Demons, Lies, and Angels
by emilylillian
Summary: Dean's suddenly back from Hell and the world isn't the same as when he left it. Angela and Sam have split up and she's pissed at Sam, but neither of them will spill the beans to Dean. What happens when Dean is told? Will Sam and Angela get back together? What's Ruby's part in all of this, and most importantly, who's this Castiel? Find out in DLaA! Revision of season 4. Mild Sam/OC
1. Lazarus Rising Part 1

Lazarus Rising Part 1

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the third installment of The Messenger of God Saga! It involves my OC, a hunter named Angela Morgan and is a revision of Season 4. I do suggest reading the first two installments, The Taste of Loneliness and A Time to Love to get a better understanding. The story will follow the perspective of Sam, Dean and Angela, so some scenes may be cut out, but I'm assuming most if not all of you have seen the show. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, shape or form own Supernatural or the characters. I just own Angela. :) **

There were flashes of Dean being tormented, his eyes flicking back and forth, his face covered in blood.

Suddenly, Dean was in a dark place; he breathed heavily and flicked his lighter on. He was inside a wooden coffin.

"Help! Help! Help!" Dean called, extremely hoarse.

Dean pounded on the wood above his head; dirt rained down on his face. He continued to pound.

~/~\~

In the middle of a grassy field, a simple wooden cross was planted. Suddenly a hand burst out from the dirt, followed by another. It was Dean, and he crawled his way out of the ground, groaning and gasping. He lied on his back, panting. He stood, looked around in the glaring sunlight. Around his crude headstone was a perfect circle of dead trees, lying on the ground as if an unearthly powerful blast had felled them.

~/~\~

Through the hazy heat, Dean walked down an empty road and approached an abandoned gas station. He pounded on the door.

"Hello?" Dean asked, hoarse.

~/~\~

Dean rolled up his outer shirt over his right hand and broke the glass on the door. Inside, he grabbed a water bottle from a fridge and gulped at it, gasping. He found a newspaper and saw the date, which read: Thursday, September 18th.

"September." Dean breathed.

~/~\~

Dean washed his face in a dingy sink, then looked up and stared at his reflection. He wore a tight black t-shirt. Frowning, he stood and pulled the shirt up to expose his chest.

Dean remembered his chest was ripped apart by the Hellhounds.

Dean stared at his unblemished, unscarred chest in the dingy gas station mirror. He turned his left shoulder to the mirror and pulled up the sleeve to reveal a large, raw handprint brand.

~/~\~

Dean pulled snacked and energy bars from the shelves, along with several bottles of water and stashed them in a plastic bag. He stopped in front of a magazine stand and grinned slowly. On the stand was an Adult Magazine, 'Busty Asian Beauties'. He picked it up, smirked, flipped through it and stuffed it in the bag too.

He went to the counter, set down the bag, and hit a single button on the register, snapping his fingers in satisfaction when it popped open. As he was looting the cash, the TV to his left flicked on, showing only static. He shut it off; only to have a radio to his right turn on to white noise. Not wasting another moment, he went to another shelf and grabbed a carton of salt, opened it, and began to pour it along the windowsill.

A high-pitched single tone began, and Dean clutched his left ear in pain as he continued to pour salt with his right hand. As it continued, he dropped the salt and crouched to the floor, groaning in agony. The window above his head shattered as the sound continued, and he dropped to the floor. He leapt to his feet to try to escape, and more glass on the ceiling and walls shattered. He looked around cautiously.

~/~\~

Dean dialed a number, and heard only an alert tone.

"We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected." The recorded voice said.

He huffed and dialed Angela's number, only to receive the same message.

Dean hung up the pay phone and inserted another coin and dialed another number. It rang once, then was picked up.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked on the other line.

"It's me." Dean replied.

"Who's 'me'?" Bobby asked.

"Dean." Dean said.

A dial tone sounded. Dean hung up the receiver and dialed again.

"Who is this?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, listen to me."

"This ain't funny." Bobby warned. "Call again, I'll kill ya."

The dial tone again. Dean hung up the phone, and turned. He saw an old, beat-up white car parked outside. His eyes lit up; he hotwired the car and pulled away from the gas station.

~/~\~

There was a knock at the door, and Bobby opened it. On the doorstep was Dean, looking winded and apprehensive. He smiled cautiously. Bobby looked at him suspiciously.

"Surprise." Dean said.

"I, I don't…" Bobby started.

"Yeah, me neither." Dean replied, entering. "But here I am."

Behind his back, Bobby took a silver knife. As Dean approached, Bobby lunged forward and slashed at him. Dean grabbed his arm and twisted it around; Bobby broke the grip and backhanded him in the face.

"Bobby! It's me!"

"My ass!" Bobby retorted.

Dean shoved a chair in between himself and Bobby, holding his hands out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" Dean exclaimed. "Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and… you're about the closet thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me."

Bobby lowered the knife and stepped forward slowly. He placed a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder. Suddenly, he slashed again, but Dean quickly subdued and disarmed him.

"I am not a shape shifter!" Dean exclaimed.

"Then you're a Revenant!" Bobby yelled.

Dean shoved Bobby away, having taken the knife. He held it out in front of him. "Alright." Dean replied. "If I was either, could I do this, with a silver knife?"

Dean rolled up his sleeve, and grimacing, sliced his arm above the elbow with the knife. A line of blood appeared.

Bobby was starting to believe it. "Dean?" he breathed.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Dean replied.

Bobby broke, grabbing Dean in for a tight hug. Dean returned the hug with enthusiasm, relief on his face. They pulled apart.

"It's… it's good to see you, boy." Bobby said.

"Yeah, you too."

"But… how did you bust out?"

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box…."

Suddenly, Bobby splashed water in Dean's face. Dean paused and then spit.

"I'm not a demon either, you know."

"Sorry." Bobby shrugged. "Can't be too careful."

They went further into the house, Dean wiping his face with a towel.

"But… that don't make a lick of sense." Bobby said.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir."

"Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried for four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit—

"I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject."

"What do you remember?" Bobby asked.

"Not much." Dean replied. "I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then… lights out." He said. "Then I come to six feet under, that was it." He added as Bobby sat. "Neither Sam or Angie's numbers are working. They're, uh… they're not…"

"Oh, Sam's alive. As far as I know." Bobby replied. "And Angie just changed her number."

"Good… wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?"

"I haven't talked to him for months." Bobby shrugged. "Angie on the other hand stops by on occasion. She's actually stopping by today."

"Wait, so Sam and Angie aren't hunting together anymore?" he frowned.

Bobby sighed. "They did for a little bit. But then Angie called, saying she was gonna stop by, and she was a wreck. Never told me what happened between her and Sam."

"Bobby, you should've been looking after them." Dean said.

"I tried." Bobby replied. "These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For them or me. We had to bury you."

"Why did you bury me, anyway?"

"I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But… Sam and Angie wouldn't have it."

"Well, I'm glad they won that one."

"They said you'd need a body when they got you back home somehow. That's about all they said."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"They were quiet. Real quiet. And then they just took off." Bobby replied. "Sam wouldn't return my calls, Angie would call sometimes. I tried to find them, but they didn't want to be found. Until one day Angie showed up without Sam, and since then she's popped by now and then."

"Oh, dammit, guys." Dean whispered.

"What?"

"Oh, one of them got me home okay. But whatever they did, it is bad mojo."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You should have seen the grave site." Dean replied. "It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this… this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this." He said. He stripped his jacket, pulled up his sleeve, and revealed the brand.

"What in the hell?" Bobby stood.

"It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out."

"But why?"

"To hold up their end of the bargain."

"You think Sam or Angie made a deal."

"It's what I would have done."

Just as Dean finished his sentence Bobby's front door opened.

"Bobby?" Angela's voice rang out. "Bobby where are ya?"

"In here!" he called. He glanced at Dean. "I got a surprise for you!"

Angela frowned slightly. Surprise? Like what? She walked further into Bobby's house and went wide eyed when she saw Dean. Her hand immediately went for her knife.

"Angie, we did all the tests." Bobby confirmed. "It's Dean."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she broke out into a small smile. "I can't believe it." She breathed. She hugged Dean tightly. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

He hugged her back just as tight and laughed slightly. "Right back at you, kiddo. Quick question. Do you have any idea how I got back?" He raised a brow. "And uh, any chance you're gonna tell me what happened between you and Sammy?" he asked, pulling away slightly.

"Hell no." she replied. "Let's just leave at him and I aren't together anymore." She murmured. She raised a brow. "If you're asking if I made a deal, no I didn't. Sure as hell tried, but I didn't. Honest to God. And I know Sam tried, but uh I don't know if a deal was made after I left…"

He nodded. "Figured." He replied. He nodded. "Okay, just makin' sure." He said. "Anyway, we're gonna try and find him. You up for it?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, yeah I'm game."

~/~\~

"Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone." Dean said into the phone. "I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me. Yeah. Name's Wedge Antilles. Social is 2-4-7-4. Thank you."

Dean hung up the phone and crossed to a laptop on the table.

"How'd you know he'd use that name?" Bobby asked.

"You kiddin' me? What don't I know about that kid?"

The laptop was opened to a web browser; Dean typed in the address for ARC MOBILE.

Dean picked up one of the many empty liquor bottles scattered around. "Hey, Bobby? What's the deal with the liquor store? What, are your parents out of town or something."

"Like I said. Last few months ain't been all that easy." Bobby replied.

Angela glanced at Bobby and sighed softly.

Dean held his gaze for a moment. "Right."

The laptop beeped; the display showed a city map with a blue arrow pointing to a star. The locator reads: Phone Location: 263 Adams Road. Pontiac, Illinois.

"Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois."

"Right near where you were planted." Angela said.

"Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?" Dean asked.

~/~\~

Dean, Bobby and Angela walked down a dingy hallway and knocked on a door with the number 207 inside a red heart, the door was opened by a young woman with dark hair, wearing only a tank top and underwear. She looked at them expectantly.

"So where is it?" the young woman asked.

Dean looked at Bobby and Angela, confused. "Where's what?"

"The pizza… that takes three people to deliver?" she raised a brow.

"I think we got the wrong room." Dean said.

Sam stepped into the light. He was grim and focused, and wore a grey t-shirt and jeans. "Hey, is…" he started.

He stopped dead when he saw Dean. He swallowed, shocked, his eyes flicking between Dean and Bobby. Finally his eyes landed on Angela.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean said quietly.

Sam was silent. Dean stepped into the room, ignoring the young woman, who stepped aside to let him in. As Dean got close, Sam pulled a knife and lunged at Dean. The young woman screamed; Dean blocked Sam's attack and Bobby pulled Sam off, while Angela pulled Dean back. Bobby gripped Sam around the shoulders. Sam struggles.

"Who are you?!" Sam shouted.

"Like you didn't do this?!" Dean asked.

"Do what?!"

"It's him." Angela said, looking at Sam. "It's him. Bobby and I have been through this already, it's really him."

Sam stared at Dean as the struggle slowly went out of his body. "What…"

Dean advanced cautiously, staring at Sam. "I know. I look fantastic, huh?"

Bobby let go of Sam, who looked on the verge of tears as he stepped forward and pulled Dean into a desperate hug. They embraced for several seconds, heavy with emotion, as Bobby looked on with tears in his eyes. Angela glanced at Dean and then at Sam, expression blank. Sam pushed Dean back to arm's length. The young woman looked on, confused.

"So are you two like… together?" she asked.

Sam looked like he just remembered that she was there. "What?" he asked. "No. No. He's my brother."

"Uh… got it." She nodded. "I… I guess. Look, I should probably go."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry."

~/~\~

Sam, now wearing a white button-down, opened the door to let the young woman, now dressed in an adorable blue plaid shirt, out.

"So, call me." She smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure thing, Kathy."

The young woman looked disappointed. "Kristy."

"Right."

She left, and Sam shut the door.

~/~\~

Sam came back into the room and looked at Angela. He smiled softly and moved to hug her. She held up her hand, stopping him.

"Strictly professional, Sam." She warned.

He looked at her slightly disappointed. Dean eyed them, frowning.

"Um. Yeah, sorry." Sam muttered, sitting down.

Dean stood above him, arms crossed. He, Bobby and Angela were looking at him suspiciously.

"So tell me, what'd it cost?" Dean asked.

"The girl?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised. "I don't pay, Dean."

"That's not funny, Sam." Dean replied. "To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?"

"That's exactly what we think." Dean said flatly.

"Well, I didn't." Sam assured them.

"Don't lie to us." Dean replied intensely.

"I'm not lying." Sam said.

Dean advanced. "So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it?" he asked. "You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

Sam stood angrily. "Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?"

Dean grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt. "There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!"

Sam broke Dean's grip. "I tried everything." Sam said. "That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? Hell, Angie knows that! She tried to deal too!" he added. "You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean relented. "It's okay, Sammy." He replied. "You don't have to apologize, I believe you."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question." Bobby commented.

"If he or Angie didn't pull me out, then what did?" Dean asked.

~/~\~

Dean, Bobby and Angela were seated on the couch. Sam entered and passed out bottles of beer, then sat across from Dean.

"So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" Dean asked.

"Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback." Sam replied.

"All by yourself. Who do you think you are, your old man?" Bobby asked, accusingly.

Dean saw something, frowned, and crossed towards it.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby." Sam said. "I should have called. I was pretty messed up. Especially after Angie left…" he mumbled.

Bobby raised a brow. "Yeah, I'd kinda like to know what happened between you two." He replied.

"That's not important right now, Bobby." Angela said. She looked up at Sam, her jaw clenching slightly.

Bobby glanced at her and nodded slightly.

Dean picked up what he saw. It was a pink flowered bra. He held it up. "Oh yeah. I really feel your pain." He said sarcastically.

"Anyways, uh, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here." Sam said.

"When?" Dean asked.

"Yesterday morning."

"When I busted out." Dean said.

"You think these demons are here 'cause of you?" Angela asked.

"But why?" Sam questioned.

"Well, I don't know, some badass demon drags me out and now this?" Dean asked. "It's gotta be connected somehow."

"How you feelin', anyway?" Bobby asked.

"I'm a little hungry."

"No, he means, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?" Angela asked.

"Or demonic?" Dean asked. "Guys, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?"

"Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts." Bobby replied. "They've gotta have something nasty planned."

"Well, I feel fine."

"Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning." Sam said. "We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help."

"I know a psychic. A few hours from here." Bobby said. "Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking."

"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot." Dean replied.

"I'll be right back." Bobby said, exiting.

Dean and Angela stood as if to leave.

"Hey, wait." Sam said to Dean, standing. "You probably want this back." He added. Sam reached into his collar and pulled out a cord. It was Dean's amulet. He placed it in Dean's hand.

Dean looked at it, touched. "Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it."

Dean put the amulet on.

"Hey Dean, what was it like?" Sam asked.

"What, Hell?" Dean raised a brow. "I don't know, I, I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing."

Angela nodded. "Well, thank God for that." She said, not convinced.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

~/~\~

Dean flicked on the light and stared at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand over his chin and leaned forward on the sink.

Dean's face was bloodied and terrified. In the background there were screams and eerie sounds.

Dean pulled back from the mirror, shaking himself from the memory. He blinked in confusion.

~/~\~

Bobby led the three down a set of steps. "She's about four hours from the Interstate. Try to keep up." He said, getting in his car.

"I assume you'll want to drive." Sam said.

Sam pulled the keys out of his right pocket and tossed them at Dean, who caught them easily.

Dean chuckled. "Oh, I almost forgot!" he exclaimed. He approached the Impala and ran a hand along it lovingly. "Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?"

Dean got in the driver's side, settling in. He saw and iPod plugged into the stereo, paused, and gave it a dirty look. Angela got in the back, and Sam got into the passenger's seat. Sam smiled. Dean glared at him.

"What the hell is that?"

"That's an iPod jack." Sam said.

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up." Dean replied.

"Dean, I thought it was my car." Sam defended.

Dean sneered and sighed. He turned the key in the ignition. 'Vision' by Jason Manns began to play. Dean rolled his eyes and glared at Sam again, looking pained.

"Really?" he asked. "No wonder Angie left, your music taste sucks." He teased lightly.

Angela raised a brow.

Sam shrugged innocently. Dean ripped the iPod out of the jack and tossed it in the back seat, and Angela caught it. She eyed it and set it down.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela were back in their familiar places, having a heart-to-heart in the Impala on a dark road.

"There's still one thing that's bothering me." Dean commented.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the night that I bit it. Or… got bit." Dean chuckled at his own wit. "How'd you guys make it out? I thought Lilith was gonna kill you two."

"Well, she tried." Angela said.

"She couldn't." Sam added.

"What do you mean, she couldn't?" Dean frowned.

"She fired this, like, burning light at us, and… didn't leave a scratch. Like we were immune or something." Sam replied.

"Immune?"

"Yeah. I don't know who was more surprised, her or us. She left pretty fast after that."

"Huh." Dean muttered.

"What about Ruby, where is she?"

Angela frowned at the mention of Ruby's name.

"Dead. For now." Sam said.

Dean bit his lip, like he wasn't sure he wanted to ask. "So you two have been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?"

"Of course I haven't Dean." Angela assured him. "Totally against the stuff."

Sam nodded in agreement. "No, I haven't been using it."

"You sure about that?" Dean asked. "Well, I mean, now that you've got… immunity, whatever the hell that is… just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on."

"Dean, you know I'm against using that psychic crap." She said honestly. Dean looked at her and nodded, knowing she was telling the truth.

Sam nodded. "Nothing's going on Dean. Look, you didn't want me going down that road, so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish."

Angela looked at Sam, clenching her jaw slightly. It was a mystery as to how he could just lie to Dean like that.

"Yeah, well, let's keep it that way." Dean told Sam.

Sam brooded.

~/~\~

They knocked on the door, and Pamela opened it. She was in her thirties, strong and beautiful with a ready smile.

"Bobby!" she exclaimed.

She grabbed him into a hug, lifting him briefly off the ground. Sam and Dean shared a look. Angela smiled slightly.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby said.

Pamela stepped back and her eyes landed on Angela. "Angie! Oh my God, I can't believe it!" she grinned. She hugged Angela tightly.

Angela laughed and hugged her back. "Heya, Pam!" she said happily. "It's been ages!"

Dean raised a brow. "You know each other?"

Angela pulled away, grinning. "Yeah, we've met a few times and became quick friends."

Pamela looked Sam and Dean up and down appraisingly. "So, these the boys?" she asked. She smirked at Angela. "And you're hanging out with them? Damn, girl." She laughed. "You hit the jackpot."

Angela laughed. "I suppose so, yeah." She smiled. She looked at Sam and Dean. "Sam, Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state."

"Damn straight." Pamela smiled at her.

"Hey." Dean flirted, smiling at Pamela.

"Hi." Sam greeted a little awkwardly.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm." Pamela hummed. "Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual."

"If you say so." Dean replied.

"Come on in." she said.

~/~\~

Pamela ushered them in, first Bobby, then Angela, then Dean and then Sam, and shut the door behind them.

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits." Pamela replied. "No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why."

"So what's next?" Angela asked.

"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed."

"You're not gonna… summon the damn thing here." Bobby said.

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal."

"I'm game." Dean said.

~/~\~

Pamela spread a black tablecloth covered in symbols over a small table. Sam and dean looked at it warily; Dean cocked his head as Pamela squat in front of a cabinet, revealing a scrawled tattoo across her lower back that read: Jesse Forever.

"Who's Jesse?" Dean asked.

Pamela laughed. "Well, it wasn't forever."

"His loss."

Pamela stood with several pillar candles in her hands, stopped in front of Dean and smirked. "Might be your gain."

As she passed by, Dean turned to Sam and Angela and lowered his voice. "Guys, I am so in."

Angela just cracked a small smile.

"Yeah, she's gonna eat you alive." Sam laughed.

"Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it." Dean replied.

Pamela passed by again and winked at Sam. "You're invited too, grumpy." She said. "Of course, if you're not with Angie over there." She smiled at Angela.

Angela shook her head. "Oh no, we're not together." She said, her jaw clenching slightly. "Not anymore at least." She mumbled. Sam glanced at her and swallowed thickly.

Dean glanced at Angela, eyebrows knit together in confusion. Then he looked at Sam. "You are NOT invited." He said.

~/~\~

"Right. Take each other's hands." Pamela instructed.

They all take hands.

"And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." Pamela added. She slid her hand along Dean's inner thigh. He jumped.

"Whoa." Dean said. "Well, he didn't touch me there."

"My mistake." Pamela smiled.

Dean looked around, nervously, then took off his outer shirt, pulled up his left t-shirt sleeve to reveal the brand. Sam and Angela stared at it, shocked, and looked at Bobby. Pamela laid her hand on the brand.

"Okay." She said.

The five closed their eyes as Pamela began to chant.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." She said. "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." She repeated. "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." She continued.

A television flicked onto static; she continued.

"I invoke, conjure, and command… Castiel?" she asked. "No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Dean asked.

"Its name." Pamela said. "It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back."

White noise and static continued, and the table began to shake.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face." Pamela said. "I conjure and command you, show me your face." She said. "I conjure and command you, show me your face." She repeated. "I conjure and command you, show me your face."

"Pam, maybe we should stop." Angela warned as the white noise and rattling became more violent.

"I almost got it." Pamela replied. "I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!"

Suddenly the candles flared up several feet in the air and Pamela began to scream. Her eyes flew open and were filled with a white-hot flame. She collapsed; the rattling, white noise, and flames died out.

"Pam!" Angela yelled.

Bobby caught her and lowered her to the floor. "Call 9-1-1!" Bobby exclaimed.

Sam scrambled out of his chair and into the next room. Dean and Angela crouched over Pamela and Bobby. She was conscious, but bleeding and burned. Her eyelids flew open to reveal black, empty socket. She sobbed.

"Oh my God…" Angela breathed, her hands flying to her mouth.

"I can't see!" Pamela yelled. "I can't see! Oh God!"

In the next room Sam could be heard calling for an ambulance.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Demons, Lies and Angels! There's a lot in store for the three hunters, and we'll slowly but surely figure out what happened between Sam and Angela during Dean's time in Hell. **

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	2. Lazarus Rising Part 2

Lazarus Rising Part 2

Dean and Angela were sitting at a table. Dean was giving his order to a waitress and Angela just sat quietly, jaw clenched.

"Be up in a jiff." The waitress said.

As she left, Sam entered, talking on his cell phone.

"You bet." He said into the phone. He sat next to Angela.

"What'd Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"Pam's stable. And out of I.C.U." Sam replied.

"And blind, because of us." Angela ground out.

Sam and Dean looked at her, frowning slightly.

"And we still have no clue who we're dealing with." Sam said.

"That's not entirely true." Dean replied.

"No?" Sam asked.

"We got a name." Angela said. "Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us."

"You're crazy, Angie." Sam replied. "Absolutely not."

"And why not?" She asked, looking up at him, eyes narrowed.

"We'll work him over." Dean nodded. "I mean, after what he did?"

"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you two want to have a face to face?" Sam asked.

"Um, kind of, yeah." Angela nodded. "I wanna give the son of a bitch a piece of my mind."

Dean nodded and looked at Sam. "You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." Sam replied. "I followed some demons to town, right?"

"Okay." Dean and Angela replied.

"So, we go find them." Sam suggested. "Someone's gotta know something about something."

The waitress reappeared with two plates of pie and Angela's water. She set them on the table.

"Thanks." Sam said.

The waitress then plopped down in a chair at the end of the table. Dean looked at her, smirking.

"You angling for a tip?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Thought you were looking for us."

Her eyes went demon-black for a moment; a uniformed man by the counter and a cook behind the counter also showed the demon-black; the uniformed man went to the door, locked it, and stood in front of it.

The waitress's eyes went back to normal. "Dean. To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck."

"That's me." Dean replied.

"So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh?" she asked. "Tell me. What makes you so special?"

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples." He smirked. "I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out."

"Right. You don't." she raised a brow.

"No. I don't."

"Lying's a sin, you know." She replied.

"I'm not lying." He replied. "But I'd like find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo…"

"Mind your tone with me, boy." She warned. "I'll drag you back to hell myself."

Sam and Angela, who had been staring daggers at her through this exchange, shifted as if to attack. Dean held up a hand and Sam stopped and settled back into his seat. Angela clenched her jaw and finally settled after a few moments.

"No, you won't." Dean challenged.

"No?" the waitress asked.

"No." Dean replied. "Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers." He added. "Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose."

"I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." The waitress glared.

Dean leaned forward, a challenge in his eyes. He threw a right hook at her, which she took. He threw another. She still didn't do anything but glare at them, looking more and more nervous.

"That's what I thought." Dean replied. "Let's go, Sam, Angie."

They stood, and the demon sat there, fuming. Dean pulled a roll of cash out of his pocket and carefully peeled off a ten dollar bill. He held it up and dropped it on the table like an insult.

"For the pie." He said.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela staled out of the diner and across the street, tense and quick.

"Holy crap, that was close." Dean said.

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, guys?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between us." Angela replied.

"I've been killing a lot more demons than that lately." Sam replied.

Angela looked at him and clenched her jaw.

"Not anymore, the smarter brother and Angie are back in town." Dean said.

"Guys, we've got to take 'em." Sam said. "They are dangerous."

"They're scared." Angela replied. "Okay?" she looked up at Sam. "Scared of whatever had the juice to yank Dean out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time."

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were dozing on the couch. Dean had a large book open in his lap. Sam snuck out, checking to make sure Dean and Angela didn't wake.

~/~\~

Sam drove away in the Impala.

~/~\~

As Dean and Angela dozed, the television flicked on to the now-familiar static, and the radio started whining as well. It woke Dean and Angela. Dean rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and rolled quickly to grab a shotgun lying by the bed. Angela yawned and grabbed her gun. They looked around cautiously and glanced at Sam's bed and saw that it was empty. Dean grimaced. Angela looked at Sam's empty bed and huffed slightly. The painfully high-pitched noise began again, and he grabbed his right ear. Angela covered her left ear. They both kept their weapons up. A mirror on the ceiling shattered and rained broken glass down on them. They crumpled to the ground, clutching both ears as all the glass in the room shattered explosively. They screamed.

Bobby burst into the room as more glass shattered.

"Dean! Angie!" Bobby yelled.

~/~\~

Bobby drove his car as Dean and Angela wiped the blood from their faces. Dean sat in the passenger's seat and Angela sat in the back.

"How you two kids doin'?" Bobby asked.

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy." Angela replied.

Dean nodded in agreement. "Preachin' to the choir sister."

Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

~/~\~

Sam was in the Impala, staking out the diner full of demons. His cell phone rang; he answered it.

"Hey." Sam said into the phone.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Couldn't sleep, went to get a burger." Sam lied.

"In my car?" Dean raised a brow.

"Force of habit, sorry." Sam replied. "What are you doing up?" he asked. "Is… is Angie with you?"

"Yeah, she's here." He replied. "And uh, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer."

On Bobby's shocked look, Dean held up a finger.

"All right, well, uh, spill some for me, huh?" Sam asked.

"Done. Catch you later." Dean replied.

They hung up.

"Why the hell didn't you tell him?" Bobby asked. He turned and looked at Angela. "And you're not one to lie to Sam, what the hell's going on with you two?"

"That's not exactly important, right now Bobby." She replied, avoiding the question.

Dean nodded. "Because he just tried to stop us." He said.

"From what?" Bobby asked.

"Summoning this thing." Angela said.

Bobby looked at her, shocked.

"It's time we faced it head-on." She continued.

"You can't be serious!" Bobby exclaimed.

"As a heart attack." Dean replied. "It's high noon, baby."

"Well, we don't know what it is." Bobby replied. "It could be a demon, it could be anything."

"That's why we've got to be ready for anything." Angela said.

Dean pulled out Ruby's demon-killing knife. "We've got the big-time magic knife, you've got an arsenal in the trunk…"

"This is a bad idea." Bobby muttered.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more, but what other choice do we have?" Angela asked.

"We could choose life." Bobby replied.

"Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me." Dean replied. "That much we know, right? I've got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand."

"Guys, we could use Sam on this." Bobby said.

"Nah, he's better off where he is." Angela murmured.

~/~\~

Sam snuck into the darkened diner and slipped his lock-picking tools into his shirt pocket. A song was playing on the juke box. Sam snuck in quietly; saw the cook from earlier face-down on the floor, his hands bloody. Sam crouched and turned the man over; he was dead, his eyes burned out and drying blood caked on his cheeks. Sam stood.

A figure tackled him from behind, it was the waitress. They traded blows for a few moments until Sam shoved her away. She too had empty burned out eye sockets and blood trickling down her face. She looked both terrifying and terrified.

"Your eyes." Sam said.

"I can still smell your soul from a mile away."

"It was here." Sam replied. "You saw it."

"I saw it." The waitress sobbed.

"What was it?"

"It's the end. We're dead. We're all dead."

"What did you see?" Sam insisted.

"Go to hell."

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you." Sam smirked.

Sam stepped back, planted his feet, and shut his eyes in concentration. He extended his right hand towards the demon. She heaved and began to vomit black smoke into her hand; in seconds, the waitress had collapsed to the floor as the demon was sucked down into pit. Sam opened his eyes and crossed to the woman on the floor. He checked her pulse and sighed in disappointment.

"Damn it." Sam muttered.

The kitchen door opened and a woman came out. He looked up, apparently not surprised to see her. It was the young woman from earlier.

"Getting pretty slick there, Sam. Better all the time." She said.

Sam stood and they shared a smoldering look. He looked down at the corpse at his feet, his face falling.

"What the hell is going on around here, Ruby?"

"I wish I knew." She replied.

"We were thinking some high level demon pulled Dean out." Sam suggested.

"No way." She replied. "Sam, human souls don't just walk out of Hell and back into their bodies easy. The sky bleeds, the ground quakes. It's cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith, not anybody."

"Then what can?"

"Nothing I've ever seen before."

~/~\~

Bobby drew a symbol with white spray paint on the cement floor. He stood up after he was finished. The entire floor, walls, and ceiling of the empty rectangular warehouse were covered in similar images.

Dean and Angela were at a table, setting up equipment.

"That's a hell of an art project you've got going there." Angela said.

"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe." Bobby replied. "How you two doin'?"

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife." Dean replied. "I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything we've ever heard of."

"This is still a bad idea." Bobby said. "And I'd expect you to agree with me, Angie."

She sighed. "Yeah well, my view on things has changed a bit." She muttered.

Bobby looked at her, frowning deeply.

Dean eyed Angela a bit. "Yeah, Bobby, we heard you the first ten times." Dean replied. "What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

Bobby nodded reluctantly. He went over to another desk, took a pinch of some powder from a bowl, and sprinkled it into a larger bowl, which began to smoke. He chanted in Latin.

~/~\~

Ruby and Sam were seated across from each other at a small table.

"So." She said. "Million dollar question, are you going to tell Dean about what we're doing?" she asked. "I mean, unless Angie's told him."

"No, she hasn't said a word about it." Sam replied. "She's been awfully quiet about the whole subject." He added. "And uh, yeah, I just gotta figure out the right way to say it."

Ruby gave him a hard look.

"Look, I just need time, okay?" he said. "That's all."

"Sam, he's going to find out, especially if Angie decides to spill the beans." She replied. "If it's not from you he's going to be pissed."

"He's going to be pissed anyway." Sam said. "I mean, he's so hardheaded about this psychic stuff he'll just try and stop me. And so will Angie. She's not exactly into the whole psychic thing…"

"Look. Maybe I'll just take a step back for a while."

"Ruby, you…" Sam started.

"I mean, I'm not exactly in your brother's fanclub. And I'm certainly not in Angie's." she replied. "But he is you're brother, and I'm not going to come in between you. And I don't think Angie would exactly be happy to see me."

"I don't know if what I'm doing is right." Sam replied. "Hell, I don't even know if I trust you."

"Thanks." Ruby said sarcastically.

"But what I do know is that I'm saving people." Sam replied. "And stopping demons. And that feels good. I want to keep going."

~/~\~

Dean, Bobby and Angela were seated on the tables, swinging their legs and looking around bored.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked.

Bobby gave him a look.

"Sorry." Dean replied. "Touchy, touchy, huh?"

As if on cue, a loud rattling shook the roof. Dean, Angela and Bobby armed themselves with shotguns and took positions at the far end of the warehouse.

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind." Angela said.

The door bust open and a handsome man in a business suit and trench coat staled in. It was Castiel.

The light bulbs above his head shattered in a shower of sparks as he passed them. As he approached, Dean, Bobby and Angela open fired, but the shots don't even slow him down. Dean took the magic knife as Castiel got close.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Castiel replied.

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean said.

Dean reared back and plunged the knife into Castiel's chest. Castiel looked down, unconcerned, and pulled it out and dropped it to the floor. Behind him Bobby attacked; without looking, Castiel grabbed Bobby's weapon and used it to swing him around. Castiel touched Bobby on the forehead with his fingertips and Bobby crumpled to the ground. Angela put her weapon down, and stood next to Dean.

"We need to talk, Dean, Angela." He said. "Alone."

~/~\~

Angela and Dean crouched over Bobby. Angela was checking his pulse. She glared at Castiel.

"Your friend's alive." Castiel commented.

"Who are you?" Angela asked hardly.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, we figured that much, we mean what are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord." Castiel replied.

"Get the hell outta here." Angela rolled her eyes.

"There's no such thing." Dean agreed.

"This is your problem, you two. You have no faith." Castiel said.

"Who needs it, huh?" Angela challenged, her eyes narrowed.

Lightning flashed, and on Castiel's back shadowy wings appeared, stretching off into the distance. The light went out and the image disappeared.

"Some angel you are." Angela ground out. "You burned Pam's eyes out!" she yelled.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form." He told Angela. "It can be… overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you two already knew that."

"You mean at the gas station and at the motel." Dean said. "That was you talking?" he asked. Castiel nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake." Castiel replied. "Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought maybe you two would be two of the select few. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh?" Angela raised a brow. "What, holy tax accountant?"

"This?" Castiel asked. "This is… a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Well, we're not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Angela asked.

Castiel frowned. "I told you."

"Right." Dean nodded. "And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

"Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel said.

"Not in my experience."

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel asked.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you." Castiel replied. He turned to Angela. "And for you too. And for that we needed you back with the Winchesters."

**A/N: Hey guys! I just couldn't wait to post the second chapter. I'm actually super excited for this story line. In this installment Angie's gonna have a bit more depth to her, and you'll find out why in a few chapters. We're really gonna find out some interesting things about her and her family soon, so get ready. I hope y'all are as excited as I am. **

**Anyway, the schedule is kinda gonna be all over the place until I can edit enough chapters to get back on an every day schedule.**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	3. R U There God, It's Me Dean W Part 1

Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester Part 1

Bobby was sitting at his desk with a pile of books in front of him. Sam was sitting in a chair in the opposite corner talking to Dean and Angela, who were standing.

"Well, then tell me what else it could be." Sam said.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel."

"Okay, look, guys." Sam said. "Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?"

"Maybe he's some kind of demon." Dean suggested. "Demons lie."

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps… and Ruby's knife?" Angela asked. I mean, she didn't wanna believe it either, but she didn't have another option.

"Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!" Sam agreed.

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one… at some point… ever?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. You and Angie just did, Dean." Sam replied.

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me." Dean said.

"Dean, we have a theory." Sam said.

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please."

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure." Angela said.

"I'm just saying that I think we—Sam started.

"Okay, okay. That's the point." Dean replied. "We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!"

"You three Chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" Bobby asked.

Sam, Dean and Angela walked over to Bobby's desk.

"I got stacks of lore, Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

"What else?" Dean asked.

"What else, what?" Bobby countered.

"What else could do it?"

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box?" Bobby asked. "As far as I can tell, nothing."

"Guys, this is good news." Sam said.

"How?" Angela asked.

"Because for once, this isn't just another round of demon crap." Sam replied. "I mean, maybe Dean was saved by one of the good guys, you know?"

"Okay. Say it's true. Say there are angels." Dean said. "Then what? There's a God?"

"At this point, Vegas money's on yeah." Bobby nodded.

"I don't know, guys." Angela said hesitantly. She was kind of on the verge of both sides.

"Okay, look. I know you two aren't all choirboy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof." Sam said to Dean and Angela.

"Proof?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Sam nodded.

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally?" Dean asked. "I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?"

"Dean—

"I mean, I've saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the man upstairs."

"Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by… God."

"Okay, well, too bad, Dean, because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat."

"But it raises another question." Angela said. "Why was it God's mission to get me back to hunting with you two?" she raised a brow.

Sam looked at him. "Maybe you're just meant to hunt with us." He suggested, a small smile starting to tug at his lips.

She looked at him. "Maybe." She muttered.

"Fine." Dean nodded. "What do we know about angels?"

Bobby picked up a pile of fat and weighty looking books and put them in front of Dean.

"Start reading."

Dean looked at the pile of books, and turned towards Sam.

"You're gonna get me some pie. Angie you're staying with me."

"Okie doke." She said. She grabbed two books from the top of the pile and handed one to Dean.

~/~\~

The Impala pulled up to a stop. Sam was driving while on the phone.

"Yes, Dean, I'll get the chips." Sam said. "Dude. When have I ever forgotten the pie? Exactly."

Sam got out of the car and saw Ruby waiting.

"I got to go. Yeah, all right. Bye."

Sam walked over to Ruby.

"Ruby."

"So, is it true?" she asked.

"Is what true?"

"Did an angel rescue Dean?"

"You heard."

"Who hasn't?" she raised a brow.

"We're not 100% sure, but I think so."

"Okay. Bye, Sam." Ruby said.

Ruby started walking away. Sam grabbed her arm and turned her back to face him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait." He said. "What's going on?"

"Sam, they're angels." She replied. "I'm a demon. They're not gonna care if I'm being helpful. They smite first, and then they ask questions later."

"What do you know about them?" he asked.

"Not much." She answered. "I've never met one, and I don't really want to. All I know is that they scare the holy hell out of me. Watch yourself, Sam."

"I'm not scared of angels."

Ruby walked away, leaving Sam alone.

~/~\~

Sam pulled up to the house. Bobby approached the car window.

"Keep the engine running."

"Why? What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I got a friend one state over, Olivia Lowry." Bobby replied. "I've been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It's not like her to ignore this many calls."

"Olivia Lowry, a hunter, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna go check on her. You guys follow me."

Dean and Angela approached the Impala and got in as Bobby headed to his own car.

"Scoot over." Dean told Sam as Angela got in the back.

Dean grabbed the bag of food Sam brought back and looked inside.

"Dude?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"Where's the pie?"

~/~\~

Bobby entered the house, armed with a gun, followed by Dean, Sam and Angela who were also armed. They searched for Olivia.

"Olivia?" Bobby asked.

They saw Olivia dead and covered in blood on the floor. Bobby walked away, out of the room.

"Bobby?" Angela asked.

"Salt line." Sam pointed.

Sam, Dean and Angela looked around the room.

"Olivia was rocking the EMF meter." Angela said as she picked it up.

Sam nodded. "Spirit activity."

"Yeah, on steroids." Dean replied. "I've never seen a ghost do this to a person."

Bobby entered the room again, his phone in his hand.

"Bobby, you all right?" Angela asked.

"I called some hunters nearby…" Bobby said.

"Good. We can use their help." Dean replied.

"…except they ain't answering their phones either." Bobby continued.

"Something's up, huh?" Sam asked.

"You think?" Bobby replied.

Bobby walked out of the room and Sam, Dean and Angela looked concerned.

~/~\~

"Yeah, this is Jed. I'm not around. Uh, leave a message." A male voice said from the answering machine.

"Jed, Dean Winchester again, friend of Bobby Singer's." Dean said. "Look, we think something's happening. We think it's happening to hunters. Just want to make sure you're okay. Call me back."

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela were walking down the stairs, exiting the house. Dean was on the phone.

"We're in Jackson." Dean said. "It's not pretty. He looks even worse than Olivia. What about you?"

Bobby was in his car, driving, also on the phone. "R.C. I checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams. They've redecorated… in red."

"What the hell is going on here, Bobby? Why did a bunch of ghosts suddenly want to gank off-duty hunters?"

"I don't know, but until we find out, you three better get your asses to my place."

"We're on our way." Dean replied.

Dean, Sam and Angela were driving, and pulled up to a stop at a service station. The car stopped, and Sam put a gas pump in the car. Sam walked to the restroom while the gas was pumping. Dean was asleep in the passenger's seat and Angela was asleep in the back. Sam was washing his hands in the bathroom, when he breathed out and his breath was visible. The bathroom mirror covered with foggy mist, which Sam wiped away with his hand. He was startled to see Henriksen's reflection.

"Hi, Sam." Henriksen said. "It's been a while."

"Henriksen." Sam said. "Are you, did you—

"I didn't survive… if that's what you're asking."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"Look, if we'd known Lilith was coming—

"You wouldn't have left half a dozen innocent people in that police station die in your place." Henriksen said. "You did this to me. It was your fault. She was after you and Angela, and I paid the price. You left us there to die!"

Henriksen attacked Sam, grabbing him hard, and threw him around. Sam noticed a small brand on Henriksen's hand. Sam was thrown against the mirrors and Henriksen knocked Sam's head on the sink. Sam fell to the ground. Dean and Angela entered and shot at Henriksen, whose ghost disappeared.

~/~\~

Dean was driving, on the phone. Sam was in the passenger seat with bruises on his face and Angela was in the back.

"Dammit, Bobby! Pick up!" Dean yelled at his phone. "How you feeling, huh?" he asked Sam. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"None. I'll be fine, Dean."

"Henriksen?" Angela asked.

"Yep."

"Why? What did he want?" she asked.

"Revenge, 'cause we got him killed."

"Sam." Dean said.

"Well, we did, Dean." Sam replied.

"All right." Dean said. "Stop right there. Whatever the hell is going on, it's happening to us now, okay?" he raised a brow. "I can't get a hold of Bobby, so if you're not thinking answers, don't think at all."

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela entered the house, guns cocked and ready.

"Bobby?" Angela asked.

They found an iron poker on the ground.

Dean gestured to the stairs. "I'll go. You two check outside."

Sam and Angela walked through the junkyard. Bobby was in a car with two girls, who were keeping him quiet.

"Bobby?" Sam called.

"Bobby?" Angela asked.

Dean was upstairs, searching.

"Bobby?" Dean asked.

A door opened, slowly, no one was visible.

"Come out, come out, whoever you are." Dean said.

A young woman with shoulder-length brown hair appeared behind him.

"Dean Winchester. Still so bossy. You don't recognize me?"

Dean flashed back to Meg when she was blonde and possessed.

"This is what I looked like before that demon cut off my hair and dressed me like a slut."

Dean flashed back again to Meg when she was blonde and possessed.

"Meg?"

"Hi. It's okay, I'm not a demon."

~/~\~

"It's okay, I'm not a demon."

"You're the girl the demon possessed."

"Meg Masters." Meg replied. "Nice to finally talk to you when I', not, you know, choking on my own blood." Meg held up her hands. "It's okay. Seriously, I'm just a college girl. Sorry, was. I was walking home one night and got jumped by all this smoke. Next thing you know, I'm a prisoner…" she put a hand to her head. "In here. Now, I was awake. I had to watch while she murdered people."

"I'm sorry." Dean said.

"Oh, yeah? So sorry toy had me thrown off a building?"

"Well, we thought—

"No, you didn't think! I kept waiting, praying! I was trapped in there screaming at you! 'Just help me, please!' You're supposed to help people, Dean. Why didn't you help me?"

"I'm sorry." Dean said again.

"Stop saying you're sorry!"

Meg slapped Dean and knocked him onto the floor.

"Meg. Meg…"

Meg kicked Dean.

"We didn't know." He said.

"No… you just attacked. Did you ever think there was a girl in here? No. You just charged in, slashing and burning. You think you're some kind of hero?"

"No, I don't."

Meg grabbed hold of Dean's jacket. Her hand has a brand on it.

"You're damn right." She replied. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be ridden for months by pure evil… while your family has no idea what happened to you?"

"We did the best we could."

Meg shoved Dean and kicked him again.

~/~\~

The girls still held Bobby captive.

"Are you scared, Bobby?"

"We were scared, Bobby."

"When the monster came for us… and grabbed us tight."

"And we couldn't even scream. You were right there, Bobby."

"You were in the house."

"You were so close."

Sam and Angela were outside searching for Bobby. Their breath became visible.

"Bobby?" Angela called.

"You could have saved us, Bobby."

"We're here, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"You walked right past the door."

"The monster had us. And you didn't fine us."

"And now they won't find you."

~/~\~

Dean was still on the floor, Meg standing over him.

"It wasn't just me, Dean." She said. "I had a sister. A little sister. She worshiped me. You know how little siblings are, right? How they'll do anything for you. She was never the same after I disappeared. She just… she just got lost. And when my body was lying in the morgue beat-up and broken…"

"Meg."

"Do you know what that did to her? She killed herself!" she kicked Dean in the stomach. "Because of you, Dean! Because all you were thinking about was your family, your revenge, and your demons! 50 words of Latin a little sooner, and I'd still be alive. My baby sister would still be alive. That blood is on your hands, Dean!"

"You're right." He replied.

Meg kicked at Dean again.

~/~\~

Angela spotted a reflection. "Hey." She alerted Sam.

They worked their way up to a pile of cars towards Bobby.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled. "Hold on, Bobby! We're coming! Bobby!"

Sam used a crowbar to pry open the doors to the car where Bobby was being held. The girls pushed him backwards and he landed on another car below, bleeding. One of the girls jumped on him. Sam used the crowbar and Angela ran over to Bobby. Bobby did the same to the other girl and they disappeared. Angela made sure Bobby was all right.

~/~\~

Dean was still on the ground. He took out a gun and aimed it at Meg.

"Come on, Dean, did your brain get French-fried in Hell? You can't shoot me with bullets."

"I'm not shooting you."

Dean aimed his gun and shot at the ceiling. A chandelier fell and landed on Meg.

"Iron."

~/~\~

Dean, Sam, Angela and Bobby were in the study.

"So, they're all people we know?" Angela asked.

"Not just know." Dean said. "People we couldn't save. Hey, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?"

"I don't think so." Sam replied.

"It was like a, a mark on her hand, almost like a brand." Dean said.

"I saw a mark, took, on Henriksen." Sam nodded.

"What did it look like?" Angela asked.

"Uh, paper?" Sam asked. Bobby offered him paper and he took it. He sketched the mark. "Thanks."

Sam held up the drawing for Dean to compare.

"That's it." Dean said.

"I may have seen this before. We got to move." Bobby replied.

"Whoa." Sam said.

"Follow me."

"Okay, where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Some place safe, you idiot."

Bobby picked up some books and lead Sam, Dean and Angela to a basement room, which was made entirely of iron and covered with pentagrams and Devil's traps.

"Bobby, is this…" Angela started.

"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost-proof." He replied.

"You built a panic room?" Angela smiled.

"I had a weekend off." He shrugged.

"Bobby." Dean said.

"What?"

"You're awesome." Dean smiled. He saw a poster of a swimsuit model. "Oh."

Sam, Dean and Angela were making iron bullets.

"See, this is why I can't get behind God." Dean said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"If he doesn't exist, fine." Angela said. "Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is. There's no rhyme or reason, just random, horrible, evil, I get it, okay." She added. "I can roll with that."

"But if he is out there, what's wrong with him?" Dean continued. "Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know, why doesn't he help?"

"I ain't touching this one with a 10-foot pole." Bobby replied.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Found it." Bobby said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"The symbol you saw, the brand on the ghosts…"

"Yeah?" Angela asked.

"Mark of the Witness." Bobby replied.

"Witness? Witness to what?" Sam asked.

"The unnatural. None of them died what you'd call ordinary deaths. See, these ghosts, they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs. It ain't their fault. Someone rose them… on purpose."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like I know?" Bobby asked. "But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had big plans. It's called 'the rising of the witnesses.' It figures into an ancient prophecy."

"Wait, wait." Angela said. "What, what book is that prophecy from?"

"Well, the widely distributed version's just for tourists, you know." Bobby replied. "But long story short, Revelations. This is a sign, you three."

"A sign of what?" they all asked.

"The apocalypse."

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm super excited for the next few chapters because of the Cas/Angela interactions. They're not exactly gonna start off as friends, so I think that'll be interesting. Also, in a few chapters we're gonna find out a few things about Angela's parents, her mother specifically, so be prepared for that.**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	4. R U There God, It's Me Dean W Part 2

Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester Part 2

"Apocalypse?" Dean asked. "The apocalypse, apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence, $5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?"

"That's the one. The rise of the witnesses is a, a mile marker."

"Okay, so, what do we do now?" Angela asked.

"Road trip." Dean replied. "Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience. Bunny Ranch."

"First things first." Bobby said. "How about we survive our friend out there?"

"Great. Any ideas aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?"

"It's a spell." Bobby indicated the paper in front of him. "To send the witnesses back to rest. Should work."

"Should. Great." Sam replied.

"If I translate it correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house."

"Any chance you got everything we need here in this room?" Angela asked.

"So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden?" Bobby countered. "Spell's got to be cast over an open fire."

"The fireplace in the library." Sam said.

"Bingo."

"That's just not as appealing as a, uh, ghost-proof panic room, you know?" Dean replied.

Sam, Dean, Angela and Bobby prepared to leave the panic room.

"Cover each other. And aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you. Ready?"

They made their way out of the room, and headed towards the stairs. A ghost sat on the stairs, a young man in his early 20s with curly hair.

"Hey, Angie. You remember me?" he asked.

Angie swallowed thickly as she remembered Ronald. "Ronald, huh?" she asked. "With the laser eyes? I wish I could say it's good to see you."

"I am dead because of you. You were supposed to help me!"

Bobby shot at Ronald. "If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk."

Sam, Dean, Angela and Bobby made their way to the living room. Sam created a salt circle and Dean and Angela started the fire.

"Upstairs, linen closet, red hex box. It'll be heavy. Angie go with him."

"Got it." She said.

The two girls appeared in the living room again.

"Bobby." One girl said.

Dean shot at the girls.

"Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It's got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood."

"Opium?" Dean asked.

"Go!"

The girls reappeared as Dean left for the kitchen. Bobby was drawing with chalk on the desk and tried to focus on this while the girls were there.

"Bobby. You walked right by us while that monster ate us all up."

"You could have saved us."

Bobby picked up his gun and shot at the girls.

Upstairs, Sam and Angela found the red box in the cupboard.

"You know what really pisses me off, Sam?" Meg asked.

Sam and Angela turned around, saw Meg and fired at her.

"You saw how I suffered for months." Meg said. "I thought you must have learned something. I thought I died for something."

"Meg." Sam said.

"But what you're doing with that demon, Ruby…" Meg replied. Angela clenched her jaw and gripped her gun tightly. "How could you hurt Angie like that? Pick a demon over her? How many innocent bodies has Ruby burned through for kicks? How many girls just like me? And you don't send her back to Hell?" she asked. "You're a monster."

Angela raised her rifle and shot Meg. She looked at Sam, a hard look on her face. "Come on." She said.

Dean was in the kitchen looking for the false bottom in the drawer. The doors to the kitchen closed suddenly.

"Dean?" Bobby asked.

"I'm all right, Bobby! Keep working!"

Henriksen appeared next to Dean.

"Victor." Dean said.

"Dean." Henriksen replied.

"I know."

"No. You don't." Henriksen said.

"It's my fault you're dead. I left you behind. And the minute I heard about that explosion, I thought, 'I should have known.' I should have protected you."

Dean reached for a gun behind him, but it went flying across the room.

"Unh-unh. Not so fast. You think you left and Lilith came and we died in a beautiful blast of… white light? If only. 45 minutes."

"What?"

"Over 45 minutes. Lilith said she wanted to have some fun. The secretary was first. Remember her? Nancy, the virgin. Lilith filleted Nancy's skin off piece by piece. Right in front of us, made us watch. Nancy never stopped screaming."

"No."

"I was the last."

"Victor…"

Henriksen reached inside Dean's chest and gripped his heart.

"Tell me how it's fair. You get saved from Hell, I die. Why do you deserve another chance, Dean?"

Sam and Angela entered, and shot Henriksen, rushing to check on Dean as soon as Henriksen was gone.

"You all right?" Angela asked.

"No."

"Let's go." Sam said.

Sam and Angela helped Dean up and Sam and Angela carried the hex box and Dean carried the other ingredients to the library.

Ronald appeared again as Dean was reloading his gun.

"Ronald. Hey, come on, man. I thought we were pals."

"That's when I was breathing. Now I'm gonna eat you alive."

"Well… come on, I'm not a cheeseburger." Dean replied.

Dean cocked his gun and pointed it at Ronald, but Ronald had vanished. Bobby recited some Latin words and the windows blew open and wind filled the room. The wind moved the salt so they were no longer protected by it. Meg appeared and Sam and Angela quickly shot at her, as Bobby continued to recite the spell. Ronald appeared and they shot at him. Sam, Dean and Angela continued to fire as the ghosts appeared. Henriksen knocked Dean's gun out of his hands when he was reloading, and approached him. Dean grabbed another gun and shot it, only to find it empty. He quickly picked up and iron rod and hit at Henriksen. Meg appeared and pushed Sam against the wall, trapping him there with a desk. Sam tried to push it away.

"Sam!" Angela yelled.

"Cover Bobby!" he replied.

Bobby continued to recite the spell and Sam kept trying to get out from behind the desk. The two girls were sitting on the desk waiting. Meg plunged her hand into Bobby's back. Angela tried to shoot at Meg, but her gun was empty. Bobby dropped the bowl with spell ingredients.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled. Dean caught the bowl. "Fireplace!"

Dean threw the bowl in the fire, which turned blue. The ghosts all disappeared. Bobby fell to the ground.

"Bobby?" Angela asked.

Sam pushed the desk away, freeing himself.

Dean, Angela and Sam helped Bobby up. He nodded, indicating he was okay.

~/~\~

Sam was asleep on the couch. Dean and Angela were asleep on the floor nearby and woke up to find Castiel in the kitchen. Dean and Angela checked on Sam, saw he was asleep, and walked over to join Castiel.

"Excellent job with the witnesses." Castiel said.

"You were hip to all this?" Angela glared.

"I was, uh, made aware." Castiel nodded.

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance." Dean replied. "You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest."

"But you didn't." Castiel said.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians." Angela replied. "Fluffy wings, halos, you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

"Read the Bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier."

"Yeah?" she whispered in a deadly calm voice. "Then, why didn't you fight?"

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder." Castiel replied, walking up right in front of her. "We had larger concerns."

"Concerns?" she raised a brow. "There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?" she challenged.

"There's a God." Castiel replied.

"I'm not convinced." Dean said. "'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?"

"The Lord works…"

"If you say 'mysterious ways,' so help me, I will kick your feathery ass." Angela replied. "So, Bobby was right… about the witnesses. This is some kind of a… sign of the apocalypse."

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot."

"Do we want to know what kind of things?" Dean asked.

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals."

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at SeaWorld." Dean replied.

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith."

"She did the spell." Angela said. "She rose the witnesses."

"Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead."

"Of course. She picked victims that hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us."

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor."

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest." Angela replied.

"It doesn't matter. The seal was broken."

"Why break the seal anyway?" Dean asked.

"You think of seals as locks on a door."

"Okay. Last one opens and…" Angela started.

"Lucifer walks free."

"Lucifer?" Dean asked. "But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing."

"Three days ago, you two thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?"

"To stop Lucifer." Angela said.

"That's why we've arrived."

"Well… bang-up job so far." Angela replied. "Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice."

"We tried." Castiel looked down at her. "And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think armies of Heaven should just follow you around?" he added. "There's a bigger picture here. You two should show me some respect." He narrowed his eyes. "I dragged Dean out of Hell. I can throw him back in."

Angela clenched her jaw as Castiel vanished. Dean and Angela were left alone in the kitchen. Later Dean and Angela woke up. Sam was already awake and up and about.

"You two all right? What's wrong, guys?" Sam asked.

"So… you got no problem believing in… God and Angels?" Dean asked.

"No, not really."

"So, I guess that means you believe in the Devil." Angela said.

"Why are you asking me all this?"

**A/N: Hey guys! How'd you like this chapter? It's gotta be one of my favorites, mostly because of the ending. Angie and Castiel aren't gonna be too friendly with each other for quite a while. They're gonna get into a few disagreements and because Angie's a bit different after hunting solo for a while, she'll be more willing to challenge Castiel and what he says. But, it won't last forever. :) I hope you guys are excited to see more interactions between Angie and Castiel.**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	5. In the Beginning Part 1

In the Beginning Part 1

Dean and Angela were bunking together and they were both asleep. Sam paused and looked at them before leaving the room.

~/~\~

A car pulled up. Sam got in the passenger side. Ruby was driving.

"Ready?" Ruby asked.

"Definitely." Sam nodded.

~/~\~

Dean was dreaming. There were flashes of his terrified face, in red, and the sound of screams. He woke up in a cold sweat, which woke Angela up. They both looked to see Castiel sitting on the bed they were sharing.

"Hello, Angela. Dean." He greeted. He looked at Dean. "What were you dreaming about?"

"What, do you get your freak on by watching other people sleep?" Angela asked sleepily. "What do you want?"

"Listen to me. You two have to stop it." Castiel said.

"Stop what?" Dean asked.

Castiel put two fingers to Dean and Angela's foreheads.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were sleeping on a bench.

"Move it you two, you can't sleep here." A police officer said.

"Okay… sleep… where?" Angela mumbled.

"Anywhere but here." The officer replied.

Dean and Angela tried to make a call on their cells, but got no signal.

"Great." Angela said.

"Perfect." Dean muttered.

They got up and entered 'Jay Bird's Diner'.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela sat at the diner's counter next to two young men.

"Hey, where the hell are we?" Dean asked the men.

"Jay Bird's Diner." The first young man said.

"Yeah, thanks." Angela smiled softly. "He meant, uh… city and state."

"Lawrence, Kansas." The second young man said.

"Lawrence." Dean muttered.

Angela looked at the second man. He seemed familiar… She hadn't noticed she had been staring until she heard the first man's voice.

"Hey, you two okay?" the first young man asked.

"Yeah, tough night." Dean replied.

"Um, yeah. Yeah what he said." She mumbled.

The second young man looked at them both. "Right." He nodded. "Hey, uh, two coffees here, Reg."

"Okay, coming right up." Reg replied.

Angela pulled out her cell phone and frowned. "Can you tell me where I can get reception on this thing?"

"The USS Enterprise?" the first man replied.

Dean and Angela looked at Reg as he brought the coffee over. Reg was dressed in 1970's hippie gear.

"Thank you." Angela said.

"Thanks… nice threads." Dean said. "You know Sonny and Cher broke up, right?"

"Sonny and Cher broke up?" the second young man asked, frowning.

Dean and Angela looked around the diner and noticed everyone was dressed in 1970's-era clothes. Angela looked at the newspaper the first young man was reading. The headline read 'Nixon accepts resignation of top…' and the date was Monday, April 30, 1973. She went wide eyes and mouthed the words 'Seventy three'. A man entered.

"Hey, Morgan. Winchester." He said.

Dean, Angela and the two young men looked around. The man shook the hands of the two young men.

"Son of a bitch." The man said. "How you doing, Corporals?"

"Hey, Mr. D." the two young men greeted.

"I heard you two were back." Mr. D said.

"Yeah, a little while now." The first young man smiled.

"Good to have you home, John. You too, Robert. Damn good." Mr. D said.

"Oh my God…" Angela breathed. "Dad…" she murmured. She knew he looked sorta familiar.

"Dad?" Dean went wide eyed.

"Well, say hello to your old man for me." Mr. D told John.

John and Robert noticed Dean and Angela staring at them.

"Do we know each other?" John asked.

"I guess not." Angela murmured.

John and Robert got up to leave.

"Take it easy, you two." Robert said.

"Yeah." Angela murmured,

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were following John Winchester and Robert Morgan. As they turned a corner, they bumped into Castiel.

"What is this?" Angela glared.

"What does it look like?" Castiel retorted.

"Is it real?" Dean asked.

"Very."

"Okay, so what?" Angela asked. "Angels got their hands on some Deloreans? How did we get here?"

"Time is fluid, Angela." Castiel sighed. "It's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion."

"Well bend it back or tell us what the hell we're doing here!" Dean exclaimed.

"I told you two, you have to stop it." Castiel said.

"Stop what?" Angela asked. "Huh? What, is there something nasty after our Dads?"

Dean and Angela turned as a car horn sounded. When they turned back, Castiel was gone.

"Oh, come on!" Angela yelled.

"What, are you allergic to straight answers, you son of a bitch?!" Dean exclaimed.

~/~\~

John was talking to a car salesman, and Robert was by his side.

"A fine young man like yourself, just starting out? How about I tale off another 250?" the salesman asked.

Robert looked at John, shrugging. "Good deal."

John considered it for a moment. "Let's do it."

"I'll get the paperwork."

John and Robert walked over to the front of a beige VW vane and John rubbed the headlights.

"That's not the one you want." Dean said.

Dean and Angela were leaning on a '67 Chevy Impala.

"You two following us?" Robert asked.

"No, no, we were just passing by." Angela replied. "We never got to thank you guys for that cup of coffee this morning. We were a little out of it."

"More than a little." John said.

"Let us repay the favor." Dean suggested. Dean patted the hood of the Impala. "This is the one you want."

"Oh yeah, you, you know something about cars?" John asked.

Dean nodded his head and looked slightly nostalgic. "Yeah… yeah, my Dad taught me everything I know." He said. "And this, this is a great car." He added.

Dean opened the hood of the Impala and leaned in. John and Robert joined him and Angela on the side of the car.

"327 four barrel, 275 horses." Dean said. "A little TLC and this thing is cherry."

"You know man, I think he's right." Robert smiled.

Angela nodded and looked over her shoulder at the van. She glanced at John. "Then what are you buying that thing for?"

"I kinda promised someone I would." John said.

"Over a '67 Chevy?" Dean asked. "I mean, come one, this is the car of a lifetime. Trust me, this thing's still gonna be badass when it's 40."

John considered it for a moment and held out his hand to Dean and Angela.

"John Winchester. Thanks." He replied. "This is my friend, Rob Morgan."

Dean and Angela shook John and Robert's hands.

"Dean Van Halen, and thank you."

"Angela Abrams." Angela introduced.

John and Robert looked in the open windows of the Impala.

"We were in pretty rough shape this morning, huh?" Dean asked.

"No kidding." Robert laughed.

"We've been hung over before but, hey, we were, we were getting chills in that diner." Angela said. "You two didn't feel any of those cold spots, did you?"

"Nope." John said.

"I swore I smelled something weird too, you know?" Dean asked. "Like… like rotten eggs. You didn't happen to smell any sulfur by chance?"

Robert eyed him slightly. "No." he replied.

"No… there been any cattle mutilations in town recently?" Angela asked. Robert continued eyeing them, frowning.

"Okay, you two!" John exclaimed. "Stop it."

"Yeah, if only we knew what to stop." Dean muttered. "Listen, watch out for yourselves okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Robert muttered.

Dean patted the Impala and he and Angela left.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were walking away from the dealership.

"My Dad always told me he took a bit of break from hunting before he met Mom." Angela commented. "He never told me he was a Marine. Hm. He must be with Mom now though considering he said he's been here for a while." She added.

Dean looked at her. "Yeah, it's interesting how our Dads knew each other." He nodded.

"Our Moms knew each other too. Sam and I found that out a while back." She added.

"And you didn't mention it?"

"Sam and I were busy trying to figure out a way to break your deal." She shrugged. "We were a bit preoccupied."

He sighed. "I guess. Still, it's a pretty important factor, Angie."

~/~\~

John and Robert pulled up in the Impala. Further down the street Dean and Angela pulled up. They watched as two young women ran from a house to John's car.

"Hey." John said.

Robert smiled at the brunette. "Hey." He greeted.

The brunette and the blonde looked at the Impala.

"What's this?" the blonde asked.

"My car." John said.

The two girls walked around the back of the car, and John and Robert followed them.

"What happened to the van?" the brunette asked.

"Mary, Lils, this is better than the van!" Robert exclaimed.

"This has got a 327, a four barrel carburetor." John added.

"Mom." Angela breathed.

"Mom?" Dean questioned.

~/~\~

Mary, John, Lillian Ann and Robert were inside the diner with milkshakes. Robert and John sat next to each other and Mary and Lillian Ann sat across from them. Dean and Angela watched them through a window.

"Sammy, wherever you are, Mom is a babe." Dean said. "I'm going to hell… again." He muttered. He glanced at Angela's mom.

"If you say anything I will slap you." Angela warned.

Dean just held his hands up. "Not gonna say anything."

~/~\~

The four were talking over milkshakes.

"I should just talk to him." John said.

"My Dad's being my Dad, John." Mary said. "It's not you."

"How is it not me?" John asked. "He's been like this for how many years?"

"Dads are protective, John. Ask Robbie, my Dad gave him so much trouble." Lillian Ann said.

"I swear your Dad hated me, Lils." Robert laughed.

Mary nodded. "Lillian's Dad gave Rob hell." She agreed. "My Dad's just protective over me, that's all. He doesn't want me to—

"Hook up with a mechanic from a family of mechanics?" John asked.

"No!" Mary exclaimed. "Hey, I love you, for exactly what you are." She said.

"We'll be right back." Lillian Ann added.

Mary and Lillian Ann left. John pulled out a small red box. Inside it was a ring.

~/~\~

Mary and Lillian Ann were standing behind Dean and Angela.

"Why are you following us?" Lillian Ann asked.

Dean and Angela turned around. Mary kneed Dean in the stomach and threw him against a metal container next to the building. Lillian Ann lunged at Angela. Mary went to punch Dean, and he dodged it, stepping sideways. Angela stepped out of Lillian Ann's way, dodging her.

"Are you crazy?" Angela asked. Sure, she knew her mom had been a hunter, but she never knew how good she was with combat.

Mary and Lillian Ann continued their attack. Dean and Angela backed up as they came after them, but Dean managed to grab Mary's arms. Angela grabbed Lillian Ann's.

"You've been trailing us since my house." Mary glared.

"I don't know what you're talking about—Dean started.

"Really?" Lillian Ann asked.

Mary and Dean grappled while Angela and Lillian Ann did the same. Dean grabbed Mary and held her against a wall. Angela pinned Lillian Ann to the same wall.

"Okay, how about we talk about this like adults, huh?" Angela asked.

"Let us go!" Lillian Ann yelled.

Dean saw Mary was wearing a bracelet with protective charms.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked.

"We both are." Lillian Ann said. "And so's Robbie."

~/~\~

John, Mary, Robert and Lillian Ann pulled up in the Impala.

"See you later?" John asked.

"If you're lucky." Mary smiled.

They kissed and Mary got out of the car. Lillian Ann kissed Robert and got out. As Lillian Ann and Mary approached the house Dean and Angela appeared.

"Dean and Angela, right?" Lillian Ann asked. "I'm not sure you should come in."

"You can trust us." Angela assured. "I mean, come on, we're all hunters, right?"

"I mean, we're, we're practically family." Dean added.

"Yeah, thing is, my Dad, he's a little, um…" Mary said.

"Oh, I gotta meet him." Dean said.

"You've heard of him?" Mary asked.

"Clearly not enough." Dean said.

"What 'bout your parents Lillian?" Angela asked. She never heard much of her grandparents. They died before she was born.

"We lived in Lawrence for a while, but they wanted to go to the East Coast. I wanted to stay with Robbie." She shrugged. "So I stay with Mary and her family."

"What about Robert?" Angela asked. She knew her dad's parents died on a job at some point.

"They passed away a few years back. Robbie stays with John and keeps his hunting gear here." Lillian said.

~/~\~

"So, you two are hunters?" Samuel asked. "Well, tell me something, mister and misses hunter, you kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver?"

"Neither, you cut their heads off." Dean and Angela said.

Mary and Lillian Ann smiled.

"So, did we pass your test?" Dean asked.

"Yep. Now get the hell out of my house." Samuel said.

"Dad!" Mary yelled.

"I don't trust other hunters, you two, don't want their help, don't want them around my family." He said. He glanced at Lillian. "She's the exception."

Deanna was setting the table in the next room, and called to Samuel. "Knock it off, Samuel."

"They're hunters." He replied.

Deanna walked into the room. "Who passed your little pop quiz, and now I am inviting them to dinner. Are you two hungry?"

"Starving." Dean smiled.

"Good. I'm Deanna, you've met my husband Samuel, now wash up."

"Samuel and Deanna?" Angela smiled at Mary and Lillian Ann.

Mary and Lillian Ann nodded.

"Really?" Dean asked.

~/~\~

Dean, Angela, Mary, Lillian Ann, Samuel and Deanna were sitting around the dining room table eating dinner. Deanna leaned over and touched Dean and Angela's arms.

"First time in Lawrence, you two?" she asked.

Angela nodded. "Yeah, so far I like it." She smiled.

"Well, it's been a while for me. Things have changed… I think."

"You two working a job?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, maybe." Angela said.

"What's that mean?" Samuel asked.

"It means we don't trust other hunters either, Samuel." Angela said.

"Hey, um, so why were you following the four of us?" Mary asked.

"Mmm, we thought something was after your boyfriends, but um, I don't think that anymore." Dean said.

"I'm sure Robert could handle himself quite well." Deanna smiled. She laughed. "But John Winchester mixing it up with spirits, can you imagine?"

"I saw that." Mary said.

"What?" Samuel asked.

"That sour lemon look." Mary said.

"Now hold on, John's a really, really nice… naïve civilian." Samuel said.

"So what? You'd rather me be with a guy like this?" she nodded to Dean. "No offense, I'm sure you and Angela are quite happy together."

Angela almost choked on her drink and coughed. "What?" she went wide eyed. "No, no. No. We are, we are not together. He's like my older brother." She said.

Dean nodded. "Completely platonic relationship."

Samuel sighed. "Mary, of course not, it's just that I—

"That's enough, both of you, we have company." Deanna said.

"So what about you, Samuel, you uh, working a job?" Dean asked.

"Might be." Samuel replied.

"He's working a job on the Whitshire Farm." Mary said.

Samuel gave Mary a look as Dean cleared his throat.

"Whitshire, why does that name sound familiar to me?" Dean asked.

"Well, it's been all over the papers." Samuel replied. "Tom Whitshire. Got tangled up in a combine a few towns over."

"That kind of thing happens." Angela shrugged.

"So why was he on it in the first place when his crops were all dead?" Samuel asked.

"Demonic omens?" Angela asked.

"That's what I gotta find out." Samuel answered.

"What about the rest of the town?" Dean asked. "Well, did you find anything on the web?" he added. Angela looked at him and shook her head a bit. He looked at her. "…Of information that you have assembled." Dean corrected.

"Electrical storms maybe." Deanna said. "The weather service graphs should be here on Friday."

"By mail?" Dean asked.

"No, we hired a jet liner to fly 'em to us overnight." Samuel replied sarcastically.

"You know, it sounds to us like we might be hunting the same thing." Angela said. "You know if we go in numbers, we could take care of this real quick."

"What part of 'we work alone' do you two not understand?" Samuel asked.

~/~\~

Mary and Samuel were sitting in a truck.

"And I'm here because?" she asked.

"Family business, Mary… family." Samuel replied. "What? You'd rather be waving pom-poms at a bunch of dumb jocks?"

Mary saw Angela talking to a boy leaning on a tree nearby and walked towards them, smiling a bit.

"Where you goin'?" Samuel asked.

"To do the job, Dad." Mary replied.

Samuel walked to the house and knocked on the door. Dean opened the door, dressed as a priest.

"Father, I see you beat me here." Samuel said.

"The Lord is funny that way." Dean smiled. "Beth Whitshire, this is my associate, our senior, senior priest, Father Chaney."

Dean joined Samuel outside on the doorstep.

"Please accept our deepest condolences on behalf of the county diocese." Samuel said.

"Thank you." Beth replied.

"Mrs. Whitshire was just telling me all about Tom, and how normal and ordinary things were the day before his death." Dean said.

"I see, so you didn't notice anything unusual, ma'am?" Samuel asked.

"You mean like my husband's guts fertilizing the back 40?"

Samuel was stunned into silence at her response, and Dean, looking amused, turned to leave.

"Excuse me." He said.

Dean patted Samuel on the back and then made his way off the porch. Samuel shared and awkward smile with Beth, and Dean approached Mary, Angela and the boy, Charlie. Mary and Angela noticed Dean and turned back to Charlie.

"Charlie, would you like to tell the Father here what you just told us?" Angela asked.

"Dad drank sometimes." Charlie said. "Sometimes he got rough with Mom."

"And that's when the stranger came?" Mary asked.

"I just thought he was some Bible thumper, like you all. He showed up about a week ago."

"Saying what?" Dean asked.

"Did I want the beatings to stop? I just thought he was crazy, I didn't think, and the next thing I know, Dad's dead. Am I going to jail?"

"You didn't do this, Charlie." Angela said.

"Did the stranger want something in return?" Dean asked.

"He didn't want anything."

"Come on, Chuck, he wasn't just handing out freebies, now what he?" Dean asked.

"He did say something about comin' a callin' ten years from now. Maybe he'd want something then."

"Something like what?" Angela asked.

"I don't know, okay? Look, I told you he was nuts."

Mary led Dean and Angela a few steps away. "What do you two think?" she asked.

"I think he just pimped his soul to a demon and doesn't even know it." Dean said.

Mary returned to Charlie, and Dean and Angela followed her.

"Charlie, do you remember what this stranger looked like?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, he was about 5'10, white, normal looking really."

"Anything else?" Mary asked.

"There was one thing."

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's just, the light hit his eyes in a weird way and… for a moment I coulda sworn-

"What?" Angela asked. "They were black?"

"Or red maybe?" Dean continued.

"No, they were yellow. Pale yellow."

Angela went wide eyed and Dean looked over at Mary.

~/~\~

Dean slammed a map down on the dining room table. Deanna was in the kitchen chopping bananas.

"What do you say we just slow down and talk this thing through." Samuel said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Angela said.

"Except you're saying it's a demon, and none of us ever heard of a demon with yellow eyes."

"Yeah, well, we have. This thing killed our families."

"Just calm down, you two." Samuel replied.

"You don't get it, do you?" Angela asked. "You are in danger, we are all in danger! In fact, you need to get yourself someplace safe."

"Not until we know what we're dealing with here."

Deanna came in carrying a fruit salad. "Sam's right, you two, it could be a demon, it could be a shape shifter, it could be any number of things."

"We know what this thing is!" Dean exclaimed.

Deanna went back into the kitchen.

"And we're gonna kill it, that's all the talking we need to do." Angela said.

"You're gonna kill a demon? How?" Samuel asked.

"There's a hunter named Daniel Elkins." Dean said. "He lives in Colorado, he has Colt's gun. The Colt."

"Yeah, I heard about the Colt, used to tell it to Mary as a bedtime story." Samuel nodded.

"Well, it's real." Angela said seriously.

Samuel looked at Deanna. They didn't know what to think.

"Alright, say that it is." Samuel said. "You got some kind of crystal ball telling you where this demon's gonna be?"

"Yeah, maybe I do." Dean nodded. Dean took John's journal out of his jacket and flipped it open on the table.

"What's this?" Samuel asked.

"It's a list." Dean replied.

"Of what?" Samuel asked.

"My Dad wrote down anyone he thought ever came in contact with the Yellow Eyed Demon: who, where and when." Dean said.

"Why?"

"'Cause the more he could learn about the son of a bitch, the more he could figure out why it killed my Mom." Dean said. He flipped the page. "Look, Whitshire Farm. I told you that name sounded familiar."

"Whitshire Farms, that was two days ago. How the hell is that on your Dad's list?"

"Uh… his Dad could see the future." Angela nodded. "Look at this, is says he's gonna hit here tomorrow night."

"Doctor Brown's office?" Samuel asked. "Lillian Ann has an appointment there tomorrow…"

"Haleyville, that's close." Angela said. She looked up when her mother was mentioned and swallowed thickly.

"I mean, yeah, it's about three miles, but…" Samuel said.

Samuel looked over at Deanna leaning on the door jamb, and she shook her head slightly at the whole story. Samuel looked at Dean and Angela, who saw that they didn't believe him.

"I know you guys think we're crazy." Dean said.

"You two seem like really nice kids, but yeah, you two are crazy." Samuel replied.

"Yeah, maybe, but we know where this bastard's gonna be, and we're gonna stop it, once and for all." Angela said softly.

Dean took the journal and he and Angela left the room.

~/~\~

Mary and Lillian Ann were sitting listening to music.

"We're shoving off." Dean said.

"We just wanted to say, bye." Angela added.

"Really? So soon?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, job to do." Dean nodded. "Hey, I wanted to, to tell you, you know for what it's worth. Um… it doesn't matter what your Dad thinks, I like that John kid."

Mary smiled. "You do?"

"Yeah." Angela smiled. "Yeah, we think you two are meant to be. And Lillian, stay with that Robert guy."

"Hell, we're depending on it." Dean mumbled.

"What?" Lillian Ann asked.

"Nothing. Um, can we ask you a question?" Dean asked.

Mary nodded.

"What's he like? John."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Dean replied.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "He's sweet, kind. Even after the war, after everything, he still believes in happily ever after, you know? He's everything a hunter isn't." she smiled. "No offense."

"No, none taken." Dean and Angela said.

"Can I tell you guys something?" she asked.

Dean and Angela nodded, and Lillian Ann looked excited.

"He's gonna ask me to marry him." Mary said. "Tomorrow, I think!"

"Yeah?" Angela grinned.

"Oh, Dad's gonna explode, but I don't care. I'll run away if I have to, I just… I love John, and…"

"And what?" Dean asked.

"I wanna get out. This job, this life, I hate it. I want a family, and I wanna be safe. You know the worst thing I can think of? The very worst thing? Is for my children to be raised into this like I was. No, I won't let it happen.

Dean blinked back tears and Angela took his hand in comfort.

"Yeah…" Dean whispered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lillian Ann asked.

"Yeah, no, I'm, I'm fine. Hey, uh, you two, can I tell you something?" Dean asked.

"Sure." The both said.

"Even if this sounds really weird. Will you promise me that you will remember?"

"Okay."

"On November 2nd, 1983, don't get out of bed. No matter what you hear, or what you see. Promise us you two won't get out of bed."

"Okay." They nodded.

A tear ran down Dean's face and Angela squeezed his hand softly. They smiled softly at Mary and Lillian Ann and left.

~/~\~

Dean was driving and Angela was in the passenger's seat. Castiel appeared in the back, making Dean swerve.

"So what? God's our co-pilot, is that it?" Angela asked.

Castiel just looked at her, and Dean glanced at him.

"Well, you're a regular Chatty Cathy. Tell us something. Sam would have wanted in on this, why not bring him back?"

"You two had to do this without him."

"And you don't care that he's tearing up the future looking for us right now?"

"Sam's not looking for you."

"Alright, if we do this, then the family curse breaks, right? Mom and Dad live happily ever after, and, and, Sam and I grow up playing little league and chasing tail?" Dean asked. "And what about Angie's parents?"

"You realize, if you do alter the future, your father, you, Sam, you'll never become hunters. And all those people you saved, they'll die." Castiel said. Castiel looked at Angela. "No. If they live happily ever after, Angela won't be born. Lillian Ann cannot have kids, so she made, or will make a deal. And even if Lillian Ann could have kids without the deal, both of Angela's parents come from long lines of hunters. She'd be a hunter no matter what."

Dean went wide eyed. "T-then what we do? A-Angie needs to be born!"

Angela sighed. "Dean, look I'm willing to do it." She shrugged.

Dean looked at her. "No… No, we'll find some other way. Right Cas?"

They looked over, but Castiel was gone.

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so I have enough written to get back on a daily schedule again, so, yay! Also, we definitely found out some interesting things about Angie and her family. ;) Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys.**

**~Emily**


	6. In the Beginning Part 2

In the Beginning Part 2

Dean and Angela were kneeling at a safe, from which Angela pulled out the Colt. A man, Daniel Elkins, appeared with a shotgun pointed at Dean and Angela's backs.

"Hold it right there, friends." Daniel said. "Drop the gun, be on your way."

Angela pretended to lay the Colt on the top of the safe, but instead she pointed it at Daniel.

"Can't do it, Daniel." Dean said.

"Who the hell are you two?" Daniel asked.

"Hunters. Just like yourself." Angela said.

"Thieves are more like it." Daniel replied.

"We just need it for a few days." Dean said.

"Not happening, you two." Daniel replied.

"Look, we have a chance to save our families." Dean said. "Our families. But we need this gun to do it. So if you want to stop us? Kill us."

Angela lowered the Colt and walked slowly toward the door, Dean following. They walked past Daniel. They turned to look at Daniel and Daniel lowered the gun.

"There's some hunters in Lawrence, the Campbells, Lillian Ann and Robert Morgan." Angela said.

"Never heard of them."

"That's where she'll be." Dean said.

~/~\~

Lillian Ann was sitting in the doctor's office with Dr. Brown.

"I'm sorry, Lillian Ann, you are unable to have children." He said softly.

Her hand flew to her mouth, tears in her eyes. "No…" she breathed.

"There are always other options, Lillian." Dr. Brown said.

"Oh, please Dr. Brown, there must be something you can do!" she exclaimed.

"There is one way you can have a biological child with Robert…" he replied.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

"Nothing. In 10 years when you have your baby, I'm going to come to you and for something then."

"What?" she asked. She knew doing this wouldn't end well. But she and Robert were dying for a family…

"Nothing you'll miss."

His eyes turned yellow and Lillian Ann swallowed thickly. They sealed the deal with a kiss and then the door burst open and Samuel entered. He shot the Yellow Eyed Demon in the chest just as Lillian pulled away. She went wide eyed. The Yellow Eyed Demon's eyes opened and Samuel cocked the shotgun again. The Yellow Eyed Demon waved his hand and Samuel's shotgun flew across the room.

Lillian almost couldn't believe what she did. She made a deal with a demon… And she had no idea what the payment would be.

The Yellow Eyed Demon waved his other hand. Samuel flew backwards and got pinned to the wall behind him.

"Samuel!" Lillian yelled.

The Yellow Eyed Demon approached Samuel.

"You son of a bitch." Samuel said.

The Yellow Eyed Demon leaned into Samuel, but turned around abruptly. Mary and Lillian were standing behind him, both had raised knives. The Yellow Eyed demon waved his hand and Lillian flew against the wall. He then grabbed Mary by the throat.

"Hello there. You're too late, your friend's made the deal." He smirked.

Mary sliced him with the knife.

"Where the hell have they been hiding you?"

Mary kept attacking. The Yellow Eyed Demon grabbed her arm and she dropped the knife. She punched him.

"I like you." He said. "You got a lot of spunk."

Mary kicked the Yellow Eyed Demon. He grabbed her leg, then slammed her against the wall.

"Mary!" Samuel yelled.

Dean and Angela burst in with the Colt drawn. The Yellow Eyed Demon pulled Mary in front of him as a shield.

"Let her go!" Dean yelled.

"Where'd you get that gun?" The Yellow Eyed demon asked.

Dean cocked the Colt and nodded to Mary, who broke away from the Yellow Eyed Demon. Black smoke poured from its mouth and went out a vent in the wall.

"Damn…" Dean said.

Angela ran over to Lillian.

~/~\~

Angela sat with Lillian, rubbing her back. "It's okay. I understand why you made the deal…" she murmured, swallowing thickly.

Lillian just kept her head in her hands.

"Mary, what else did he say to you?" Dean asked.

"I told you, just that he liked me."

Mary looked up at Dean with fear in her eyes.

"What did he mean by that?" she asked.

Samuel joined them on the lawn and looked at Mary. "Are you okay?"

"No, Dad, I'm pretty far from okay. Can we go?"

Mary turned and walked to the truck. Lillian followed and Samuel turned to Dean and Angela.

"Nice job in there."

"I missed the shot." Dean said.

"Tale the compliment, son. I'm saying that I was wrong about you two."

Dean and Angela looked at him, and then to the truck where Mary and Lillian went, and looked back at Samuel, both of them obviously upset.

"We need to talk alone." Angela muttered.

~/~\~

"We have to kill this thing now, or Mary and Lillian Ann die." Dean said. He glanced at Angela. If they killed this thing there was a huge possibility Lillian's deal could be severed, and Angela could possibly not be born…

"What? How do you two know that?" Samuel asked.

Dean pulled out John's journal. "We just do, okay?"

"When?"

"We don't know, maybe today, probably years from now, but it's happening, trust us." Angela replied.

"So what, are you two some kind of psychics now too?"

"No. Alright, listen to us." Angela said.

Dean and Angela went to the table and sat next to Samuel.

"Now, this is gonna sound a little… actually it's gonna sound massively, massively crazy." Dean said.

"Okay." Samuel nodded.

"Mary is my mother. Lillian Ann is Angie's." Dean said.

"Excuse me?"

"And I am your grandson, and I know what the hell I'm talking about." Dean continued.

Samuel looked at them in disbelief. "You wanna run that by me again?"

"My real name is Dean Winchester. This is Angela Morgan." Dean replied. "I was born January 24th, 1979. She was born May 2nd, 1983. My parents are Mary and John Winchester."

"And mine are Lillian Ann and Robert Morgan." Angela said softly.

"I don't have to listen to this." Samuel said.

"Mary and Lillian Ann get killed by a yellow eyed demon in 1983, and we think that this, what happened tonight, I think this is the moment he made a deal with my mom and caught Mary's scent. Now, if we don't catch this thing now, and kill it, and it gets away? They die. So we are asking you, please." Angela said.

~/~\~

"How did we know about the Colt? Huh? How did we know about the Yellow Eyed Demon? Or where it would be? We're not making this up, Samuel." Dean said.

"Every bone in my body is aching to put you two six feet under, but there's something about you two, I can't shake it. Now, I may be crazier than you two, but I believe you."

"Thank you." Angela said.

"I mean, how do we find this bastard?"

"Right here, the list." Dean opened John's journal.

"And with the Colt?"

Dean pulled the Colt out of his jacket pocket and put it on the table. "Yeah."

"Here, let me see it."

Angela hesitated and then moved it further away from Samuel.

"Sorry, we don't let anybody hold it." Dean said.

"I'm your grandfather." He countered.

"Nothing personal." Dean replied.

"Sure it is, especially when it's me you're trying to kill."

Samuel's eyes turned yellow. The Yellow Eyed Demon raised his hand and the chairs that Dean and Angela were sitting on slammed against the wall. They glared, but weren't able to move.

~/~\~

"So, future boy and girl, huh?" the Yellow Eyed Demon asked, walking over to them. "I only know one thing that's got the juice to swing something like that. You two must have friends in high places." He said. "So, I kill your Mommies? That's why you came all this way? To see little old me?"

"Oh, we came here to kill you." Dean replied.

"Hey, wait a minute, if those two sluts are your Mommies, are you two… are you two of my psychic kids?" he asked.

He leaned in and sniffed Angela.

"Oh, you are…" he smirked.

He leaned over and sniffed Dean.

"No, not you. Maybe you got a sis, or a bro. That's terrific, means it all worked out. After all, it's why I'm here."

"So that's what this is about, these deals you're making. You don't want these people's souls." Dean said.

"No, I just want their children. I'm here to choose the perfect parents, like your Mommies."

"Why them? Why any of them?" Angela asked.

"Because they're strong."

Deanna peeked around the corner of the kitchen doorway and saw what was happening.

"They're pure." The Yellow Eyed Demon replied. "And eat their Wheaties. My own little master race, they're ideal breeders."

Dean furrowed his brow and Angela swallowed thickly. She remembered what the Yellow Eyed Demon had told her and Sam about the demon blood…

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter." He told Dean. "No one's breeding with me. Though, Mary? Man, I'd like to make an exception. So far, she's my favorite."

Dean looked furious and tried to move, but couldn't. Neither could Angela. Deanna watched from the next room.

"So why make the deals?" Dean asked.

"I know why." Angela clenched her jaw. Dean looked at her, wide eyed.

"I need permission." The Yellow Eyed Demon replied.

Deanna came quietly into the room.

"I need to be invited, into their houses, I know, I know, the, the red tape'll drive you nuts, but in ten short years, it'll all be worth it." He said. "'Cause you know what I'm gonna do to your friend and your sibling? I think she does." He smirked. "I'm gonna stand over their cribs and I'm gonna bleed into their mouth. Demon blood is better than Ovaltine, vitamins, minerals, makes you big and strong."

"Angie you knew?" Dean breathed.

"I'll explain later." She replied.

Dean nodded and looked at the demon. "For what? So they can lead your discount demon army? Is that your big plan?"

"Please, my end game's a hell of a lot larger than that."

"End game? What end game?" Dean asked.

"Like I'm gonna tell you, or those angels sitting on your shoulders. No, I'm gonna cover my tracks good."

"You can cover whatever the hell you want, but we're still gonna kill you."

"Right. Now that, I'd like to see. And if you do, Angie here won't be born." He smirked.

Dean glared. "Maybe not today, but you look into my eyes, you son of a bitch, 'cause I'm the one that kills you."

"So, you're gonna save everybody, is that right? Is that it? Well, I'll tell you one person that you're not gonna save." He said, taking out a knife. "Your Grandpappy." He winked and plunged the knife into Samuel.

"No!" Dean and Angela yelled.

"No!" Deanna screamed.

The Yellow Eyed Demon when for Deanna, while Angela and Dean struggled to free themselves. The Yellow Eyed Demon sent Deanna flying and broke her neck in the kitchen as she tried to crawl away. Dean grabbed the Colt and he and Angela rushed in to find Deanna Dean, and the demon gone.

"Mary… Mary!" Dean yelled.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela drove up and saw the Yellow Eyed Demon kissing Mary. They got out of the car.

"No!" Dean yelled.

They rushed forwards with the Colt drawn. Before Dean could shoot, black smoke flew from the demon's mouth. John came back to life.

"Mary?"

"John."

Castiel appeared beside Dean and Angela placed a hand on their shoulders. When Mary looked up from John, Dean and Angela were gone. Samuel lied dead on the ground.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were asleep in bed. They gasped and woke up. Castiel was standing near the foot of the bed. They sat up.

"We couldn't stop any of it." Dean whispered. "They still made those deals. They still died in the nurseries, didn't they?"

"Don't be too hard on yourselves. You couldn't have stopped it." Castiel said.

Dean and Angela stood up.

"What?" Angela whispered.

"Destiny can't be changed, Angela. All roads lead to the same direction."

"Then why'd you send us back?" she yelled.

"For the truth." Castiel replied. He looked at her. "You needed to be born, Angela. There is a reason you are not going down the same path as Sam." He continued. Both she and Dean looked confused. "Because when Azazel made plans for you, so did we. We are to purify you, get rid of the demon blood in your system." He said.

Angela swallowed thickly, and Dean looked at her. "Same path as Sam?" he asked.

"Not now, Dean." She whispered, her jaw clenched.

Castiel looked at the other bed, which hadn't been slept in, and Dean and Angela followed his gaze.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"We know what Azazel did to your brother and Angela. What we don't know is why, what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up. What we need is for Angela to be purified and try and lead Sam off this path."

"Where's Sam?" Dean repeated.

"425 Waterman." Castiel said.

Dean grabbed his keys and his jacket. Angela followed.

"Sam is head down a dangerous road, and we're not sure where it leads." Castiel said. "So, Angela you will be purified and stop it. Or we will."

**A/N: Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This one was fun to write. :) Remember when I said that Angie would have more of a plot line in this installment? Yeah, I'm really excited for it, so we'll see what happens. **

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys.**

**~Emily**


	7. Metamorphosis Part 1

Metamorphosis Part 1

A man, possessed by a demon, sat tied to a chair in the center of a Devil's Trap. Sam was in front of him, interrogating; Ruby stood nearby.

"Where's Lilith?" Sam asked.

"Kiss my ass." The man retorted.

His eyes went black. Sam smiled at the comment.

"I'd watch myself if I were you." Sam warned.

"Why? Huh? Because you're Sam Winchester, Mr. Big Hero?" the man asked. "And yet here you are, slutting around with some demon. Real hero."

"Shut your mouth." Sam growled.

"Tell me about those months without your brother. After Angela left. About all the things you and this demon bitch do in the dark."

"Huh?" the man raised a brow. "Tell me, hero."

Sam couldn't control his anger and began to force the demon out of the man. The demon smoke burned through the floor, and Sam breathed, trying to get himself under control. Ruby looked down at the floor where the demon burned through and a little smile played on her lips. She looked over at Sam, and they exchanged a look and Sam got a little smile as well. Dean and Angela stood outside the window behind Sam, witnessing everything Sam just did. Angela stood stiffly with her arms crossed.

~/~\~

The man was unconscious and Sam touched his neck to check if he had a pulse, which he did. He smiled up at Ruby.

"How'd it feel?" she asked.

"Good. No more headaches."

He began to untie the man.

"None?" she asked. "That's good."

The man began to wake up.

"Hey, hey. I got you. It's all right." Sam said.

He helped the man out of his chair and began walking him towards the door, when Dean and Angela opened it. Sam stopped in his tracks. Dean looked very angry and Angela looked livid.

"So… anything you wanna tell me, Sam?" he asked. "Cause apparently Angie knows what's going on, and I won't hesitate to ask her."

Sam looked innocent and Ruby stood behind him, just watching Dean and Angela. Dean and Angela walked towards him as he spoke.

"Dean, Angie, hold on, okay? Just let me—

"You gonna say, 'let me explain'?" Dean asked. "You're gonna explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?"

Dean looked at him hard, and Angela clenched her jaw. She knew exactly who it was.

"You want me to tell him, Sam?" Angela asked coldly.

Sam shook his head and looked back at Ruby who looked completely calm and even smiled a bit.

"It's good to see you again, Dean." She said. "You too Angie." She smirked.

Angela clenched her jaw and was about to lunge towards her, but Dean held her back.

"Ruby?" he asked.

She smiled a little, and Dean looked at Sam.

"Is that Ruby?"

"You bet your sweet ass it is." Angela growled, glaring.

Sam swallowed thickly and looked at Angela and Dean looked at Ruby again, who's smile was fading. After a moment Dean let go of Angela and grabbed hold of Ruby and shoved her up against the wall. He pulled out her knife as he was about to strike, Sam grabbed his hand.

"Don't!" Sam yelled.

They struggled for the knife. Sam got it out of Dean's hand and into his own, just as Dean threw him up against the wall. Ruby grabbed Dean and pinned him up against the wall he had her against seconds earlier. Angela went to pull her off of him.

"Ruby! Stop it!" Sam yelled.

She shoved Angela off and stared into Dean's eyes and she kept a chokehold with her right hand, and he stared right back, angry. Finally she let go and he rose up to his full height. He looked over at Sam and then back at Ruby.

Angela glared and walked towards Ruby. "Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?" she asked.

She didn't respond, but it was clear she wanted to attack her.

"Ruby." Sam warned.

She stared at Angela for a few more moments, and then looked over at Sam.

"Ruby, he's hurt." Sam indicated the man who was possessed earlier. "Go."

She gave Dean and Angela one more look and then turned and walked over to the man, and as Dean and Angela watched her, she put the man over her shoulder, ready to take them out.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean asked.

"The ER… unless you want to go another round first."

Dean didn't say anything and she walked out with the man. Dean and Angela turned and looked at Sam, who was watching them.

"Dean. Angie."

Angela looked at him. "Just don't, Sam." She replied coldly. "I don't want to hear this again."

She followed Dean out the door, leaving Sam behind.

"Dean! Angie!"

~/~\~

Sam was sitting at the table, reading a book. The Impala pulled up outside and Dean and Angela entered a few moments later. They didn't look at Sam, they just walked right into the room. Sam got out of his chair the minute they entered. Dean and Angela grabbed their bags and began to pack. Sam walked over to them.

"Guys, what are you doing?"

They just ignored him and continued packing.

"What, are you, are you guys leaving?"

"You don't need us. You and Ruby go fight demons." Angela replied as she packed. "Don't know why I agreed to hunt with you again in the first place." She muttered.

Dean and Angela grabbed their bags and started for the door. Sam stood in the way so they had to go around him.

"Hold on. Guys, come on." Sam said.

Dean turned around and punched him in the face with his right hand. Sam whirled around by the force. Dean just watched him as he turned back around to face Angela and Dean.

"You satisfied?" Sam asked.

"I'm not." Angela glared. She punched Sam square in the jaw, sending him backwards. "God, I've been waiting ages to do that." She breathed.

Sam put a hand to his jaw and swallowed thickly. "You better, Angie?" he whispered.

"A little." She shrugged.

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone?" Dean asked. "How far from normal? From human?"

"I'm just exorcising demons." Sam replied.

"With your mind!" Dean yelled. "What else can you do?"

"I can send the back to hell. It only works with demons, and that's it."

Dean grabbed hold of him and pushed him backwards, walking with the force. "What else can you do?!"

"I told you!"

Sam pushed his hand away, and the stopped.

"And I have every reason in the world to believe that." Dean said.

He began to walk away from Sam.

"Look, I should have said something." Sam said.

"Yeah. But Angie should have too. She knew." He said. He looked at Angela. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because." She replied. "When I found out it was under really, really bad circumstances, okay?" she said. "And I don't want to talk about it."

"Angie—Dean started.

"Dean, I don't wanna talk about it!" her voice boomed.

Dean looked at her wide eyed, and nodded. "Alright. Alright." He held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry." Sam said. "I am. But try to see the other side here?"

"The other side?" Angela scoffed.

"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people."

"Use the knife!" Dean exclaimed.

"The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive! Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year."

"That what Ruby want you to think? Huh? Kind of like she tricked you into using your powers?" Dean asked. He shook his head, sad.

"Slippery slope, Sam." Angela whispered, walking up to him. "Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends. And apparently, I'm supposed to stop you." She murmured.

Sam went wide eyed. "I'm not gonna let it go too far."

Dean smiled at that, walked over to the wall and hit the lamp on the side table, making it crash and fly. Dean looked angry again.

"It's already gone too far, Sam." Dean replied. "If I didn't know you… I would wanna hunt you."

Sam's eyes were tearful, and he nodded at that, looking down.

"And so would other hunters." Angela whispered.

Sam looked at them.

"You were gone, Dean. I was here. Then Angie left… and I could have prevented her leaving. But I didn't and I had to fight without you two. And what I'm doing… it works."

"Well, tell me. If it's so terrific… then why'd you lie about it to me?" Dean asked.

Sam looked down with that.

"Why did an angel tell me to stop you?" Angela whispered.

Sam looked up at her, swallowing thickly.

"Cas said that when I'm purified, when I don't have demon blood in me anymore and I don't stop you, he will. See what the means, Sam? That means that God doesn't want you doing this. So, are you just gonna stand there and tell is everything is all good? Because it's bull."

With tearful eyes, they exchanged a look and then Sam looked down. The silence was broken by Sam's phone ringing, Dean flinched at the sound and Angela stood still. Sam answered it.

"Hello?" Sam asked. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to collect himself. "Hey, Travis. Yeah, hey." He said. "Uh… It's good to hear your voice, too, yeah. Um, look, it's not a really good time right now. It's—Sam was cut off. "Yeah, okay. Uh, well, just give me the details, and, uh… Carthage, Missouri."

Dean and Angela watched Sam as he walked over to the bedside table and wrote down the location.

"Looking for Jack Montgomery." Sam said.

He put the pen down and ended the phone call. Breathing deeply, he looked over at Dean and Angela.

~/~\~

The Impala zoomed down the road.

~/~\~

Dean was behind the wheel and it seemed like they've been driving under silence for a while after Dean and Angela had told Sam about what they found out in the past about their moms and family.

"I can't believe it." Sam murmured. "Our Moms, hunters?"

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it myself. Those two women could kick some ass. I mean, they almost took us down. And apparently Angie's from a long line of hunters on both sides of the family."

Sam looked back at her and she simply nodded.

"How'd they look?" Sam asked. "I mean… were they happy?"

"Yeah, they were awesome." Angela cracked a small smile. "Mary was funny, smart and so hopeful. My mom was absolutely lovely." She added.

Dean looked at Sam for a moment and then back on the road.

"Dad and Angie's Dad, too. Until of course…" Dean said.

Sam sighed.

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam looked out his window. "Nothing."

After a moment he turned back to Dean.

"It's just, our parents and Angie's parents. And now we find out our grandparents and basically Angie's whole family too? Our families murdered and for what? So Yellow Eyes could get in mine and Angie's nurseries and bleed in our mouths?"

Dean went a bit 'huh…?' over that last statement, thinking about what he'd told Sam about the past. He looked over at Sam. "Sam, I never said anything about demon blood."

Sam looked guilty.

"Apparently you and Angie knew about that?"

"Yeah, for about a year…" Angela mumbled.

Dean glanced back at her. "You two knew for a whole year? You wanna explain why you didn't tell me?"

"We were sorta preoccupied with trying to break your deal." Angela replied. "But it was still wrong of us to not say anything."

Sam nodded. "We should have told you. I'm sorry."

Dean shook his head and looked at Sam. "You've been saying that a lot lately, Sam. But whatever. You don't want to tell me, you don't have to. It's fine." Dean replied. "And Angie, I dunno when you started keeping secrets, but whatever." He sighed.

"Dean." Sam said. Sam looked over at Dean, who was focusing on the road. "Whatever." He sighed.

Angela sighed, leaning back in her seat. "Look, I'm not saying that keeping the fact that Ruby was back to myself was okay. Because it wasn't. But… But you can't… you can't understand why I didn't wanna talk about her." She whispered. She swallowed thickly. "And I'm sorry."

~/~\~

They could see Jack by the fridge through binoculars. He took out a beer.

"Are you sure that's him?" Dean asked.

Dean was now holding the binoculars, looking at the house, watching Jack.

"Only Jack Montgomery in town." Angela replied.

"And we're looking for…" Dean said.

"Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird." Sam said.

"Weird?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Alright, well, yeah, I've seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top. But this guy?" Dean replied. "I mean, come on, this guy's boring."

"I don't know, Dean." Angela mumbled. "Sam said Travis seemed pretty sure." She took up a pair of binoculars of her own.

~/~\~

The three watched his food craze occur. They were all wearing matching disgusted looks on their faces.

"I'd say that qualifies as weird." Sam muttered.

"You think?" Angela breathed.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela came through the door, and stopped as they've just entered, seeing something in their room. A smile came on Dean's lips.

"Travis." Sam said.

Travis was sitting by the table. Beer in hand.

"See, Sam. Told you we should have hid the beer." Dean said.

Travis got up and with a smile he walked towards the three as they walked towards him.

"Smartass." Travis said. "Get over here." He laughed and hugged Dean. "Ahh, good to see you."

"You too."

They broke and Travis hugged Sam. "Good to see you."

"You too, Travis." Sam smiled.

They broke.

"You got tall, kid."

They laughed at that comment.

"How long has it been?"

"Ah, gotta be 10 years."

"You still a…oh, what was it… a mathlete?"

Sam scoffed. "No."

"Yep, sure is." Dean said.

Travis looked at Angela and broke into a grin. "Angela Morgan as I live and breathe!" he exclaimed.

She laughed. "I was wonderin' if you were gonna recognize me!" she smiled. She hugged Travis tightly.

Sam raised a brow. "How d'you know each other?" he asked.

Angela pulled away. "Dad used to hunt with him all the time." She smiled.

"Knew her since she was a tyke." Travis replied. "Been too long, you three." He added. He looked at Sam and Dean. "I mean, look at you. Grown men. John would have been damn proud of you. Sticking together like this." He said. "And Angie, look at you. You grew up to be a lovely young woman. Robert would be proud of ya, girlie. And either of these boys would be lucky to date ya." He smiled.

Angela laughed and nodded. "Maybe, maybe." She glanced at Sam who looked at the ground, his smile disappearing.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, we're as thick as thieves." Dean replied. "And Angie's most certainly part of the family. And nothing more important than family."

Travis walked over to the tables, as Dean and Angela followed, ignoring Sam.

"Sorry I'm late for the dance." Travis said.

They sat down at the table, Sam sat down on the bed next to Dean and Angela, across from Travis.

"Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little, uh, shorthanded." He added, indicating his right hand and arm, which was covered in a cast. They laughed at that. "So you track down Montgomery?"

"Yeah, we found him at his home." Angela nodded.

"And?" Travis asked.

"Well, he had a hell of a case of the munchies." Dean said. "Topped off with a burger he forgot to cook."

"That's him alright." Travis nodded.

"What's him?" Dean asked.

"Guys, we got a rougarou on our hands." Travis said.

Angela looked up at him. "I knew I recognized the patterns from somewhere. It's just been so long since I hunted one."

"A rougarou?" Dean asked. He looked over at Sam for a second. "Is that made up?" he looked back at Travis and Angela. "That sounds made up." He said. "Angie, how do you even know 'bout these things?"

"Dad, Travis and I used to hunt 'em." She shrugged.

Travis nodded. "They're mean, nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works."

"Well, that ain't this guy. I mean, he was wearing a cellphone on his belt." Dean said.

"He'll turn ugly soon enough. They start out human, for all intents and purposes."

"So, what? They got through some kind of metamorphosis?" Sam asked.

~/~\~

"Yep, like a maggot turning into a bull fly." Travis said. "But most of all—

~/~\~

"—They're hungry."

"Hungry for what?" Dean asked.

"At first, for everything, but then… for long pig." Angela muttered.

Sam exhaled at that, understanding what Angela meant. Dean looked confused, not understanding the term 'long pig'.

"Long pig?" Dean asked.

"She means human flesh." Sam said.

"And that's my word of the day."

"Hunger grows in—Travis started.

~/~\~

"—Till they can't fight it. Till they got to take themselves a big, juicy chomp, and then it happens"

~/~\~

"What happens?" Sam asked.

"They transform completely and fast." Angela replied.

~/~\~

"One bite's all it takes." Travis said. "Eyes, teeth, skin; all turns. No going back either. They feed once, they're a monster forever. And our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train."

"Well, how'd you find this guy if he's a walking, talking human?" Dean asked.

"Let's just say it runs in the family." Travis replied.

"You mean, uh…" Sam started.

"Killed his daddy back in'78. Son of a bitch mangled 8 bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist. Cadillac, trophy wife… little did I know, pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up got adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system."

"You mean to tell me you couldn't find someone?" Angela asked.

Travis sighed. "I'm not sure I wanted to. The idea of hunting down some poor kid… I don't think I'd have the heart. No. I wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently, I do." He took a swig of the beer.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. We really got to see the pent up anger that Angie's been hiding, and I think that's really exciting, because in past installments we've never seen her really, truly angry. So, we'll see where that goes.**

**Anyway, please don't forget to review, it would mean so much! Love you guys.**

**~Emily**


	8. Metamorphosis Part 2

Metamorphosis Part 2

Dean, Travis and Angela were by the table, fixing gas cans for use.

"So fire, huh?" Dean asked.

"The only way Travis found to kill these bastards; deep-fry 'em. Then he taught me and my Dad." Angela muttered.

"Well, that's gonna be… horrible." Dean replied. "Is that what you did to Jack's dad?" Dean asked Travis.

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

"Sam came into the room from outside, papers in hand. "Not wasting any time, are you?"

"None to waste." Travis replied.

"The guy hulks out, we won't be finding bodies, just remains." Angela continued.

Sam sat down on the bed next to the table. "What if he doesn't hulk out? I did a little homework. Uh, I've been checking out the lore on rougarous."

"What? My 30 years of experience not good enough for you?" Travis asked.

"What?" Sam blinked. "No. No, I-I-I just wanted to be prepared. I mean, not that you didn't…"

"Sam loves research." Dean said. "He does. He keeps it under his mattress right next to his KY. It's a sickness." He looked over at Sam. "It is."

"Look, everything you said checked out, of course, but uh. I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this rougarou gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"See, if they never eat human flesh, they don't fully transform."

"So what? Go vegan, stay human?"

"Basically. Or in this case, eat a lot of raw meat, just not…"

"Long pig." Dean said.

"Right."

Dean smiled a little. Travis and Angela just sat next to him, having watched and listened to Sam about this under silence.

"Good on you for the due diligence, Sam." Angela muttered.

Travis got up. "But those are fairy tales." He added. He walked over to the little pantry and poured himself another cup of coffee. "Fact is, every rougarou I ever saw or heard of… took that bite."

Sam stood up while speaking. "Okay, well, that doesn't mean that Jack will."

Angela stood and so did Dean, watching Sam.

"So what do we do, Sam?" Angela raised a brow. "Sit and hope and wait for a body count?"

"No, we talk to him. Explain what's happening. That way he can fight it." Sam said.

"Fight it?" she scoffed.

Travis laughed. "Are you kidding me? You ever been really hungry?" he asked.

This got Dean's attention, who had been looking at the papers Sam brought with him.

"I mean, haven't-eaten-in-days-hungry?" Travis asked.

"Yeah." Dean said.

"Yeah. Right then." Angela nodded. "So somebody slaps a big, juice sirloin in front of you, you walking away?"

Dean looked thoughtful for a second and then admitted 'no' without words, only raising of eyebrows. He slowly looked over at Sam.

"That's what we are to him now, meat on legs." Travis said. "I'm sorry. I'm sure he's a stand-up guy, but it's pure, base instinct. Everything in nature's gotta eat. You think he can stop himself 'cause he's nice?"

Sam looked at Travis and Angela. "I don't know. But we're not gonna kill him unless he does something to get killed for." He said seriously.

Dean and Angela looked over him at that. Sam took a few breaths and then walked out of the room. Travis looked over at Dean and then at Angela, a bit puzzled by Sam's reaction.

"What's up with Sam?"

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Don't get us started." Dean and Angela said.

They turned and sat down again.

~/~\~

The three were driving down a road, Dean was behind the wheel as usual.

"All right, so we're gonna go have a little chat with this guy—Dean started.

~/~\~

"—which, you know… I'm down. And I think Angie has finally agreed that she is too." He glanced in the review mirror.

Angela nodded. "Yeah, I'm willing to just talk first." She replied. She had been hesitant to agree, but eventually Dean got her to agree.

Sam was sitting quietly next to Dean, staring out the front windshield with a serious look on his face.

"But we just want to make sure, if push comes, you're gonna shove." Dean continued. He looked over at Sam, who finally turned to him.

"Meaning?" Sam asked.

"Well, odds are we're gonna have to burn this guy alive." Dean said.

"This guy has a name and a wife." Sam replied.

"Yeah, who we're probably gonna make a widow, okay?" Angela said from the backseat.

Dean nodded. "I mean, you heard Travis and Angie. He's gonna turn. They always turn."

"Well, maybe he won't." Sam defended. "Maybe he can fight it off."

"And maybe he can't, that's all we're saying." Dean replied.

"All right, we'll just have to see then, okay?" Sam replied.

"This is what I mean, Sam." Dean said. "You sure your emotions aren't getting in the way here?"

Sam looked at him with a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, nice dude, but he's got something evil inside." Dean replied. "Something in his blood. Maybe you can relate."

Dean looked over at him, but Sam didn't respond with a look of his own. He looked pretty angry though.

"Yeah, well, maybe Angie should be able to relate too." He muttered. "You know what, stop the car."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Stop the car or I will!" Sam yelled.

Dean and Sam shared a look and Angela just looked at Sam.

~/~\~

Dean drove to the side of the road, but before the car had completely slowed to a stop Sam had already opened his door and was getting out. As Dean and Angela opened their doors, Sam slammed his own shut and turned around to them, angry.

"You want to know why I've been lying to you guys?" Sam asked. "Because of crap like this."

They started to walk around the front of the car.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"The way you talk to me, the way you look at me like I'm a freak!" Sam yelled. He looked at Angela. "And you have no reason to, you have demon blood in you too."

She narrowed her eyes and walked up to him. "I don't think you're a freak. Trust me." She whispered. "But don't you dare compare us. You and I aren't remotely similar when it comes to demon blood." She whispered so only he could hear.

Sam looked down at her and swallowed thickly. He walked away from Angela and past Dean, and then turned around to him, now completely pissed off.

"I do not." Dean defended himself.

"You know, or even worse, like I'm an idiot!" Sam yelled. He looked at Dean and Angela. "Like I don't know the difference between right and wrong!"

He stepped back, turned his back to Dean and Angela and walked a few steps. He then stopped, hands on his hips, back still to Dean and Angela, who were watching him. When Sam finally turned around, Dean looked down and Angela had her hands on her hips.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I don't think you're an idiot." Angela replied. "But while Dean was in Hell you did make some not so smart choices." She narrowed her eyes.

Sam swallowed thickly and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know I did." He murmured.

Dean looked up at him again, and now he sounded a bit angry.

"Do you know the difference, Sam?" Dean asked. "I mean, you've been kind of strolling a dark road lately."

"You have no idea what I'm going through. None. The only one here who has any idea is Angie!"

"Then enlighten me!" Dean replied.

"I've got demon blood in me, Dean! This disease pumping through my veins, and I can't ever rip it out or scrub it clean! I'm a whole new level of freak! And I'm just trying to take this, this curse… and make something good out of it. Because I have to."

Dean and Angela looked at him for a few moments, as Sam looked down on the ground. After a while, Angela finally said something in a calm voice.

"Let's just go talk to the guy." She murmured.

Sam scoffed.

"I mean Jack." She replied. "Okay?" she raised a brow.

After a moment, Sam gave a small, almost non-existent nod, but he didn't look at Dean or Angela.

~/~\~

Jack was standing in the garden with the hose in his hand, watering plants. Suddenly Sam, Dean and Angela emerged through the backdoor to the garden behind Jack. Jack looked completely spaced out, just holding the hose and staring into nothing.

"Jack Montgomery?" Sam asked.

Jack didn't turn right away, took a moment, and then he just looked around, over at the three.

"I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother; Dean and our friend; Angela." Sam said.

Jack turned around and looked at them as they walked up to him.

"We need to talk." Angela said.

Jack looked at her, then at Sam and then at Dean, who looked around a bit. Jack looked back at Angela.

"About?"

"About you." She said. "About how you're changing."

"Excuse me?"

"You're probably feeling your bones move under your skin. And your appetite's reaching, you know, 'hungry, hungry hippo' levels." Dean replied. "How am I doing so far?"

"Who the hell are you three?"

"We're people who know a little something about something." Dean replied.

"We're people who can help." Angela said.

"Please, just hear us out." Sam added.

~/~\~

"A-a what?" Jack asked.

"A rougarou." Dean said. "Sounds made up, I know, but believe me, it's not."

"Alright, I've noticed certain things. I mean, some strange things. But I just, I-I don't know. I'm… I'm sick or something."

"Your father was one of these things." Angela said softly.

Jack turned to Angela at that.

"Your real father." She continued. "He passed it on to you."

"No. Are, are you guys listening to yourselves? You s-sound like you're—

"Skip the whole 'you guys sound crazy', shall we?" Dean replied. "You're hungry, Jack. You're only gonna get hungrier."

"Hungrier for?"

"Long pig." Dean replied. "You know, a little manburger helper, may have crossed your mind already."

"No."

"It doesn't have to be like this, Jack. You can fight it off." Sam said.

"No."

"Others have." Sam continued.

"We're not gonna lie to you, though. It's not gonna be easy." Angela said.

"You're gonna feel like an alcoholic swimming around in whiskey." Dean said. "But I'm telling you. You gotta say no… or—

"Or what?"

"You feed once, and it's all over." Angela said. "And then we'll have to stop you."

"Stop me? My dad, did uh, somebody stop him?"

"Yes." Sam nodded.

"Get off my property right now. I see you three again, I'm calling the cops."

"Jack, your wife, everybody you know, they're in danger." Sam said.

"Now!"

Jack's neighbor, who was cutting a bush, looked over at them when Jack raised his voice. Sam sighed and they began to walk away.

"Good talk." Dean said.

Jack watched them leave.

~/~\~

Angela turned around in the backseat of the Impala as Jack ran across the street, to a woman's building.

"Dammit. Jack. No." she muttered.

Sam looked over and sighed. He pulled up the flamethrower and exited the car. Dean and Angela grabbed a flamethrower as well and got out of the car too.

"Come on." Dean said.

~/~\~

Jack was climbing the fire escape, heading for the woman's window. The three ran up to the building, looking up at Jack. They headed for the stairs to the entrance and hurried in. Jack had reached the woman's floor, and could hear her heartbeat as he watched the woman walk around in the apartment. He was breathing shallow breaths. His head was twitching a bit unhuman. The woman removed her bra with her back to Jack, and then put on a t-shirt. She turned off the light and Jack saw himself reflected in the window, seeing his bloodshot eyes.

"No. No." he moved away.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela kicked down the door and hurried through it, flamethrowers at the ready. They met the woman, who was just coming out of her bedroom and the scared the living hell out of her with their entrance. She screamed and backed into her bedroom.

"Wait!" Dean yelled.

She slammed her door. Dean, Sam and Angela were still standing by the front door, looking a bit confused.

"Whoa, uh, we're here to save you, I guess." Dean said.

Sam and Angela looked around, and heard the woman locking her bedroom door.

"I'm calling the police!" the woman said.

"We should go." Angela said.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

They hurried out, Dean turned around and closed the door with a little embarrassed laugh. The frame of the door, where the lock is, was completely broken.

~/~\~

The three pulled up in front of the house, and a car could be heard on the other side of the street. They slowly got out, flamethrowers in hand. Dean walked around the Impala to Sam and Angela.

"I guess now we know where Travis is." Dean said.

They started walking towards the house.

"That stupid son of a bitch." Sam said.

Dean and Angela looked over at Sam by the comment. They reached the porch steps.

~/~\~

The front door slowly opened and Dean came in first, eyes on the stairs. As he moved in, Sam and Angela followed. The chair Michelle was tied to before had fallen to the floor. Neither Travis's body or Jack could be seen. On the floor where Travis bled out was a big blood pool soaked up by the carpet. Dean, Sam and Angela stopped by the entrance to the living room when they saw that. A blood trail from the pool to behind the couch could be seen, from where Jack had dragged Travis behind it. The three shared a look.

~/~\~

There was a piece of meat on the floor, as Angela walked over to it, closely followed by Sam and Dean. They stopped by it and looked down.

"Oh, God." Dean said. "Think that's Travis?"

Angela sighed. "What's left of him."

Dean looked at her and Sam looked defeated.

"Guess you two were right about Jack." Sam muttered.

Before Dean or Angela could respond they were suddenly pushed forward and Jack jumped them from behind.

"Dean! Angie!" Sam yelled.

They slammed down on the coffee table, knocking out Dean and Angela. Sam quickly moved around them and pulled up his flamethrower and put up his lighter in front of it, to light it. Jack turned around to him and jumped him before he could get the flame. They slammed to the floor, Sam hit the back of his head. Before Sam had the chance to do anything, Jack grabbed the flamethrower and slammed it into Sam's face, effectively knocking him out.

~/~\~

Sam was on the floor of the closet, knocked out. He slowly woke up. After a second he remembered where he was and he got up and went for the door handle, but it was locked.

"Dean? Angie?"

~/~\~

"Dean and Angela can't come to the phone right now." Jack replied.

~/~\~

Sam slammed his hand against the door twice, angry.

"Jack! If you hurt them, I swear to God!"

~/~\~

"Calm down!" Jack replied.

Dean and Angela were still on the coffee table, knocked out and Jack was sitting by their feet.

"You brother and your friend are alive." Jack said.

~/~\~

Sam relaxed a bit with that news and rested his head against the door, panting.

"But not if you—Jack started.

~/~\~

"—don't calm down." He continued.

~/~\~

Sam was completely calm now. "Alright, Jack." He said. "Listen. Open the door. We can figure this out, okay?"

Jack laughed at that. "We'll have ourselves a little—

~/~\~

"—brainstorming session." He continued, close to tears out of desperation.

"Jack." Sam said.

~/~\~

"Please." Sam added.

"I don't think so." Jack replied.

~/~\~

"After what you did?" Jack asked.

~/~\~

Sam was confused by that. "What? What are you talking about?"

~/~\~

"You sent your friend here. He tried to burn my—

~/~\~

"—wife alive."

"What? Why?" Sam asked as he went through his pockets.

~/~\~

Jack realized they didn't know, so he lied. "He didn't say."

~/~\~

Sam looked around and saw a metal hanger. He grabbed it.

~/~\~

"I guess psychopaths don't have to explain themselves." Jack replied.

He looked over at Dean and Angela and slowly began to move along their bodies.

"Listen to me." Sam said. "You gotta believe me."

~/~\~

"Angela, my brother and I, we never would have hurt her, okay?" Sam added.

~/~\~

Jack came up by Dean's face, who was still knocked out. With a shaking hand, Jack reached out and dipped his fingers in the little pool of blood that had formed by Dean's head. He turned his hand over, looking at the blood on his finger. He then sucked it off, enjoying the taste. He began to rock back and forth.

"Oh, God." Jack said. "I'm so hungry."

~/~\~

Sam had used the metal wired hanger and reformed it so he could pick the lock.

"Jack, don't do this."

He bent down and went for the lock.

~/~\~

Jack turned towards the closet door. "I can't ever see my family again."

~/~\~

Sam worked the lock.

~/~\~

Jack turned back to Dean and Angela. "You three… your friend. You made me into this!"

~/~\~

Sam was still working on the lock.

"No one's making you kill us." Sam replied.

The lock wouldn't agree with him and he took down his hands for a moment.

"Listen to me." Sam said.

~/~\~

Jack was looking up at the ceiling and then looked down again as Sam spoke.

"You got this dark pit inside you." Sam said. "I know."

~/~\~

Sam was leaning against the door again, with his eyes closed.

"Believe me, I know." He opened his eyes. "But that doesn't mean you have to fall into it. You don't have to be a monster."

He began to work on the lock again.

~/~\~

Jack laughed at that. "Have you seen me lately?"

"It doesn't matter what you are." Sam replied.

~/~\~

"It only matters what you do." Sam continued. "It's your choice."

~/~\~

Jack sat still for a moment and then grunted in pain. Then he began to move up to Angela's head, with his mouth open, looking like he was slowly going down the road of eating Angela. Angela slowly began to wake up now, Dean following suit. Jack put a hand on Angela's shoulder, eyes completely fixed upon Angela. Suddenly a door slammed open.

"Jack!" Sam yelled.

Jack whipped around toward the closet door, and Sam stood there, flamethrower and lighter in hand, ready. Jack sat still for a moment, like he decided something, while Sam was only watching him. Then he lunged for Sam and as Dean and Angela slowly lifted their heads and slowly turned them around to look over their shoulders, Sam flipped the lighter and the flamethrower went off. Dean and Angela turned their heads back around, to shield it. And then they turned back and watched while Sam burned Jack alive. Jack finally fell to the floor, in flames. Dean and Angela looked over at Sam, who was sad by this outcome. Defeated even.

~/~\~

The Impala came down a road, fast.

~/~\~

They were driving under silence, Dean behind the wheel. He looked over at Sam who was just staring out the window. Dean turned back to the road.

"You did the right thing, you know." Angela said from the backseat. "That guy was a monster, there was no going back."

Sam didn't respond, he only lowered his head.

"Sam, I wanna tell you I'm sorry." Dean said. "I've been kind of hard on you lately."

Angela sighed and nodded. "So have I. And I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean I'm not pissed anymore…" she whispered.

Sam lifted his head, looking out, and he looked so broken.

"Don't worry about it, guys." He murmured.

"It's just that your, uh, your psychic things, it scared the crap out of me." Dean said.

"Look, if it's all the same… I'd really rather not talk about it." Sam said.

He looked over at Dean and glanced back at Angela. Dean and Angela looked at him and a little smile played on Dean's lips.

"Wait a minute." Dean said. "What? You don't want to talk? You?"

Sam didn't reply to the smile or joke.

"There's nothing more to say. I can't keep explain myself to you guys." Sam replied. "I can't make you understand. Not even you, Angie."

"Why don't you try?" Dean asked.

"I can't. Because this thing, this blood, it's not in you that way it's in me. It's in Angie, but not the same way that it's in me. It's just something I got to deal with."

Angela sighed and looked at him. "Not alone…"

Sam sighed and looked out through the passenger window. He was silent for a while.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter." Sam said. "These powers… it's playing with fire. I'm done with them."

Dean and Angela looked over at him.

"I'm done with everything." Sam added.

"Really?" Angela asked.

Sam continued to look out his window and Dean turned back to the road.

"Well, that's a relief. Thank you." Dean said.

Sam turned around to him and scoffed a little.

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you. Or Angie. Or for the angels or for anybody. This is my choice."

**A/N: Heya, guys! Hope you liked this chapter. :) Don't worry, we'll find out what happened between Sam and Angie in 4x09 ;) so y'all will just have to wait. And I haven't planned at all w/season 6, so I'll still have to figure out what Sam and Angie's relationship will be. I don't think I want them to completely break up. I think in season 6 Sam will see it more as a friends with benefits relationship.**

**Anyway, please review, it'd mean so much. Love you guys.**

**~Emily**


	9. Monster Movie Part 1

Monster Movie Part 1

The Impala drove down a road lined with trees and past a sign that said WELCOME TO PENSYLVANIA, lightening flashed, for and instant the sign read WELCOME TO TRANSYLVANIA.

Dean fiddled with that radio. "The radio around here sucks."

"Come on man." Sam said.

"Jobs don't get much sweeter than this, you know?" Dean replied.

"Dead vic with a gnawed on neck, body drained of blood, and a witness who swears up and down that it was a vampire." Angela said.

"No, I, I agree." Sam replied. "It's a hell of a case."

"A little more gusto, please." Dean said.

"It's just… the world is coming to an end." Sam said. "Things are a little complicated, you know?"

"Yeah, well, we can't save the world, not today anyway." Dean replied. "But what we can do is chop off some vamps' heads. Come on, man, it's like the good old days, and honest to goodness monster hunt." Dean said. "It's about time the Winchesters and Morgan got back to tackling a straightforward, black and white case."

~/~\~

Polka music played. A band played in a gazebo. A man took a picture of a girl in a barmaid costume. A sign read OKTOBERFEST 2008. Sam and Dean adjusted their suits and Angela adjusted her pencil skirt after exiting the Impala and walked forward.

"We still got to see the new 'Raiders' movie." Dean commented.

"Saw it." Sam said.

"Must've been after I left…" Angela murmured. "Was it good?"

Dean looked incredulous. "Without me?" Dean asked.

"You were in hell." Sam shrugged. He looked down at Angela and nodded. "Yeah. Pretty good."

Dean shook his head. "That's no excuse." He replied. "Big pretzel!" he exclaimed.

Sam smiled and shook his head. Angela just giggled.

Dean accepted three pretzels from the vendor. "Thank you." He handed Sam and Angela their pretzels.

"Thanks." Angela smiled.

"Thank you." Sam said.

The three took a bite of their pretzels.

"Guten tag." Jamie smiled.

"'Guten tag' yourself." Dean replied with his mouth full.

"Mmm," Sam chewed. He saw an old man in a Sheriff uniform. "Looks like that's our man."

"Sheriff Dietrich." Angela said.

"Are you three from the fed?" the Sheriff asked.

"Agents Agnes, Young and Meyers." Angela said as they showed their badges. "We called ahead about your, uh, problem."

"Right." The Sheriff nodded. "Um… I'll tell you what, why don't we talk this out away from the crowd, huh?"

They were in the morgue and a door opened. A body slid out and was covered with a sheet.

The Sheriff drew back the sheet. "Marissa Wright, 26, just up from Lockhard for the 'fest. Terrible. Just terrible. It's the last thing this town needs at peak tourist season."

"Definitely the last thing Marissa Wright needed." Sam replied with a tight smile.

Dean turned the body's head and saw two dark puncture marks on her neck like a vampire bite. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, you got me, I mean, this killer's some kind of grade 'A' wacko, right?" the Sheriff asked. "I mean, some Satan worshipping, Anne Rice reading, gothic, psycho vampire wannabe."

"Sheriff, in your report, you mentioned a witness." Angela said.

"Yeah, I wish I didn't." the Sheriff huffed. "But our witness insisted. That's Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call reliable."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela walked to the bar. Jamie handed two beer glasses to Lucy another waitress.

"I remember you." Jamie smiled.

"And I remember you…" he peered at her nametag. "'Jamie'" he smiled. "I never forget a pretty… everything."

Angela sighed. "We're looking for Ed Brewer."

"What do you want with Ed?" Jamie asked. She crossed her arms.

"Well, we are, uh… federal agents." Dean said as they showed her their badges. "Mr. Brewer was witness to a serious crime."

"You're a fed?" Jamie asked disbelievingly. "Wow, you don't come on like a fed." She said. She frowned. "Seriously?"

Dean grinned, leaning forward on the bar toward Jamie. "I'm a maverick, ma'am. A rebel with a badge. One thing I don't play by, the rules."

Sam smiled an irritated smile. "Okay, maverick." He replied. He looked at Jamie. "So, where can we find Mr. Brewer?"

Ed Brewer uncapped the beer stein and drank. "I told the cops everything I saw. No one believes me." He said. He pointed at them. "Why should you be any different?"

"Believe, me, Mr. Brewer, we're different." Angela said.

"I spoke the God's honest truth. And now, I'm the town joke."

"Marissa Wright's murder is no joke to us." Sam replied. "And we want to heat everything. No matter how strange it may seem."

"We have a lot of experience with strange." Dean added.

Brewer uncapped the beer stein and drank. "It was I just after midnight. I just left here, and like I do every night," he walked his fingers along the table. "I cut through the park on the way home. At first, I thought it was a couple kissing. But she was… struggling too much. And this man, he was, well, he was biting her neck."

"Can you describe her assailant?" Angela asked.

"Oh, he was vampire." Brewer said.

"Okay, right. And by that, you mean— Dean started.

"You know, a vampire." Brewer insisted.

"Uh-huh. Yeah." Dean nodded. "So, he looked like—

"He looked like a vampire, you know with the fangs and the slicked back hair." He demonstrated with his hair. "And the fancy cape and the little medallion thingy on the ribbon."

"You mean like a Dracula?" Dean asked.

"Exactly." Brewer said happily. "Like a Dracula. Right down to the accent."

"The ac—Angela started.

"Yep." Brewer nodded.

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"You know, something like…" he raised his arms over his face as if he had a cape on and put on a Hungarian accent. "'Stay away, mortal! The night is mine!'" he said. "You do believe me, don't you?" he asked nervously.

~/~\~

Jamie and Lucy were at the bar.

"They must be here following up on that murdered woman." Jamie said.

"Crazy Ed and his vampire story." Lucy replied.

"He might be weird, but he's not crazy." Jamie defended.

"Look, you're just saying that 'cause the guy has a crush on you and he tips you in $20's."

"Lucy." Someone called.

Lucy blotted her lips on a napkin. She left it on the bar as she left.

Dean walked up to the bar and smiled. "So, you got a beer back there for me?"

"I don't know, agent Young." Jamie replied. "You off duty?"

"And then some."

Sam and Angela came up. Sam picked up the napkin with Lucy's lipstick print on it. They leaned against the bar facing the room.

"So, what do you think? Goth, psycho vampire wannabe, right?" Dean asked.

"Definitely not our kind of case." Angela replied.

"Agreed." Dean nodded. "But who cares?" they walked towards a table. "Room's paid for, and it's Oktoberfest. Come on, guys. Beer and bar wenches." They sat down.

"Pretty sure women don't react well to the whole 'wench' thing, Dean." Angela replied.

"Hey, bar wench, where's that beer?" Dean called.

"Coming up, good sir!" Jamie replied sweetly.

"Guys, Oktoberfest." Dean said gleefully.

"There you go." She smiled. She looked at Sam and Angela. "What can I get you two?"

"Oh, they don't drink." Dean said. "They're Christian scientists. Don't even take aspirin. They're real drags on stakeouts." He smiled at Jamie.

"You're funny." Jamie said.

"I'm a lot more than that." Dean replied. "I'd love to get a chance to show you the rest. What time you get off?"

"Ha ha. Like I said, 'funny'." Jamie walked off.

"Man, it is time to right some wrongs." Dean muttered.

"Come again?" Sam and Angela asked.

"Look at me." Dean replied. "I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right?" he asked, listing off on his fingers. "You know, bullet wounds, knife cuts," he held up his spread hand and wiggled the fingers. "None of the off angled fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom, which leads me to conclude, sadly… that my virginity is intact."

Angela snorted. "What?" she asked.

"I have been re-hymenated." Dean drank.

"Re— Sam started. "Please. Dean, maybe angels can pull you out of hell, but no one could do that."

"Guys. I have been re-hymenated." Dean smirked. "And the dude will not abide."

"All right, dude." Sam replied, amused. "Well, you go do whatever you got to do, and Angie and I are gonna go back to the room and get some sleep." He said.

Sam and Angela left.

"So?" Dean asked at the bar. "How about tonight?"

"Oh, sorry." Jamie said. "I promised Lucy a girls' night out."

Dean glanced at Lucy.

"Besides," Jamie smirked. "No self-respecting bar wench lets herself get picked up by a customer on the first try."

"Well, I'm not a customer. I'm a federal agent."

Jamie grinned. "Try again tomorrow, G-Man."

"I wish I could." Dean replied. "I don't think we're staying on the case."

"What? Is it too weird for you?"

"Not weird enough."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela sat across from Anna Marie at an outside table.

Anna Marie sucked on a straw in a large cup. The three hunters exchanged a look.

"And then it just, it just tore Rick into little pieces." Anna Marie said.

"Ma'am, we understand how hard this is, but can you describe the creature?" Dean asked.

She sucked on the straw. "Oh. It was a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" Angela asked. "You sure?"

"Oh, yeah. With the furry face and the black nose and the claws and the torn up pants and shirt, like from the old movies."

"Um, well…" Sam said.

"Okay, so… thank you for your time." Dean said.

They left. Anna Marie sucked on the straw, watching them.

~/~\~

Sam looked at the label and then opened a storage drawer.

"First a Dracula and now a full on movie time wolf man? What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean asked.

Sam unzipped the body bag. "Ohh. Whew."

"Damn." Angela muttered, wrinkling her nose.

"All right." Sam said. "Whatever did this wasn't a psycho wannabe." He poked around the corpse, lifting a piece up with a pencil. "Look at those bite marks." He pointed at the corpse. "Right down to the bone… and deeper."

"Strong enough to tear a healthy man apart limb from limb." Angela murmured.

"Could be a werewolf." Dean said.

"Yeah, except, look. The heart's still there in one piece." Sam replied. "They never leave the heart behind."

Dean was annoyed. "Thus I reiterate, what the hell is going on?"

"Well, I was hoping you three could tell me." The Sheriff said. "I just got a rush job back from the lab. On those fibers we found on the body." He pulled a bag from an envelope. "Canine. Wolf hairs."

Angela pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I'm getting a headache." She mumbled.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela sat at a table.

"I don't know, guys." Dean said. "Looks like we've stumbled on to a midnight showing of 'Dracula meets wolf man.' Is that it?" he drank.

"I don't know. I mean, wolf man seems real enough." Sam replied. "It makes Dracula seem a little less impossible, I guess."

"Yeah, but werewolves don't grow wolf hair. That's just a myth." Angela said.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"So, what?" Dean asked. "We've got a vampire and a werewolf monster mashing this town?"

Jamie brought beer. "Looks like you three are staying a while. I heard about Rick Deacon."

"Yeah, this case just got weird enough for, our department." Dean replied.

"Well, beers are on me." Jamie said. "And, just so you know, I get off at midnight tonight."

"Oh, it's not another, uh, girls' night out?" Dean asked.

"Doesn't have to be."

"Okay, then. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, then." Jamie smiled as she left.

"Hey, you this this Dracula could turn into a bat?" Dean asked. "That would be cool."

~/~\~

The police were moving around the museum. The Sheriff was talking to his men. Sam, Dean and Angela were investigating the sarcophagus.

"This sarcophagus isn't ancient." Angela held up a tag. "It's from a prop house in Philly."

"Well…" Dean said. "It goes well with the bucket of dry ice he was keeping in it." He held up a bucket.

"Is he making his own special effects?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, a mummy with a good sense of showmanship." Dean said.

"This is stupid." Sam replied.

"Oh, dammit." Dean sighed. "Jamie. I'm late. You guys are good here with the mummy and the…" he waved his hand. "Crazy."

"Yeah. Yeah." Angela nodded.

~/~\~

"Jamie!" Dean yelled.

Jamie crashed into Dean and Dracula appeared.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said.

"You should not use such language in the presence of my bride." Dracula warned.

"Okay." Dean nodded. He punched Dracula and they fought. "Jamie, run!"

"You have no choice in the matter, Mr. Harker. Mina is mine." Dracula said. He tried to bite Dean.

Dean ripped off Dracula's ear. He fled. Dean pursued. Dracula leapt over a gate and escaped on a moped.

~/~\~

"Hey." Angela said, walking into the bar. "You guys all right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Dean nodded. "And I think I know what's going on." He set a folded towel on the table.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Part of it at least." Dean said.

Angela opened the towel. "Uh, the ear part?"

"Ripped it off of Dracula's head." Dean said. "Touch it." He added. "Familiar to you?"

"Oh, man." Sam said.

"The skin of a shape shifter, just like St. Louis and just like Milwaukee." Dean replied. "Of course this one's all holding buckets of crazy. Oh, and, uh…" he pulled out the medallion from his jacket. "I pulled this off during the fight" he handed it to Angela. "Look at the label on the ribbon."

Angela looked at it. "It's a costume rental."

"All three monsters, the Dracula, wolf man, and the mummy." Dean replied. "All the same critter, which means we need to catch this freak before he 'creature from the black lagoon's' somebody."

"So, you guys are like Mulder and Scully or something, and the X Files are real?" Jamie asked.

"No, 'the X Files' is a TV show. This is real." Dean replied.

"Oh." Jamie said.

Dean drank from a liquor glass.

"Okay, so, the stagecraft, the costuming," Sam started. "It's like he's trying to reenact his favorite monster movie moments, right down to the bloody murders."

"Wait a second." Jamie said. "Who the hell is Mina?"

"Mina?" Dean asked. "Yeah. That's what he called Jamie. And he called me Mr. Harker."

"Jonathan Harker?" Sam asked. "They're characters from the movies and the novels, Mina, Dracula's intended bride, Harker, the fiancé. Seems like he's fixating on you, like he sees you as his bride." Sam said.

"Wow." Jamie said. "Lucky me."

"But to fixate on you, my guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you." Angela commented.

"Jamie, has anybody strange come to town, somebody that has taken a specific notice of you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Dean." She replied. "It's Oktoberfest. I'm a bartender. There's lots of people. I…" she said. "Wait a second. There is Ed."

"'Ed Brewer' Ed?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. He moved here about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me." Jamie replied. "He comes in almost every night. But you know, I don't think he's the type of guy—

"Where does Ed live?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. But he works at the old movie theater. I think he's a projectionist there."

"Take care of Mina?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Dean nodded.

Sam and Angela left.

Jamie paced in front of the booth Dean sat in. "So, monsters are real."

"Some of them, yeah."

"And the shape shifter, he can turn into different people."

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Yeah, except this one's turning into the great monsters of screenland, which is a new one for me."

"You're not really FBI, are you?"

"Not so much." Dean said.

"So, this is what you do? You and your partners just tramp across the country on your own dime until you find some horrible nightmare to fight?"

"Some people paint."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That must suck." Jamie said. "I mean, you're giving up your life for this terrible… I don't know, responsibility."

"Last few years, I started thinking that way, and, uh, it started sort of weighing on me." Dean replied. "Of course, that was before…" he shifted uncomfortably. "A little while ago, I had this, it's called a near death experience. Very near."

Jamie sat next to Dean.

"And, uh… when I came to… things were different." Dean said. "My life's been different. I realize that I help people. Not just help them, though. I save them. I guess it's, it's awesome. It's kind of like a gift. Like a mission. Kind of like a… a mission from God."

"So, does that make you… some kind of monk or something?" Jamie asked. "You know, celibate?"

"Man, I hope not." Dean replied.

They kissed. Suddenly, lights turned on and they broke apart.

"Holy crap." Lucy said. "Oh, my god. Jamie. Guys, I'm, I'm sorry. I thought you guys were going out." Lucy added.

"Lucy, it's, it's okay." Jamie said. "Uh, listen, you know what?"

"I just, I came to borrow a bottle." Lucy smiled, holding a bottle. "I kind of got something going on back at my… anyway, uh, you guys look really busy, so I'm just gonna get out of your hair." She said.

"Seriously, Lucy, it's been a crazy night." Jamie replied. "Stay for a drink." She suggested.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Stay for a drink.

Jamie and Dean smiled.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I saw TFIOS last night and didn't get home till one in the morning. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, like I said, I haven't even thought about season 6's planning, so I'm not sure of Sam/Angie's relationship status. I'm just focused on season 4 right now. :)**

**Anyway, please, please review. Love you guys.**

**~Emily**


	10. Monster Movie Part 2

Monster Movie Part 2

In the theater, Phantom of the Opera was showing. Organ music swelled as Sam and Angela walked in. Sam and Angela checked the clips of their guns and then walked towards a shadow of a man playing an organ. Ed Brewer switched the music to something happy.

"Whoa!" Ed exclaimed.

Angela shoved him against the wall and Sam held him at gun point.

"You guys, from the FBI, what did I—Ed started.

"Shut up, okay, you know what you did." Angela glared.

"What?" Ed asked.

"We know what you are." She said.

"I'm not anything." Ed replied. "I just like to play the Casio."

"Had time to grow the ear back, huh?" she smirked and tugged on his ear.

"What?!" he yelled. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Lady, stop it!"

"It's supposed to come off." Sam said.

"No, it's not!" Ed yelled.

~/~\~

"Oh, that sounds awful." Lucy said. "Jamie, honey, are you okay?"

"Oh, I am fine. He didn't even touch me." Jamie replied. "Dean, he just flew right in and fought him off."

"Well, I didn't actually fly, but I'm sure it seemed that way at the time."

Lucy blotted her lipstick.

"It was really, really something." Jamie said sleepily.

"Jamie?" Dean asked.

"So, Dean, are you like a black belt or what?" Lucy asked.

Dean looked at his glass, it swam before his eyes.

"Well, I guess they train you to fight at the academy or whatever." Lucy said.

Dean leaned across to punch Lucy. He pushed Jamie out of the booth. They both staggered.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Jamie asked before passing out and falling back into the booth.

"It's you, isn't it?" Dean glared at Lucy.

Lucy pushed her jaw back into place. Dean kicked her again.

"Oh, dammit!" Dean yelled. "What did you put in the drinks?!" he asked. He smashed the bottle on the edge of the table. "That's all right. I'll skin you myself." He said before passing out.

"And… scene." Lucy smirked.

~/~\~

Dean was wearing an Oktoberfest costume and was tied to an upright table.

"Oh, come on." He groaned. He looked at a portrait of a woman's face.

"She is beautiful, no? Bride number three." Dracula said. He crossed to the woman's portrait. "From the first film. She never got the acclaim she deserved." He caressed her face. "Which is why I chose her shape, her form to move among the mortals unnoticed, to listen to the cricket songs of the living. That is when I discovered my bride had been reborn in this century."

"I can't get over what a pumpkin-pie-eyed, crazy son of a bitch you really are." Dean replied. "You're not Dracula. You get that, right? Or even if you think you are Dracula, what the hell's up with the mummy?!"

Dracula punched Dean in the face. "I am all monsters!"

"Life ain't a movie, you sorry sack of—

Dracula punched Dean in the face.

"Aah." Dean muttered.

Dracula paced. "Life is small. Meager messy, the movies are grand, simple, elegant. I have chosen," he flung out his cape. "Elegance."

"You think 'elegance' is really the word for what you did to Marissa or Rick Deacon or any of the others?!" Dean yelled.

"But of course." Dracula replied. "It is a monster movie, after all." He added.

"You do realize what happens at the end of every monster movie?" Dean asked.

"Ah. But this movie is mine. And in it, the monster wins. The monster gets the girl." Dracula said. "And the hero, he's… electrocuted." He crossed to a large lever. "And tonight, Jonathan Harker," he gripped the lever. "You will be my hero."

The doorbell rang.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Dracula chuckled nervously. "Please, excuse me."

~/~\~

Sam and Angela walked around. Sam had the phone on the speaker.

"Dean, hey, listen, uh, Ed is not our guy." Angela said.

"Um, we're guessing you're at home with Jamie, so just give us a call, okay?" Sam added.

Sam saw a bottle on the floor and a napkin with a lipstick print.

"Lucy." He muttered, nudging Angela so she could see the bottle and napkin.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela picked Dracula's front door and entered. They held their guns out at the ready.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela entered the dungeon.

"Oh, thank god." Dean said. "Just in the nick of time. That guy was about to Frankenstein me."

Sam and Angela untied Dean.

"Hey there, Hansel." Angela giggled.

Dean pointed a finger at her. "Shut up!"

Dean gestured for Sam to kick down the door. Sam put his foot through the door.

"Let's go." Sam said.

~/~\~

Sam opened the door and crossed to Jamie lying on the bed.

"Aah!" Dracula yelled. "You will never be van helsing!" he said in a Hungarian accent. He threw Sam through the wall.

Angela ran over to Sam as Dean attacked Dracula.

"And you, Harker, now you die." Dracula said.

"How 'bout now you shut the hell up?" Dean asked.

Dean was thrown to the ground, Dracula raised his arms, about to go in for the kill. A gun shot was heard.

"Silver?" Dracula muttered. He turned to see Jamie holding the gun. "It was beauty that killed the beast." He staggered. "No, Mina, do not weep." He fell into his chair. "Perhaps this is how the movie should end."

~/~\~

Dean and Jamie were kissing.

"Well, thank you, G-Man." She smiled. "You have been a great service," she kissed him. "To your country." She kissed him again.

"Oh, yes," he kissed her. "I'm very, very patriotic."

Sam and Angela stood behind Dean. Dean looked over his shoulder at them. Sam smiled tensely and Angela smiled a small smile. Dean turned back to Jamie.

"Bye." He whispered.

"Bye."

Dean, Sam and Angela began to walk away.

"You guys," Jamie started. The three turned back to her. "Saved my life, you know? So, thanks." She left.

"I like her." Sam said.

"Feels good to be back on the job, doesn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it does." Angela nodded.

"The hero gets the girl, monster gets the gets all in all, happy ending, with a happy ending no less." Dean smiled.

Sam chuckled. "Real classy, Dean."

"Hey, all I'm saying is the shifter man had a point, you know? It would be nice if life was movie simple." Dean replied. "Although, if I was turning life into a movie, I wouldn't do this 'Abbott and Costello meet the monster' crap."

"Yeah. No, I know what you'd pick." Sam smiled.

Dean chuckled. "No, you don't."

"Yeah, I do."

"No. You don't. You don't!"

"'Porky's II.'" Sam smiled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You heard me." Sam smirked.

"Lucky guess." Dean grumbled.

Angela laughed at Dean's expression.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Umm, I don't really have too much commentary on this one, so this is a really short author's note.**

**Anyway, please review, it'd mean so much! Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	11. Yellow Fever Part 1

Yellow Fever Part 1

Dean was running on the road, hearing growling and barking noises behind him. He turned around a corner, ran into a shopping cart and fell to the ground. He saw a homeless man rummaging through the garbage bin.

"Run! It'll kill you!" Dean pointed.

The homeless man looked at the pink-ribboned Yorkie. Dean started running while shouting at the same time.

~/~\~

The coroner opened a body bag. "Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, Agent Yoho, meet Frank O'Brien."

"He died of a heart attack, right?" Angela asked.

"Three days ago." The coroner nodded.

"But O'Brien was 44 years old and, according to this a marathon runner." Angela frowned.

"Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It's why I got job security."

"Yeah, but Frank kicked it here." Dean replied. "Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks, you don't think that's strange?"

"Sounds like Maumee's problem to me." The coroner said. "Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?"

"We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy."

"What autopsy?"

"The one you're gonna do." Dean said.

The coroner cut open the dead body. "First dead body?"

"Far from it."

"Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe." The coroner replied. "Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?"

Sam took a fortifying breath while Dean picked up the cutters and handed it to the coroner. The coroner cut the ribs open while Sam and Angela kept themselves from squirming.

"Is that from a wedding ring?" Dean asked. "I didn't think Frank was married."

"Ain't my department."

"Any idea how he got these?" Sam picked up Frank's arm which was full of scratches.

"You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop." The coroner replied. "Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground. Huh!"

"What?" Angela asked.

"I, I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries." The coroner frowned. He broke off the heart while Dean tried not to vomit. "Heart looks pretty damn healthy." He handed the heart to Dean. "Hold that a second, would you?" he asked.

Sam smirked on the side and Angela looked at Dean with sympathy. The coroner cut something else in the body. Sam and Angela's faces get hit with blood. "Oh, sorry. Spleen juice."

Angela flinched went the blood hit her face and went wide eyed. Dean just smirked at them.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela were sitting down in front of the deputy's desk, waiting. The deputy smiled at Dean. The Sheriff opened his office door.

"Hell's bells, Linus, have you seen my…" the Sheriff started. "Who are they?" he asked as the three hunters stood.

"Federal agents. I, uh…" Linus started.

"And you kept them waiting?"

"You, you said not to disturb."

"Come on back, you three."

Sam, Dean and Angela walked over to the Sheriff's office but he stopped them.

"Shoes off."

They took off their shoes and walked into the office.

"Al Britton. Good to meet you." He shook their hands.

"You too." Sam replied.

The Sheriff gestured for them to sit down.

"Thank you." Angela smiled softly.

He took out alcohol gel and started slathering his hands. Dean looked at Sam and Angela with a weird look on his face.

"So, what can I do for uncle Sam?"

"Well, we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien." Sam started.

"We understand some of your men found his body." Angela added.

"They did." The Sheriff nodded. "Me and Frank, we were friends. Hell, we were gamecocks."

Dean snickered. The Sheriff gave him a stern look. Dean looked abashed.

"That's our softball team's name." the Sheriff said as Dean nodded. "They're majestic animals. I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was… he was a good man."

"Yeah. Big heart." Dean replied.

"Before he died, did you notice Frank acting strange?" Sam asked. "Maybe scared of something?"

"Oh hell, yeah. Real jumpy."

"You know what scared him?" Angela asked.

"No. Wouldn't answer the phone. Finally, I sent some of my boys over to check on him, and well, you know the rest."

The Sheriff started to pour more alcohol gel on his hands again. Dean looked at Sam and Angela with a 'what the hell?' look on his face.

He slathered the gel on his hands. "So, why the Feds give a crap? You don't really think there's a case here?"

Dean looked at Sam and Angela. "No, no. It's probably nothing. Just a heart attack."

~/~\~

"No way that was a heart attack." Dean said.

"Definitely no way." Angela replied. "Three victims, all with those same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours."

"Something scared them to death?"

"All right, so what can do that?" Sam asked.

"What can't?" Dean replied. "Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a hundred things."

"Yeah. So, we make a list and start crossing things off." Sam shrugged.

"Alright, who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?" Dean asked.

"Uh, his neighbor, Mark Hutchins." Angela replied.

Dean saw something up ahead. "Hang on, hang on."

"What?" Sam and Angela asked.

Dean faced them. "I don't like the look of those teenagers down there." He replied. Sam and Angela looked around, seeing teenagers talking near the Impala. "Let's walk this way." Dean continued.

Dean crossed the street while Sam and Angela stood with perplexed looks on their faces.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were looking around the room.

"So, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien was…?" Angela looked over her shoulder at Mark.

Dean saw a big lizard and suddenly faced forward, swallowing.

"Monday, he was watching me from his window." Mark replied. "I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains."

"Hmm." Sam nodded. "Did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different? Uh, scared?"

"Oh, totally." Mark replied. "He was freaking out."

Sam and Angela looked at Dean. Dean looked freaked out too.

"Do you know, uh… do you know what scared him?" Dean asked.

"Well, yeah, witches."

"Witches?" Angela asked. Sam, Dean and Angela looked at each other. "Like…?"

"Well, 'Wizard of Oz' was on TV the other night, right?" Mark replied. "And he said that green bitch was out to get him."

"Anything else scare him?" Sam asked.

"Everything else scared him." Mark shrugged. "Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener. Those PEZ dispensers with their dead little eyes. Lots of stuff."

Dean looked around again at the animals inside the aquariums.

"So, tell me." Angela said. "What was Frank like?"

"I mean, he's dead, you know? I-I don't want to hammer him but, he got better."

"He got better?" Sam raised a brow.

"Well, in high school he was, he was a dick."

"A dick?" Angela frowned.

"Like a bully. I mean, he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together."

Dean snickered.

"Mine included." Mark added.

"So he pissed a lot of people off." Dean replied. "You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?"

"Well, I don't… Frank had a heart attack, right?"

"Just answer the question, sir." Angela replied.

"No, I don't think so. Like I said, he got better. And after what happened to his wife."

"His wife?" Dean asked. "So he was married."

"She died about 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it."

Dean started staring at the snake around Mark's neck. Mark noticed.

"Don't be scared of Donny. He's a sweetheart." Mark smiled. "It's Marie you got to look out for." He nodded to the couch. "She smells fear."

An albino snake crept up from behind the couch. Dean saw it and gasped. He stayed very still while it crawled down his lap.

~/~\~

Dean was sitting in the car reading while scratching on his left arm. Sam and Angela got in the car.

"Hey. Any luck at the county clerk's office?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure I'd call it luck." Dean replied. "Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over. Strung up in her motel room, suicide."

"Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?" Angela asked.

"No, Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi." He turned on the car. He drove in the middle of town. "How was Frank's pad?" Dean asked.

"Clean. Searched it top to bottom," Sam started.

"No EMF, no hex bags, no sulphur." Angela continued.

Dean looked at them and smiled a bit.

"What?" Angela asked.

"I dunno, you two haven't done that whole finish each other's sentences thing in a while. It's nice to hear it return." He laughed slightly.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Back to the case, Dean."

He nodded. "So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons."

"Pfh…" Sam muttered.

"3 down and 97 to go." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. He saw the speed Dean was driving in. "Dude, you're going 20."

"And?"

"That's the speed limit." Angela replied.

"What? Safety's a crime now?" Dean asked. He drove through the intersection, past their hotel.

"Dude, where are you doing?" Sam asked. "That was our hotel."

"Guys, I'm not gonna make a left-hand turn into oncoming traffic. I'm not suicidal."

Sam and Angela gave Dean a confused look.

"Did I just say that?" Dean asked. "That was kind of weird."

The EMF went off in the background.

"Do you hear something?" Angela asked. She took out the EMF meter, moved it from and to Dean where it made a sound.

"Am I haunted?" Dean asked. "Am I haunted?!"

~/~\~

Sam had the phone on speaker and was talking to Bobby with Angela. They heard music from the Impala and walked towards it. They saw Dean lying in the front seat doing air drums to Eye of the Tiger. Sam banged on the roof of the car and scared Dean.

"Guys. Look at this." Dean showed his scratched arm.

"We just talked to Bobby." Angela replied.

"And?" he smelled the box of donuts and threw them into the car.

Sam looked perplexed at Dean ignoring the donuts. "Um, well you're not gonna like it."

"What?"

"It's ghost sickness." Angela said.

"Ghost sickness?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"God, no."

"Yeah." Angela said.

"I don't even know what that is." Dean said.

"Okay." Sam replied. "Some cultured believe that certain spirits can infect the living with a disease, which is why they stopped displaying bodies in houses and started taking them off to funeral homes."

"Okay, get to the good stuff."

"Symptoms are you get anxious…" Angela said.

"Yeah."

"Then scared, then really scared, then your heart gives out." She continued. "Sound familiar."

"Yeah, but guys, we haven't seen a ghost in weeks."

"Well, I doubt you caught it from a ghost." Sam replied. "Look, once a spirit infects that first person, ghost sickness can spread like any sickness through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It's like the flu. Now, Frank O'Brien was the first to die, which means he was probably the first infected. Patient zero."

"Our very own outbreak monkey." Dean nodded.

"Right." Angela replied. "Okay, so Frank was in Maumee over the weekend. Softball tournament. Which is where he must have infected the other two victims."

"Were they gamecocks?" Dean asked.

"Cornjerkers." Sam replied.

"So, ghosts infected Frank. He passed it on to the other guys and I got it from his corpse?"

"Right." Angela nodded.

"So now what, I have 48 hours before I go insane and my heart stops."

"More like 24." Sam replied.

"Super."

"Yeah." Angela muttered.

"Well, why me? Why not you two?" Dean asked. "I mean, you guys got hit with the spleen juice."

"Yeah, um, you see Bobby, Angie and I have a theory about that too." Sam replied. "Turns out all three victims shared a certain, uh, personality type. Frank was a bully. The other two victims, one was a vice principal, the other was a bouncer."

"Okay."

"Basically, they were all dicks." Angela said.

"So you're saying I'm a dick?" Dean frowned.

"No, no, no." Angela said. "It's not just that. All three victims used fear as a weapon, and now this disease is just returning the favor."

"I don't scare people." Dean replied.

"Dean, all we do is scare people." Sam said.

"Okay, well then, you're dicks too."

"Apparently, we're not." Sam smiled.

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes. "How do we stop it?"

"We gank the ghost that started all this." Angela said. "We do that, the disease should clear up."

"You thinking Frank's wife?"

"Who knows why she killed herself, you know?" Sam replied. "Hey, what are you doing waiting out here, anyway?"

Dean looked up at the hotel. "Our room's on the fourth floor."

Sam looked and shook his head.

"It's… it's high." Dean muttered.

"I'll see if I can move us down to the first." Angela said.

"Thanks."

"Sure." She smiled.

Dean climbed into the Impala and looked at the donuts.

~/~\~

Dean sat at the table with a book in front of him. He stared at a wall clock ticking loudly in the background. He went back to reading and started coughing when he saw disturbing images. He saw words that seemed to be talking to him and he started to panic. He irritatingly looked back at the clock.

Sam and Angela came into the room, seeing a broken clock on the floor. Dean was on the sofa drinking beer.

"Everything all right?" Angela asked.

"Oh, yeah." Dean nodded. "Just peachy. Find anything?"

"Yeah, Jessie O'Brien's body was cremated, so I'm pretty sure she is not our ghost. Hey, quit picking at that." Sam replied. "How you feeling?"

"Awesome. It's nice to have my head on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like."

"Yeah." Sam said.

"It's freaking delightful."

"We'll keep looking." Angela assured.

Dean started to cough.

"You okay? Hey!" Angela said.

Dean started to choke.

"Dean." Sam frowned.

Dean was gagging over the sink where he spit out a wood chip.

"We've been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have, you." Angela grinned.

"I don't want to be a clue." Dean complained.

"The abrasions, this, the disease, it's trying to tell us something." Sam said.

"Tell us what, wood chips?" Dean asked.

"Exactly." Sam and Angela replied.

~/~\~

Dean looked at the mill apprehensively. "I'm not going in there."

"We need backup." Angela said. "And you're all we've got. You're going in, Dean."

Dean took a drink of whiskey. "Let's do this. It is a little spooky, isn't it?"

Sam handed Dean a gun.

"Oh, I'm not carrying that. It could go off. I'll man the flashlight."

"You do that." Sam nodded.

~/~\~

The EMF went off in the background.

"EMF's not gonna work with me around, is it?" Dean asked.

"You don't say. Come on." Sam replied.

"Wait…" Angela said, startling Dean. "'To Frank. Love, Jessie.' Frank O'Brien's ring."

"What the hell was Frank doing here?" Dean asked.

"No idea." Sam replied.

They walked into a room full of lockers where they heard rustling. Sam opened a locker and Dean screamed after being startled by a cat.

"That was scary!" Dean exclaimed. Sam and Angela walked away. "Wait."

Angela looked at an ID card. "Luther Garland."

Dean saw a drawing on the table. "Hey, this is uh… this is Frank's wife."

"Plot thickens." Sam said.

"Yeah, but into what?" Dean asked.

Dean tore off the drawing and machines turned on. He looked around and he saw something in the corner. Angela and Sam looked at Dean and saw him looking behind them, they turned around and saw the same thing.

"Hey!" Sam yelled. Sam and Angela turned around to see Dean running out of the mill.

Angela shot the apparition and Sam and Angela went after Dean who was hiding behind the Impala taking another drink.

"Guess we got the right place." Angela said.

~/~\~

Deputy Linus handed a folder to Sam. "This is the Garland file." He said. He saw Dean waving. "Is he… drunk?"

"No." Sam replied. "Deputy, according to this, Luther Garland's cause of death was physical trauma." Sam added. "What does that mean?"

"The guy died 20 years ago, before my time. Sorry."

"Then can we talk to the sheriff?" Angela asked.

"Um, he's out sick today."

"Well, if you see him, will you have him call us? We're staying at the Bluebird. Mind if I take this?" Sam asked.

"Know what?" Dean piped up. "You're awesome."

"Thanks. Um, y-you too, I guess."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela were walking inside. Dean was startled by a resident that they bumped into in the hallway.

"This isn't gonna work." Dean said. "Come on, these badges are fake. What if we get busted? We could go to jail."

"Dean, shh!" Angela hissed. "Calm down. Deep breath, okay?" she raised a brow. Dean took a deep breath. "There. You feel better?" she asked. Dean shook his head no. "Just come on. Don't scratch."

"Mr. Garland." Sam said. "Hi, uh, I'm Agent Tyler. This is Agent Perry and Agent Yoho, FBI. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your brother Luther."

"Let me see some I.D."

"Certainly." Angela smiled.

"Those are real." Dean said. "Obviously. I mean, who would pretend to be an FBI agent, huh? That's just nutty."

"What do you want to know?"

"Uh, well… according to this, your brother Luther died of physical trauma." Sam said. Mr. Garland scoffed.

"You don't agree." Angela said.

"No, I don't."

"Well, then, what would you call it?" Angela asked.

"Don't matter what an old man thinks."

"Mr. Garland. We're just trying to get the truth on your brother. Please." Sam said.

"Everybody was scared of Luther. They called him a monster. He was too big, too mean looking. Just too different. Didn't matter he was the kindest man I ever knew. Didn't matter he'd never hurt no one. A lot of people failed Luther. I was one of them. I was a widower with three young 'uns. And I told myself there was nothing I could do."

"Mr. Garland, um… do you recognize this woman?" Sam asked.

"It's Jessie O'Brien. Her man, Frank, killed Luther."

"How do you know that?" Angela frowned.

"Everybody knows. They just don't talk about it." Mr. Garland replied. "Jessie was a receptionist at the mill. She was always real nice to Luther, and he had a crush on her. But Frank didn't like it. And when Jessie went missing, Frank was sure Luther had done something to her. Turns out the old gal killed herself, but Frank didn't know that. They found Luther with a chain wrapped around his neck. He was dragged up and down the stretch outside that plant till he was past dead."

"And O'Brien was never arrested?" Dean asked.

"I screamed to every cop in town. They didn't want to look into Frank. He was a pillar of the community. My brother was just the town freak."

"You must have hated Frank O'Brien." Sam replied.

"I did for a long time, but life's too short for hate, son. And Frank wasn't thinking straight. His wife had vanished, he was terrified. A damn shame he had to put Luther through the same, but… that's fear. It spreads and spreads."

~/~\~

"Now we know what these are, road rash. And I'm guessing Luther swallowed some wood chips when he was being dragged down that road." Dean said.

"Makes sense." Angela nodded. "You're experiencing his death in slow motion."

"Yeah well, not slow enough, huh? Say we burn some bones and get me healthy."

"Dean, it won't be that easy." Sam replied.

"No, no, it'll be that easy. Why wouldn't it be that easy?"

"Luther was road hauled." Angela said. "His body was ripped to pieces. He was probably scattered all over that road. There's no way we're gonna find all the remains."

"You're kidding me." Dean said.

"Look, we'll just have to figure something else out." Angela shrugged.

"You know what? Screw this."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dean." Sam said.

"Come on. No, I mean, come, guys. What are we doing?!"

"We're hunting a ghost." Sam replied.

"A ghost, exactly! Who does that?"

"Us." Angela shrugged.

"Us?" Dean repeated. "Right. And that guys, that is exactly why our lives suck. I mean, come on, we hunt monsters! What the hell?! I mean, normal people, they see a monster, and they run. But not us, no, no, no, we, we search out things that want to kill us. Yeah? Huh? Or eat us! You know who does that? Crazy people! We… are insane! You know, and then there's the bad diner food and then the skeevy motel rooms and then the truck stop waitress with the bizarre rash. I mean, who wants this life, guys? Huh? Seriously? Do you actually like being in a car with me eight hours a day, every single day? I don't think so! I mean, I drive too fast. And I listen to the same five albums over and over and over again, a-and I sing along. I'm annoying. I know that. And Sam, you're gassy! You eat half a burrito, and you get toxic! And Angie, you, you can't sing at all, I just, you know what?" he tossed Sam the keys. "You two can forget it."

"Whoa, Dean. Where are you going?" Angela asked.

"Stay away from me you two, okay? Cause I am done with it. I'm done with the monsters and, and, and the hellhounds and the ghost sickness and the damn apocalypse. I'm out. I'm done. Quit."

Dean was walking when he heard growling behind him.

~/~\~

"We looked everywhere for you, Dean." Sam said. "How the hell did you get here?"

"Ran. What do we do now? I got less than four hours on the clock. I'm gonna die, guys."

"Yeah, you are." Sam nodded. Dean looked puzzled.

"You're going back." Angela added.

"Back?"

"Downstairs, Dean. Hell. It's about dam time, too." Sam replied. He slid an arm around Angela's waist and smirked. "Truth is," Sam started, looking at Dean with yellow eyes. "You've been a real pain in our asses." He threw Dean against the wall with a hand gesture.

"No! You get out of my brother, you evil son of a bitch!"

"No one's possessing me, Dean This is what I'm going to become. This is what I want to become. There's nothing you can do about it." He smirked.

Angela looked at Dean, her eyes also going yellow. Dean frowned. "Angie… No, no not you too…"

"Dean, Dean. Sammy's shown me a whole new light." She smiled. "He's right. This is who we want to become. And there's nothing you or the angels can do to change my mind or 'purify' me."

Sam smirked and started chocking Dean.

"Hey, hey, hey, Dean." The real Sam said.

"Hey, Dean." The real Angela added. "Dean. Dean."

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you lied the chapter! The reason Angie went all yellow eyed in Dean's hallucination was because I think Dean would really fear losing her to what she hates the most, especially when she and the angels are trying to purify her. So, just a little explanation for that.**

**Also, tomorrow is my last day of my freshman year of high school! Exciting, yeah? And lastly, I have already planned two episodes of Season 5 and I have the title of the next installment, so yay!**

**Please, please review! Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	12. Yellow Fever Part 2

Yellow Fever Part 2

Sam and Angela were sitting on the Impala as a car drove up.

"Howdy, you two." Bobby said.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam and Angela replied.

"Thanks for coming." Angela smiled.

"Where's Dean?"

"Uh, home sick." Sam answered.

~/~\~

Dean was watching TV in the hotel. He saw Pokey being lassoed and dragged. "Oh, this isn't helping."

~/~\~

"So, have his hallucinations started yet?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, a few hours ago." Angela nodded.

"How we doing on time?"

"We saw the coroner about 8:00 a.m. Monday morning, so, uh, just under two hours." Sam replied. "What about you? You find anything?"

"This uh, encyclopedia of spirits dates to the Edo period." He gave Sam a book with Japanese text.

"You can read Japanese?" Angela smiled.

Bobby answered in Japanese.

"Guess so, show-off." Sam laughed.

"Anyway, this book lists a kind of ghost that could be our guy." Bobby replied. "It uh, infects people with fear. It's called a Buru Buru."

"It say how to kill it?" Angela raised a brow.

"Same as usual. Burn the remains."

"Wonderful." Sam nodded. "Uh… is there a Plan 'B'?"

"Well, the Buru Buru is born of fear. Hell, it is fear. And the lore says we can kill it with fear."

"So we have to scare a ghost to death?" Angela asked.

"Pretty much."

"How the hell we gonna do that?" Sam asked.

~/~\~

Back at the hotel room, Dean's cellphone rang.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Hey!" Sam replied. "So, uh, just ride out the trip, okay? You're, you're gonna be fine. We got a plan."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Uh, just a good plan, all right?" Sam replied. "Hang in there."

~/~\~

"This is a terrible plan." Angela and Bobby said together.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I know I said, 'scared the ghost to death' but this?" Bobby asked.

"Hey, either of you got a better idea, I'm listening." Sam said.

Sam and Angela entered the mill when a hand came up behind the glass window that showed Luther's reflection.

~/~\~

Back at the hotel, Dean started to hear barking. The door rattled then broke off its hinges.

"Sheriff?" Dean asked. He saw the gun in the sheriff's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death?"

He saw the blood on the sheriff's right arm. "Hey, hey, you're, you're sick. You're sick. You're sick, all right?" Dean replied. "Just, just like me, okay? You got to relax."

He hit Dean. "Frank O'Brien was my friend. So he made a mistake. So I didn't bust him." He said. "So what? And you're gonna bring me down over that?! No, sir." He pointed his gun at Dean, but he swatted it away.

They started fighting.

The sheriff started hyperventilating. "Get away from me!"

"Al, you got to calm down!"

"Step back!" the sheriff yelled. He was having a heart attack.

~/~\~

"Any luck?" Bobby asked over the walkie talkie.

"I don't know what's wrong, Bobby." Angela replied. "Last time he came right at us. It's almost he's, uh… like he's scared." She put down her shotgun and Sam did the same.

"So now what?"

"I guess we got to make him angry." Sam replied. "Hey, Luther!" he started to tear up the drawings. The machines turned on. "Come on, Luther! Where the hell are you? What are you waiting for?"

He and Angela turned around and saw Luther.

~/~\~

Dean was sitting on the bed scratching his arms. He heard again what Sam said during his hallucination earlier.

"You're going back. It's about damn time too." Sam said. "Hahahaha."

He heard barking. He looked down at his watch and saw something on the floor. He picked it up and saw it was the bible.

"Hi, Dean." A little girl said.

"Huh, no! No!" Dean yelled.

"Yes!" The girl smiled. "It's me, Lilith." She embraced Dean. "Oh, I missed you so much. It's time to go back now."

Dean moved away from Lilith. "You, you are not real!"

"What's the matter, Dean?" she asked. "Don't you remember all the fun you had down there? You do remember. 4 months is like 40 years in hell. Like doggy years. And you remember every second."

Dean clutched his chest. "You are not real."

"It doesn't matter. You're still gonna die. You're still gonna burn."

"Why me? Why'd I get infected?"

"Silly goose. You know why, Dean. Listen to your heart."

"Whu…?"

"Baboom, baboom, baboom, baboom."

~/~\~

Sam and Angela were fighting Luther's spirit. Angela managed to wrap the chain around Luther's neck.

"Bobby, punch it!" Sam yelled.

Bobby floored the Impala and pulled Luther's spirit across the road until he disappeared. At the same time Dean recovered in the hotel room.

~/~\~

"So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?" Dean asked.

"Iron chain etched with spell work." Sam nodded.

"Hmm, that's a new one."

"It was what he was most afraid of." Angela replied. "It was pretty brutal, though."

"On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "How you feeling, by the way?"

"You sure, Dean?" Bobby asked. "'Cause this line of work can get awful scary."

"I'm fine." Dean replied. "You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything."

Angela giggled and pinched his cheek. "Aww." She cooed, looked at Bobby laughing.

"Awwww, he's adorable." Bobby agreed. "I got to get out of here. You three drive safe."

"You too, Bobby." Sam said. "Hey, thanks."

Bobby drove off.

"So uh… so, what did you see?" Sam asked.

"Near the end, I mean."

"Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?"

"Seriously." Sam pressed.

Angela looked at Dean, frowning slightly.

Dean glanced at Angela and sighed in relief when her eyes were normal. He looked at Sam and saw a yellow flash in his eyes. He swallowed thickly.

"Howler monkeys." Dean lied. "Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me."

"Right." Angela said, not believing a word.

"No, just the usual stuff, Angie." Dean assured. "Nothing I can't handle."

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! School is officially out for the summer, so I will be writing and planning, etc. :)**

**Don't forget to review! Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	13. It's the Great Pumpkin Sam W Part 1

It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester Part 1

"Now how many razor blades did they find?" Sam asked.

Mrs. Wallace sighed and was nearly in tears. "Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them." Mrs. Wallace replied. "How is that even possible?" she asked, noticing Dean looking around the front of the stove and in the oven door. "The candy was never in the oven."

"We just have to be thorough, Mrs. Wallace." Dean replied.

"Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?" Angela asked.

"No, I mean, I don't think so." Mrs. Wallace replied. "I just, I can't believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?"

"More than you might imagine." Sam replied.

Dean emerged from the floor, and showed Sam and Angela a hex bag, behind Mrs. Wallace's back so she can't see, and made sure to keep her from seeing it. Angela sighed and looked at Mrs. Wallace.

Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?" Angela asked.

"Enemies?"

"Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?" Angela raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Co-workers? Neighbors? Maybe a woman." Sam replied.

Mrs. Wallace got what Sam meant and got offended. "Are you suggesting an affair?"

"Is it possible?" Sam asked.

"No! No, Luke would nev—

"I'm very sorry." Sam replied. "We just have to consider all possibilities."

"If someone wanted to kill my husband, don't you think they'd find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?"

Angela blinked, taken aback by the woman's response. Dean raised his brows at Sam.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela were sitting on the couch. They had Sam's laptop and a few books on the coffee table in front of them. Angela flipped through the pages of the books while Sam picked up something from the hex bag that looked organic, and held it up. Dean entered the room and tossed his keys on the table under the window, and unwrapped a piece of candy before tossing it in his mouth. Sam and Angela saw him do this.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" Angela finished.

"It's Halloween, guys." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, for us every day is Halloween." Angela replied.

Dean sat down on the arm of the couch and looked at their research. "Don't be such downers. Anything interesting?"

"Well, we're on a witch hunt, that's for sure, but this isn't your typical hex bag." Sam replied.

Sam indicated the hex bag that was now open on the table. There was a silver piece, the size of a coin, and something small and charred in addition to the organic thing.

"Hmm, no?" Dean raised a brow.

Angela picked up the dried flower looking piece.

"Goldthread, an herb that's been extinct for two hundred years." She said. "And this," she picked up the silver piece is Celtic, and I don't mean some new age knock-off. It looks like the real deal, like 600 years old real."

Dean picked up the small charred thing and smelled it.

"And um… that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby." Sam continued.

"Ugh." Dean put the bone down, looking disgusted. "Gross."

Sam picked up the bone. "Relax man, it's like, at least a hundred years old."

"Oh, right, like that makes it better?" Dean asked. "Witches, man, they're so friggin' skeevy."

Dean moved over to the chair next to the couch and sat down.

"Yeah, well it takes a pretty powerful one to put a bag like this together." Angela replied. "More juice that we've ever dealt with, that's for sure. What about you? Find anything on the victim?"

"This Luke Wallace?" Dean asked. "He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy."

Sam scoffed at their lack of leads and Angela sighed.

"I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead." Dean added.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela came down the stairs to the scene of the crime, where Jenny was killed. There was a guy with a 'Forensic' jacket on and taking pictures of the bobbing for apples tub, and a police officer was talking to Tracy.

"Have you been drinking?" the officer asked.

"Yes." Tracy replied.

Sam and Angela went to join the questioning and Dean put his hand up stopping them.

"I got this one." Dean said.

"Two words: jail bait." Angela replied.

"I would never—Dean started.

Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean and Angela just shook her head. They walked over to the couch and started lifting the cushions, looking for a hex bag. Dean smirked behind their backs.

"It's just so weird." Tracy said. "The water in the tub, it wasn't hot, I has just been in there myself."

"Your friend didn't happen to know a man named Luke Wallace?" Dean asked.

Tracy turned to Dean, and held up a badge.

"Agent Seger, F.B.I." Dean continued.

"Um, who's Luke Wallace?" Tracy asked.

"He died yesterday." Dean replied.

"I don't know who that is."

Angela held up a hex bag that she had found in the couch cushions. Dean nodded at her and looked down at Tracy.

~/~\~

Dean was on the computer at the table. Sam was lying on the bed and Angela was on the couch looking through books. Sam sat up, looking intently at a book he was reading.

"I'm telling you, both these vics are squeaky clean." Dean said. "There is no reason for a wicked bitch payback."

"Maybe cause it's not about that." Sam replied.

Dean looked at him questioningly and Angela looked at him curiously.

"Wow, insightful." Dean said.

"Maybe this witch isn't working the grudge, maybe they're working a spell." Sam continued. "Check this out." Sam read from the book. "Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st."

Sam handed Dean the book.

"Halloween." Angela said.

"Exactly." Sam nodded.

"What exactly are the, uh, blood sacrifices for?" Dean asked.

"Uh, if I'm right, this witch is summoning a demon, and not just any demon, Samhain." Sam replied.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Samhain in the damn origin of Halloween." Angela replied. "The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain's night."

Sam nodded. "I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him." Sam continued. "He was exorcised centuries ago."

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs, the tradition stuck." Dean replied.

"Exactly, only now instead of demons and blood orgies Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes." Angela nodded.

"Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?"

"Dean, this is serious." Sam replied.

"I am serious." Dean defended.

"We're talking heavy witchcraft." Angela said. "This ritual can only be performed every 600 years."

"And the 600 year marker rolls around…?"

"Tomorrow night." Sam answered.

"Naturally." Dean nodded. Dean looked down at the book and he had it flipped to a page showing a demon on a heap of bodies holding a head in its hand. "Well it sure is a lot of death and destruction for one demon."

"That's because he likes company." Sam replied. "Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own."

"Raising what, exactly?"

"Dark, evil crap and lots of it, I mean, they follow him around like the friggin' Pied Piper." Angela replied.

"So we're talking ghosts."

"Yeah." Sam and Angela nodded.

"Zombies." Dean said.

"Mm-hmm." Sam replied.

"Leprechauns?" Dean asked.

"Dean—Angela started.

"Those little dudes are scary. Small hands." Dean replied.

"Look, it just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going, by night's end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen." Sam said. "Everything we fight, all in one place."

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse." Dean said.

~/~\~

Dean was sitting in the Impala outside of the house watching and eating candy. His cell phone started to ring, and he pulled it out, flipping it open and looking at the caller ID before he answered.

"Hey." Dean said.

Sam and Angela were in the motel room, and had put Dean on speaker.

"How's it going?" Angela asked.

"Awesome, yeah, I talked with Mrs. Razor Blade again." Dean replied. "I've been sitting out in front of her house for hours and I've got a big steamy pile of nothing."

"Look Dean, someone planted those hex bags, someone with access to both houses." Sam said. "There's gotta be some connection."

"Yeah, well I hope we find 'em soon cause I'm starting to cramp like a—Dean stopped suddenly as he saw something. "Son of a bitch."

Across the street, Tracy was walking up to the Wallace house.

"Quit whining." Angela said.

"No, guys, I mean, son of a bitch." Dean said.

Dean watched as Tracy walked up to the door, knocked, and Mrs. Wallace opened it with the baby in her arms.

"Hey." Tracy smiled.

"Hi." Mrs. Wallace replied.

"Hi!" Tracy spoke to the baby.

~/~\~

Dean threw the motel room key, with a 'Moonlight Motel 126' keychain on it, onto the table. Sam was lying on the bed with his laptop open and Angela was on the couch, books lying around her.

"So, our apple bobbing cheerleader?" Angela asked.

"Tracy?"

"Mm-hmm?" Sam replied.

"The Wallace's babysitter." Dean replied. "Told me she never even heard of Luke Wallace."

"Huh, interesting look for a centuries old witch." Angela said.

"Yeah, well, if you were a 600 year hag and you could pick any costume to come back in, wouldn't you go for a hot cheerleader?" Dean asked. "I would, hmm…"

Angela looked slightly disgusted. "Ew." She replied.

Dean sat down on the other bed and got lost in thought about that, and Sam looked at him furrowing his brow. Dean noticed and raised his eyebrows at Sam innocently.

"Well, Tracy's not as wholesome as she looks." Sam commented. "Did some digging, apparently she got into a violent altercation with one of her teacher, got suspended from school."

Angela walked over and sat next to Dean who was handed Sam's laptop. On the screen next to a picture of Tracy were these notes: Student was suspended for a violent act on a teacher.

Student Name: Tracy Davis

Address: 27 Lirewenshire Lane

Parent Name: Jerome Walker Davis

Parent Name: Mary Jane Kanoli Davis

Student Email: tracydavis 2

Parent Email: jwdavis

Grade: 11

Home Room: Mr. Goldwyn

Counselor: Mrs. Parks

Emergency Contact: Mary Davis 555-0892

~/~\~

Dean walked into a room full of art masks, and looked up. He saw a particular demonic looking one, and focused on it, reminding him of his time in Hell. Sam and Angela walked up behind Dean.

"Bring back memories?" Sam and Angela asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean replied.

"Being a teenager, all that angst." Angela said.

Dean sighed, a little relieved that they didn't see what was going on with Dean staring at the mask.

"Oh."

"What'd you think we meant?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Dean replied. He looked over at Justin, who was putting a big bong shaped piece into a kiln. "Now that brings back memories."

"Dude, I need a bigger kiln." Justin muttered.

A teacher came around a corner.

"You three wanna talk to me?" the teacher asked.

"Ah, Mr. Harding." Angela smiled.

"Oh, please, Don." Don replied. He reached for Angela's hand.

"Okay, Don." She replied.

Don shook Dean and Sam's hands next. "Even my students call me Don."

"Yeah, we get it, Don." Dean replied.

Dean, Sam and Angela pulled out their badges.

"I'm agent Getty, this is agent Lee and agent Fitch." Dean said. "We just had a few questions about, uh, Tracy Davis."

"Uh, yeah, Tracy, uh, bright kid, loads of talent." Don replied. "It's a shame she got suspended."

"Uh, you two had a… uh, violent altercation." Angela said.

"Yeah, she exploded. If Principal Murrow hadn't walked by when he did, Tracy would have clawed my eyes out."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I, uh, you know, I was only trying to rap with her about her work." Don replied. "It had gotten inappropriate and disturbing."

Dean turned and indicated the angry masks hanging on the wall and the ceiling. "More disturbing, than, uh, those guys?"

"She would cover page after page with these bizarre cryptic symbols, and then there were the drawings." Don said. "Detailed images of killings, gory, primitive, and she would depict herself in the middle of them, participating."

"Symbols, what kind of symbols? Uh, anything like this?" Sam asked, showing Don a small bag with the silver Celtic coin in it.

"Yeah, yeah, I think that might have been one of them."

"You know where Tracy is now?" Dean asked.

"I would imagine her apartment."

"Her apartment?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, she got here about a year ago, alone, as I understood it, as an emancipated teen. God only knows what her parents were like."

~/~\~

Dean drove up and parked the car and got out as Sam and Angela walked up to the Impala from another direction.

"So?" Dean asked.

"Tracy was nowhere we could find." Angela replied. "Any luck with her friends?"

"Nah, luck is not our style. Her friends don't know where she is. It's like the bitch popped a broomstick."

Dean, Sam and Angela made their way toward their motel room, and a kid dressed as an astronaut started to walk towards them.

"She could be making the third sacrifice any time." Sam said.

"Yes, thank you Sam." Dean sassed.

The astronaut walked up to them and held up a bucket of candy. "Trick or treat."

"This is a motel." Dean replied.

"So?"

"So we don't have any candy."

"No, we have a ton in the uh…" Angela looked back and pointed toward the Impala.

"We did, but it's gone." Dean replied.

Sam and Angela looked at Dean, getting his meaning. The astronaut looked unimpressed and Dean looked down at him.

"Sorry kid, we can't help ya." Dean replied.

"I want candy."

"Well, I think you've had enough."

The astronaut glared at Dean, narrowing his eyes. As the astronaut walked past Dean he shoved into him and Dean put his hands up.

~/~\~

Sam entered their motel room and immediately drew his gun, and moved forward in an offensive stance, ready to attack.

"Who are you?!" Sam yelled.

Dean and Angela rushed in, and tried to stop Sam.

"Sam! Sam, wait!" Angela exclaimed. "It's Castiel."

Dean put his hand on Sam's gun and pushed it down, and Sam stood their stunned.

"The angel." Dean added. He spotted another figure in the room, standing by the window. "Him, Angie and I don't know."

Sam looked at Castiel in wonder and a smile crossed his face.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel said.

"Oh my God, er, uh, I didn't mean to, sorry." Sam replied. "It's an honor, really, I, I've heard a lot about you."

Sam stepped forward and held out his hand to shake Castiel's. Dean went and closed the door to their room, and Castiel looked at Sam's hand like he wasn't sure what to do with it. Sam shook it a little, and Castiel finally understood and put his right hand in Sam's.

"And I, you." Castiel replied. "Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood." He added. "Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities."

Uriel was still facing the window, but spoke. "Let's keep it that way."

"Yeah, okay, Chuckles." Angela replied. She looked back at Castiel and raised a brow. "Who's your friend?"

"This the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel asked.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Angela, have you located the witch?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, we've located the witch." Angela replied.

"And is the witch dead?" Castiel asked.

"No, but—Sam started.

"We know who it is." Dean said.

Castiel walked over to the table by the bed. "Apparently the witch knows who you are too." He replied. He picked up a hex bag and showed it to them. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or all three of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

Dean, Sam and Angela exchanged a look.

"We're working on it." Angela replied.

"That's unfortunate." Castiel said.

"What do you care?" she asked.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals." Castiel answered.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer." Dean said.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." Uriel replied.

"It's just an expression." Dean replied.

"Lucifer cannot rise." Castiel said. "The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs."

"Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home." Angela said.

"We are not omniscient." Castiel replied. "The witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even our methods."

"Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together—Sam suggested.

"Enough of this." Uriel said.

"Okay, who are you and why should we care?" Angela glared at Uriel.

Uriel turned from the window and looked at Angela.

"This is Uriel, he's what you might call a… specialist." Castiel answered.

Uriel walked toward them.

"What kind of specialist?" Angela asked.

"What are you gonna do?" Dean added.

"You, uh, all three of you, you need to leave this town immediately." Castiel said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because we're about to destroy it." Castiel answered.

Sam, Dean and Angela exchanged a worried glance.

**A/N: Hey, guys! Hope you liked the chapter! We're getting so close to 4x09 and I am super duper excited. We'll get to see more of Angie getting just really angry, and I'm excited. **

**Also, it's my first day of summer vacation! :D**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	14. It's the Great Pumpkin Sam W Part 2

It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester Part 2

"So this is your plan, you're gonna smite the whole friggin' town?" Dean asked.

"We're out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved." Castiel replied.

"There are a thousand people here." Sam said.

"One thousand two hundred fourteen." Uriel corrected.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Angela asked.

"This isn't the first time I've… purified a city." Uriel smirked.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable." Castiel said.

"Regrettable?" Dean asked.

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already." Castiel replied.

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?" Angela asked.

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion." Castiel said. "There's a bigger picture here."

"Right, cause you're bigger picture kind of guys." Dean nodded.

"Lucifer cannot rise." Castiel pressed. "He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?"

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone." Sam said. "Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die."

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel said.

Castiel turned away from Dean and Angela to Uriel. "I'm sorry, but we have our orders."

"No, you can't do this, you're angels, I mean aren't you supposed to, you're supposed to show mercy." Sam said.

"Says who?" Uriel asked.

"We have no choice." Castiel added.

"Of course you have a choice." Angela replied. "I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?"

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith." Castiel told Angela. "The plan is just."

"How can you even say that?" Sam asked.

"Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just." Castiel said.

"Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves." Dean replied.

"Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" Castiel asked.

Dean looked at Castiel and took a second. "Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed."

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked.

Dean started over and stood in Uriel's face.

"No, but if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we're not leaving." Dean replied. "See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell and making sure Angie hunted with us. I figure we're worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste us, go ahead, see how he digs that."

"I will drag you out of here myself." Uriel threatened.

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill us, then we're back to the same problem." Dean shrugged. "I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something."

Dean turned back and looked at Castiel.

"We can do this." He assured. "We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning."

"Castiel!" Uriel exclaimed. "I will not let these peop—

"Enough!" Castiel held his hand up at Uriel. Castiel stared at Dean and Angela for a second. " Suggest you move quickly."

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela walked up to the Impala, which was now splattered with eggs. Dean walked around to the driver's side as Sam opened the passenger side door and Angela opened the backseat door. Dean looked around, very mad.

"Astronaut!" he yelled.

~/~\~

Dean took a seat next to Sam in the Impala, and saw that Sam looked upset.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Sam muttered. He held the hex bag in his hand and took a breath. "I thought they'd be different."

"Who, the angels?" Angela asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Well, we tried to tell ya." Dean said.

"I just… I mean, I thought they'd be righteous." Sam replied.

"Well, they are righteous, I mean, that's kind of the problem." Angela replied. "Of course there's nothing more dangerous than some a-hole who thinks he's on a holy mission."

"But, I mean, this is God? And Heaven? This is what I've been praying to?" Sam asked.

"Look man, I know you're into the whole God thing, you know, Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that." Dean replied. "But just because there's a couple of bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrel's rotten. I mean, for all we know, God hates those jerks. Don't give up on this stuff, is all I'm saying. Babe Ruth was a dick but baseball's still a beautiful game."

Sam looked at him, but still looked disappointed. He started to go through the contents of the hex bag in his hand, and picked up the bone.

"Well, are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?" Dean asked.

Dean started the Impala.

"You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this, guys?" Sam asked.

"No." Dean replied.

"A lot." Angela replied, taking the bone. "I mean, more than a fire or some kitchen oven."

"Okay, Betty Crocker, what does that mean?" Dean looked back at her.

"It means we make a stop." She replied.

~/~\~

Dean walked over to a kiln in Don's classroom at the school. Sam and Angela went over to Don's desk.

"So Tracy used the kiln to char the bone, what's the big deal?" Dean asked.

Sam and Angela were rifling through the stuff on Don's desk as Dean walked over.

"Dean, that hex bag turned up in our hotel room, not after we talked to Tracy—Sam started.

"After we talked to the teacher." Dean finished.

Angela noticed a bottom drawer of Don's desk was locked with a latch.

"Hey—she started.

Dean and Sam saw it too, and Angela got a hammer off the table behind them and knelt down to hit the lock until it broke free. She opened the drawer where there were bones in a bowl, one charred, the others not. Angela straightened up.

"My God, those are all from children." She breathed.

"And I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog." Dean replied.

~/~\~

Don started an incantation. Tracy was tied up with the rope and a rag wrapped around her mouth, stifling her cries as she struggled to get free. Don stood at a dark altar and he took a knife and chalice from the table and walked over to Tracy. He ran the tip of the knife down her neck, not drawing blood, but stared at her. Don raised the knife above his head to stab her, and got shot from behind three times. Dean, Sam and Angela had come, and Dean went over to Tracy to untie her as Sam and Angela checked Don's body. Dean cut Tracy down and she ripped off the gag.

"Thank you, he was gonna kill me!" she exclaimed. "Ugh, that sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him?" she asked. "How sloppy his incantation was?"

The three hunters looked up.

"My brother—Tracy started.

Sam, Dean and Angela went to draw their guns again.

"Always a little dumb." Tracy continued.

Tracy threw up her hand and yelled an incantation and Dean, Sam and Angela flew back hitting the ground, and writhing in pain.

"He was gonna make me the final sacrifice, his idea, but now, that honor goes to him." Tracy said. "Our master's return? The spell work's a two man job you understand, so for 600 years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing, unbearable."

Tracy knelt down by Don and picked up the knife and the chalice.

"The whole time I wanted to rip his face off." She said.

She started digging the knife into Don's bullet wound, and held the chalice up to catch the blood flow. She looked back over to Dean, Sam and Angela, who were still writhing in pain on the floor clutching their stomachs.

"And you get him with a gun, uh, love that." Tracy smiled.

She got up and went back to the altar on the table.

"You know, back in the day, this was the one day you kept your children inside. Well tonight you'll all see what Halloween really is."

Tracy started another incantation, and Sam, still clutching his stomach in pain, made his way to Don's body, putting his hand in the blood and smeared it on his face. Dean and Angela saw this.

"What are you doing?" Angela hissed.

"Just follow my lead." Sam replied.

Sam spread blood on Dean and Angela's face, and moved back away from Don. As Tracy finished the incantation the ground cracked and black smoke poured out of it, and into the body of Don, who was now Samhain. Dean, Sam and Angela were not able to stop his rising, and another seal had been broken. He opened his eyes and they turned white with the pupil staying black. The three hunters lied still on the floor, their torture finished. Samhain rose off the floor and looked at Tracy's back that was turned to him. His vision was blurry. He walked over to her and she turned around smiling at him. Samhain kissed her.

"My love." Tracy said.

"You've aged." He replied.

"This face… I can't fool you." She whispered.

"Your beauty is beyond time." He replied, leaning in and resting their foreheads together. Suddenly he snapped her neck sideways and she fell to the floor. "Whore."

Samhain turned around as he sniffed the air and saw Dean, Sam and Angela lying on the floor. He walked over and looked at them for a second. After a few moments Samhain walked past them and left, shutting the door behind him. Dean and Angela opened their eyes and leaned over to Sam.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"Halloween lore." Sam shrugged. "People used to wear masks to hide from him, so I gave it a shot."

"Y-you gave it a shot?!" Angela went wide eyed.

Dean and Angela looked at him not believing that they took a chance like that on an idea Sam had from reading lore.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela walked across the street toward the Impala, wiping the blood off their faces.

"Where the hell are we gonna find this mook?" Dean asked.

"Where would you go to raise other dark forces of the night?" Sam asked.

"The cemetery." Angela said.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

They got in the Impala and drove off.

~/~\~

Dean was driving while Sam sat in the passenger seat and Angela sat in the back.

"So, this demon's pretty powerful." Sam commented.

"Yeah." Dean and Angela replied.

"Might take more than the usual weapons." Sam said.

He glanced at Dean and then Angela out of the corner of his eye, and they got what he was suggesting.

"Sam, no, you're not using your psychic whatever." Dean said.

"Don't even think about it." Angela added. "Ruby's knife is enough."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well because the angels said so for one—Dean started.

"I thought you guys said they were a bunch of fanatics." Sam countered.

"Well they happen to be right about this one." Dean replied.

"I don't know, guys, it doesn't seem like they're right about much." Sam said.

"Well then forget the angels, okay?" Angela snapped. "You said yourself, these powers, it's like playing with fire."

Dean picked up the knife and held out the handle to Sam.

"Please." Dean said.

Sam took the knife from Dean but didn't say anything.

~/~\~

Justin tried the door again, and it stayed locked, but the doors to the crypts in the room started to shake. The teenagers backed away into the corners, but Justin looked to one side, and began to back to the other side. A door came open, and a hand reached out and grabbed his ankles. Justin screamed as a zombie dragged him off his feet and into the crypt, a second later blood splattered out of the crypt, squirting out and covering the ground in front of the crypt. The teens started to freak out and tried to get the gate open. Dean, Sam and Angela came down the stairs. Sam looked at Dean, Angela and the people locked in the room.

"Help them." Sam said.

"Dude, you're not going off alone." Dean replied.

"Do it!" Sam snapped.

Sam ran after Samhain and Dean looked at Angela.

"Go after him." Dean said.

She nodded and followed after Sam. Dean looked back at the teens and motioned for them to move.

"Stand back! Stand back!" Dean yelled.

The teens moved away from the gate and Dean shot the lock, and kicked the door open to let them all out.

"Go on, come on, get out, move!" Dean exclaimed.

After the teens all rushed past him, Dean watched as a door of a grave in the mausoleum room crashed to the ground and broke. A zombie crawled out of it, and stood up as another grave door crashed to the ground and the zombie in the next gave over started to crawl out as well. Dean pulled out a weapon as the second zombie got up and held up what looked like a silver stake.

"Bring it on, stinky." Dean said.

~/~\~

Angela finally caught up to Sam, who looked at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"Coming with you. I may not be your number one fan right now, but I'm not gonna let you do this alone." Angela replied.

Sam sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get her to go back. "Fine."

They walked around the mausoleum looking for Samhain. They turned the corner and saw Samhain in a room facing the wall. They tried walking up to him silently, Sam's eyes narrowed. Samhain turned around suddenly and threw up his hand, and a bright white light came out of it. Sam quickly shoved Angela out of the light's path and continued walking toward Samhain. Angela stared wide eyed and stood up off the ground.

"Yeah, that demon ray gun stuff?" Sam asked. "It doesn't work on me."

Samhain ran at Sam, and Sam threw an uppercut punch and they fought. Samhain finally pushed Sam against the wall by his neck, getting the upper hand.

Angela swallowed thickly and started walking towards Samhain, quietly, until he turned his head and shoved her against the wall with an invisible force.

~/~\~

There was a zombie with a silver stake coming out of its chest lying on the floor and Dean stabbed another zombie to the ground with another silver stake right next to the first one. A pair of shoes walked up behind Dean with a pair of women's frail feet in them. Dean heard it and grabbed a stake before he turned around to stab her, but she flickered and disappeared, and was behind him as he stood up fully. He turned around and she motioned both her hands at him and he flew across the room, sliding down the wall.

"Zombie ghost orgy, huh?" Dean asked. "Well, that's it, I'm torching everybody." Dean said.

~/~\~

Sam managed to get the knife out, and tried to stab Samhain, and when it started to cut into his skin, it sizzled and Samhain pushed it out of Sam's hand, and whipped Sam around and threw him into the wall across the room. Angela wriggled against the invisible force. Sam got up and Samhain looked at him, ready to attack, went to run at Sam, but Sam put up his hand, and used his psychic power to stop him. Angela went wide eyed. Samhain struggled against Sam, but Sam managed to keep him from advancing too much. Dean came running around the corner and saw Sam using his powers. Dean's face fell. Sam saw Dean over the shoulder of Samhain, but continued. Sam's nose started to bleed as blood pounded in his head and he grabbed his head with his free hand. Finally, Sam exorcized Samhain as his nose continued to bleed and the blood pounding in his head started to slow down. Angela slumped against the wall, freed from Samhain's invisible force. Once Samhain was out of the body, Don's eyes turned back to color and Sam could barely look at Dean or Angela.

He went to help Angela up, but she just looked up at him and stood up herself, ignoring his help. She felt a wave of emotions, but barely showed them as she walked off. Sam looked at the floor and sighed. Dean looked at him sadly, and with a little bit of fear in his eyes.

~/~\~

Sam was packing clothes into his duffel bag.

"Tomorrow." Uriel said.

Sam jumped at the sound of someone else in the room and turned to Uriel.

"November 2nd, it's an anniversary for you." Uriel continued.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"It's the day Azazel killed your mother, Angela's mother, and 22 years later your girlfriend too. It must be difficult to bear, yet you so brazenly use the power he gave you. His profane blood pumping through your veins."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked.

"You were told not to use your abilities."

"And what was I supposed to do?" Sam asked. "That demon would have killed me, my brother, Angie and everyone."

"You were told not to."

"If Samhain had gotten loose in this town—

"You've been warned, twice now."

"You know?" Sam asked. "My brother and Angie were right about you, you are dicks."

"The only reason you're still alive, Sam Winchester, is because you've been useful. But the moment that ceases to be true, the second you become more trouble than you're worth, one word. One, and I will turn you to dust." Uriel said. He backed off, but kept talking. "As for your brother and Angela, tell them that maybe they should climb off that high horse of theirs. Ask Dean what he remembers from hell."

There was another flutter of wings. Sam went wide eyed, Uriel was gone. Sam turned around looking for him.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were sitting on a park bench watching kids play. Castiel sat on the park bench next to Angela. Dean was looking the other way, but sensed the angel's arrival.

"Let me guess you're here for the 'I told you so'." Angela said.

"No." Castiel replied.

"Well, good, cause we're really not that interested." Dean said.

"I am not here to judge you two." Castiel commented.

"Then why are you here?" Angela asked.

"Our orders—

"Yeah, you know, I've had about enough of these orders of yours—Angela started.

"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain, they were to do whatever you told us to."

"Your orders were to follow our orders?" Dean asked.

"It was a test, to see how you two would perform under… battlefield conditions, you might say."

"It was a witch, not the Tet Offensive." Dean replied.

"So we, uh, failed your test, huh?" Angela asked. "But you know what? If you would have waved that magic time traveling wand of yours and we had to do it all over again, I'd make the same call, and I think Dean would have too. 'Cause see, I don't know what's gonna happen when these deals are broken, hell I don't even know what's gonna happen tomorrow. But what I do know is, that this, here? These kids, the swings, the trees, all of it is still here because of Dean, Sam and me."

"You misunderstood me. I'm not like you think." Castiel said. "I was praying that you would choose to save the town."

"You were?" Angela looked up at him, slightly surprised.

"These people, they're all my father's creations. They're works of art, and yet, even though you stopped Samhain, the deal was broken and we are one step closer to hell on earth, for all creation." Castiel replied. "Now that's not an expression, it's literal. You should appreciate what that means." He added as Dean looked at him a little pained, and sad. "Can I tell you two something if you promise not to tell another soul?"

"Okay." Dean nodded.

"I'm not a… hammer as you say. I have questions, I have doubts. I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore, whether you passed or failed here. But in the coming months you will have more decisions to make. I don't envy the weight that's on your shoulders. I truly don't."

Dean, Castiel and Angela shared a looked and Dean and Angela looked out to the kids again. When they looked back, Castiel was gone.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! In the next chapter Sam and Angie will have a small heart-to-heart, and I think you'll like it. Also, thank you, I'm so glad Angie can make you laugh! Her and Castiel will get into some more little verbal fights, but at the tail end of the story they'll actually become really close, so I hope you're all excited. :)**

**Don't forget to review! Love y'all!**

**~Emily**


	15. Wishful Thinking Part 1

Wishful Thinking Part 1

Sam, Dean and Angela were sitting at a table. Dean was downing shots.

"It just doesn't make any sense, Dean." Sam said. "I mean, why would Uriel tell me you remembered Hell if you didn't?"

"Maybe because he's a dick. Might have something to do with it." Dean replied.

Angela raised a brow, not really believing him. But she didn't press.

"Maybe, but he's still an angel." Sam said.

"Yeah, an angel who was ready to level an entire town." Dean replied. "Look, I don't know what—

"Radical." A cheerful waiter said. "What else can I get you guys?"

"Uh, I think we're good." Angela said.

"Yeah?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"You want to try a couple of fryer bombs? Or a chipotle chili change?" the waiter urged.

"No, no, we're, we're still good." Dean replied.

"Okay, awesome."

"Sam, honestly, I have no idea why Uriel told you what he did, okay?" Dean said.

"Right." Sam nodded.

"What?"

"Okay. Fine. Then look me in the eye and tell me you don't remember a thing from your time down under." Sam said.

"I don't remember a thing from my time down under." Dean replied. "I don't remember, Sam!"

"Look, Dean, I just want to help." Sam pressed.

"You and Angie know everything I do. Okay? That's all there is."

"Outstanding." The waiter came back. "Dessert time? Huh? Am I right?"

"Dude." Dean sighed.

"Listen, guys. You have got to try our ice cream extreme. It's extreme."

"Uh, no extremities, please." Angela replied. "Just the—

"Check?" the waiter asked. "All right, awesome."

"Thanks." She said.

"All right, so, where do we go from here?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. Uh, it looks like it's been pretty quiet lately. No signs of demon activity. No omens or portents I can see." Sam replied.

"That's good news for once." Angela said.

"Yeah, just the typical smattering of crank UFO sightings and one possible vengeful spirit." Sam replied. "Here, check this out. Uh… up in Concrete, Washington, eyewitness reports of a ghost that's been haunting the showers of a women's health facility."

Dean chocked with his beer.

"The victim claimed that the ghost threw her down a flight of stairs. I can see you're very interested." Sam continued.

"Women, showers. We got to save these people." Dean replied.

~/~\~

Dean dropped Sam and Angela off in front of Lucky Chin's Chinese Restaurant.

~/~\~

"I'm not surprised the spirit world chose to make contact with me." Candace said. "I'm something of a… natural sensitive."

"I can sense that about you, Candace, that whole… sensitive thing." Angela smiled softly.

"So, what did you say you're calling your books?" Candace asked.

"Oh, well, um… well, the working title is… 'Supernatural'." Sam replied. "Yeah, we've been crossing the country, gathering stories like yours. But, anyways, you were telling us about your encounter."

"Yes." Candace nodded. "Well…" she sighed. "Once I saw the apparition, that's when I started to run."

Sam and Angela got distracted by a couple kissing at another table.

"And you said the ghost chased you?" Angela asked.

"Not just that." Candace replied. "It knew my name. It kept yelling, 'Mrs. Armstrong! Mrs. Armstrong!' and that's when I hit the stairs and fell."

"You fell? The ghost didn't push you?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I don't, I don't know. I mean, I think it did. Maybe." Candace replied.

"Did you feel like it meant to hurt you, like it was violent, or…" Angela started.

"It was a ghost. I'm lucky to be alive. Anyway, I was at the bottom of the stairs, and that's when it got weird." She chucked. "It helped me up."

"Say again?" Sam and Angela asked.

"Yeah." Candace nodded. "It helped me up. And it kept saying over and over. 'Please, don't tell my mom.'"

"Yeah, that's weird." Sam replied.

~/~\~

Dean was reading the local newspaper on the stairs of the Fitness Center. The headline says: Local Man Wins $168M Lottery.

"Well, you pick up anything?" Angela asked.

"No EMF in the shower or anywhere else." Dean replied. "This house is clean."

"Yeah. I'm not surprised." Sam replied. "I kind of got the feeling back there that crazy pushed Mrs. Armstrong down the stairs."

"I got to tell you, I'm pretty disappointed." Dean sighed.

Angela rolled her eyes. "You wanted to save naked women."

"Damn right I wanted to save some naked women." Dean nodded.

Sam chuckled lightly.

Three bullies were chasing one boy.

"Come on, guys, get him!"

"I got him! I got him!"

"Run, Forrest, run!" Dean yelled.

"Sorry, Dean, but I don't think anything's going on around here." Sam said.

A man was arguing with a police officer on the pier.

"How the hell was I supposed to get a look at it?" Gus asked. "It grabbed me from behind and threw me into a tree!"

"Something's going on." Dean said.

"Yeah, okay, Gus." The police officer replied. "I understand you got shook up. Anyone would be. But don't you think it, don't you think it had to be a bear?"

"I know a damn bear track when I see one! This thing didn't leave bear tracks! Its feet were huge!"

"Now, Gus…"

"It was Bigfoot, Hal, the Bigfoot!"

"Gus, you're not talking sense here."

"There's a Bigfoot out there, dammit, and he's a son of a bitch!"

"Excuse us." Angela cut in. "FBI."

"What?" the officer asked.

"Yes, sir." Sam nodded. "We're here about the… that."

"About Bigfoot?"

"That's right. Sir, can you tell me exactly what happened?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I can." Gus nodded.

~/~\~

"What the hell's going on in this town?" Dean asked. "First there's a ghost that's not real, and now a Bigfoot sighting?"

"Well, every hunter worth his salt knows Bigfoot's a hoax." Sam replied.

"Well, maybe somebody's pumping LSD into the town water supply." Dean said.

Sam, Dean and Angela found huge tracks.

"That, uh… is a big foot." Angela muttered.

"Okay." Dean nodded.

They followed the tracks to the back of a liquor store that had been broken into.

~/~\~

"So, what, Bigfoot breaks into a liquor store, jonesing for some hooch?" Dean asked. "Amaretto and Irish cream. He's a girl-drink drunk."

Dean helped himself to a bottle of something on the shelves, and put it into his jacket pocket.

"Hey. Check this out." Sam said.

"He took the whole porno rack?" Angela frowned.

"Well, I'll say it again." Dean said. "What the hell is going on in this town?"

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela sat down on a bench outside the store.

"I got nothing." Dean said.

"It's got to be a joke, right?" Angela asked. "Some big-ass mother in a gorilla suit?"

"Or it's Bigfoot." Dean replied. "You know, and he's some kind of alcohol-porno addict. Kind of like a deep-woods Duchovyn."

A girl on a bike passed Sam, Dean and Angela. A Bust Asian Beauties magazine fell to the ground from the box on the bicycle.

"A little young for busty Asian beauties." Dean said.

The girl, Audrey, dropped off a box full of alcohol and porn, along with a 'Sorry' note, at the back door of the liquor store. Sam, Dean and Angela followed her home.

~/~\~

"What's this, like a 'Harry and the "Henderson's' deal?" Dean asked.

"Hello?" Audrey asked.

"Hello!" Angela smiled. "Um, could we… you know what? Are your parents home?"

"Nope."

"No." Sam sighed.

"No. Um… have you seen a really, really furry…" Dean started.

"Is he in trouble?"

"No." Angela chuckles. "No, no, no. Not at all. We just, we wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Exactly." Dean nodded.

"He's my teddy bear. I think he's sick."

"Wow. Uh… amazing." Dean nodded. "'Cause you know what? We… are, uh… teddy bear Doctors."

"Really? Can you please take a look at him?"

"Sure." Sam nodded.

"Sure. Yeah." Dean said.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela followed Audrey inside the house and upstairs.

~/~\~

"He's in my bedroom. He's pretty grumpy." Audrey knocked on the door. "Teddy? There's some nice Doctors here to see you."

She opened the door to reveal a real, big and drunk teddy that was watching television.

"Close the friggin' door!" it yelled.

Audrey closed the door. "See what I mean?"

The three hunters looked at each other.

~/~\~

"All I ever wanted was a teddy which was big, real, and talked." Audrey said. "But now he's sad all the time, not 'ouch' sad, but ouch-in-the-head-sad, says weird stuff, and smells like the bus."

"Um, little girl…" Dean said.

"Audrey!"

"Audrey." Dean continued. "How exactly did your teddy become real?"

"I wished for it."

"You wished for it?" Angela asked.

"At the wishing well."

Dean opened the bedroom door. Teddy was watching the news on the TV.

"Look at this." The teddy chuckled. "You believe this crap?"

"Not really." Dean muttered.

"It is a terrible world." Teddy said. "Why am I here?!"

"For tea parties!"

"Tea parties? Is that all there is?" it asked as guns fired on the TV.

"Audrey, give us a second, okay?" Sam said. "Okay. Are we… should we… uh, are we gonna kill this teddy bear?"

"How?" Dean asked. "Do we shoot it, burn it?"

"I don't know." Angela shrugged. "Both?"

"How do we even know that's gonna work? I don't want some giant, flaming, pissed-off teddy on our hands."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Besides, I get the feeling that the bear isn't really the, you know, core problem here. Audrey. Where are your parents?"

"My mom wished they were in Bali, so I think they're in Bali."

"Okay, well… I'm really sorry to have to break this to you, but… your bear is sick." Angela said. "Yeah, he's, he's got…"

"Lollipop disease." Dean said.

"Lollipop disease." Sam nodded.

"It's not uncommon for a bear his size." Dean said. "But, see, it's, it's really contagious."

"Yeah, so, is there, is there someone, maybe a grown-up, that you can stay with while we treat him?" Angela asked.

"Mrs. Hurley lives down the street."

"Perfect." Dean nodded.

"Good, yeah, good." Sam said. "Uh, we'd like you to stay there for a few days, okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh, and, Audrey?" Dean asked. "Where is this wishing well?"

~/~\~

A boy threw a coin into the fountain and left as the three hunters entered.

"Think it works?" Dean asked.

"Got a better explanation for teddy back there?" Angela raised a brow.

"Well, there's one way to find out."

"What are you gonna wish for?" Sam asked.

"Shh!" Dean threw a coin. "Not supposed to tell."

"Somebody order a foot long Italian with jalapeño?" the delivery guy asked.

"That'd be me." Dean said.

Sam, Dean and Angela were sitting at a table and Dean was eating his sandwich.

"I think it works, guys. That was pretty specific." Dean said.

"The teddy bear, the sandwich…" Sam muttered.

"Mm. I'm guessing this." Dean showed the newspaper article about the lottery winner.

"I'm guessing that." Angela pointed out the couple at the next table.

"Well, that definitely goes on the list." Dean replied. "What are we supposed to do, huh? Stop people's wishes from coming true? I mean, it sounds like a kind of douche-y thing to do."

"Yeah, maybe." Sam agreed. "But come on, man. When has something like this ever some without a price tag? And usually a deadly one."

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "It's a damn good sandwich. All right. Fine. We'll put a hold on the wishing till we figure out what's going on."

"Uh, excuse me you three." The Chinese waiter cut in. "I'm sorry. We don't allow people to eat outside food here."

"Well, I am certainly not gonna eat the inside food here." Dean replied. "Health department. You, my friend, have a rat infestation. We're gonna have to shut this place down under emergency hazard code 56C."

"Rats?!" the waiter exclaimed.

The fountain had been drained. Dean was sweeping the coins.

"Typical fountain, plaster Buddha." Dean said. "Nothing I can see."

"Yes, nothing." The waiter replied. "We keep a clean place here."

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave during the preliminary investigation, okay?" Angela asked. "Thank you."

"Oh, come on." Dean smirked. "Aren't you a little bit tempted?" he flipped Sam a coin.

Sam chuckled. "No." he handed the coin back to Dean. "Wouldn't be real. I wouldn't trust it."

"I don't know. That bear seemed pretty real."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Come on, if you could wish yourself back, you know, before it all started… think about it. You'd be some big yuppie lawyer with a nice car and white picket fence."

"Not what I'd wish for."

"Seriously?" Dean asked.

"It's too late to go back to our old lives, Dean. I'm not that guy anymore."

"All right, well, what, then? Hmm? What would Sammy wish for?"

"Lilith's head on a plate. Bloody."

Dean nodded. "Angie? What about you?"

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"Really?" Sam asked. "Y-you wouldn't wish that we hadn't broken up? You wouldn't wish away the bad that happened between us?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "No. Because if I wished that we were still together, sure, I'd really, truly love you, but you wouldn't really, truly love me. It'd be, it'd be fake love." She said. "And I rather not be together at all than have you love me with fake love, Sam."

Sam looked down at her, shocked. She still loved him, even after all this she still loved him. He nodded. "Yeah, yeah it, that makes sense." he murmured.

Dean looked between them and whistled. "Damn." He said. "What is that?" he asked, looking into the well.

"Some kind of old coin." Sam said after a moment. "I don't recognize the markings."

Dean tried to pick it up. "Damn."

"Lift with your legs." Angela said.

"Is that little mother welded on there? Huh." Dean muttered.

Sam, Dean and Angela walked back into the restaurant. Sam and Dean came in with a hammer and crowbar.

"Hey, hey, hey, what is this?!" the waiter exclaimed. "You are gonna break my fountain!"

"Sir, I don't want to slap you with a 44/16, but I will." Sam warned. The waiter left them alone. "All right, thanks."

"Let me see that. I got an idea." Dean said.

Dean tried to budge the coin from the fountain, but broke the hammer.

"Ho!" the waiter cried.

"Damn!"

"Coin's magical." Angela said.

"Boy, I'd say. I think it's hoodoo that's protecting the well. I don't think we can destroy this."

Sam traced the coin and gave the paper to Dean, who showed it to Angela.

"All right, here. You got to look into this." Sam said.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"Something just occurred to me." Sam said.

~/~\~

There was a blonde woman wearing only a towel and wet footprints could be seen. Sam grabbed the shoulder of the invisible pervert guy and he appeared, completely naked.

"Aah!" the woman yelled.

"What?" the guy asked.

"Don't worry, ma'am." Sam replied. "I'm with the health department."

The woman left.

"So, you can turn it on and off, huh?" Sam asked.

"How… how did you know that I was…"

"You actually walked up to a wishing well, dropped a dime, and wished to be invisible so you could spy on women in the shower?"

"N-no. No. N-no, no, no. That's crazy."

Sam exhaled sharply. "Put on some pants. And stay visible."

"O-okay."

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were walking.

"So, you ever gonna tell me what went down between you and Sam?" Dean asked.

"Maybe at some point." Angela said.

"Would that some point happen to be now?" Dean raised a brow.

She chuckled. "Hell no, Dean." She replied.

He sighed. "Right." He muttered.

Todd was chasing the bullies. "You better run!" Todd stopped and turned around to confront Dean and Angela. "You got a problem, you two?"

"What? No." Dean replied, putting a hand on his stomach.

Angela frowned at him. "Oh no…" she said.

~/~\~

Sam came into the room and heard Dean getting sick in the bathroom. Angela sighed, rubbing small circles on Dean's back.

"Dean? You all right?" Sam asked.

"The wishes turn bad, Sam." Angela replied.

"The wished turn very bad." Dean agreed in a strained voice.

"The sandwich, huh?" Sam asked.

"The coin was Babylonian." Angela replied. "It's cursed. We found some fragments of a legend."

Dean looked unwell again. "I'm good." He assured. "The, uh… the serpent is Tiamat, which is the, uh, Babylonian god of primordial chaos. I guess their, uh, priests were working some serious black magic."

"They made the coin?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, to sow the seeds of chaos." Angela nodded. "Whoever tosses a coin in the wishing well, makes a wish, it turns on the well. Then it starts granting wishes to all comers."

"But the wishes get twisted." Sam nodded. "You as for a talking teddy…"

"You get a bipolar nit job." Dean said.

"And you get E. coli." Sam replied.

"Mm." Dean nodded. "This thing has turned more than one town upside down over the centuries. It's even wiped a few off the map. I mean, one person gets their wish, it's trouble, but everybody gets their wish…"

"It's chaos." Sam said.

"Mm-hmm." Angela said,

"Any way to stop it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Angela replied. "We got to find the first wisher. Whoever dropped the coin in and made the first wish, they're the only ones who can pull it back out and reverse the wishes."

"So for now, we've got a couple of nutso dreams come true, but once the word gets out about the well, things are just gonna get crazier and crazier." Dean continued.

**A/N: So, we got a small little tidbit that lets us know that deep down, Angie still loves Sam. She may be upset with him, but she still loves him. Anyway, I hope y'all liked the chapter.**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Let's try and get to at least 15! Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	16. Wishful Thinking Part 2

Wishful Thinking Part 2

Dean was asleep, having a nightmare about Hell, while Sam and Angela were awake doing some research.

"Dean, wake up!" Angela exclaimed.

"What?" I'm up. What?" Dean replied.

"Sleep well?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean lied, drinking from a whiskey bottle on the floor next to the bed. "Tan, rested and ready."

Angela sighed softly. She knew Dean had been dreaming of Hell when he was asleep, she just never pressed on it…

"Dean, come on, man." Sam replied. "You think I can't see it?"

"See what?"

"The nightmares, the drinking." Angela said softly. "We're with you 24/7. We know something's going on."

"Guys, please." Dean said.

"Uriel wasn't lying, but you are." Sam said. "You remember Hell, don't you?"

"What do you want from me, huh? What?" Dean asked.

"The truth, Dean." Sam replied. "I mean, I'm your brother. I just wish you'd talk to me. Or Angie."

"Careful what you wish for." Dean muttered.

"Cute." Sam said sarcastically.

"Come on, can we stow the couples therapy, huh?" Dean asked. "We're on a job. I want to work. What do you two got? Please?"

Dean read the newspaper.

"We got a teddy bear, uh, lottery guy, invisible pervert guy." Angela replied. "They all must have wished sometime in the last two weeks. But who wished first, and how are we supposed to know who else wished for what when?"

"Well, it helps when they announce it in the paper. Goes back a month." Dean replied.

"Wesley Mondale and Ms. Hope Lynn Casey have announce their surprise engagement." Sam said.

"Ah, true love." Dean smiled.

Angela chuckled. "Best lead we got."

~/~\~

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Hope said. "Wes! You didn't tell me that you called the florists for the wedding." Hope came back, followed by Sam, Dean and Angela.

"Huh?" Wes asked.

"You're the best! Mmm! Ah!" she gushed. "I'm gonna go get my folders."

"Uh, o-okay."

"Wesley, how's it going?" Dean asked.

"It's 'Wes…ss.'" He replied. "Aren't you three from the health department?"

"Yeah. And florists on the side." Sam said.

"Plus FBI." Angela said. "And on Thursdays, we're teddy bear Doctors."

"Huh?"

"Doesn't matter who we are." Dean said. "What matters is what we know."

"So, coin collector, huh, Wes?" Sam asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Mt… grandfather gave them to me."

"Did you happen to lose one of those coins lately?" Angela asked, raising a brow. "And by 'lose,' I mean drop into a wishing well at Lucky Chin's and make a wish on it?"

"No, I, I don't know what you're, uh, talking about." Wes said.

Hope came back with lots of papers and folders.

"Okay, now. I have a lot of ideas, but, you know, we don't have all the money in the world." She said. "Wes is in between jobs right now. Means more time for me. You know, I'm thinking a Japanese-y ikebana kind of thing."

"Yes. I can see it." Dean smiled.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "So, Hope, uh, tell us how you two lovebirds met."

"Oh, best day of my life." She gushed.

"I bet." Angela smiled.

"Yeah!" Hope exclaimed. "It's the funniest thing. We both grew up here, but I never really knew who he was. Not by name anyway. Until one day last month, it was like I just," she sighed. "I just saw him for the first time. He was just… glowing. Oh, just glowing."

"Uh, babe, can you, can you get us some coffee?"

"Yes. Yeah." She kissed Wes over and over.

"Oh. Okay. Okay. Mm-hmm. Okay." Wes replied. "Oh, okay. Mm-hmm, okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay."

"Yeah." Hope replied.

"Wes, we know." Angela said. "So tell us the truth."

Hope was listening to Wes from the kitchen as he told the story.

"My, my grandfather found the coin in North Africa, you know, World War II." He started. "And, uh, he brought it back. He, um, he said it was a real wish granting coin, but that nobody should ever use it. Um… it was all I had, and when he died, I thought, 'Well, you know what? Why not give the coin a shot?'"

"Yeah, well, now you're gonna wish it back." Sam said.

"Oh." Wes chuckled. "Oh. Ha, ha, no, I'm not."

"If you don't stop it, something bad's gonna happen." Dean replied.

"Something bad." Angela said. "Like us." She glared.

"We really wish you'd come with us." Dean added.

~/~\~

Dean was driving, beside him was Sam and Wes was in the backseat next to Angela.

"I don't get it." Wes complained. "So, my wish came true. Why does that have to be a bad thing?"

"Because the wishes go south, Wes." Sam replied. "Your town is going insane."

"Come on. You're gonna sit there and tell me that your relationship with Hope is functional, that it's what you wished for?" Angela scoffed.

"I wished she would love me more than anything." He shrugged.

"Yeah, and, uh, how is that going? That seem healthy to you?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's a hell of a lot better than when she didn't know I was alive."

"You're not supposed to get what you want, man, not like this." Dean replied. "Nobody is. That's what the coin does. It takes your heart's desires and it twists it back on you. You hear of the whole, uh, 'be careful what you wish for'?"

"Did we just hit something?" Sam asked.

"I didn't see anything." Dean shrugged.

"Ow! Ow." The invisible pervert guy groaned.

"'Careful what you wish for.'" Wes mocked. "You know who says that? Good looking jerks like you guys, the ones who are hanging around pretty girls like your friend here, the ones who've got it so easy because you happen to be handsome or beautiful."

Angela looked at him and clenched her jaw. "I'm resisting the urge to punch you right now. Trust me, we don't have it easy."

"Yeah, Easy?" Sam and Dean scoffed.

"Yeah." Wes shrugged. "Women, women look at you, right? They notice you." Wes said. He looked at Angela. "And these two probably fawn all over you."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this."

"Believe us, we do not have it easy." Sam said.

"We are miserable." Dean replied. "We never get what we want. In fact, we have to fight tooth and nail just to keep whatever it is we got."

"But you know what?" Angela asked. "Maybe that's the whole point, Wes."

"Yeah, people are people 'cause they're miserable bastards, 'cause they never get what they really want." Dean said.

"Right, yeah, you get what you want, you get crazy." Sam added.

"Take a look at Michael Jackson, hmm?" Dean asked. "Or Hasselhoff."

"You know what?" Wes asked. "Hope loves me now, completely. And it's awesome. Besides, look around. Where's all this, uh, insanity you guys were talking about?"

The bully boys were inside a large four-wheel-drive.

"Just hit the button!"

Todd lifted the vehicle up. Dean stopped the Impala.

"Well, that should cover it." Angela said.

Todd tipped the vehicle over. "Kneel before Todd! Kneel before Todd!"

~/~\~

Todd was rocking the vehicle with the boys still inside.

"Stop it!"

Dean got out of the Impala. "Fine! I'll handle Todd. You two get Wes to Lucky Chin's. Go!"

"Right." Sam nodded. Sam drove away as Dean confronted Todd.

"Hey, kid! Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Get out of my way!"

"Okay. Hey, I can dig it, Todd." Dean replied. "It's, it's Todd, right? Look, I, I know the score. Okay? They're, they're bullying you."

"Every day. Every day! You do not know what it's like!"

"No, no, I don't. But, you know, you're you I'm me, so—Dean chuckled.

"Couldn't stop them. I couldn't do anything. Then Audrey Elmer told me the wishing well worked."

"Okay, okay. Look, look, I get it. They're, they're mean little jerks, huh? But they're not superhuman like you. You see, with great power comes great respon.. ohh!"

Todd punched Dean and threw him into some garbage cans and trash bags.

~/~\~

Sam parked in front of the Lucky Chin's and he, Angela and Wes got out.

"That, that, that kid turned over that car like, like it was nothing."

"You should have seen the teddy bear." Angela replied. "Now, come on. Fun's over. Time to pull the coin. Wes!"

"Well, why can't we just get what we want?!"

"Because that's life, Wes." Sam replied.

A lightning bolt struck Sam and he fell dead.

"Ugh!" Sam groaned.

"Sam!" Angela yelled. She ran over and knelt beside him. "No, no come on, no." she pleaded.

Wes went into the restaurant.

~/~\~

Dean got up from the garbage.

"Hey, kid! I didn't want to have to do this." Dean punched Todd, who didn't move. "Ohh!" he groaned.

Todd put a hand around Dean's throat and started to choke him.

~/~\~

Wes removed the coin from the fountain, reversing all the wished. Todd isn't strong anymore and let Dean go. Sam woke up and Angela let out a relieved breath.

"Oh, thank God, Sammy." She breathed, smiling a small smile.

He smiled down at her and his smile grew when she hugged him tightly.

~/~\~

"Okay. Follow my lead and you won't have a problem. Come on." Dean said.

Dean acted in front of the bully boys as if he was scared of Todd.

"Okay, man, no more! No more, okay?" he yelled. He turned to the kids. "I wouldn't mess with this kid any more if I were you."

"Stay back!" the boys yelled.

~/~\~

A dejected Wes gave the coin to Sam and Angela and left.

~/~\~

Dean was reading the local newspaper. The headline said: 'Winning Lottery Ticket A Fake'. Audrey walked past, followed by her sunburned parents. She was carrying a normal-sized teddy with a whole in his head and a sticking plaster on it.

"Well, uh, coin's melted down." Sam said. "It shouldn't cause any more problems."

"Audrey's parents are back from Bali. Looks like all the wishes are gone." Angela said. "And so are we."

They were leaving when suddenly Dean stopped.

"Hang on a second."

"What?" Sam asked.

"You were right."

"About what?"

"I shouldn't have lied to you." Dean replied. "I do remember everything that happened to me in the Pit. Everything."

"So tell me about it." Sam said.

"Sam…" Angela said softly.

"No." Dean replied.

"Uh…" Sam raised a brow.

"I won't lie anymore." Dean replied. "But I'm not gonna talk about it."

"Dean, look, you can't just shoulder this thing alone." Sam said. "You got to let us help."

"Sam, don't press on the topic…" Angela said.

Dean nodded. "How? Do you really think a little heart-to-heart, some sharing and caring, is gonna change anything? Hmm? Somehow… heal me? I'm not talking about a bad day here."

"I know that." Sam said.

"The things that I saw… there aren't words. There is no forgetting. There's no making it better. Because it is right here…" Dean tapped his head. "Forever. You wouldn't want to understand. And I could never make you understand. So I am sorry. But Angie's right, don't press on the topic."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was super busy and was just exhausted when I got home. Anyway, I hope you y'all liked the chapter. And two chapters from now we find out why Angie and Sam broke up and why she left! So that's super exciting!**

**Also, in reply to a few reviews, I do have something planned for Castiel and Angie around the end of the installment. They're relationship will be sort of interesting, especially when/if Sam and Angie get back back together. But that's all I can say for now. ;)**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! We're trying to make it to 15! Love you guys.**

**~Emily**


	17. I Know What You Did Last Summer Part 1

I Know What You Did Last Summer Part 1

Sam appeared to be drunk and was playing pool with a man from the bar.

"Brian, come on, man, just one more." Sam said. "Just, just give me a chance to win it back."

"It's your cash." Brian shrugged.

"Excuse me." Angela said. "Look, he's a little sauced to be making bets."

"He insisted." Brian replied.

"Yeah, but you've already taken, what, two bills off him?" Dean asked. "We're just saying."

"Hey, shut up, guys." Sam replied. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine." Angela replied.

"You're drunk!" Dean added.

"Let's make it five hundred." Sam said.

"Five hundred?" Angela asked, raising a brow.

"Sure." Brian nodded.

Sam put the money down on the pool table.

"Five hundred. Your break." Brian said.

While Brian was looking down, Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean and Angela. For a second there was no trace of drunkenness. Dean and Angela raised their brows at Sam. Sam broke, sinking several balls, then saw Ruby across the bar.

"Keep the money." Sam said. Sam put his cue down on the pool table and walked towards Ruby.

"Keep the money?" Dean frowned. "What—

After a moment, Dean and Angela followed Sam.

"Hey." Sam said to Ruby.

Angela clenched her jaw. "Well, you got a lot of nerve showing up anywhere near me." She said.

"I just have some info, and then I'm gone." Ruby replied.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I'm hearing a few whispers." Ruby replied.

"Ooh, great, demon whisperers, that's reliable." Dean said sarcastically.

"A girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday." Ruby replied, ignoring Dean. "The demons seem pretty keen on finding her. Apparently, some real heavy hitters turned out for the Easter-egg hunt."

"Why? Who is she?" Sam asked.

"No idea." Ruby replied. "But, I'm thinking that she's important, 'cause the order is to capture her alive. I just figured that whatever the deal is, you might want to find this girl before the demons do."

"Look, maybe we should check it out." Sam suggested.

"Actually, we're working a case, but thanks." Angela said.

"What case?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, we've got leads, big leads." Dean said.

"Sounds dangerous." Ruby replied.

"Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose-chasing after some chick who, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important." Dean said.

"I'm just delivering the news." Ruby replied. "You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done."

"Wait, wait, wait." Sam cut in. "This hospital Anna escaped from, it got a name?"

~/~\~

Dean was driving and Sam was speaking on the phone. Angela sat in the backseat.

"Can I get a copy of the missing persons report?" Sam asked. "Okay. Thanks." Sam said before hanging up. "Well, Anna Milton's definitely real."

"Doesn't mean the case is real." Angela replied. "And this hospital's a three day drive."

"We've driven further for less, guys." Sam replied. Dean shook his head and Angela rolled her eyes. "You got something to say, say it."

"Oh, I'm saying it, this sucks." Dean replied.

"You guys aren't pissed because we're going after the girl." Sam replied. "You're pissed Ruby threw us the tip."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, sorry I'm not too keen on Ruby of all people."

"Right." Dean nodded. "'Cause as far as you're concerned, Sam, the hell-bitch is practically family. Yeah, boy, something major definitely happened while I was downstairs, 'cause I come back, and, and you're BFF with a demon?"

"I told you, Dean, she helped me go after Lilith."

Angela scoffed.

"Well, thanks for the thumbnail, real vivid." Dean replied. "You want to fill in a little detail?"

"Sure, Dean, let's trade stories." Sam nodded. "You first. How was Hell? Don't spare the details."

~/~\~

Six months earlier Sam was burying a box in a crossroad to summon a crossroad demon. He was drunk and a sober Angela stood next to him.

"This is a horrible idea, you know." She said. "And I can't believe I even agreed to coming here…"

"Come on!" he yelled, ignoring her. "Where the hell are you?"

"I was wondering whether to come or not." The demon said. "I mean, you shot one of my co-workers. Don't take this the wrong way, Sam, but you don't look so hot, buddy." He smirked. "Your girlfriend doesn't look all that well either. I guess burying Dean didn't agree with you two."

"Well?" Sam asked.

"Well, let's see that special little knife of yours first." The demon smirked.

Angela took out the knife and slammed it down on an outdoor table. "No devil's traps, either." She said.

"We're not here to play games." Sam added.

"Well, let me guess. You want to make a deal. And 'round and 'round the Winchesters go. I'm sorry, Sam. That's not gonna happen."

Sam stabbed the knife into the demon's hand. "I don't want ten years. I don't want one year. I don't want candy! I want to trade places with Dean."

"No."

"Just take me! It's a fair trade!"

"No!"

Angela moved to pull Sam back. "Sam, Sam, come on." She whispered. "We, we can find a different way to bring him back. Come on, let's, let's call Bobby." She suggested.

Sam shrugged her off. "Why not?" Sam asked. "Lilith wants me dead. Just let Dean go, and she can have me."

"Don't you understand, Sam?" the demon asked. "It's not about your soul. Dean's in Hell, right where we want him. We've got everything exactly the way we want it. You want to kill me? Go ahead. I've made peace with my lord."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela were at the hospital in the present.

"Of course I want to help however I can." The psychologist said.

"Now, the orderly has no recollection of Anna's escape?" Angela asked.

"Apparently, she knocked him unconscious." The psychologist said. "The blow caused some amnesia. He doesn't even remember coming into her room."

"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy that's got 80 pounds on her." Dean replied.

"We think she may have planned this, waited behind the door."

"Right." Sam nodded. "Uh, you mentioned Anna's illness was recent."

"Two months ago, she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends, bright future."

"So, what happened, she just… flipped?" Dean asked.

"Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions."

"What kind of delusions?" Angela asked.

"She thought demons were everywhere." The psychologist handed a sketch book to Angela.

"Interesting." Dean nodded.

"It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real."

"Well, that, that's just batty." Dean replied.

Angela turned the pages and they saw some meaningful sketches and the text 'Raising of the Witnesses' and in the next page 'Samhain the next seal is broken'.

"That's Revelations." Dean commented.

"Since when does the Book of Revelations have jack-o'-lanterns?" the psychologist asked.

"It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation." Dean replied.

"Well, Anna's father was a church deacon. When she became ill, her paranoia took on religious overtones. She was convinced the devil was about to rise up and end the world. I hope you find her. It's dangerous for her to be out there alone right now."

~/~\~

Dean knocked on the front door.

"Maybe they're not home." Dean said.

"Both cars in the driveway." Sam replied.

Dean tried the door. It was unlocked and they entered the house.

~/~\~

"Mr. and Mrs. Milton?" Angela called.

"We're from the Sheriff's department." Sam said. "We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions."

There were two dead bodies lying on the floor. Their throats had been cut.

~/~\~

Sam checked some powder on the floor near the dead bodies. "Sulfur. The demons beat us here. Whatever the deal is with this Anna girl—

"Yeah, they want her. They're not screwing around." Dean replied. "All right, so, I'm 'Girl, Interrupted,'" Dean picked up some addressed envelopes. "And I know the score of the apocalypse, just busted out of the nut-box… possibly using superpowers, by the way. Where do I go?"

Sam looked at family photographs and picked one up. "Hey, Angie, you got those sketched from Anna's notebook?"

"Yeah." Angela nodded.

"Let me see 'em." Sam replied. "Check this out." Sam picked out a drawing of a stained-glass window.

"She was drawing the window of her church." Dean said.

"Over and over." Angela murmured. "If you were religious, scared, and had demons on your ass, where would you go to feel safe?"

~/~\~

The Impala was parked in front of the church.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela entered the attic with their guns drawn.

"Dean, Angie." Sam pointed with his gun towards a person hiding. "Anna?" the put away their guns. "We're not gonna hurt you. We're here to help. My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean, and our friend, Angela."

"Sam?" Anna asked. "Not Sam Winchester?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam replied.

"And you're Angela?" she raised a brow.

Angela nodded. "Er, yeah, that'd be me."

"And you're Dean. The Dean?"

"Well, yeah." Dean smiled a bit. "The Dean, I guess."

"It's really you. Oh, my god." Anna replied. "The angels talk about you. You were in Hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you and Angela can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all." She turned to Sam. "They talk about you all the time lately. "I feel like I know you."

"So, you talk to angels?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no. No, no way. Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of… overhear them."

"You overhear them?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just… hear them in my head."

"Like… right now?" Dean asked.

"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them."

"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just… tuning in to angel radio?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yes." Anna nodded. "Thank you."

"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" Sam asked.

"I can tell you exactly, September 18th."

"The day I got out of Hell." Dean replied.

"First words I heard, clear as a bell, 'Dean Winchester is saved.'"

"What do you think?" Dean asked.

"It's above our pay grade, man." Sam replied.

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad." Dean said. "They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel."

"Hey, um, do you know, are my parents okay?" Anna asked. "I, I didn't go home. I was afraid."

Ruby entered into the attic in a rush. "You got the girl. Good, let's go."

"Her face!" Anna screamed.

"It's okay. She's here to help." Sam said.

"Yeah, don't be so sure." Angela said.

"We have to hurry." Ruby pressed.

"Why?" Angela asked.

"Because a demon's coming, big-timer." Ruby replied. "We can fight later, Angela."

"Well, that's pretty convenient, showing up right when we find the girl with some bigwig on your tail?" Angela raised a brow.

"I didn't bring him here. Dean did."

"What?" Dean asked.

"He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now."

"Guys." Sam pointed to a statue that was bleeding from the eyes.

"It's too late." Ruby said. "He's here."

Sam took Anna by the arms and hid her in a closet. "Okay. Stay in there. Don't move."

"Okay." Anna nodded.

Sam took out a flask of holy water.

"No, Sam, you got to pull him right away." Ruby said.

"Whoa, hold on a sec." Dean said.

"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going darkside." Ruby replied. "He does his thing, he exorcizes that demon, or we die."

Sam put the flask away again. The demon entered and Sam tried to exorcize him, but it didn't work.

"That tickles." Alastair said. "You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam."

Alastair threw Sam downstairs, along with Angela. Dean attacked him with Ruby's knife, but Alastair won their fight.

"Hello again, Dean."

Anna screamed as Ruby pulled her from the closet.

"Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot, I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close… in Hell."

"Alastair." Dean growled.

Sam stabbed Alastair with Ruby's knife.

"You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son."

Sam grabbed Dean and Angela and they looked at a large stain-glass window. As Alastair pulled out the knife, the three hunters jumped through the window.

~/~\~

Sam was sewing a cut in his left arm while Dean was in the bathroom. Angela was sewing up a cut in her right arm.

"Are either of you almost done?" Dean asked.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Sam replied.

"Just give me a second." Angela said.

"Good, 'cause you know I got a dislocated shoulder over here." Dean replied. Dean picked up a whiskey bottle and drank from it.

"Yeah. I'll pop it back when I'm finished." Sam said. "Gimme that." He gestured to the bottle and poured whiskey over his wound.

"So, you lost that magic knife, huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, saving your ass." Sam replied. "Who the hell was that demon?"

"No one good." Dean said. "We got to find Anna."

"Ruby's got her." Sam replied. "I'm sure she's okay. All right. Come on. On three. One…"

Sam forced Dean's shoulder back into place.

"You sure about Ruby?" Angela asked. "'Cause I think it's just as likely she used us to find radio girl and then brought that demon in to kill us."

"No, she took Anna to keep her safe." Sam assured.

"Yeah." Dean said. "Well, why hasn't she called to tell us where she is?"

"Because that demon is probably watching us right now, waiting to follow us right back to Anna again. That's why he let us go."

"You call this letting us go?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I do. Look, killing us would've been no problem to that thing. That's why, for now, we just got to lay low and wait for ruby to contact us."

"How's she gonna do that?" Dean asked. "Why do you trust her so much?"

"I told you."

"You got to do better than that. Hey, and I'm not trying to pick a fight here. I mean, I really want to understand. But I need to know more. I mean, I deserve to know more."

"Because…" Sam started. "She saved my life."

~/~\~

Six months earlier, Sam was drunk, and after he and Angela entered the room a man and a woman attacked them. The woman took Ruby's knife.

"Thanks for keeping this warm for me, Sam." The woman smiled.

"Ruby." Angela glared.

"It's nice to be back." She said. "Where I was, even for Hell, it was nasty. I guess I really pissed Lilith off. Imagine my relief when she gave me one last chance to take it topside. And all I had to do was find you two and kill you."

"Fine." Sam said. "Go ahead! Do it."

Ruby stabbed the other demon instead of Sam and Angela. "Grab your keys. We got to go. Now!"

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And in the next one we find out why Angie left! I'm super excited for it, and I can't wait. Also, I'm like 10 episodes into the planning for season 5, and I'm pretty excited. There's something really interesting that happens in 'The End' and I can't wait to write it.**

**Also, in answer to steelcandy's review, I plan to go to season 10 once all those episodes air. When/if Angie and Sam get together, their relationship will have a few ups and downs, because I do want to stay true to the actual plot lines and everything. So, I'll be going to season 6 and beyond. :)**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys.**

**~Emily**


	18. I Know What You Did Last Summer Part 2

I Know What You Did Last Summer Part 2

Six months ago, Sam was in the driver's seat of the Impala and Angela sat in the passenger's seat. Ruby sat in the back.

"You know what sounds good?" Ruby asked. "French fries. I'm starving. I just escaped Hell. I deserve a treat. You know, a 'thank you' would be nice."

"Who asked for your help?" Angela asked.

"You have no idea what I've been through." Ruby replied. "When Lilith gets pissed, she gets creative. You two want to hear about the corners of Hell I've seen?"

"No, we don't." Sam said.

"And the things I had to do to convince her I was sorry? That I could be trusted?"

"Well, this'll definitely get you a fat Christmas bonus." Angela remarked sarcastically.

"Very funny." Ruby sneered. "I'm a fugitive… for you two. I took all of this risk to get back to you, so, yeah, I deserve a damn 'thank you.'"

"Who asked you to save us?" Sam asked.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Can you help us save Dean?" Angela questioned.

"No. Nothing I know of is powerful enough to do that."

Sam stopped the car by the roadside. "Then we have no use for you."

"What?" Ruby frowned.

"Get out." Sam said.

"Sam." Ruby tried.

"Whose body are you riding, Ruby?" Sam asked.

"Why do you care? You've never asked me that before."

"He's asking now." Angela said.

"Some secretary."

"Let her go." Sam demanded.

"Sam…" Ruby said.

"Or we send you right back to Hell." Sam threatened.

~/~\~

Sam was cleaning a gun. Someone knocked on the door. Sam grabbed a shotgun and opened the door, revealing Ruby possessing a coma girl. She held up a piece of paper.

"Proof." She said. "This body is 100% socially conscious. I recycle. Al Gore would be proud."

"You grabbed a coma patient?" Sam asked.

"You didn't want me to take a body with someone in it, and I made sure that the spirit was gone. Apartment was empty. You happy?"

"Why are you here?"

"I can't bring Dean back. But I can get you something else that you want."

"And, uh… what's that?"

"Lilith."

"You want me to use my psychic whatever."

"Look, I know that it spooks you—

"Skip the speech. I'm ready. Let's go."

Ruby raised a brow. "Slow down there, cowboy. What about Angie? Is she okay with this?"

He shrugged. "Probably not. Just tell me what I have to do."

"Look, Lilith is one scary bitch. When I was in the Pit, there was talk. She's cooking up something big, apocalyptic big."

"So let's kill her."

"You want to go in there and half-ass like before?" Ruby asked. "We have the time to get it right. Let's get it right."

"Okay. What do you want from me?"

"Well, a little patience… and sobriety. Promise me that… and I will teach you everything I know."

~/~\~

Sam paused telling the story.

"So?" Dean asked. "What'd she teach you?"

"Well, the first thing I learned… I'm a crappy student." He said before resuming the story.

~/~\~

Sam was trying to exorcise a demon tied to a chair in a devil's trap, but couldn't. Some black smoke came out of the demon's mouth, but then it went back in. Sam held his head in pain. As the demon began to laugh, ruby killed him with her knife.

"Not funny." She said. "Just give it time, Sam. It'll get better."

"What? I need more practice?"

"I'm not talking about pulling demons. I know losing Dean was—

"Hey! I don't want to talk about it. You know what? Where do you get off slapping me with that greeting-card, time-heals crap? What the hell do you know?"

"I used to be human. And I still remember what it feels like to lose someone. I'm sorry." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Uhn-huh." He nodded. "Don't. I can't."

"Sam, you're not alone." She whispered. She kissed him.

He stood up and walked away from her. "What are you doing?" he asked. "You know I'm with Angie!"

"Sam, it's okay!" Ruby replied. "She's not enough for you, and deep down you know it. If she was, she wouldn't be so scared of what's inside of her!"

"No, that is anything but okay!" he yelled at her. "And don't you dare say that stuff like you know her! You don't, okay?! None of what you just said is true."

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"What's wrong? Where do I start?!" he snapped.

"I know you want more." She whispered. "And Angie isn't giving it to you. I can. So I know that's not what's bothering you." She added. "Is it because of the body? Because I told you, it's all me inside of here. There is no one else. And it's nice inside this body, Sam. Soft and warm."

"What are you doing?" he breathed.

"Isn't it 'cause you're really scared to go there with a demon?" she asked. "Because it's wrong and it's bad and we shouldn't?"

Ruby and Sam began to have sex.

~/~\~

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?"

"Too much information." Dean replied. "And also, the nerve you have for cheating on Angie!" he snapped. "With Ruby of all people!" he yelled.

Sam swallowed thickly. "I know. But I told you I was coming clean." He whispered.

"Not completely." Angela glared.

"Angie, what d'you mean?" Dean frowned.

"He left out a part." She shrugged. "He left out the part where I walked in on him and Ruby after coming home from a supply run." She said.

Dean looked at Sam, about to say something, but Angela continued.

"You know how I told you a while back that I didn't tell you about Sam using his psychic stuff and Ruby because I found out under bad circumstances? Well, these are the bad circumstances." She added. "Anyway, I gave Sam a week, a week to stop seeing Ruby, and he chose to continue seeing her, so I left."

Sam looked down at his shoes, swallowing thickly.

She sighed. "But, I can't say I'm surprised that he cheated on me with Ruby." Angela said.

Sam's head shot up. "Wait… what?" he breathed.

"You two remember Jeremy, yeah? With the African Dream Root?" she raised a brow. The brothers nodded. "Well, when he sent us into that dream land or whatever, I lied about where I had been. I had actually been in this room, where I saw this dream version of myself."

"What'd she say to you?" Dean asked.

"Well, she told me that Sam wouldn't stay with me if Ruby was around, and the only way I could maybe keep him with me was to side with him and Ruby." Angela replied. "And who knows if that would have even worked. Anyway, she was right. I wasn't enough for Sam, I was slowing him down." She shrugged. "And I should have listened; I should have just ended our relationship to save myself from the heartbreak."

Sam looked at her sadly. "Angie—he started.

"Just, I don't want to hear it okay?" she replied. "I don't want another apology. I just wish you'd have the balls to tell your damn story correctly."

Dean nodded and looked at Sam. "Okay, well, uh, brain-stabbing imagery aside… so far, all you've told us about Ruby is she's a manipulative bitch who uh, screwed you, played mind games with you, convinced you to cheat on Angela, which I should whoop your ass for by the way, and did everything in the book to get you to go bad."

"Yeah, well, there's more to the story." Sam said.

"Just… skip the nudity, please. For mine and Angie's sake."

"Pretty soon after that, um… I put together some signs… omens." Sam said.

"Saying what?" Dean asked.

"Lilith was in town. And I wanted to strike her first."

~/~\~

Five months earlier, Sam and Ruby were talking in the abandoned house.

"You're not ready yet." Ruby said.

"It's now or never."

"No, we got to wait until you get it right. You haven't been too successful."

"All right, I'll use this." Sam replied.

"Stop." Ruby said. "You can't just fly in there reckless, Sam. We need you to take the bitch out."

"Oh, I'll take her out all right."

"You got one shot, and you're it. You're the only one who can do it, Sam. So if she kills you first…"

"What?"

"You don't want to survive this." Ruby said.

"Come on."

"It's a kamikaze attack. You want to die fighting Lilith."

"That's stupid."

"No, it's the truth, because if you kill her and you survive this, then you have to go on without your brother and Angie too! This isn't what they would have wanted. This isn't what Dean died for."

Ruby tried to stop him, getting in his way in front of the door.

"Get out of my way." He growled.

"No, Sam. This is suicide!"

Sam put Ruby aside with her knife on her throat and walked out through the door.

~/~\~

Sam saw a little girl in a house, who was sitting in a table full of cakes and candies.

~/~\~

Sam snuck into the house with Ruby's knife ready to kill Lilith.

"Please, I want to go home." The girl said.

Two demons attacked Sam from behind and Sam lost the knife.

"Lilith sends her regrets. She couldn't make it." The demon said.

Ruby took the knife from the floor and killed one of the demons.

"Take the girl and run!"

The demon beat Ruby and she lost the knife.

"Ruby, you're in so much trouble." The demon smirked. "When we get you down in the basement, the things we're gonna do to you."

Sam came back and exorcised the demon with his mind.

"Sam."

"I'm okay. Thanks."

~/~\~

Sam finished his story.

"Ruby came back for me." He said. "Whatever you have to say, she saved me. More than that, she got through to me. What she said to me… it's what you would have said. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here."

Angela looked at the ground, trying to mask the hurt that crossed her face. She hadn't been enough for Sam. She wasn't enough to get through to him. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a shaky breath.

Dean looked at Angela, knowing she was feeling upset. He sighed.

"Housekeeping." A maid said.

"Not now!" Dean yelled.

"Sir, I've got towels."

Dean opened the door and the maid entered. "Couldn't you just leave 'em at the door?"

"I'm at this address."

"I'm sorry." Sam said. "What?"

"Go now. Go through the bathroom window, don't stop, don't take your car, don't pass go. There are demons in the hallway and in the parking lot."

"Ruby?" Sam asked.

"Okay, yes, so I'm possessing this maid for a hot minute. Sue me."

"What about—

"Coma girl? Slowly rotting on the floor back at the cabin with Anna, so I've got to hurry back. See you when you get there. Go!"

~/~\~

Before they left Dean pulled Angela aside.

"Hey, uh, after Sam said all that stuff about how Ruby got through to him and saved him, you uh, you looked pretty down." Dean said.

Angela shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Yeah, yeah it is." He said. "Angie, don't keep it all in. Talk to me. Please."

She swallowed thickly. She had kept up such a tough facade lately. "It just hurts, y'know?" she asked. She ran a hand through her hair. "I couldn't be the one to help him and I was his damn girlfriend!" she laughed humorlessly. "I couldn't get him to stop drinking, I couldn't get him to stop trying to make deals, I couldn't save him, Dean!" tears clouded her vision. "I wasn't enough for him!"

Dean shook his head. "It's not your fault, Angie. It's not your fault." He assured. "For you to save him, he had to let you in. You can't save someone who doesn't wanna be saved."

"Then why did he let Ruby save him?" she whispered.

He shrugged and pulled her into a tight hug. "Who knows, Angie." He whispered. "Grief does things to people, but that doesn't make 'em right." He added. "But, I do know he still loves you. You just gotta give it time."

She nodded and pulled away. "Thanks, Dean."

~/~\~

They got to the cabin.

"Glad you could make it." Ruby said.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam replied.

"Anna, are you okay?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life."

"Yeah, I hear she does that." Dean replied. "I guess I… you know.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I guess I owe you for… Sam. And I just wanted… you know…"

"Don't strain yourself."

"Okay, then. Is the moment over?" Dean asked. Ruby nodded. "Good, 'cause that was awkward."

Angela walked up to Ruby. "Yeah, uh… thanks for saving Sam. I'm glad someone could do it." She forced a small smile. It quickly disappeared. "Doesn't mean I like you though."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ruby replied.

"Hey, Angela, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, just to tell my parents I'm okay?" Anna asked. "They must be completely freaked."

"Uh…" Angela said.

"What?"

"Anna, um… your parents." Sam said.

"What about them?"

"Look, I'm sorry." Angela whispered.

"No, they're not…"

"Anna, I'm sorry." Angela repeated.

"Why is this happening to me?" Anna cried.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"They're coming."

"Back room." Dean said.

Sam took Anna to the back room, then came back.

"Where's the knife?" Ruby asked.

"Uh… about that…" Dean said.

"You're kidding."

"Hey, don't look at me." Dean defended.

"Thanks a lot." Sam said.

"Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing guys, really."

The door rattled violently and burst open.

~/~\~

Castiel and Uriel entered.

"Please tell me you're here to help." Dean said. "We've been having demon issues all day."

"Well, I can see that." Uriel replied. "You want to explain why you have that stain in the room?"

"We're here for Anna." Castiel said.

"Here for her like… here for her?" Angela asked.

"Stop talking." Uriel demanded. "Giver her to us."

"Are you gonna help her?" Sam asked.

"No, she has to die." Castiel said.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter! You know how back in 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' I said there'd be a really important scene that you'd have to try and remember? Well, it was the one where Dream Angela told Angie that she wasn't enough and she should just end the relationship. Also, there you have it! Now we know why Angie left! And I kinda sorta loved the tender moment with Dean afterwards, I thought it was super sweet. I really hope you guys liked it!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	19. Heaven and Hell Part 1

Heaven and Hell Part 1

"You want Anna?" Sam asked. "Why?"

"Out of the way." Uriel said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Angela cut in. "Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her."

"Don't worry." Uriel snarked. "I'll kill her gentle."

"You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Angela glared.

"As a matter of fact, we are." Castiel replied. "And?"

"And?" Sam asked. "Anna's an innocent girl."

"She is far from innocent." Castiel replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing." Uriel replied. "Now give us the girl."

"Sorry." Dean said. "Get yourself another one. Try JDate."

"Who's gonna stop us? You three? Or this demon whore?" Uriel asked. He threw Ruby against the wall and Dean attacked him.

"Cas, stop… please." Sam pleaded.

Castiel touched Sam's forehead and he fell to the ground. Uriel punched Dean.

Angela looked at Cas, eyes narrowed. "Oh, you son of a—

Cas touched her forehead and she fell to the ground also.

"I've been waiting for this." Uriel said.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed Castiel and Uriel and they disappeared.

"What the…" Dean muttered. He helped Ruby to her feet. "Come on."

Ruby knelt by Sam and Dean knelt by Angela. They started stirring. Once Dean knew they were okay, he got into a back room and found Anna with her hands and arms covered in her own blood.

"Anna. Anna!" Dean said.

Anna had used her blood to draw sigils on a mirror.

"Are they, are they gone?" she asked.

"Did you kill them?" Dean questioned.

"No. I sent them away… far away."

"You want to tell me how?" Dean asked.

"That just popped in my head." She shrugged. "I don't know how I did it. I just did it."

~/~\~

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked.

"I think Anna's getting more interesting by the second." Angela replied.

"Yeah, I agree." Dean nodded. "And what did they mean by 'she's not innocent'?"

"It seems like they want her bad, and not just 'cause of the angel radio thing." Sam said. "I mean, that blood spell, some serious crap, man."

"Something's going on with her." Dean said. "See what you can find out."

"What are you two gonna do?" Sam asked.

"Anna may have sent the angels to the outfield, but, sooner or later, they're gonna be back. We got to get ourselves safe now." Angela said.

~/~\~

Anna was sitting in a chair in the panic room.

"Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint." Dean said.

Ruby was waiting outside the open door. "Which I find racist, by the way."

"Write your congressman." Dean replied.

"Here." Ruby said.

"Hex bags?" Angela asked.

"Extra-crunchy." Ruby nodded. "They'll hide us from angels, demons, all corners."

"Thanks, Ruby." Angela replied. She looked at Anna. "Don't lose this. So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?"

"It's quiet. Dead silence."

"Good. That's not troubling at all." Dean said.

"We're in trouble, huh? You guys scared?" Anna asked.

"Nah." Dean said.

"Hey, Dean, Angie!" Sam called.

"Just stay here, okay?" Angela said. "Keep an eye on her." She told Ruby.

~/~\~

"How's the car?" Dean asked.

"I got her. She's fine." Sam replied. "Where's Bobby?"

"Uh, the Dominican." Angela replied. "He said we break anything, we buy it."

"He's working a job?" Sam asked.

"God, I hope so." Dean said. "Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap."

"Now that's seared in my brain." Sam muttered.

"All right, what did you find on Anna?" Dean asked.

"Uh, not much." Sam answered. "Her parents were, uh, Rich and Amy Milton, a church deacon and a housewife."

"Riveting." Angela said.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "But there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first."

"No?" Dean raised a brow.

"When she was 2 ½, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close." Sam replied. "She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy."

"Who was?" Dean asked. "The plumber, hmm? A little snaking in the pipes?"

"Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again." Sam replied. "Look, Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating this real father of hers was mad. Very man, like wanted-to-kill-her mad."

"Kind of heavy for a 2-year-old." Angela said.

"Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal." Sam shrugged.

"Until now." Dean said. "So, what's she hiding?"

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?" Anna asked.

"Nice job watching her." Dean said.

"I'm watching her." Ruby defended.

"No, you're right, Anna." Sam said. "IS there anything you want to tell us?"

"About what?"

"The angels said you were guilty of something." He continued. "Why would they say that?"

"You tell me." She shrugged. "Tell me why my life has been leveled… why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know."

"Okay. Then let's find out." Sam said.

"How?" Anna asked.

~/~\~

Dean was leading Pamela down the stairs.

"We're here!" Dean said.

Angela walked over and smiled. "Hey, Pam."

"Angie!" she exclaimed, hugging her.

Angie pulled away a few moments later.

"Pamela, hey!" Sam greeted.

"Sam?"

"It's me. It's Sam."

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Sam, is that you?"

"I'm right here."

"Oh. Know how I can tell?" she grabbed Sam's ass. "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you, grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, and that poor girl's Anna, and that you've been eyeing my rack, and Angie is rolling her eyes."

"Uh… uh… uh…" Sam stammered.

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. I still got more senses than most."

"Got it."

"Hey, Anna." Pamela said. "How are you? I'm Pamela."

"Hi."

"Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help."

"Oh. That's nice of you."

"Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"They stole something from me." She took off her sunglasses, revealing white eyes. "Demon-y, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think?" she laughed. "Now… how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm? Don't you worry."

~/~\~

"Nice and relaxed." Pamela said. "Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5… 4… 3… 2… 1. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you."

"Now, Anna, tell me… how can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"Your father… what's his name?"

"Rich Milton."

"All right. But I want you to look further back… when you were very young… just a couple of years old."

"I don't want to."

"It'll be okay." Anna assured. "Anna, just one look, that's all we need."

"No." Anna said.

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"

"No, No! No." she screamed. "No!"

"Calm down."

She screamed. "He's gonna kill me!"

"Anna, you're safe." Pamela said.

She screamed. "No!" Anna yelled. The lights exploded and glass shattered.

"Calm down."

Anna screamed. "He's gonna kill me!"

"It's all right, Anna."

"Anna?" Dean asked, walking towards her.

"Dean, don't." Pamela warned.

Anna threw Dean across the room.

"Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Pamela said. "Anna… Anna? Are you all right?"

"Thank you, Pamela. That helps a lot. I remember now."

"Remember what?" Sam asked.

"Who I am."

"I'll bite." Angela said. "Who are you?"

"I'm an angel."

~/~\~

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others." Anna said.

"I don't find that very reassuring." Ruby replied.

"Neither do I." Pamela agreed.

"So… Castiel, Uriel, they're the ones that came for me?"

"You know them?" Sam asked.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole."

"So, what, were they like your bosses or something?" Dean asked.

"Try the other way around."

"Look at you." Dean said.

"But now they want to kill you?" Pamela asked.

"Orders are orders." Anna shrugged. "I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why?" Angela asked.

"I disobeyed… which, for is, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell."

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"She fell to earth, became human." Pamela said.

"Wait a minute." Sam said. "I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?"

"It kind of hurts." Anna shrugged. "Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace."

"Come again?" Dean asked.

"My grace." Anna replied. "It's… energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?" Dean asked.

"The older I got, the long I was human, yeah."

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are." Ruby said.

"Ruby's right." Anna agreed. "Heaven wants me dead."

"And Hell just wants her." Ruby replied. "A flesh and blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you."

"I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back."

"What?" Angela asked.

"My grace."

"You can do that?" Dean asked.

"If I can find it."

"So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit, and shazam, you're Roma Downey?"

"Something like that."

"All right." Dean nodded. "I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?"

"Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time."

"Wait." Sam cut in. "You mean falling, like, literally?"

"Yes." Anna nodded.

"Like the way a human eye can see?" Sam asked. "Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?"

"Why do you ask?" Anna asked.

~/~\~

Sam was surrounded by books and old magazines.

"Here." Sam said. "In March '85, a meteorite vanished in the night sky over northwestern Ohio. It was sighted nine months before Anna was born in that part of Ohio."

"You're pretty buff for a nerd." Ruby commented.

"Look, I think it was Anna and here, same time, another meteor over Kentucky." Sam said.

"And that's her grace?" Ruby asked.

"Might be."

"All right. That just narrows it down to an entire state."

"Look, it's a start."

"Sam… I'm sorry." Ruby said.

"For what?"

"For bringing you this mess. If I had known, I would have kept my trap shut."

"Yeah, well, we'll muddle through."

"Not this time. You do not want to get between these two armies. It's Godzilla and Mothra. If one side doesn't get us, the other one will."

"So, what do you want to do?" Sam asked. "Dump Anna and run? Forget it. Look, I know the angels freak you out."

"Forget the angels." Ruby replied. "It's Alastair I'm scared of."

"Alastair?"

"You met him in the church. Practically the grand inquisitor downstairs. Picasso with a razor."

"And?" Sam asked.

"And you should pull him out and throw him back in the pit… if you weren't so out of shape."

"Ruby…"

"No, your abilities, you're getting flabby."

"Yeah, so how do I tone up?"

"You know how." Ruby said. "You know what you got to do."

"No, I'm not doing that anymore." Sam replied.

"Sam…"

"I said no."

"Well, then you better pray that Anna gets her groove back, or we're all dead."

~/~\~

"Pamela get home okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Angela nodded. "She said she was sorry. It's just after last time, she, uh… this is just a little too rich for her blood."

"I don't blame her. You guys should do the same."

"Well, we're not that smart." Dean replied. "Can I ask you something? What do they want me for? Why did they save me?"

"I'm sorry. The angels aren't talking about it. And it was after I fell."

"That's another question." Angela commented. "Why would you fall?"

"Yeah, why would you want to be one of us?" Dean asked.

"You don't mean that." Anna said.

"We don't?" Angela asked. "A bunch of, of miserable bastards… eating, crapping, confused, afraid."

"I don't know." Anna shrugged. "There's loyalty…. Forgiveness… love."

"Pain." Dean said.

"Chocolate cake." Anna countered.

"Guilt." Angela replied.

"Sex." Anna said.

Dean looked at Angela and sighed. "Yeah, she's got us there."

"I mean it." Anna said. "Every emotion, guys, even the bad ones… it's why I fell. It's why… why I'd give anything not to have to go back. Anything."

"Feelings are overrated, if you as me." Angela muttered.

"Beats being an angel."

"How's that possible?" Dean asked. "You guys are powerful and perfect. You don't doubt yourselves or God or anything."

"Perfect… like a marble statue." Anna said. "Cold… no choice… only obedience. Do you know how many angels have actually seen God? Seen his face?"

"All of you?" Dean asked.

"Four angels. Four. And I'm not one of them."

"That's it?" Angela asked. "Well, then how do you even know that there is a God?"

"We have to take it on faith… which we're killed if we don't have."

"Huh." Dean said.

"I was stationed on earth 2,000 years. Just… watching… silent… invisible… out on the road… sick for home… waiting on orders from an unknowable father I can't begin to understand. So don't tell me that—

Dean laughed.

"What is so funny? What?"

"Nothing. Sorry." Dean replied. "It's just… I can relate."

"Hey." Sam said.

"Did you find something?" Angela asked.

"I think so."

~/~\~

"Union, Kentucky." Sam said. "Found some accounts of a local miracle."

"Yeah?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. In '85, there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full-grown oak. They say it looks a century old at least."

"Anna, what do you think?" Dean asked.

"The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that, easy."

"So grace ground zero, it's not destruction." Dean replied. "It's…

"Pure creation."

~/~\~

Dean was driving. Sam was beside him, and Anna, Ruby and Angela were at the backseat. Dean looked in the review mirror and laughed.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing." Dean said. "It's just an angel, a demon and a hunter riding in the backseat. It's like the setup to a bad joke… or a Penthouse Forum Letter."

"Dude… reality… porn." Sam said.

"You call this reality?" Dean asked.

~/~\~

"It's beautiful." Angela murmured.

"It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it."

"You ready to do this?" Dean asked.

"Not really."

"Anna, what are we even looking for?" Sam asked.

Anna put her hand on the tree trunk. "It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it."

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't post last night! I had theater camp for 7 hours and then soccer for 2 hours and then I had dinner and just passed out asleep. I won't be posting Saturday because I'm going on a family camping trip. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! **

**I do want to do something with Cas/Angie because that's something that has interested me for a while, so I am trying to figure something out. ;)**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	20. Heaven and Hell Part 2

Heaven and Hell Part 2

"We still got the hex bags." Dean said. "I saw we head back to the panic room."

"What, forever?" Ruby asked.

"I'm just thinking out loud!"

"Oh, you call that thinking?" she snarked.

"Hey!" Sam cut in. "Hey, hey, hey. Stop it."

"Anna's grace is gone." Ruby said. "You understand? She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight Heaven and Hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once."

"Um… guys?" Anna cut in. "The angels are talking again."

"What are they saying?" Angela asked.

"It's weird…like a recording… a loop. It says, 'Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or…'"

"Or what?" Dean asked.

"'…or we hurl him back to damnation."

"Anna… do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?" Angela asked.

"To what? To kill them?" Anna asked.

Angela nodded.

"Nothing we could get to… not right now." Anna replied.

"Okay, wait, wait." Dean said. "I say we call Bobby. We get him back from hedonism."

"Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but we got to think of something!" Dean exclaimed.

~/~\~

Dean was studying a book over the Impala.

"Hey. Holding up okay?" Dean asked.

"Trying." Anna replied.

"Yeah."

"A little scared, I guess. So, um… Dean… I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything." Anna shrugged. "You guys, you didn't have to help me—

"Hey, let's can the 'thanks for trying' speech, you know? Participation trophies suck ass."

"I don't know. Maybe I don't deserve to be saved."

"Don't talk like that."

"I disobeyed." She said. "Lucifer disobeyed. It's our murder one, and I knew it. Maybe I got to pay."

"Yeah, well, we've all done things we got to pay for." Dean said.

"I got to tell you something." She admitted. "And you're not gonna like it."

"Okay. What?"

"About a week ago, I heard the angels talking… about you… what you did in Hell. Dean, I know. It wasn't your fault. You should forgive yourself."

"Anna, I don't w-want to, uh… I don't want to… I can't talk about that."

"I know." She nodded. "But when you can, you have people that want to help. You are not alone. That's all I'm trying to say."

She kissed Dean.

"What was that for?" he blinked.

"You know…" she smiled. "Or last night on earth… all that."

"You're stealing my best line." He smirked.

~/~\~

Ready for love by Bad Company was playing while Dean and Anna made love.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela were asleep over open books as Ruby left.

~/~\~

"Look at that." Uriel smirked. "It's so cute when monkeys war clothes."

Angela looked at Dean and then at Uriel. "We're dreaming, aren't we?"

"It's the only way we could chat… since you're hiding like cowards."

"Don't normally see of your leash." Angela noted. "Where's your boss?"

"Castiel?" Uriel asked. "Oh, he, uh… he's not here. See, he had this weakness. Contrary to what you believe, he likes you." He smirked at Angela. "Time's up, we want the girl."

"Wouldn't try that if I were you." Dean replied. "See, she got her grace back. Full-blown angel now."

"That would be a neat trick, considering…" Uriel took out a necklace. "…I have her grace right here. We can't let Hell get their hooks into her."

"Well, then why don't you just give her back her angel juice?" Dean asked.

"She committed a serious crime."

"What? Thinking for herself?" Angela asked.

"This is our business, not yours. She's not even human… not technically."

"Yeah, well, I guess I just like being a pain in the pooper." Dean shrugged.

"No." Uriel smirked. "There's more. You cut yourself a slice of… angel food cake. Didn't you? Huh? You did."

Angela glanced at Dean. "Really, Dean?" she raised a brow.

He looked at her and shrugged. He looked back at Uriel. "What do you care? You're junkless down there, right? Like a Ken doll?"

"Ooh. Well, it's your last chance. Give is the girl, or—

"Or what?" Dean challenged. "What, you're gonna toss me back in the hole? You're bluffing."

"Try me. This is a whole lot bigger than the plans we got for you, Dean. You can be replaced."

"What the hell? Go ahead and do it." Dean said.

"You're just crazy enough to go, aren't you?" Uriel asked.

"What can I say? I don't break easy."

"Oh, yes… you do. You just got to know where to apply the right pressure."

~/~\~

"I don't know, man. Where's Ruby?" Sam asked.

"Hey, she's your Hell buddy." Dean drank from his flask.

"Little early for that, isn't it?" Angela asked.

Dean shrugged. "It's 2 a.m. somewhere."

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, of course." Dean replied.

The doors opened with a blast and Castiel and Uriel entered.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel said.

"How? How did you find us?" Sam asked. He paused. "Dean? Angie?"

"I'm sorry." Dean told Anna.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because they gave them a choice." Anna replied. "They either kill me… or kill you. I know how their minds work."

Anna kissed Dean goodbye.

"You did the best you could. I forgive you. And you too, Angela." Anna said. "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

~/~\~

"I'm sorry." Castiel said.

"No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling." Anna replied.

"Still, we have a history. It's just—

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick."

Alastair, a bleeding Ruby and another demon appeared.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head." Alastair said.

"How dare you come in this room… you pussing sore?" Uriel asked.

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings… you sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

"Turn around and walk away now." Castiel said.

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do." Castiel replied. "I won't say it again. Leave now… or we lay you to waste."

"Think I'll take my chances."

Angels and demons began to fight. Castiel tried to exorcise Alastair with his hand with no result.

"Sorry, kiddo." Alastair smirked. "Why don't you go run to daddy?"

Uriel exorcised a demon.

"Aaaaahhhh!" the demon yelled.

Alastair began to exorcise Castiel. "Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma!"

Dean hit Alastair with a crowbar.

"Dean, Dean, Dean… I am so disappointed." Alastair said. "You had such promise."

Alastair attacked Dean, Sam and Angels. Anna took her grace from Uriel while he was killing the other demon.

"No!" Uriel yelled.

Anna broke the pendant releasing the grace, Whit light flowed into her mouth.

"Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes! Shut your eyes!" Anna exclaimed.

Bright light came out of Anna's body and made Alastair disappear, leaving behind Ruby's knife.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Angela asked. "Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared."

"This isn't over." Uriel glared at her.

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless." Dean replied.

Castiel and Uriel disappeared.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Not so much." Ruby replied.

"What took you so long to get here?" Dean asked.

"Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured." Ruby replied.

"I got to hand it to you, Sammy." Angela sighed. "Bringing them all together all at once, angels and demons. It was a damn good plan."

Sam smiled a bit at Angela. "Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight."

"Yeah, now you're just bragging." Dean laughed.

"So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh?" Sam asked. "She must be happy… wherever she is."

"I doubt it." Dean said.

~/~\~

Sam was sitting on the hood of the Impala with a beer, and Dean and Angela were leaning against the side of the car near him.

"I can't believe we made it out of there." Angela said.

"Again." Sam added.

They held out their bottles and clinked them.

"I know you heard him, both of you did." Dean said.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Alastair. What he said… about how I had promise."

"I heard him." Angela nodded.

"You're not curious?"

"Dean, I'm damn curious." Sam shrugged. "But you're not talking about Hell, and I'm not pushing."

"It wasn't four months, you know."

"What?" Angela frowned.

"It was four months up here, but down there… I don't know. Time's different. It was more like 40 years."

"My God." Sam muttered.

"They, uh… they sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you… until there was nothing left." Dean said. "And then, suddenly… I would be whole again… like magic… just so they could start in all over. And Alastair… at the end of every day… every one… he would come over. And he would make me and offer. To take me off the rack… if I put souls on… if I started torturing." He added. "And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls." A tear ran down his cheek. "The, the things that I did to them."

Angela looked up at Dean and hugged him tightly. "Dean… Dean Winchester, look, you held out for 30 god damn years. That's longer than anyone would have." She replied.

Dean hugged her back, crying. "How I feel… this… inside me… I wish I couldn't feel anything, Angie. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked the chapter! I am working something out with Cas/Angie, and I'm excited!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love ya!**

**~Emily**


	21. Family Remains Part 1

Family Remains Part 1

Sam woke up from sleeping in the backseat of the car. Dean and Angela were studying some papers.

"What are you two doing?" Sam mumbled.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Angela asked.

"Like you're looking for a job." Sam replied.

"Yahtzee." Dean said.

Sam sat up. "We just finished a job like two hours ago."

"Not tired." Angela shrugged.

"Adrenaline's still pumping, I guess." Dean said. "So, what do you think… Cedar Rapids, Tulsa, or Chi-Town?"

"I am all for working. I really am." Sam replied. "But you got us chasing cases nonstop for like a month now. I'm surprised Angie's keeping up with you. We need sleep."

"Yeah, we can sleep when we're dead." Dean replied.

"You're exhausted, Dean."

"I'm good." Dean replied.

"He's got a point. You're running on fumes, and you can't run forever." Angela said.

"And what am I running from?" Dean asked.

"From what you told Angie and I." Sam replied. "Or are we pretending that never happened?"

"Stratton, Nebraska. Farm town." Dean commented. "A man gets hacked to death in a locked room inside a locked house. No signs of forced entry."

"Sounds like a ghost." Angela said.

"Yes, it does." Dean nodded.

Sam sighed and flopped back down.

~/~\~

As the Impala drove into the house road, a sign saying 'Sold' was hidden in the grass.

~/~\~

"Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide." Angela said. "This place is gonna sell like hotcakes."

They entered the kitchen, opening cabinets. Dean spotted something on an empty piece of wall.

"Hey, check this out." Dean said, knocking on the wall. It was hollow. "Huh."

"It's probably a dumbwaiter." Sam replied. "All these old houses had them."

"Know-it-all." Dean muttered.

"What?" Sam asked.

"What?" Dean mirrored.

"You said…"

"What?"

"Never mind."

Angela chuckled softly and shook her head.

They entered a bedroom.

"Well, no bloodstains, fresh coat of paint, it's a bunch of bubkis." Angels said.

"Needle's all over the place." Sam replied.

"Yeah, power lines." Angela said.

"Great." Sam sighed.

They looked in the closer; a doll head was on the floor.

"Uh…" Angela muttered.

"Well, that's super disturbing." Dean said.

"Think it got left behind?" Sam asked.

"By who?" Angela raised a brow. "Unless Bill Gibson likes to play with doll heads."

A car and moving truck approached.

"Uh-oh." Sam said.

"I thought you said this place was still for sale!" Angela looked up at Sam.

"Apparently, it's not." He muttered.

~/~\~

"Who are they?" Kate asked.

Dean, Sam and Angela were coming down the stairs from the front door.

"Can I help you?" Brian asked.

"Hi. Are you the new owner?" Angela asked.

"Yeah." Brian nodded. "You guys are…?"

"This is Mr. Stanwyk and Ms. Lewis. I'm Mr. Babar. County code enforcement." Dean introduced.

"We had the building inspected last week." Brian replied. "Is there a problem?"

"Asbestos in the walls, a gas leak, yeah I'd say we got a problem." Sam replied.

"Asbestos?" Susan asked. "Meaning what?"

"Meaning until this house is up to code, it's uninhabitable." Angela replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Brian said. "You're saying we can't stay here?"

"It's a health hazard. You don't want to." Dean replied.

"Hold up." Ted cut in. "We just drove four hundred miles."

"There's a motel just down the road." Angela suggested. "Till this gets cleaned up, I suggest you stay there."

"All right, and what if we don't?" Brian asked.

Angela walked up to Brian. "Well, you get a fine or you got to jail." She said. She shrugged. "Pick your poison, sweet cheeks."

"One night." Brian said. "One night, and I'll take care of everything, ASAP, I promise."

"Yeah, you do that." Angela smiled.

"Another motel?" Kate rolled her eyes. "Awesome, Dad. I hope this one has hooker sheets, like the last one."

"Danny!" Susan called.

"Come on, Danny!" Brian yelled.

~/~\~

"What did the room look like when you found it, Mrs. Curry?" Sam asked.

"I already told the local boys, there was blood everywhere."

"And Mr. Gibson, where was he?" Dean asked.

"Everywhere." Mrs. Curry replied.

"How long have you been cleaning Mr. Gibson's house?" Angela quizzed.

"About five years." Mrs. Curry shrugged.

"So you knew him pretty well." Dean said.

"Well, not really well. He was real private. Not the easiest man. Not that I blame him."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"His wife dies in childbirth. Daughter hangs herself in the attic twenty years later." Mrs. Curry replied. "I'd be bitter, too. I think I got some pictures." She went off to get them and came back. "Here."

"Thanks." Angela replied. "Can we keep these?"

"Suit yourself."

"Now, why'd the daughter kill herself?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. That was before my time."

"Did you ever notice anything odd in the house when you were cleaning it?" Dean asked.

"Like what?" Mrs. Curry raised a brow.

"Like, you know, like lights going on and off, things not being where you left them." Dean shrugged.

"No." Mrs. Curry shook her head. "Well, maybe there was one thing."

"What's that?" Angela asked.

"Well, sometimes, I thought I heard like a… rustling in the walls."

"Like a rat?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yeah."

"Must have been some big sons of guns out there, huh?" Dean asked.

"Wouldn't know. Never saw any."

"Do you happen to know where Mrs. Gibson and her daughter were buried?" Sam asked.

"They were both cremated."

Sam, Dean and Angela went back to the car.

"All right. So it probably wasn't the mom or the daughter." Angela said. "Whose ghost was it?"

"I don't know." Dean replied. "But I say we give that place a real once over and see."

~/~\~

The car pulled up. Sam, Dean and Angels saw the light on inside the house.

"Crap." Dean sighed. "So, what now."

"We could tell them the truth." Sam suggested.

"Really?" Dean and Angela asked.

"No, not really." Sam replied.

~/~\~

Somebody knocked on the door. Ted opened the door and Sam, Dean and Angela came inside.

"We heard screams." Angela said. "What's going on?"

"Oh, you three!" Brian exclaimed. He glared at Dean and Sam. "Did you touch my daughter?!"

"What? No." Dean replied.

"Who are you guys?" Brian asked.

"Relax, please. You have a ghost." Sam said.

"A ghost." Brian repeated.

"I told you!" Kate exclaimed.

"It's the girl!" Danny cried.

"Both of you, relax." Brian said. "What are you guys playing?"

"Your family's in danger." Angela said. "You need to get out of the house now."

The lights went out in the house.

"What the hell?" Ted asked.

"Nobody move!" Angela yelled.

"Buster!" Danny exclaimed.

Buster was howling. Brian got out of the house followed by Ted, Sam, Dean and Angela.

~/~\~

"Buster! Buster?" Brian called. "Buster! Buster!"

"What the hell?" Ted asked again.

The words 'Too Late' were painted in red. The others came out onto the porch.

"Buster!" Danny exclaimed.

"Go back inside. Go!" Brian said.

"We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger." Dean said.

"First thing's first." Sam added. "You got to get your family out of here."

"Head to the motel we talk about. You'll be safe there." Angela instructed.

"What are you three gonna do?" Brian asked.

"Oh, no! Oh, come on! Oh, come on!" Dean yelled.

The tires on the vehicles were all slashed.

"Dude, the guns are gone." Sam said. "So is the… basically, everything is gone."

"Tuck's no good." Ted said.

"Both tires slashed." Brian added.

"What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?!" Dean yelled.

"What's going on? What's going on?" Kate asked.

Kate saw the girl and screamed.

"She's there! She's there!" Kate shrieked.

"Where?!" Susan exclaimed.

"She was right there in the woods!" Kate replied.

"What's a ghost doing outside?" Angela frowned.

"You want to stay and find out?" Sam asked.

"Everybody inside." Angela said.

"Are you crazy?" Ted asked. "We need to get the hell out of here!"

"In what?!" Angela asked. "This ghost is hunting us! Everybody back inside now! Move!"

~/~\~

"Whatever's outside, it can't get in this circle." Dean said. "As long as the salt line is unbroken, this is the safest place to be."

"Safe from ghosts?" Brian asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Angela replied.

"Okay. I'm not listening to this anymore." Brian shook his head. "Come on. I got to get my family out of here. Let's go."

"Nobody's going anywhere until we kill this thing." Angela glared.

"Sir, please." Sam cut in. "This is what we do. Just… trust us."

"You hunt ghosts?" Danny asked.

"That's right." Dean nodded.

"Like Scooby-Doo?" Danny asked.

"Better." Dean replied.

"You saw her outside, right?" Sam asked. "Okay. Does she look like either one of the girls?"

"Her." Kate pointed. "She was paler and a lot dirtier, but that was her."

"That's the girl in the walls." Danny said.

"So it's the daughter?" Sam asked.

"That girl in the picture, she, she's dead?" Susan asked.

"She killed herself inside this house." Sam nodded.

"So, what." Dean said. "The maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?"

"Unless her spirit's just attached to something inside the house." Angela shrugged.

"She hung herself in the attic, right?" Dean asked.

"You and Angie want to babysit? I'll check it out." Sam said.

"Look, I don't care who hung themselves where." Ted replied. "Maybe something is going on here, but—

"It's a spirit, man." Dean cut him off.

"No, it's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go all Deliverance on my ass." Ted said.

"Well, nobody's leaving the house." Angela glared.

Ted got right in her face. "Stop me." He challenged.

"Listen, sweet cheeks." She said. "I've got a gun. You don't get your ass back in that circle, you're gonna have yourself a third hole."

"Angie, you don't have a gun." Sam said.

"And?" she asked. "I'm not letting that bastard or anyone else die tonight!"

Dean pulled Angela back and tried to get her to calm down. "You good?" he whispered.

She huffed and looked at Sam. "Go."

Sam left.

"Hey. Sweetheart." Ted said. "Question for you. This indestructible force field made out of salt… have to be kosher stuff, or what?"

Angela tried to break out of Dean's grasp. "I swear if that ghost doesn't kill you I'll—

"Angie!" Dean exclaimed. "Cool down!"

She clenched her jaw, glaring at Ted and then relaxed finally.

Susan looked at Ted. "Knock it off, Ted."

There was a sound.

"Sh…" Susan whispered.

"What was that?" Kate asked.

They looked around. The girl opened a door and came in.

"Mom." Kate said.

"All right, everybody stay calm." Dean said. "She's a ghost. She can't come in the circle."

The girl continued to approach. She stopped at the edge of the salt, revealed she was holding a knife, and stepped over the line.

"I thought you said ghosts couldn't cross the circle." Kate said.

"They can't. She's not a ghost." Dean replied.

"Shoot her! Shoot her!" Ted yelled at Angela.

"Yeah, about that… go, go, go! Move!" Angela led them away.

Dean fought her while she screamed and Angela got the others away.

"Hey!" Sam yelled.

Sam shined a light in the girl's face. It hurt her eyes; she ran.

~/~\`

"Hey." Angela said. "You okay?"

"Where is everybody?" Dean asked.

"Hiding." Brian replied.

"All right, go get them." Dean said. "Go. Go get them."

"So, it's not a ghost." Angela commented.

"So, it's just a girl?" Sam asked.

"It's not just a girl." Dean said. "It's psycho Nell. I'm telling you guys, humans."

"So who is she, then?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "Maybe it's the daughter, Rebecca. Maybe she didn't hang herself."

"No." Angela shook her head. "She'd have to be like fifty years old by now."

"Well, I don't know." Dean replied. "Sam, what'd you find in the attic?"

"Some old junk. I found Rebecca's diary. That's about it."

"I wish you'd found a howitzer." Dean replied. "By the way, Angie here, she can get downright scary when she's pissed. I don't ever wanna be on the other side of that death glare." Dean laughed.

"Yeah, neither did I… trust me, you just don't wanna be the one she's angry with in general…" Sam said.

Dean glanced at Sam. "Yeah…" Dean nodded. "Don't know what else I can say other than she could go a lot harder on you if she wanted to. But, she doesn't. So just, just remember that."

Angela looked at the two. "Anyway, back on topic please. We need to get this family safe. I mean, it's just a human, so they can make a run for it. We just got to hold her off."

"We're okay." Susan cut in.

"Danny! Ted! We got to go!" Brian called.

"I'm good!" Ted replied.

"Danny! Come on!" Susan called.

"Danny, buddy, we got to go!" Brian yelled.

"Told you it was some crazy bitch." Ted told Angela.

"Yes, you did." She nodded.

"Head to town." Sam said. "We'll take it from here, okay?"

"Danny, come on, baby! We're leaving!" Susan called.

"Danny, we got to go!" Brian tried.

"Brian, where, where is he?" Susan asked.

"Danny!" Brian yelled.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back from camping! Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. We're gonna see Angie and Ted kinda challenge each other a bit, because I was kind of curious as to what that would be like. Also, in the next chapter I put in a little something interesting, so I think that'll be cool. :)**

**Anyway, don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys.**

**~Emily**


	22. Family Remains Part 2

Family Remains Part 2

"Danny!" Susan called.

"Suse, Suse, Suse." Brian consoled. "We will find Danny, I promise you."

"No." she whimpered.

"No. Take Kate and go now. Now, while you still have a chance." Brian instructed.

"Not without Danny."

"We will find him." Brian assured.

"I am not going out there with Mom alone." Kate said.

"She's right." Dean cut in. "Until we find your son, the safest place for you right now is in the shed."

"I am not going in there either." Kate replied.

"Yes, you are." Dean said. "It is the best defense. The windows are boarded up. It's got one door. It's our best shot right now. Trust me."

"Suse. Kate. Go. Go." Brian said.

"All right, you and I will take the outside." Sam said. "You three take the house. Let's go."

~/~\~

Dean, Ted and Angela poked around the room. Ted found a butcher knife. Dean and Angela investigated the walls.

"What are you two doing?" Ted asked.

"She's human." Angela replied. "She had to come from somewhere."

Dean found a board that wasn't securely attached to the rest. They pulled it open. Ted flinched.

"You smell that?" Ted asked.

"Every day." Angela replied.

Dean took the knife and shined a flashlight around inside the walls, then went in. "Come on."

Ted came up behind Dean and Angela behind Ted. They went further in. Dean found a hole in the floor and looked through.

"You're not going down there." Ted said.

"Well, do you want to?" Angela asked.

Ted said nothing. Dean and Angela started down.

"Please nobody grab my leg." Dean pleaded. "Please nobody grab my leg."

Dean shined the light around the room. A rat corpse was inches from his face; he startled. He saw Buster, torn to shreds. Angela gagged slightly.

"Dog." Dean said. "It's what's for dinner. Danny?"

"Find anything?" Ted called.

"Yeah, her kitchen." Angela replied.

"Her what?" Ted asked.

Dean and Angela looked around more; there was artwork on the wall, two stick figures drawn in probably blood.

Ted turned around and came face to face with the girl. She stabbed him.

Dean and Angela hurried back; Ted's head came through the hole.

~/~\~

"Look, why are we just standing here?" Brian asked. "Let's go in. "Let's check the house."

"We have to wait for those guys to get back, okay?" Sam replied.

There was a knocking sound.

"Sam, it's us." Angela said.

"Help me out." Sam said.

They moved what was holding the door shut and opened the shed door. Dean and Angela came in.

"Did you get Danny?" Susan asked.

"No." Dean replied.

"No?" Susan frowned. "Well, where's Ted?"

"He's outside." Dean said.

"Well, why doesn't he come inside?"

"Because we had to carry him out. I'm sorry." Angela replied.

"You're… what does that mean?" Susan asked. "What does that mean, you're sorry?"

"Are you saying that he's dead?" Brian asked.

"No. No, she's not saying that he's dead." Susan said. "You're not saying that, are you?"

"We were in the walls and she attacked." Dean replied.

"Oh my god." Susan breathed.

"And we couldn't get to him in time." Dean added.

"Uncle Ted is dead?" Kate frowned.

"I shouldn't have left him alone." Angela whispered. "I'm very sorry."

Dean and Angela went back outside.

Sam read Rebecca's diary.

"We'll find him, Suse." Brian murmured. "We will."

"Where else is there to look?" Susan sobbed. "Danny's dead, isn't he?"

"No, Suse." Brian replied.

"He is. Why not? She killed my brother. Now she killed my son."

"No, Danny is alive." Brian assured.

"No, no, he isn't."

"Yes, he is. Do you remember what he said about the girl who lived in the walls? She said he could stay."

"No. No." Susan shook her head. "I just don't understand why this happens to us. I mean, we're good people. We're a good family."

"What happened to Andy happened, okay?" Brian replied. "I cannot change that. But I will find Danny, I promise you. And when I do, we are gonna be fine. You and me, the kids, we're gonna be fine."

"Okay." Susan nodded.

Sam, who had been pretending to read, returned to actually reading.

~/~\~

Brian stared up at the house.

"Andy your son?" Angela asked.

"Oldest. He got himself killed in a car accident last year."

"We're sorry." Dean said.

"It nearly tore Suse and me apart. Still could, I imagine." Brian replied. "That's why we moved here. Fresh air, fresh start. Not even my line. Marriage counselor. 'Course, she might be right. After all, what could possibly go wrong in the country?"

"We're getting your son back." Angela assured. "If it's the last godforsaken thing we do."

"Why do you care so much?" Brian asked.

"Dean. Angie." Sam appeared and held up Rebecca's diary. "We gotta talk."

~/~\~

"What is that?" Dean asked.

"Rebecca's diary. I just finished reading it." Sam replied.

"And?" Angela asked.

"That girl back there? Pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter."

"Rebecca had a kid?" Dean asked.

"It's all she talks about." Sam shrugged. "Being pregnant, being ashamed of being pregnant."

"Jeez, rent Juno and get over it." Dean rolled his eyes. "Wait, why kill herself after the baby?"

"Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore and said he was gonna lock the baby up."

"Why would he say that?" Dean asked.

Sam said nothing.

Angela frowned. "Oh, ew! Gross!"

"Oh, gross." Dean groaned.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"So the daddy was the baby daddy too?" Angela asked.

"Dude was a monster, Angie." Sam replied.

"Wow, a story ripped from an Austrian headline." Dean said. "Humans, man. So she's been locked up her whole life?"

"You saw her eyes." Sam replied. "Has she ever seen light? She's barely human."

"Okay, so, what, she's been caged up like an animal and she busts out and ganks dear old Dad? Slash Granddad?" Angela asked.

"I guess." Sam shrugged.

"Well, can't say I blame her." Dean replied.

"I'm sure her life was hell, Dean." Sam said. "It doesn't mean she gets a free pass for murder."

"Like you know what hell's like." Dean scoffed.

"I didn't…"

"Forget it." Dean shook his head.

"So where do we find her?" Sam asked.

"Kid's gotta eat, right?" Angela replied.

"What?" Sam raised a brow.

"He kept her hidden, locked up, but he had to feed her, didn't he?" Angela said.

"I guess." Sam replied.

"I think I know where." Angela said.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela busted a hole in the kitchen wall, letting light into the shaft.

"Could've kept her hidden for years." Angela commented. "Kept her fed, nobody would ever know."

Brian flinched away from the open shaft. "Danny! Danny!"

Dean shined a light down the shaft. "Watch out, I'm going down."

"I'm coming with." Angela replied.

"No. That's my son." Brian said.

"I know it is, but Angie and I said that we would get him. We will. Let us."

Dean looked down and up the shaft and scooted through the hole, then started to climb down the side. Angela followed suit.

"Hey, you got curtains?" Sam asked. "We need rope."

Brian went looking while Sam held the light on Dean and Angela.

Dean and Angela hit the bottom of the shaft and looked around. There was a rosary on the floor with a large wooden cross.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela found two of their guns. They picked them up and checked it.

"Bitch is a klepto." Angela muttered. She found another gun and checked it. "Come on. Danny. Danny."

Danny screamed.

"Danny?" Dean called.

Dean and Angela found a hole in the brick wall. Dean shined the light through and saw Danny, still bound and gagged. Angela grabbed the butcher knife from nearby and cut Danny's bonds. Danny scrambled through the hole.

"Your dad's upstairs. Come on. Watch your head, watch your head." Angela said.

"Hurry, he's coming back." Danny said.

"He?" Dean and Angela frowned.

"Her brother." Danny said.

There was an inarticulate yell. A boy tackled Angela.

"Angie!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, get outta here! Get Danny to safety!" Angela said.

"Angie, no way in hell I'm leaving you!"

"Go!" she yelled. "You get outta here too, Dean!"

~/~\~

Angela and the boy fought while Dean started leading Danny away.

~/~\~

Sam dropped one end of the rope of knotted curtains down the shaft. Dean led Danny to the bottom.

"Danny!" Sam said. He suddenly frowned. "Dean, where the hell's Angie?" he asked. "Where the hell is she?!"

~/~\~

Angela and the boy fought. She lost one of her guns.

~/~\~

Danny tied himself into the rope.

"Okay!" Danny said.

"Pull." Sam instructed.

"Come on, buddy. Come on, buddy. Don't look back, Danny. Just come on, come on." Brian encouraged.

They hoisted Danny up the shaft.

Dean looked over his shoulder and huffed. Dammit, Angela was stubborn sometimes. He followed Danny up the shaft.

~/~\~

Danny and Dean were out of the shaft.

"Come on. You okay? It's okay." Brian said.

"Get him out of here. You gotta go." Sam said.

Brian and Danny left. Sam shined a light down the shaft.

"Angie!" he yelled. He looked at Dean. "Why the hell did you leave her alone down there?!"

"She told me to get the hell out of there, Sam! She told me to get Danny to safety!" Dean replied.

~/~\~

The boy stabbed at Angela, who scrambled for her gun and shot. The boy fell. Sam and Dean came in through the hole. Sam ran and hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground.

"Oh my god." Sam breathed. "Thank god, oh thank god Angie, you're okay." He whispered.

She hugged him back and smiled a bit. "Don't worry, you're not gonna get rid of me that easy." She breathed.

He set her down. "I don't want you pulling anything like that again." He said seriously.

She smiled and patted his cheek affectionately. "It's hilarious that you think you can tell me what to do." She laughed.

Dean hugged her tightly. "Glad you're safe, kiddo." He said. "You took a hell of a risk. Just uh, please don't scare us like that again."

~/~\~

Kate cried. Susan held Danny. Dean, Sam and Angela came out of the front door and saw the girl's body.

~/~\~

Dean jacked down the Impala after apparently replacing the tires. Sam pulled Dean's duffel out of the repacked trunk and threw it in the back of the car. Brian and Susan walked over.

"Thanks for the head start." Dean said.

"Why doesn't it surprise me you guys don't like the police?" Brian asked.

"It's sort of a mutual appreciation thing, really." Sam replied.

Brian shook Dean and Angela's hands. "Well, thank you."

"Thank you." Susan said.

"You okay?" Angela asked.

"No, we're the opposite of okay, but we're together." Susan replied. Brian took Susan's hand. "Thanks." Susan said again.

Dean and Angela nodded.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela got out of the car. Sam came around to Dean's side with burgers. Dean and Angela unwrapped theirs. Dean looked at his, and wrapped it back up.

"You okay?" Angela nudged him.

"You know, I felt for those sons of bitches back there." Dean replied. "Lifelong torture turns you into something like that."

"You were in hell, Dean." Sam said. "Look, maybe you did what you did there, but you're not them. They were barely human."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I wasn't like them. I was worse. They were animals defending territory." He replied. "Me? I did it for the sheer pleasure."

"What?" Angela breathed.

"I enjoyed it. They took me off the rack, and I tortured souls, and I liked it." Dean replied. "All those years, all that pain. Finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. Because that pain I felt, it just slipped away. No matter how many people I save, I can't change that. I can't fill this hole. Not ever."

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, we're officially halfway through Demons, Lies and Angels! That's crazy! Anyway, I thought having a fight scene with Angie and the girl's brother would be interesting, because I don't think we've seen Angie have a one on one fight, she either gets injured or the boys save her, so I wanted to switch it up a bit. And the scene where Sam hugs her I thought was needed because now we see that Sam definitely still loves her, and we go to see Angie's walls come down just a teeny tiny bit with him.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	23. Criss Angel is a Douchebag Part 1

Criss Angel is a Douchebag Part 1

Jeb Dexter was doing card tricks for an audience.

"This, this isn't a trick, okay?" he said. "I, I, I don't do tricks. This is a demonstration, about demons and angels,"

Dean, Sam and Angela approached, wearing FBI suits.

"Love and lust," Jeb continued.

"What a douchebag." Dean commented.

There was a camera person and a microphone person in the audience.

"All that stuff mixed up in my head." Jeb added.

"That's Jeb Dexter." Sam said.

"I don't even want to know how you know that." Dean replied.

"He's famous, kind of." Sam shrugged.

"But whatever happens, no matter how," Jeb started again.

"For what? Douchebaggery?" Angela asked.

"Messed up it gets, don't touch me, okay?" Jeb added. "For your own safety." Jeb inhaled.

Jeb exhaled, shaking his head, then imitated something like a seizure. With one hand he grabbed for the cards in his other hand and scattered them, flinging them in the direction of the window behind him.

"Go back to hell, demon!" Jeb yelled.

The card that stuck to the window was the ace of diamonds. Jeb dragged his hand over the card to show that it's on the far side of the glass.

"Is this your card?" Jeb asked.

There was applause.

"You've got to be kidding me." Angela scoffed. "A fake demon possession?"

Dean and Angela headed away and Sam followed.

"I can't believe people actually fall for that crap." Dean muttered.

"It's not all crap." Sam defended.

"What part of that was not a steaming pile of BS?" Dean asked.

"Okay, that was crap, but that's not all magicians." Sam shrugged. "It takes skill."

"Oh, right, right, I forgot." Dean smirked. "You were actually into this stuff, weren't you?" Dean added. "I mean, you had, you had, like a deck of cards and a wand."

Angela laughed. "Are you serious?" she asked, looking up at Sam.

Sam huffed. "I was 13. It was a phase."

"No, no it's not a bad thing." She giggled.

"Just, it bugs me." Dean commented. "You know, playing at demons and, and magic, when the real thing will kill you bloody."

"Like a guy who drops dead of ten stab wounds without a single tear in his shirt?" Sam asked.

"That's what I'm talking about." Dean nodded.

~/~\~

Vance's assistant tossed a bunch of metal rings into a mostly packed trunk. She turned to face Sam, Dean and Angela.

"So did your boss have any enemies that you know of?" Angela asked.

"Vance had plenty of enemies." The assistant replied. She leaned down and grabbed the end of a series of tied together handkerchiefs.

"How so?" Sam asked.

"He would steal from other magicians. All the time."

"What would he steal?" Angela questioned.

"Stage effects, close up techniques, anything he could get his hands on."

"Is that enough to get him killed?" Dean raised a brow.

"These guys take this stuff pretty seriously." The assistant said while she moved a cloth off a white rabbit. "There you are." She picked up the rabbit.

"Did you find anything weird in Vance's stuff? Well, weirder?" Dean asked.

"Matter of fact, I did."

The assistant put the bunny in a bag and pulled out a Rider-Waite tarot card: the Ten of Swords. The image on the card was of ten swords sticking out of a man's back.

"I'm guessing this didn't belong to Vance." Angela commented.

"He hated card tricks. Never wanted them around. Let alone in his precious cape."

She handed over the card. Sam looked at both sides of it: it looked like a perfectly ordinary tarot card.

~/~\~

There was a sign that read The Incredible Jay over the Table of Death. Jeb Dexter was on the phone nearby.

"It's a lame gig." Jeb said. "I'm in a fleabag hotel doing this man of the people crap, and freaking Angel's in Vegas doing Cirque du Solei! That should have been mine."

Jeb sat down at a table. Charlie and Vernon were at an adjacent table. Dean and Angela approached them.

"All right, boys, get it in gear, I don't got all day." Jeb said.

Jeb's camera person and microphone person started moving. Dean and Angela crouched behind Vernon.

"You Vernon Haskell?" Dean asked.

"Who's asking?" Vernon replied.

"Federal agents." Angela said. "Ulrich." She nodded to Dean. "And Fowler." She added as both she and Dean flashed their badges.

"Looking into the death of Patrick Vance." Dean said.

Jeb talked into the camera. He was sitting across from Jay.

"I'm Jeb Dexter." He introduced. "This is Devil Twist. We're chilling at the International Magicians' Convention, which is a dope chance to tip my hat to the wicked cats who came before me. Smoking hot effect last night, Jim."

"Jay." Jay corrected.

"Huh?"

"My name is Jay."

"Yeah, whatever." Jeb waved it off. "We can loop it later."

"What a douchebag." Vernon muttered.

"Couldn't agree more." Dean replied.

"Is, uh," Angela pulled out the Ten of Swords. "This familiar to you?"

"Should it be?" Vernon asked.

"Well, we heard that you used tarot cards in your act." Dean shrugged.

"My act?" Vernon laughed. "That was a long time ago. I haven't touched a deck in years, you know…" Vernon held up a shaking hand.

"Do you know someone that might use them now?" Angela asked.

"Well, there was a guy down on Bleeker Street." Vernon replied.

"Oh, yeah. He, he peddles that kind of specialty stuff." Charlie nodded.

"Did he have a problem with Vance?" Dean asked.

"Matter of fact, Vance crossed him about a year ago. Probably cost him fifty grand in royalties." Vernon answered.

Charlie nodded.

"You know the exact address?" Angela asked.

"Four twenty-six Bleeker." Vernon said.

"Ask for Chief." Charlie added.

"Chief. Thank you." Dean said.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela walked along the street till they came to a neon sign saying 426. Dean knocked on the bars on the door. The chain link door swung open, revealing a young man who eyed them.

"We're, uh, here to see Chief." Angela said.

The young man raised his eyebrows and opened the barred door.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela followed the young man downstairs.

"Stay here. Don't touch anything." The young man said.

He left. Dean and Angela looked around. There was graffiti on the walls and the bass line of music was audible. A door opened and Dean and Angela turned to face it: a large man, Chief, climbed the stairs, backlit, and the music was more clearly heard. Chief was wearing all leather and carried a flogger, which he slapped into his other hand a couple of times.

"You two are really gonna get it tonight." Chief smirked.

"There's been a misunderstanding." Angela said. "I, uh, think we've been had."

"Oh, you ain't been had till you been had by the Chief."

Dean and Angela frowned.

"Oh, and before we get started, what's your safe word?"

Dean swallowed and Angela moved a tad closer to Dean.

~/~\~

Sam was sitting at a table working on his laptop. There was a knock on the door. Sam looked up, waited, then got up and went to peer through the peephole. He sighed and opened the door. It was Ruby, arms folded.

"What are you doing here, Ruby?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." She replied, walking in.

"I'm working a job."

"The whole world's about to be engulfed in hellfire, and you're in Magictown USA." She said.

Sam laughed. "You got something against magic?"

"That would almost be funny if 34 seals hadn't been broken already." She said. "34, Sam. That's over halfway. The angels are losing this war. Every day is one day closer, and if someone doesn't do something soon—

"And that someone is me?" Sam raised a brow.

"Who else would it be?" she replied.

"I don't know where these seals are. I don't know squat. So why don't you tell me where you'd like me to start?"

"Well, you can quit dicking around here, for one." She shrugged. "Bigger fish, Sam. And if the seals are being broken, you might want to go after the one doing the breaking."

"Lilith?"

"Cut the head off the snake. You're the only one who can stop her, Sam. So step up and kill the bitch."

"Oh, I'm game, believe me. It's not the psychic thing I got a problem with."

"Yeah, I know what you got a problem with, but tough." Ruby said. "It's the only way."

"No."

"You know, this would all be so much easier if you'd just admit to yourself that you like it. That feeling that it gives you."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I don't, huh?" Ruby asked. "Fine."

Ruby went to leave.

"It's simple." She said. "Lucifer rises, the apocalypse starts. You think that you have demons on your hands now? People are gonna die, Sam. Oceans of people. So you just let me know when you're ready." She said as she left.

~/~\~

Sam stood near the entrance. Dean and Angela came up behind him.

"Find anything interesting?" Angela asked.

"What?" Sam asked. "Uh, no. You?"

"Nothing we want to talk about, or think about, ever again." Dean said.

They approached Vernon and Charlie.

"The Chief, huh?" Dean asked.

"What's the matter? Chief not your type?" Charlie asked.

Charlie smirked and Dean smirked back.

"You know, I could have you both arrested for obstruction of justice." Dean said.

"How?" Vernon asked. "You're no Fed."

"We con people for a living." Charlie replied. "Takes more than a fake badge to get past us."

The three hunters laughed.

"You got us." Angela said. "Yeah, they, they are actually aspiring magicians."

"Yeah, we, we came to the convention 'cause we thought we could learn something." Sam said.

"Yeah, get some new ideas for our show." Dean added.

"Ooh, what kind of show?" Vernon asked.

"Well, it's, it's a—

"It's a brother act." Sam said. He looked at Angela. "And she is our lovely assistant."

"Yeah. Yeah, you know, with the rings and doves and… rings." Dean nodded.

"You want to learn something?" Charlie asked. "Stick around."

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you're about to witness is a feat so daring, so dangerous, even the great Houdini dared not attempt it. I give you… the executioner!" Jay said.

~/~\~

"Now, sir, as you can see, this jacket is the real article." Jay said. "Thank you, sir. You may take your seat. Now, I will have one minute, 60 seconds, to escape certain death. Let's see if I can do it." The curtain feel and Jay's silhouette was seen struggling to get out of the straightjacket.

~/~\~

"I don't think he's gonna make it." Dean said.

~/~\~

Jay pushed aside the curtain, unharmed.

"Oh! That was amazing! That was freakin' amazing!" Dean exclaimed.

"That was… not humanly possible." Sam and Angela said.

~/~\~

"Looks like this guy Jay was a pretty big deal in the '70's." Sam said.

"Which in magician land means what, exactly?" Dean asked.

"Big enough to play radio city music hall." Angela replied.

"What got him stuck in their 'where are they now?' file?"

"He got old." Sam shrugged.

"Okay, so maybe incredible Jay is using real magic to stage a comeback." Angela suggested.

"It's possible." Sam nodded. "Some kind of spell that works a death transference."

"How does the tarot card mix into it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

"Man… hope I die before I get old." Dean said. "Whole thing seems brutal, don't it?"

"You think we will?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"Die before we get old." Sam said.

"Haven't all three of us already?" Angela asked.

"You know what I mean, guys." Sam replied. "I mean, do you think we'll still be chasing demons when we're 60?"

"No, I think we'll be dead… for good." Dean replied. "What? You want to end up like, like Travis? Huh? Or Gordon, maybe?"

"There's Bobby." Sam shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, there's a poster child for growing old gracefully." Angela replied sarcastically.

"Maybe we'll be different, guys." Sam said.

"What kind of Kool-Aid are you drinking, man?" Dean scoffed. "Sammy, it ends bloody or sad. That's just the life."

"What if we could win?" Sam asked.

"'Win'?" Angela raised a brow.

"If there was a way we could just… put an end to all of it." Sam elaborated.

"Is there something going on you're not telling us?" Dean frowned.

"No." Sam replied.

"Sam." Angela pressed.

"No. Look, I'm just saying… I just wish there was a way we could… go after the source. That's all. Cut the head off the snake."

"Well, the problem with the snake is that it has a thousand heads." Dean said. "Evil bitches just keep piling out of the Volkswagen."

"Yeah. Guess you're right." Sam sighed.

"Why don't you go see if you can track down Jay?" Angela suggested. "Dean and I will see what we can dig up on the tarot card."

~/~\~

"Hey." Sam said.

"Maid found Jeb hanging from the ceiling fan." Dean said. "Police think it was suicide."

Angela pulled out another tarot card. "We beg to differ." She said. "Pulled a little sleight of hand myself."

"On Dexter's body?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, so we're thinking if this spell is a death transference, then these cards work like black magic targets." Dean answered.

"Any connection between the victims?" Sam asked.

"Jeb was a total douche bag to Jay yesterday." Angela replied.

"What about the first vic? Uh, Vance?" Sam quizzed.

"Asked around." Dean replied. "Apparently, Vance was heckling Jay at the bar the day he was killed."

"Okay, so Jay sneaks a card into Vance's pockets, does the table of death…" Sam started.

"And Vance takes 10 swords to the chest." Angela continued.

"Then Jay slips a noose and Jeb doesn't." Sam added. "Hell of a trick."

"Yeah, I think it'd time we had a little chat with Jay." Dean said. "Any luck tailing him?"

"He slipped me."

"He's a 60 year old." Angela said.

"He's a magician." Sam countered.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela followed Jay to his hotel room.

"Up against the wall!" Dean yelled.

"God, who are you? What do you want?" Jay asked.

"Now!" Angela yelled.

"We know what you've been up to." Sam said.

"You been working some real bad mojo to jump start your act." Angela added.

"What?" Jay frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, we know you put a spell on those tarot cards." Sam said.

"Messing with real magic?" Dean asked.

"'Real magic'?" Jay frowned. "Come on, there's no such thing as real magic."

"Oh, is that so?" Dean raised a brow.

"Yeah, believe me." Jay nodded. "I've been around this stuff my whole life. It's all just, it's, it's illusions. It's tricks. It, it's all fake."

"Jeb Dexter strung up, was that just an illusion?" Angela asked.

"What? Something happened to Jeb?" Jay asked.

"He was found hanged in his room." Sam replied. "Right after you slipped the noose last night."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please… just let me go."

"Something's not right." Dean said.

"Usually they're whipping some badass hoodoo at us by now." Sam added.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela have tied Jay to a chair.

"What do you want to do?" Angela asked.

"All right, so if it's not him, who is it?" Sam asked.

"Even if Jay's not working the magic, he's still getting the reward. His shows are selling out." Dean said.

"All right." Angela nodded. "So, then, whoever it is, they're obviously in Jay's corner."

"All right, so we got Vernon and Charlie on the list." Dean said. "Anyone else?"

"Uh… we could always ask him." Sam shrugged.

Jay had escaped from the chair and was gone.

"Guess we should have seen that one coming." Angela said.

"Come on. He couldn't have gotten that far." Sam said.

The three hunters left the room, Jay peeked out of the closet.

~/~\~

"No way he could outrun us." Sam said.

"Maybe he vanished. I mean, he really is good." Dean replied.

"Or he found a back door." Angela said.

Jay came up behind them as the police came into the lobby.

"That's them!" Jay exclaimed. "Those are the three nut jobs that just broke into my room!"

**A/N: Hey, sorry this is up so late. I had camp all day and then soccer and I had to finish writing the chapter because I'm behind and just ugh, I'm exhausted. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	24. Criss Angel is a Douchebag Part 2

Criss Angela is a Douchebag Part 2

"Jay." Sam said. "Thanks for dropping the charges."

"You mind telling us why you did it?" Angela asked.

"We have to talk." Jay replied.

~/~\~

"I was just a kid when we first met. All I knew was how to cheat at cards." Jay said. "Charlie got out of more scrapes than I can count. Hell, I would have been dead by the age of 20 if it hadn't been for him." He sighed. "He was more than my friend. He was my brother."

"I'm sorry, Jay." Sam said.

"Look, I should have listened to you three when you told me that my show was killing people."

"Well, you weren't the one pulling the trigger." Dean replied.

"Yeah, but someone did, and I want to find out who did this to Charlie, so I'll do whatever you three say. Just tell me what to do."

"Jay, whoever's doing this… they like you." Angela said. "They're probably close to you. Did Charlie and Vernon get along?"

"No. No, it's not Vernon." Jay said.

"He's the only one that makes sense." Dean said.

"Charlie and Vernon were your family, Jay." Sam said.

"And now Charlie's gone." Angela added.

"Yeah, but… they butted heads sometimes, but Vernon could never do something like this."

"See, the thing about real magic is it's a whole lot like crack." Dean said. "People do surprising things once they get a taste of it."

~/~\~

After Vernon left his hotel room Sam, Dean and Angela entered.

"Wow." Sam said. "It's like a… magic museum."

"You must be in heaven." Dean replied. "This guy doesn't travel light."

"He's been on the road his whole life." Angela commented. "Probably everything he owns is in this room."

"Let's get started." Dean said.

~/~\~

"This is just a bunch of old timey magic stuff, none of it is magic." Dean said.

"No herbs, no candles, and no tarot cards." Angela sighed.

"I'll be damned." Dean commented.

"What?" Sam and Angela asked.

Dean held up a poster. "Look like anyone we know?"

~/~\~

"Not so fast!" Dean exclaimed. "I ain't Guttenberg, and this ain't 'Cocoon.' Immortality. That's a neat trick."

"It's not a trick. It's magic." Charlie said.

A noose appeared behind Dean and dropped around his neck and lifted him. Sam shot Charlie, and Charlie caught the bullet in his teeth.

"Hey, bullet catch, been working on that." Charlie smirked.

"Get him!" Dean yelled.

"Let him go, now!" Angela exclaimed.

"Just leave me and my friends alone." Charlie said. "All right, I will give it up, the spells, the hexes. This is the last time. I promise."

Charlie pushed Angela onto the sword table. Charlie clutched his stomach, where he was now bleeding.

"Jay… you picked these strangers over me?"

Sam ran over to Angela. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'll live." She muttered. She looked at Dean. "You all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm all right." Dean said.

~/~\~

"Hey, Jay." Angela said. "We wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday."

"I killed my best friend yesterday, and you want to thank me?"

"Where's Vernon?" Sam asked.

"Oh, he's gone." Jay replied. "He said he didn't want to speak to me again after what I did to Charlie."

"Listen, Jay… you know Charlie was never gonna give up what he was doing." Dean said. "Ever. You did the right thing."

"Are you sure about that?" Jay asked. "You know, Charlie was like my brother. And now he's dead… because I did 'the right thing.' He offered me a gift, and I just threw it back in his face. So now I have to spend the rest of my life old and alone. What's so right about that?"

"Jay… your cards." The bartender said.

"Throw them away."

"Well, I don't know about you, but… I could go for a beer." Angela muttered.

"I'm gonna take a walk." Sam said.

~/~\~

Sam opened the door to Ruby's car.

"Okay. I'm in."

"What changed your mind?" Ruby asked.

"I don't want to be doing this when I'm an old man."

**A/N: He guys, sorry I've been gone for such a long time! I had a rough week, something major happened in my family, and the production I was in was today. We did two shows, and it was amazing, but very tiring. Anyway, I'm writing some more, I'm planning to get three chapters done tonight. Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys.**

**~Emily**


	25. After School Special Part 1

After School Special Part 1

Sam and Angela were in hospital whites, dressed as orderlies. They were sitting in chairs with clipboards talking to April.

"I'm not talking about it anymore." April said. "I already told the cops and the doctors. No one believes me. They think I'm crazy."

"Well, we're a little bit more open-minded than most." Angela smiled softly. "April, why did you tell the police you were possessed?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to us." Sam replied.

"When I, when I hurt Taylor, I was there, in my head, but I couldn't control my body." April explained. "I could see what I was doing, but I couldn't stop. I just wanted to stop. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize." Angela said softly. "April, some of the kids at school told the police that you and Taylor didn't get along."

"Well, yeah, but I never wanted to kill her. Never." April assured. "Do you believe me?"

"Yeah, we do." Sam nodded. "Just a couple more questions. On the day this happened, did you… happen to smell anything?"

"Anything… like what?" April frowned.

"Like rotten eggs or… sulfur?" Angela asked.

"Um, no."

"Okay." Sam nodded. "Um, did you notice any black smoke?"

"What are you, crazy?" April asked.

~/~\~

Sam and Angela approached the Impala, where Dean was waiting for them, and they climbed into the car.

"So?" Dean asked expectantly.

"I think she's telling the truth." Angela shrugged. "I mean, the way she talked about being there mentally but not physically, kind of sounds like demonic possession to me."

"Kind of?" Dean asked.

"She didn't see any black smoke or smell sulfur." Sam said.

"Maybe it's not a demon." Dean replied. "I mean, kids can be vicious."

"Well, I mean, we're already here." Sam shrugged. "Might as well check out the school."

"Right. The school." Dean murmured.

"What?" Angela asked curiously.

"Truman High, home of the Bombers." Dean said.

"What's your point?" Angela asked.

"It's a school Sam and I went to, like… for a month a million years ago." Dean shrugged. He looked at Sam. "Why are you so jazzed to go back?"

"I'm not." Sam replied. "I just think it's worth looking into."

"All right, well, what's our cover?" Dean asked. "FBI? Homeland Security? Swedish exchange students?"

"Don't worry. I got an idea." Sam said.

"Okay." Dean nodded.

They drove off.

~/~\~

The Impala drove up to the front of the school. A young Sam and Dean got out of the car.

~/~\~

It was 1997. Dean looked into the car window. "Thanks, Dad."

Young Sam and Dean started walking towards the school.

"Got your lunch? Books? Butterfly knife?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, Dean." Sam sighed.

"You okay?" Dean raised a brow.

"Sure." Sam replied unconvincingly.

"Sammy…" Dean pressed.

"I mean, look, this is the third school we've been to this year, and it's only November." Sam sighed. "I'm just sick of being the new kid."

"You'll be fine." Dean assured. "If anyone gives you trouble, you let me know. Relax. Dad said this hunt will take him two weeks, tops. As soon as he gets back, we're out of here."

"To another school. Awesome." Sam muttered.

~/~\~

Sam and Dean were being introduced to their classmates. Sam stood in the front of Mr. Wyatt's classroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please say hello to Sam Winchester." Mr. Wyatt said.

"Hi, Sam. Hi, Sam. Hi, Sam. Hi, Sam." The class greeted.

~/~\~

Dean stood in front of his class, while his teacher, an older woman, talked to the class.

"Class, say hello to our new student, Dean Winchester." She said. "Dean, is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourself?"

"Not really, sweetheart." He shrugged.

"Take your seat." She said.

~/~\~

Sam stood in front of the class, obviously uncomfortable.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourself?" Mr. Wyatt asked.

"Not really." Sam mumbled.

"Okay. Uh, grab a seat."

~/~\~

Dean walked down the aisle, and took an empty seat.

~/~\~

Sam walked down the aisle to an empty desk. He placed his backpack on the desk; his knife fell out on his seat. He quickly grabbed it and hid it, but not before Barry, who was sitting next to Sam, saw it.

"Whoa, is that yours?" Barry asked in awe. "Awesome!"

~/~\~

"Dean, where are your books?" Dean's teacher asked.

"Don't need 'em sugar." Dean replied. "Not gonna be here long enough anyway."

Dean noticed Amanda, and they shared a look.

~/~\~

"All right, gang… essay assignment." Mr. Wyatt said.

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Aw!" the class groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, my heart breaks for you." Mr. Wyatt laughed.

"Hey… I'm Barry." He whispered to Sam.

"Sam." Sam replied.

"Okay, now, I want three pages of your most memorable family experience." Mr. Wyatt instructed. "Just a reminder though, this is going to be worth half your final grade…"

Dean started flicking Barry's ear while Mr. Wyatt was talking.

"Leave him alone." Sam told Dirk.

"Shh, I'm going for a record." Dirk replied.

"I don't care what you write about, or even how you write about it." Mr. Wyatt continued. "I'm looking for the brutal, funny, maybe even painful, truth. OK everybody, any questions? OK, let's get started."

"I said, leave him alone." Sam said.

"You want to take his place… midget?" Dirk asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Sam nodded.

~/~\~

Sam walked down a school hallway in the present just as a bell rang dismissing class. He was dressed as a janitor and was pushing a janitor's cart. He passed Mr. Wyatt's room, where class was getting out. Mr. Wyatt was in the room, and looked older.

Angela came up beside Sam after being dismissed from a class nearby. She was posing as a senior in high school. She was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt with salmon colored stripes, blue skinny jeans, white laced TOMs, gold anchor earrings, a white and gold bracelet and she was carrying a turquoise backpack. Her hair fell in waves and she had light makeup on.

"Hey." She said.

Sam looked down at her. "Uh, hey." He replied. "Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Free period." She smiled.

~/~\~

Dean was dressed in a white shirt and tight red shorts. He had a red headband on his head. He blew a whistle, then addressed the class.

"Today, you will have the honor of playing one of the greatest games ever invented." Dean said. "A game of skill, agility, cunning. A game with one simple rule… dodge."

Dean threw the ball at one class mate's stomach. He didn't dodge.

"Ugh!" the class mate groaned.

"Sorry." Dean said.

"Uh, Substitute Coach Roth…" Colby said.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Boudreaux never let us play dodge ball." Colby commented.

"Well, Ms. B's in Massachusetts getting married, so we're playing." Dean replied.

"She says it's dangerous." Colby muttered.

Dean blew the whistle. "Take a lap!"

"But—

Sam and Angela entered the gym, and got Dean's attention. Dean threw the bag of balls to the class.

"Go nuts." Dean said.

"Having fun?" Sam asked.

"The whistle makes me their god." Dean replied.

"Right." Angela said. "Nice shorts." She giggled.

"Find anything?" Dean changed the subject.

"I've been over the entire school twice. No sulfur." Sam replied.

"Nothing in my classes." Angela shrugged.

"No sulfur, no demon. No demon, no case." Dean said.

"I don't know. Maybe I was wrong." Sam shrugged.

"Well, it happens to the best of us." Dean replied. "I say we hit the road, huh? But after lunch, it's sloppy joe day."

"Ohh!" Colby groaned as he ran by Sam, Dean and Angela holding his nose.

"Good hustle, Colby! Walk it off!" Dean exclaimed.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela walked down a deserted school hallway.

"How's the nonviolence assembly going?" Sam asked.

"Apparently, shoving a kid's arm into a Cuisinart is not a 'healthy display of anger.'" Dean replied. He looked at Angela. "Shouldn't you be at that assembly?"

"Please, my day to day life is full of violence." She scoffed.

Dean nodded. "That is true."

"So, the kid had ectoplasm leaking out of his ear?" Angela asked.

"Which only comes from a seriously pissed off spirit." Sam said. "It's got to be ghost possession."

"Yeah, but that's pretty rare." Dean replied.

"Yeah, but it happens." Angela said. "I mean, they get angry enough, they can take control of a person's body."

"All right, so, what, we got a ghost in the building?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but where?" Sam countered. "I mean, there's no EMF. Maybe we could find out who it is, at least. You know, check and see if somebody died bloody around here or something."

"Way ahead of you. I had to break into the principal's office to get this." Dean replied. "Oh, and FYI, three of the cheerleaders are legal. Guess which ones."

Angela smacked the back of Dean's head. "Dean, no." she replied.

He huffed and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow…" he mumbled. He unfolded a paper he took out from his pocket. "So, there was only one death on campus. It was a suicide back in '98. Some kid named Barry Cook." He said. "What?"

Sam sighed. "I knew him. How did he die?"

"He slit his wrists in the first floor girls' bathroom." Dean answered.

"That's where—Sam started.

"Right where the chick got swirleyed to death, exactly." Dean nodded. "So, what? This ghost is possessing nerds?"

"And using them to go after bullies, yeah." Angela said.

"Well, does that sound like Barry's M.O.?" Dean asked.

"Barry had a hard time." Sam murmured.

~/~\~

It was 1997 and kids were in the hallway. Barry was walking down the hall, and another student bumped him and made him drop his books. Sam saw this and helped him pick up his stuff.

"Thanks, Sam." Barry said.

"Great school." Sam replied sarcastically.

"I don't care." Barry shrugged. "Three years, and I'm out of here. I'm going to Michigan State. They got the best vet program in the country."

"Do you like animals?" Sam asked.

"They're a lot nicer than people." Barry replied.

~/~\~

Dean and Amanda were making out in the janitor's closet.

"So tonight I'm thinking you, me, a bucket of popcorn, extra butter…" Dean mumbled.

"Mm, kinky." She hummed.

"…and the midnight screening of 'I Spit on Your Grave' at the Cinedome." Dean added.

"I can't. I have a curfew…at 11:00."

"So?" Dean asked.

"So if I break it, my folks will ground me for a month."

"Yeah, parents. Terrifying." He scoffed.

"Mm-hmm. Well, when's your curfew."

"I don't have one." He shrugged.

"Your parents just let you stay out all night, don't they?"

"My Dad's out of town on a job." Dean replied. "It's just me and my brother."

"For how long?" Amanda asked.

"Couple of weeks."

"Seriously?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah, we got a pretty sweet setup at The Pines."

"The motel?" she raised a brow.

"Mm-hmm." He hummed. "HBO, magic fingers, free ice, it's great."

"Yeah… I guess."

"What?" he asked. "I do whatever I want, whenever I want. It's perfect."

"Yeah, but… don't you miss your Dad?"

~/~\~

Dean and Amanda emerged from the closet, just as Sam and Barry walked by.

"Yo! Sammy!" Dean called as he and Amanda walked off.

"That's your brother with Amanda Heckerling?" Barry asked. "He's cool."

Sam shrugged. "Yeah. He thinks so."

"Hey, tough guy." Dirk said. "I been looking for you. Still want to take Barry's place?"

"Get out of here, Barry." Sam warned.

"I'll go get a teacher." Barry said.

"You want to go?" Dirk challenged.

"I'm not gonna fight you, Dirk." Sam replied.

"Why not? You chicken?" Dirk asked. "Come on!"

"No." Sam replied.

Dirk hit Sam, who fell to the ground. He stayed there, looking up at Dirk.

"Get up! Get up!" Dirk yelled. "Come on! Get up!"

"Hey, get back!" Mr. Wyatt said. "Get back. That is enough."

Mr. Wyatt took after Dirk, who had turned and walked away. Sam watched them walk off.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela were standing at Barry's grave, where they dug up his coffin. Sam and Angela put in the salt and fuel, and Dean threw in the lighted match.

"So long, Barry Cook." Dean said.

~/~\~

The Impala drove down a dark road, and Sam, Dean and Angela rode inside.

"You all right?" Angela asked Sam.

"Barry was my friend." He whispered. "I just burned his bones."

"Well, he's at peace now, Sam." Dean said.

"I mean, if Dad had let us stay just a little longer, maybe I could have helped the kid, you know?" Sam replied.

"You read the coroner's report same as me and Angie." Dean replied. "Barry was on every anxiety drug and antidepressant known to man. School was hell for that kid. His parents had split up. He just wanted out."

"It was tragic, but it's not your fault." Angela assured.

"To tell you the truth, I'm glad we got out of that town. I hated that school." Dean commented.

"It wasn't all bad." Sam shrugged.

"How can you say that after what happened to you?" Dean asked.

Sam looked over at Dean, remembering that day.

~/~\~

Young Sam and Dean were sitting on a small bleacher by the school.

"That kid's dead." Dean growled.

"Dean." Sam said.

"I'm gonna rip his lungs out!"

"It's not a big deal." Sam sighed.

"Not a big deal?" Dean asked. "Sammy, look at yourself. If Dad was here—

"He's not." Sam cut Dean off.

"Well, I am!" Dean snapped. "And as soon I'm finished with that dick—

"Shut up, okay?!" Sam replied. "I don't need your help."

"That's right, you don't. You could have torn him apart." Dean said. "So why didn't you?"

"Because I don't want to be the freak for once, Dean. I want to be normal."

"So taking a beating, that's normal?" Dean asked.

"Any word from Dad?" Sam changed the subject.

"He called this morning, said he's going to be another week at least. We weren't supposed to be here this long."

"At least you've got Amanda." Sam shrugged. "She's cool."

"Dude, she wants me to meet her parents." Dean complained. "I don't do parents."

~/~\~

The bell rang and the kids filed out of Mr. Wyatt's classroom.

"Mr. Winchester, can I talk to you?" Mr. Wyatt asked.

Sam walked up to Mr. Wyatt's desk. Barry walked behind him.

"Um… I'll wait for you outside." Barry said.

"Look, if this is about the fight, I didn't start it." Sam said.

"Oh, no, it's not about the fight, Sam." Mr. Wyatt replied. "You know this assignment was nonfiction, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Wyatt." Sam nodded.

"So you and your family killed a werewolf last summer, huh? Why would you write something like this, Sam?"

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged. "As so as my Dad gets back, we're leaving, so you can flunk me if you want to."

"I'm not flunking you." Mr. Wyatt replied. "I'm giving you an 'A'. Now, aside from the werewolf, is that really how you describe your family?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Well, your brother is quite a character." Mr. Wyatt said. "And your father, he seems, uh, driven. Anyway, it's good, Sam. It's really good. Have you ever thought about pursuing writing?"

"I can't. I have to go into the family business."

"Family business?" Mr. Wyatt raised a brow.

"Yeah, my, aah, my dad's a mechanic. So I have to be a mechanic, too."

"Do you want to go into the family business, Sam?"

"No one's ever asked me that before." He murmured.

"Well?" Mr. Wyatt prompted.

"More than anything, no."

"Well…I don't want to overstep my bounds here, but… you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Mr. Wyatt said. "Look, I mean, I know what it's like. I come from a family of surgeons, and that wasn't me. So, you know, I traded the money and prestige of being a doctor for all the glamour you see around you. But the point is… there may be three or four big choices that shape someone's whole life, and you need to be the one that makes them, not anyone else. You seem like a great kid, Sam. Just live the life you want to live."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela drove up to the school.

"We came back here so you could talk to a teacher?" Dean asked.

"He's a good guy." Sam shrugged.

"Well, whatever." Dean sighed. "Go have your Robin Williams 'O captain! My captain!' moment. Just make it quick."

~/~\~

Sam was walking down a deserted hallway and he looked deep in thought, he ran his hand through his hair as he walked. He was approached by a young woman.

"Excuse me, sir, can you help me find room 305?"

"Sure." He nodded. "Um… head down that hall, take your first right, and it's the third door on the left."

"Thanks, Sam." She smiled. She took out a knife and stabbed him in the stomach. "You got tall, Winchester."

She kicked Sam in the face. He fell to the ground. He opened a small jar he grabbed from his jacket pocket, and when the woman approached, he grabbed her and forced the salt into her mouth. The ghost looked like it was ripped from her body and flew out the door. She collapsed, and Sam sat in the hall holding her, looking around.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I don't know if I'll be posting tomorrow, as I have to attend a funeral from 6-8 P.M. and then drive back home from Salisbury to Frederick. So I may just not be feeling it tomorrow night guys, sorry! Anyway, I really hope you liked it, the ending for the next chapter has got to be a favorite of mine.**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys.**

**~Emily**


	26. After School Special Part 2

After School Special Part 2

Sam, Dean and Angela were sitting on the Impala, enjoying a beverage and talking.

"Trust me. This will help. That ghost is dead." Dean said. "I'm gonna rip its lungs out!" he paused. "Well, you know what I mean."

"It knew my name, guys." Sam said. "My real name. We burned Barry's bones. What the hell?"

"Well, maybe it wasn't Barry." Angela said. "Maybe we missed something. We just got to go back." She reviewed a file as she talked. "No way. How did we not see this before?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Check it out, look, Martha Dumptruck, Revenge of the Nerds, and Hello Kitty, they rode the same bus." Angela said.

"Okay, so maybe the bus is haunted." Sam nodded.

"Well, that would explain why there's no EMF at the school, but not the attacks." Dean said. "I mean, ghosts are tied to their places that they haunt. They can't just bail."

"Unless this one can." Sam replied. "Dean, there's lore about spirits possessing people and riding them for miles, then whenever they leave the body, they're bungeed back to their usual haunt. But until then, the ghosts can go wherever they want."

"So a spook just grabs a kid on the bus and walks right into Truman?" Dean asked.

"It's possible." Angela said.

"Ghosts getting creative, well, that's super." Dean muttered.

~/~\~

Sam was in the back of the bus with an EMF meter. Dean and Angela were up front, searching for some clue of a ghost.

"Definitely ain't clean." Sam commented.

"Here, ghosty, ghosty, ghosty!" Dean called. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Man, I don't get it." Sam replied. "No one ever died on this bus, and it's not like there's a body hidden in here."

"Yeah, but a flap of skin, a hair, I mean, hell, a hangnail, something's got to be tying the ghost to this place." Angela said. "We just got to find it."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

Dean was looking through papers at the front of the bus. "Got a new driving permit. Issued two weeks ago."

"Just before the first attack." Angela said.

"Yeah. Name of the bus driver is Dirk McGregor Sr., 39 North Central Avenue." Dean replied.

"McGregor?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Dean replied.

"I knew his son." Sam murmured.

"Did you know everybody at this school?" Dean asked.

~/~\~

School was letting out. Dirk pushed Barry down.

"Got to watch where you're going, man." Dirk said.

"Leave him alone, Dirk." Young Sam said.

"You never do learn, do you, midget?"

"Get to the bus, Barry." Sam said.

Barry ran off, and Dirk pushed down Sam.

"What's the matter? You scared?" Dirk asked. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you this time. Come on, Lose-chester. Let's see what you got. Come on, freak! Freak!"

Sam got up and started fighting with Dirk. Sam was clearly the better fighter, connecting with hard punches, while Dirk swung at the air. Sam knocked Dirk down.

"You're not tough. You're just a jerk." Sam said. "'Dirk the jerk.'"

Kids in the crowd picked up the chant while Dirk ran off.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela were in Mr. McGregor's living room.

"So, you were friends with Dirk?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, in high school." Sam replied.

"I don't recall Dirk having many friends at Truman. Here, sit. Sit down."

"When did, uh, when did Dirk pass?" Angela asked.

"He was 18."

"What happened to him?" Sam asked.

"Well, there was, first, drinking, then drugs, and then too many drugs. And then he just slipped through my fingers. It was my fault. I should have seen it coming, you know? Dirk, he, uh, he had his troubles."

"What kind of troubles?" Dean asked.

"School was never easy for Dirk. We didn't have much money, and, well, you know, kids, they can be cruel. They picked on him."

"They picked on him?" Sam frowned.

"They called him poor and dirty and stupid. They even had a nickname for him, Dirk the jerk. And after what happened to his mother, he…"

"His mother?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, Jane, my wife. She died when Dirk was 13. Cancer. I was working three jobs, so it fell to Dirk to take care of her. And he was a great kid. He made sure Jane got her medicine. He helped her, cleaned up after her. But, you know, you, you watch somebody die slow, waste away to nothing… it does things to a person. Horrible things."

"I didn't know about his mother." Sam said.

"He, he wouldn't talk about her, not even to me. Lot of anger in that boy."

"I'm sorry." Sam replied.

"Well, we'd really like to pay our respects, Mr. McGregor." Angela replied. "Um, you mind telling us where Dirk is buried?"

"Oh, he wasn't. I had him cremated."

"All of him?" Dean asked.

"Well, I kept a lock of his hair."

"Oh, that's, that's nice. Where do you keep that?" Dean asked.

"On my bus, in my bible."

~/~\~

The driver opened the bus door and stepped out of the bus. Dirk was in the driver. Sam walked up and cocked his shotgun.

"Dirk!" he yelled.

"Winchester. What are you gonna do, shoot me?"

Dean and Angela snuck up behind Dirk and wrapped a rope around his middle.

"Don't need to." Sam replied. "That rope is soaked in salt water, Dirk. You're not going anywhere."

Dean stuck his head in the bus and addressed the team. "All right, everybody stay where you are. You'll be okay."

"Aren't you the P.E. Teacher?" someone asked.

"Not really. I'm like '21 Jump Street.' The bus driver sells pot. Yeah."

Angela looked for the lock of hair on the bus. "It's not here!" she said.

"Where is it?" Sam asked.

"No way you'll ever find it." Dirk replied.

Sam pushed the shotgun up to Dirk's chest. "Where is it?!"

"Sam Winchester. Still a bully." Dirk snarled. "You, you jocks… you popular kids… you always thought you were better than everybody else. And to you, I was just Dirk the jerk, right? Now you evil sons of bitches are gonna get what's coming to you."

"I'm not evil, Dirk. I'm not." Sam replied. "And neither were you. Trust me. I've seen real evil. We were scared and miserable, and we took it out on each other, us and everybody else. That's high school. But you suffer through that, and it gets better. I'm just sorry you didn't get a chance to see that… you or Barry."

"Nothing is gonna get better for me. Not ever." Dirk said.

Dirk broke out of the rope. Sam fired salt at him, and Ghost Dirk flew back to the bus. Ghost Dirk entered a student on the bus. The student got off and attacked Sam from behind. Dean and Angela fired salt shots at him but missed.

"Dean! Angie! Find the hair!"

Dean and Angela went to Eddie, who was still lying on the ground and started looking through his pockets for a lock of hair.

"Hey, buddy, this isn't what it looks like." Dean said.

Angela found the lock of hair and took out a lighter. Ghost Dirk screamed and flew out of the student. The student fell on Sam. Sam called out from under the large student.

"Little help?"

"He's giving you the full cowgirl." Dean laughed.

~/~\~

Young Dean was kissing a girl that was not Amanda. There was a knock on the door.

"Five more minutes, Jerry." Dean said.

Amanda opened the door and Dean pulled away from the girl he was kissing. They walked out of the closet into the hallway.

"Amanda, hey!" Dean exclaimed. He looked at the other girl. "Gettysburg address, 1863, right?" he asked. "History test next period. We're studying." He told Amanda. "Come on, baby. She means nothing to me. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, Dean." Amanda sighed. "I thought maybe… underneath your whole 'I could give a crap,' bad boy thing, that there was something more going on. I mean, like the way you are with your brother. But I was wrong. And you spend so much time trying to convince people that you're cool, but it's just and act. We both know that you're just a sad… lonely little kid. And I feel sorry for you, Dean."

"You feel sorry for me, huh?" he asked. "Don't feel sorry for me. You don't know anything about me. I save lives. I'm a hero. A hero!"

Amanda walked off to her friends who were standing nearby. They all looked at Dean like he was a jerk.

"What? What?!" he snapped.

~/~\~

The hallway was full of student. Young Sam walked down the hall, and as he passed students praised him and slapped his hand. Dean observed this, still looking upset. Dean got a call on his cell.

"Dad?" he asked. "Finally."

~/~\~

Young Dean and Sam were waiting outside as the Impala drove up. As they got in the car Sam saw Barry at an upstairs window. He waved to him, and Barry waved back.

"I can't wait to get the hell out of here. This place sucks. Come on, Sam." Dean said, getting in the car. "Come on, Sam!"

~/~\~

Mr. Wyatt was alone in his classroom at his desk, grading papers. Sam knocked on the door and entered.

"Uh, Mr. Wyatt?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You probably don't remember me, um, but my name is Sam Winchester, and I just wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"I was a student here, and uh, you gave me some advice once."

"Winchester, right." He nodded. "Right. Yeah. You, uh, you wrote that horror story."

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. Yeah, it's kind of all been one long horror story."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Sorry." Sam dismissed it.

"So, what was this advice? I might need to plagiarize myself down the line."

"You told me that I didn't have to go into the family business. You said I should make my own choices."

"So you've managed to do your own thing, then, huh?"

"Yeah, for a while, yeah. And I think I went to college because of you. But, you know, people grow up."

"Yeah."

"Responsibilities." Sam shrugged. "But still, um… you took an interest in me when no else did. That matters, so thank you."

"Well, you know, the only thing that matters is that you're happy. Are you happy, Sam?"

Sam looked out the door to See Angela waiting for him. He sighed and looked at Mr. Wyatt. "I was. And then I went and screwed it up."

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for being so supportive! Sorry I didn't update last night, yesterday I was very ill and had a slight stomach virus. Thankfully it only lasted 24 hours, and I am back to being happy and healthy. :) Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Did ya like what I added at the end there? ;)**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love y'all!**

**~Emily**


	27. Sex and Violence Part 1

Sex and Violence Part 1

Dean and Angela were sleeping.

"Yeah." Sam said.

A truck horn sounded. Dean and Angela woke up. They turned to see Sam not in his bed.

"Yeah, that's what I'm telling you. No storms, no bad crops, nothing." Sam continued.

Dean leaned up on an elbow and watched Sam talk on the phone in the bathroom. Angela shook her head and closed her eyes again.

"Yeah, okay. We'll keep looking." Sam said. "You keep looking to, OK? All right. Talk soon."

Sam hung up. Dean quickly lied down, pretending to sleep.

Sam entered the main room, watching Dean and Angela.

"Hey." Sam said. "Up and at 'em, guys."

Dean rubbed his eyes. "You're up early." He mumbled. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was in the can." Sam lied.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. You want me to draw you a picture?"

Angela sat up. "Ew, no, we'll pass."

"Found a job." Sam changed the subject. "Bedford, Iowa. Guy beat his wife's brains out with a meat tenderizer."

"Yikes." Dean replied.

"And get this." Sam added. "Third local inside two months to gank his wife. No priors on any of 'em, all happily married."

"Ahh." Dean nodded. "Sounds like Ozzie and Harriet."

Sam smirked. "More like The Shining."

"All right, well I guess we'd better have a look." Angela said.

~/~\~

"Why does the PD keep sending you guys?" Benson asked. "I already said I don't want a lawyer."

"They're lining up the firing squad." Dean replied.

"I'm pleading guilty." Benson said.

"All right, look, you don't want us to represent you, that's fine." Angela replied. "In fact it's probably not a bad idea, between you and me. We just wanna understand what happened, that's all."

"Mr. Benson. Please." Sam said.

"What happened was, I killed my wife." He replied. "You wanna know why?" he asked. "Because she made plans without asking me."

"Now when it happened, how did you feel? Disoriented, out of control?" Angela asked.

"Like something possessed you to do it?" Dean added.

"I knew exactly what I was doing. I was crystal clear."

"Then why'd you do it?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. I loved her. We were happy."

Dean placed some papers on the table and tapped them. "Nine G's. That's a hefty bill."

"Where did you get that?" Benson asked.

"Doesn't matter." Angela said. "We have it. See, certain charges, ones you don't want the missus to know… they show up under shady names like 'M & C Entertainment'."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Benson lied.

"Like dropping plastic at a nudie bar for instance." Dean said.

"We just wanna know the truth, Mr. Benson." Sam said.

"Her name was Jasmine." Benson murmured.

"She was a stripper?" Sam asked.

"Dude, her name was Jasmine." Dean replied.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I don't like to go strip bars." Benson said. "My buddy was having a bachelor party, and there she was."

"Jasmine." Angela said.

"She came right up to me. And… I dunno, she was just… perfect. Everything that I wanted."

"Well you pay enough and anybody will be anything." Dean replied.

"It wasn't about the money. It wasn't even about the sex. It was… I dunno. I… I don't know what it was. It's hard to explain."

"And your wife found out?" Sam raised a brow.

"No, she never had a clue."

"Then why'd you kill her?" Angela frowned.

"For Jasmine. She said we would be together forever. If… if only Vicki was…"

"Muertos." Dean muttered under his breath.

"Afterwards, me and Jasmine were supposed to meet and she never showed." Benson sighed. "I don't know where she lives, I don't know her last name, I don't even know her real first name! I'm an idiot."

"And you didn't think to tell this to the cops?" Sam asked.

"What for? The stripper didn't do it, I did it. And I know what I deserve. The judge doesn't give me the death sentence, I'll just do it myself."

~/~\~

A woman sat behind a desk. She tipped some tablets from a bottle into her hand. The name on the office door read Dr. Cara Roberts.

Sam entered the office as Cara swallowed the tablets and rubbed her temples. "Rough night?" Sam asked.

"Fun night. Rough morning." Cara smiled.

Sam sniggered.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Ahhh… yes. Um, I'm Special Agent Stiles, FBI." Sam replied. "You Doctor Cara Roberts?"

"Far as I know."

"You do some work with the Sheriff's department?" he asked.

"Yeah, when I'm not slogging it through the ER. It's a small town. We multi-task."

"Well, I have some questions about a case." Sam said. "About several cases actually. Do you mind if I sit?"

Cara motioned to a chair.

"Great." He said. "Adam Benson, Jim Wylie, and Steve Snyder."

"Oh yeah, the men who killed their wives?" she asked.

"You handled their work-ups, right?"

"Autopsies for the wives and tox screens for the perps. Two-for-one special."

"You find anything?" he asked.

"Not really." she shrugged. "I mean, c.o.d. on the women was pretty clear. There was nothing unusual in their systems."

"What about the husbands?"

"Can I… see your badge again?" she asked. Cara looked closely at Sam's badge, and at Sam. "There was one thing, um, an anomaly in the blood work. And I remember thinking how strange it was that it showed up in all three of the men."

"That what showed up?" Sam raised a brow.

"Oxytocin." Cara said. "And their levels were crazy high."

"Ahh. Oxytocin?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded. "It's a hormone that's produced during childbirth, lactation and sex."

"OK." Sam nodded.

"People call it the love hormone." She replied. "Um, you know how it feels when you first fall in love. The whole weak in the knees, tattoo you on my chest thing? That's oxytocin. Of course it eventually fades and then you're stuck with every relationship ever. That and the painful regime of tattoo removal."

Sam and Cara smiled at each other.

Dean and Angela entered.

"What'd we miss?" Dean asked.

"Ahh, these are my partners, Agents Murdoch and Saxon." Sam told Cara.

Angela and Cara shook hands.

Dean then held out his hand and put on a charming smile. "Please, 'Agent' sounds so formal. You can call me Dean."

Cara shook his hand briskly. "I'm Doctor Roberts." She replied. She turned back to Sam. "So, um, can I help you with anything else?"

"Uhh, sure, just one more thing. This chemical, this…" Sam started.

"Oxytocin." Cara smiled.

"Oxytocin." He nodded. "What would cause those high levels that you found?"

"Nothing that I've ever seen." She shrugged.

"OK. That's it. Thanks Doc." Sam said.

Sam and Cara exchanged smiles again. The three hunters moved to the door. Dean and Angela moved through. Sam turned and smirked.

"By the way… try a greasy breakfast." Sam suggested. "Best thing for a hangover."

Cara smiled. "Watch it buddy, I'm the only M.D. here."

Outside Cara's office Dean, Sam and Angela walked away.

"Dude, you total C-blocked me." Dean told Sam.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela were leaving the hospital.

"So Wylie and Snyder totally fessed up, huh?" Sam asked.

"One emptied his IRA, the other, his kids' college fund, all on the same day." Angela replied.

"Live nude girls?" Sam asked.

"A club called 'The Honey Wagon'." Dean said.

"These guys have affairs too, with a stripper also known as Jasmine?" Sam asked.

"Yes and no." Angela said. "This is where it gets interesting. Each guy hooked up with a different chick."

"So, what? These girls all connected somehow?" Sam asked.

"Well, they all described their stripper in the same way, the exact same way." Dean replied. "Perfect, and everything that they wanted."

"Yeah, at least until dream Barbie convinced them to murder their wives." Sam said.

"There's that." Angela nodded.

"You know, it's almost like they were under some kinda love spell." Sam said.

"Sure seems that way." Dean nodded.

"Which caused them to become totally psychotic." Angela added.

"Absolutely." Dean agreed.

"You seem pretty cheery." Sam commented.

"Strippers, guys. Strippers." Dean grinned. "We're on an actual case involving strippers. Finally."

~/~\~

Dean showed his badge to security and entered the club.

~/~\~

'Thunder Kiss '65' by White Zombie was playing.

"I'm looking for three girls." Dean told the manager. "Jasmine, Aurora and Ariel."

"You seriously think those names mean anything to me?" the manager asked.

"One's a redhead about 5'9". The other one's Asian, about…"

"You have any idea how many girls I deal with? Fake names, fake hair, fake…"

"You gotta have some sort of paperwork." Dean said. "Cheque stubs. Some way to keep track of the strippers."

"Please, exotic dancers. Independent contractors working for cash. I stay out of their hair, they stay out of what little I have left."

"Three of your customers murdered their wives. You don't think that's weird?"

"Yeah. I think that's super friggin' weird. But you what it ain't? My problem."

The manager left. Dean saw Sam and Angela and walked over to them.

"Any luck?" Angela asked.

"No." Dean sighed. "You guys?"

"A little." Sam replied. "We just talked to Bobby, we officially have a theory."

"What's that?"

"Siren." Angela said.

"Like Greek myth siren, the Odyssey?" Dean asked. Sam gave him a surprised look. "Hey, I read!"

"Yeah, actually." Sam replied. "But the siren's not actually a myth, it's more of a beautiful creature that preys on men, enticing them with their siren song."

"Let me guess, 'Welcome to the Jungle?' No, no. Warrant's 'Cherry Pie.'" Dean said.

"Their song is more of a metaphor, like… like their call, their allure, you know?" Angela said.

"So they shake their thing and the guys zombie out." Dean said.

"Basically, yeah." Sam nodded. "Sirens lived on islands, sailors would chase 'em, completely ignoring the rocky shores… and dash themselves to pieces."

"Sounds like Adam and his buddies."

"Yeah. If you were a siren in '09 looking to ruin a bunch of morons, where would you set up shop?" Angela asked.

"So whatever floats the guy's boat, that's what they look like?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. You see, sirens can read minds." Sam said. "They see what you want most and they, they kinda, like, cloak themselves. You know, like an illusion."

"So it could all be the same chick? Morphing into, uh, to different dream girls?"

"Yeah, actually." Angela replied. "Probably. Sirens are usually pretty solitary."

"How do we kill it?" Dean asked.

"Bobby's working on it." Sam said. "Even if we figure that out…"

"How the hell are we gonna find it? It could be anybody." Dean replied.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were in the motel room. Dean stared at, then picked up Sam's phone and scrolled to an unknown number. He rang it.

"Hey, Sam… Sam? You there…?" Ruby answered.

Dean quickly hung up, looking upset. Angela just sighed.

Sam entered. "Lenny Bristol was definitely another siren vic." He said.

"You get in to see him?" Angela asked.

"Yep. He brought home a stripper named Belle." Sam replied. "Coupla hours later he offed his mother. Belle, of course, went MIA."

"Wait, he killed his mom?" Dean asked.

"The woman he was closet to." Sam shrugged.

Sam's phone rang.

"Yeah, you, uh, forgot your cell phone." Dean said, tossing Sam his phone.

Sam gave Dean and Angela a worried look. "Hey Bobby." He answered the phone.

"Sam. You find her yet?" Bobby asked.

"Ahhh, no. and, uh, it doesn't seem like she's slowing down any. You got anything?"

"Well, some lore from a dusty Greek poem." Bobby replied. "Shockingly, it's a little vague."

"Hold on a sec, I'll put you on speaker." Sam said.

"It says you need 'a bronze dagger, covered in the blood of a sailor, under the spell of a song'." Bobby said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Angela asked.

"You got me." Bobby replied. "We're dealing with 3000 years of the telephone game here."

"Best guess?" Angela asked.

"Well, the siren's spell ain't got nothing to do with any song." Bobby answered. "It's most likely some kind of toxin or venom. Something she gets in the vic's blood."

"And makes them go all Manchurian Candidate." Sam said. "Uh, what do you think, she infects the men during sex?"

"Maybe." Bobby replied.

"Supernatural STD." Dean said.

"Well, however it happens, once it's done the siren's gotta watch her back." Bobby said. "She gets a dose of her own medicine…"

"It kills her." Sam said.

"Like a snake getting iced by its own venom."

"So we just gotta find a way to juice one of the OJs in jail?" Dean asked.

"Not that easy." Bobby said. "None of those guys are under the spell anymore. Haven't got a clue where you're going to get the blood you need."

"I think I might have an idea." Sam said.

"Be careful." Bobby warned. "These things are tricky bitches. Wrap you up in knots before you know what hit ya."

~/~\~

"Dr. Roberts." Sam said.

"Agent Stiles." Cara smiled. "Can't stay away, huh?"

"Actually, uh, we're here on business." Sam replied. "About the blood samples. The ones with the high… you know… oxytocin?"

"You still have them?" Angela asked.

"Mm-hmm." Cara nodded.

"Good, we need them." Dean said.

"What for?" Cara quizzed.

"Excuse me, Dr. Roberts?" a man asked as he approached them.

"Yeah?"

Angela got out her FBI badge. "Excuse me, uh, we're a little busy here."

The man got out his own FBI badge. "Yeah, so am I, sweetheart."

"Doc, can you give us a sec, please?" Sam asked.

Cara backed away. "Sure."

"Thanks." Sam replied.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Nick Munroe. What's yours?"

"I'm Special Agent Sam Stiles, these are my partners Dean Murdoch and Angela Saxon. What office are you from?"

"Omaha, Violent Crimes Unit." Munroe replied. "My SAC sent me down here to see about the murders."

"Hmm." Angela nodded.

"You?" Munroe asked.

"D.C. Our Assistant Director assigned us." Angela replied.

"Oh, which AD?" Munroe asked.

"Mike Kaiser." Sam replied.

"What are your badge numbers?"

"You're kidding, right?" Dean asked.

"I'm just following protocol." Munroe said.

Sam handed Munroe a card. "Look, man, whatever. Just call our AD, he'll sort things out."

Munroe dialed the number.

"D.C. Bureau." The voice on the phone answered.

"Yeah, Assistant Director Kaiser, please." Munroe said.

"Well, that would be me. What can I do for you?"

"Yes, sir." Munroe replied. "Hello. It's Agent Nick Munroe. I'm calling about three of your agents. Stiles, Murdoch and Saxon? Uh, it seems that they've been put on my case by mistake?"

Bobby on the other end of the line, was frying his lunch. "Are you questioning my authority?"

"No, no, no, sir." Munroe replied quickly. "I'm not questioning…"

"You coulda fooled me." Bobby replied. "Last time I checked, son, D.C. has jurisdiction. Or am I wrong?"

"Ahhh, no sir."

"Well, good. Well, the next time you wanna waste my time with stupid questions, don't."

Bobby hung up the phone along a line of phones marked Fed Marshall, FBI, CIA, etc.

"Oh, those idiots." He muttered.

Munroe moved back to three hunters. "I'm sorry, guys."

"Just don't let it happen again." Angela replied.

"Where are you at with this?" Munroe asked.

"Where are you at with this?" Dean retorted.

"Well, I was just about to run the, uh, perps' blood work." Munroe replied.

"I already checked, dead end." Sam said.

"Oh yeah?" Munroe asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"But get this. I feel like I found something that, uh, connects all the murderers." Munroe said.

"Really?" Angela asked.

Munroe nodded. "They were all banging strippers… from the same club."

"You don't say!" Dean said in mock shock.

"What do you say we, uh, go down there and check it out?"

"Well, here's the thing, Nick. See, we're kinda lone wolves…" Dean said.

"You know what, that sounds like an excellent idea." Sam cut in. "Just… just give me a second with my partners and we'll, uh… once sec." he said. "Come here." He told Dean. "Dude, you gotta stay with him."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Keep him outta the way." Sam said.

"Why me?"

"'Cause Angie and I gotta get the blood samples." Sam said.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with him?"

"Just take him to the strip club… keep an eye out for the siren." Angela suggested.

"Come on, Dean, just… just focus on the naked girls. You'll forget he's even there!"

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for the girls." Dean replied.

~/~\~

"All right, we're taking my ride, no complaining about the tunes." Dean said.

"No way." Munroe grinned. "You drive an Impala?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled a bit.

"It's a '67, right? It's a 327 four barrel."

"Yeah, actually."

"It's a thing of beauty."

"Thanks." Dean replied.

"How the hell did you talk the Bureau into letting you drive your own wheels?"

~/~\~

"You want this blood because…" Cara said.

"Uh, we'd like to run some tests." Angela replied.

"You know, I've run every test there is. It's, um, my job. Notice the lab coat."

"We know a specialist who's like to try out a theory." Sam pressed.

Cara moved to the cabinet. "If you say so." She slid out a tray of test tubes. "What the hell?"

"What?" Sam and Angela asked.

"The blood's gone."

~/~\~

'Steal the World' by Brian Tichy was playing. Dean and Munroe were drinking shots at a table.

"Nobody's Fault But Mine." Dean said.

"Zeppelin recorded it in '75. It was a cover of a Blind Willie Johnson tune."

"Nice."

"You Shook Me." Munroe said.

"'69, debut album, written by Willie Dixon."

"And…?"

"And what?" Dean asked.

"Written by Willie Dixon and J.B. Lenoir."

"Dude. Dude!" Dean grinned. "You know, for a fed, you're not a total dick."

"Aren't we both feds?" Munroe asked.

"Yeah, I know, I just… you know, not a lot of feds are as cool as us, huh?"

"So what the hell with this case, man?" Munroe asked. "How does a girl talk four different Johns into murder?"

"It's a crazy world." Dean replied.

"I guess." Munroe sighed. "Hey, can I level with you?"

"Mmm."

"I found something kinda weird."

"Well. You have brought your weird to the right spot. Lay it on me." Dean said.

"I went to the crime scene this morning. Saw them bagging this up." He handed Dean some purple petals in a plastic bag. "So I went back, uh, through all the files. It turns out a flower just like that was found at every crime scene."

"Like it was left on purpose?" Dean asked.

"You know, sometimes a serial killer will leave an object behind, like a calling card. But with this case? Tell you the truth, I got no idea what's going on."

"I think I might. I've seen a flower like this before." Dean replied.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! So, since the siren only affects men, I had Angie not get affected by it, which made the next chapter a bit hard to write, but I think I did okay with it. Anyway, hope you all liked it!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	28. Sex and Violence Part 2

Sex and Violence Part 2

"We've watched them twice." Cara said. "Whoever took the blood…"

"Must have tampered with the tapes." Angela finished. "Who has access to your office?"

"Everybody. I don't lock it."

"You what?" Sam asked.

"I've never had this problem before." Cara shrugged. "What is so important about the blood anyway?"

"I think someone drugged the men, made them commit murder." Angela said.

"What? What kind of drug?"

"Ahh, we're not sure yet." Sam replied.

"I don't know." Cara said. "I mean, I interviewed those guys and they had their reasons."

"Yeah but they all loved their victims." Sam said.

"I'm sure they did." Cara replied. "Come on. Haven't you ever been in a relationship where you really love somebody and still kinda wanted to bash their head in?"

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience." Angela commented.

"Yeah." She nodded.

Angela sighed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to pry." Angela said.

"It's OK. I was the one who brought it up." Cara shrugged.

Cara opened a bottle of whiskey and poured three glasses.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"It's medicine. I'm a doctor." Cara smiled.

"I'll pass." Angela shrugged.

Cara shrugged. "Suit yourself." She replied. She sighed. "His name was Karl. We were married." Her and Sam clinked glasses.

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"Life happened. I don't know. I mean I loved him. Still do I guess but… I don't know. It's like one day I looked up and I was living with a stranger and… you know what I mean, right?"

"I guess." Sam replied. "Or, I don't know, maybe."

"I get it." Angela murmured. "One day you wake up and that person who you once knew is like someone you've never met before. They do things that you never thought they would've done…"

Sam swallowed thickly and looked at the floor.

Cara nodded. "People change. I know I did. But it's nothing to feel guilty about. It happens."

"So you two split up?" Sam asked.

"I suppose that's a word for it." Cara replied.

Angela's phone rang. She looked at the number. "I'll be outside." She said, walking out.

Cara took Angela's drink and poured Sam another one.

"Whatever. We've all got our own sad stories, so… screw it." Cara whispered. "Have fun, no regrets and live life like there's no tomorrow." They clinked glasses again. She moved closer to Sam. "For instance, I have been thinking about you, all night. Well, parts of you. And now that your partner's gone…"

Sam swallowed thickly. "U-um… parts?"

"Mmm-hmmm. Like your lips. They're very distracting. It's a problem. And I can't stop thinking about kissing them."

"T-that so?" Sam stammered.

"So… what the hell, huh?" she smirked.

Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry. I-I can't." he said.

Cara frowned. "Oh… okay. Um, wow… now I feel really super awkward."

"It's not you…" he said. He stared out to where Angela was talking on the phone. "I'm just kind of in the process of trying to get someone back…"

~/~\~

Sam and Angela walked down the hall and entered their room. It was empty. Sam got out his phone.

"Sam!" Dean said driving. "Where the hell have you and Angie been?"

"With Cara." Sam replied.

"Oh, it's Cara now? And you're not picking up your phone?" Dean asked.

Sam put the phone on speaker.

"We were trying to find the blood samples, someone stole 'em." Angela said.

"Yeah, I bet!" Dean scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam frowned.

"Nick found flower petals at the crime scenes. Hyacinths." Dean replied.

"So?" Sam asked.

"Hyacinths? Mediterranean. From the island where the whole friggin' siren myth started in the first place."

"OK." Angela said.

"Guys, Cara had hyacinth flowers!"

"You think Cara's the siren?" Sam asked.

"Well, I did a little checking up on her. She's only been in town for two months." Dean replied.

"Yeah. And?" Angela asked. "She didn't seem like the siren when I was there… but I mean, I did go outside to take a call…"

"And she has an ex-husband. A dead ex-husband. Karl Roberts. Dropped like a stone, no warning. Supposedly a heart attack." Dean said.

"Well, maybe it was a heart attack." Sam shrugged.

"You're kidding me." Dean said.

"Look, I just don't think it's her."

"And what makes you so sure?" Dean asked.

"I dunno, a hunch." Sam said.

"A hunch? I'm giving you cold hard facts here and you're giving me a hunch?" Dean paused. "Did you sleep with her?"

"No." Sam replied.

"She tried to sleep with you?" Angela asked, eyebrows raised.

"She tried to. I said no, of course." Sam assured. "I, I didn't want to sleep with her. Promise." He said.

Angela looked up at him and nodded. "Okay. Okay, I'm trusting you on this."

"It could be the siren talking, Angie." Dean said.

"Look, tell us where you are, we'll come meet you and we'll figure things out." Sam said.

"No." Dean replied.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"I wish I weren't. I gotta handle this. By myself." Dean replied.

They hung up. Sam threw his phone across the room.

~/~\~

Dean was in the Impala on the phone. "Sam's in trouble, Bobby. I think the siren's worked her mojo on him and who knows what might happen to Angie. Give me a call as soon as you get this."

Dean hung up and immediately made another call.

"Hey man, what's up?" Munroe asked.

"I need your help."

"Uh, sure. With what?"

"Canvassing. We gotta find somebody." Dean replied.

~/~\~

Munroe sat in his car outside a bar. He watched Cara get out of a taxi and walk inside.

Dean slid into Munroe's passenger seat.

"She went in just a second ago."

"Nice work." Dean replied.

"Should we follow her in?"

"No, no, no, I don't wanna tip her off. Let's just wait and see who she comes out with."

"So you think… what? She's drugging these guys?" Munroe asked.

"Pretty much." Dean nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"I know how it sounds." Dean said.

"You sure about that? 'Cause it sounds like crazy on toast." Munroe replied. "All these different strippers, they're magically the same girl? But then they're not strippers at all, it's Dr. Quinn."

"It's kinda hard to explain, but I have my reasons and they're good ones, so you're just gonna have to trust me on this."

"Yeah. OK. I guess." Munroe said.

Dean was surprised. "Thank you. That's actually nice to hear from someone other than Angie."

Dean took a swig from his hip flask and offered it to Munroe. Munroe drank and handed it back. Dean took another swig.

"So let's say she is drugging her vics." Munroe said. "How's she pulling that off?"

"She could be injecting them, you know, or passing the toxin through, uh, physical contact."

"Or it could be her saliva… you really should have wiped the lip of that thing before you drank from it, Dean." Munroe smirked. A looked of realization crossed Dean's face. "I should be your little brother. Sam. You can't trust him. Not like you can trust me. In fact, I really feel like you should get him outta the way, so we can be brothers. Forever."

"Yeah." Dean murmured. "Yeah, you're right."

~/~\~

Sam and Angela entered. Munroe was sitting on the bed.

"Nick." Sam said. "What are you doing here?"

Dean jumped Sam and held a knife to his throat.

"Dean!" Angela yelled.

"I gotta tell ya, you're one butt ugly stripper." Sam growled at Munroe.

"Well, maybe." Munroe shrugged. "But I got exactly what I wanted. I got Dean."

"Dean, come on, this isn't you!" Angela said. "You can fight this. Let Sam go!"

"Why don't you cut him?" Munroe asked Dean. "Just a little, on his neck right there."

Dean sliced Sam's neck.

"Dean's all mine." Munroe smirked.

"You poisoned him." Sam spat.

"No. I gave him what he needed." Munroe replied. "And it wasn't some bitch in a G-string. It was you. A little brother that looked up to him, that he could trust. And now he loves me. He'd do anything for me. And I gotta tell you, Sam, that kind of devotion? I mean, watching someone kill for you? It's the best feeling in the world."

"Is that why you're slutting all over town?" Angela glared.

"Ahh. I get bored, like we all do. And I wanna fall in love again. And again… and again."

"I'll tell you what." Sam said. "We have fought some nasty sons of bitches, but you are one needy pathetic loser."

"You won't feel that way in a minute." Munroe whispered.

"No!" Angela yelled.

Munroe grabbed Sam's cheeks and squirted toxin from his mouth onto Sam's lips and chin.

"So I know you two have a lot you wanna get off your chests." Munroe smiled. "So why don't you discuss it? And whoever survives can be with me forever. Angie and I will just watch." He pulled a struggling Angela over to the bed,

Sam and Dean turned to face each other.

"Well, I don't know when it happened." Dean whispered. "Maybe when I was in hell. Maybe when I was staring right at you. But the Sam I knew, he's gone."

"That so?" Sam asked.

"And it's not the demon blood or the psychic crap. It's the little stuff. The lies. The secrets."

"Oh yeah? What secrets?" Sam asked.

"The phone calls to Ruby for one."

"So I need your say-so to make a phone call?"

"That's the point. You're hiding things from me. From Angie. What else aren't you telling us?"

"None of your business." Sam smirked.

"See what I mean? We used to be in this together. We used to have each other's backs."

"OK, fine." Sam said. "You know why I didn't tell you about Ruby, and how we're hunting down Lilith? Because you're too weak to go after her, Dean. You're holding me back. I'm a better hunter than you are. Stronger, smarter. I can take out demons you're too scared to go near."

"That's crap." Dean growled.

"You're too busy sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. Whining about all the souls you tortured in hell. Boo hoo."

Dean and Sam started fighting, trading many punches.

"You're not standing in my way anymore." Sam growled.

Angela struggled against Munroe's hold on her.

Dean ran at Sam. They crashed through the door onto the hallway floor. Dean got up while Sam lied on the ground. Dean broke the emergency glass and got an axe, then stood staring down at Sam.

"Dean, stop!" Angela screamed, breaking from Munroe's hold and running towards them.

"Do it. Do it for me, Dean." Munroe whispered.

"Tell me again how weak I am, Sam, huh? How I hold you back?" Sam asked.

Dean swung the axe over his head as Sam covered his face with his arm.

Angela grabbed the axe as Bobby jabbed Dean in the shoulder with a bronze knife, making him cry out.

Munroe began to run down the hall. Bobby raised the knife.

"No. No!" Sam yelled.

Bobby flung the knife. It hit Munroe square in the back. As he fell, dead, his siren reflection was shown in a mirror.

~/~\~

Bobby handed drinks around.

"Thanks." Sam and Angela said.

"Soda?" Dean asked.

"You three are driving, aren't ya?" Bobby asked.

"Thanks, Bobby, Angie." Sam said. "You know if you two hadn't gotten there when you did…"

"Done the same for us, more than once." Bobby replied. "Course, you coulda picked up the phone. Only took one call to figure out that Agent Nick Munroe wasn't real."

"You two gonna be OK?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, fine." Sam said.

"Yeah, good." Dean agreed.

Bobby tipped his hat and headed back over to his car.

"See ya." He said. "You know, those sirens are nasty things. That it got to you, that's no reason to feel bad."

Bobby got in the car and drove away. The three sipped their drinks.

"Dean, look, you know I didn't mean the things I said back there, right?" Sam asked. "That it was just the siren's spell talking?"

"Of course, me too." Dean nodded.

"'Kay. So… so we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Dean nodded. "Thanks again, Angie, for grabbing that axe."

Angela smiled. "You guys have saved my ass multiple times. Least I could do."

They got in the car.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is late! I got stuck in July 4th traffic and got home about 15 minutes ago. Happy 4th for my American readers, by the way! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Let's try and hit 30! Love y'all!**

**~Emily**


	29. Death Takes a Holiday Part 1

Death Takes a Holiday Part 1

Dean tapped a button on the jukebox, then thumped the jukebox. Sam and Angela were at the table, Sam on his laptop and Angela on the phone.

"No, no, no, you're right, it's definitely weird… okay, Bobby, thanks." She said.

She put her phone away. Dean came over.

"What's up?" Dean asked as he sat down.

Sam started typing.

"Bobby found something in Wyoming." Angela replied.

"A job?"

"Maybe." Sam nodded.

Dean bit into a burger.

"Small town, no one's died in the past week and a half." Angela said.

"That so unusual?" Dean raised a brow.

"Well, it's how they're not dying." Angela said. "One guy with terminal cancer strolls right out of hospice. Another guy gets capped by a mugger and walks away without a scratch."

"Capped in the ass?" Dean asked.

Sam's browser had two tabs open to the Greybull Gazette; the top tab had an article with the headline 'Shooting victim walks away unharmed' and the subheading 'Man miraculously survives after direct shot to the heart'. The first paragraph read 'Police and medical authorities are struggling for an explanation as to why local resident James Jenkins was able to walk away from a point blank shooting incident. After leaving Bison Bud's Bar, Mr. Jenkins and friend Pete Hensley were confronted by a mugger in a nearby alley. After a brief altercation, the mugger fired a shot from a 9mm Automatic, hitting Jenkins directly in the heart…'

"Police say Mr. Jenkins was shot in the heart at a point blank range by a nine-millimeter." Sam said.

Dean kept eating, speaking with his mouth full. "And he's not a donut?"

"Locals are saying it's a miracle." Sam shrugged.

"Okay." Dean nodded.

"It's gotta be something nasty, right?" Sam asked. "I mean, people making deals or something."

Dean considered this. "You think?"

"What else could it be?" Angela asked.

"I don't know." Dean replied.

"All right." Sam put his laptop in his bag. "Get that to go."

Dean looked down and didn't move.

"Come on." Angela said.

Sam and Angela stood, Sam picked up his bag. Dean didn't moved except to chew. Sam looked at him, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean looked up and kept chewing, then glanced away and back. "Sure you want me going with you?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Sam. "I don't want to be holding you back or nothing."

"Dude, I've told you a hundred times, that was the siren talking, not me." Sam replied. "Can we get past this?"

Dean put down the burger. "Yeah, we're past it." He brushed off his hands.

~/~\~

The Impala was parked outside Jim's house. Birds chirped.

"Now, you three said you were bloggers?" Jim asked.

Sam, Dean and Angela were sitting at Jim's dining room table. Jim sat down across from Sam. Jim's wife and daughter were visible in the next room.

"Yes, sir." Angela nodded. "Floored by the Lord dot com."

"All of God's glory fit to blog." Dean said.

Dean grinned. Sam glanced at him and cleared his throat.

"Um. Some of the people around town are saying what happened to you was a miracle." Sam said.

"It was. Plain as day." Jim replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Angela asked.

"How else do you explain it? The doctors can't." Jim said. "There's a bullet in my heart, and it's pumping like a piston."

"Well, how do you explain it?" Dean asked.

Jim hesitated. He looked over at his daughter. "Look, honestly. I was nobody's saint, not exactly father of the year, either."

"Okay." Dean nodded.

"But when that guy shot me and I didn't bleed a drop?" Jim asked. "I just knew the Lord was giving me a second chance."

"That so?" Angela asked.

"I had this feeling, like angels were watching over me."

Jim paused and Dean nodded.

"I wouldn't expect you guys to understand." Jim said.

"Well, we'll just have to try." Dean replied.

"You wouldn't have happened to have swung by a crossroads in the past week or so?" Sam asked.

"No." Jim replied, confused.

"Maybe you met someone? With black eyes? Or red?" Sam pressed.

Jim leaned forward. "Who'd you guys say you were again."

Angela looked over at Sam. "Never mind. Thank you for your time."

Dean and Angela got up. Sam followed.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were sitting at a table on the laptop, reading a news article. Sam opened the door and came in.

"Hey." Sam said, closing the door.

Dean and Angela looked up.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

Sam came over. "That cancer survivor?" he asked. "He was clinically dead, his wife pulled the plug, and now he's taking her out for their twentieth anniversary."

"Any sign of a deal?" Angela asked.

"No." Sam shook his head. "What about you guys? Found anyone dying around here?"

"Not since Cole Griffith." Dean replied.

Dean and Angela were looking at the obituaries in the Greybull Gazette. Dean clicked on the picture of Cole Griffith to enlarge it.

"He dropped dead ten days ago." Angela said. "It was the last death we could find."

"So, what are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"Eh, maybe it is what people say it is." Dean shrugged.

Dean got up. Sam went over and sat next to Angela so he could look at the laptop. He scoffed.

"Miracles?" Sam asked. "Dean, our experiences, when do miracles just happen?"

"Well, there's no deals." Dean replied. "There's, uh, no skeevy faith healers." He poured a cup of coffee. "I mean, these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light."

Angela thought for a moment. "Maybe 'cause there's no one around to carry them." She said.

Dean came back over. "What do you mean?"

"Well, grim reapers, that's what they do, right?" Angela replied. "Schlep souls? So, if death ain't in town—

"Then nobody's dying." Dean finished. "So what? The local reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine? I don't know, Angie." Dean drank his coffee.

"Well, then, let's talk to somebody who might." She suggested.

"Well, last I checked, huggy bear ain't available." Dean replied.

"No, dude, she means the kid." Sam said.

"The kid?" Dean asked. "The kid's a doornail."

"Exactly. Look, if he was the last person to die around here, then maybe he's seen something. We should talk to him." Sam replied.

"I love how matter-of-fact you are about that. Strange lives." Dean said as he drank more coffee.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela were at a gravestone engraved 'Beloved Son Cole Griffith 1997-2009 Forever In Our Memories'. Five candles were arranged around a pentacle drawn on a cloth spread over the grave. Sam put a bundle of sticks in the center of the pentacle. Dean sat on another gravestone and flipped through John's journal.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Dean asked.

Sam looked up. "No. But if his spirit's around, this should smoke him out." Sam poured something into a bowl.

Dean closed the journal and Angela looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"This job is jacked, that's what." Dean replied.

"How so?" Sam asked.

"You want me to gank a monster or torch a corpse, hey, let's light it up, right?" Dean asked. "But this? If we fix whatever this is, people are gonna start dropping dead. Good people."

Sam stood up. "Look, I don't want them to die, either, Dean, but there's a natural order."

"You're kidding, right?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You don't see the irony in that? I mean, you, me and Angie, we're like the poster children of the unnatural order. All we do is ditch death." Dean said.

"Yeah, but the normal rules don't really apply to us, do they?" Angela asked.

Dean stared. "We're no different than anybody else."

"I'm infected with demon blood, you've been to hell and Angie is on some divine path to getting purified." Sam replied.

Dean looked away.

"Look, I know you want to think of yourself as Joe the Plumber, Dean, but you're not. Neither am I. And neither is Angie. The sooner you accept that, the better off you're gonna be."

Dean looked up. "Ah, Joe the Plumber was a douche."

"You gonna help us finish this?" Angela asked.

Dean stood up.

"Hey!" yelled a man.

Sam, Dean and Angela looked towards the voice: it was a man carrying a flashlight.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"Uh—Angela started.

Sam and Angela glanced at Dean.

"Just take it easy." Sam said.

"What the hell is this?"

"Okay, this, this, this is not what it looks like." Dean laughed.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like devil worship."

"What? No! No, this is not devil worship." Dean replied. "This, this is, this, this is, huh—Dean gave up. "I don't have a good answer."

"We're leaving." Sam said.

"You're not going anywhere." The man replied.

Sam frowned. The man took a few steps forward.

"Ever again. Sam." The man smirked.

The man looked at Dean. His eyes went white.

"Alastair." Dean said.

Alastair's eyes went back to human.

"I thought you got deep fried, extra crispy." Angela glared.

"Nah. Just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife's still looking for him. It's hilarious. Anyway." Alastair looked at Sam, who was fuming. "No time to chat. Got a hot date with death."

Alastair flicked his hand. Dean and Angela went flying across the graveyard and collided with the gravestone of someone surnamed Myth, 1957-2001.

"Dean! Angie!" Sam yelled.

Alastair turned back to Sam and flicked his hand. Nothing happened. Alastair tried again. Sam smirked.

"You're stronger, Sam." Alastair said. "You've been soloflexing with your little slut?"

"You have no idea." Sam replied.

Sam flicked his hand and Alastair went flying. Sam raised a hand to exorcise him. Alastair fled the man's body. Sam dropped his hand, surprised. Sam watched the smoke vanish.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were lying on their beds, holding ice packs to their heads. Sam opened the door and came in.

"How are you two doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm feeling crappy." Angela groaned.

"I'm in pain, that's how I'm doing." Dean said. "I think I have a concussion."

"Either of you want some aspirin?" Sam asked.

"No thanks." Angela said.

Dean sat up. "No thanks, House." Dean replied. "So, demons, huh?"

"Yeah. So much for miracles." Sam said.

"And what the hell happened with Alastair again?" Angela asked, sitting up.

"I told you, he tried to fling me or whatever." Sam replied, flicking his hand in demonstration. He went over to the coffee maker. "And it didn't work, so he bailed."

"Well, how come he couldn't fling you?" Dean asked. "He chucked you pretty good last time."

Sam turned to face Dean and paused before answering. "Got no idea." Sam turned back to the coffee maker, then looked at Angela when she started speaking.

Angela scoffed and stood up. "Sam, do us a favor. If you're gonna keep your little secrets, I guess we can't really stop you, but just don't treat us like we're idiots, okay?"

"What?" Sam asked. "Angie, I'm… I'm not keeping secrets."

"Keep telling yourself that." She said. "So, did you go back and q-and-a the dead kid?" she asked, sitting on Dean's bed.

Sam came over and sat on the other bed, holding up a thin notebook. "Didn't have to. Bobby called. He did some digging."

"And?" Dean asked.

"He thinks Angie's right. Local reaper's gone. Not just gone, kidnapped." Sam answered.

"By demons? Why?" Angela asked.

"Listen to this." Sam replied. He read from the notebook. "'And he bloodied death under the newborn sky sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured.'"

"Swanky." Dean replied. "What the hell's that mean?"

"Well, it's from a very obscure, very arcane version of Revelations." Sam said.

"Which means what I think it means?" Angela asked.

"Basically, you kill a reaper under the solstice moon, tomorrow night, by the way, you got yourself a broken seal." Sam nodded.

"How do you ice a reaper?" Dean asked. "You can't kill death."

"I don't know. Maybe demons can. Where the hell are the angels is what I want to know. We could use their help for once." Sam said.

"It looks like we're gonna have to take care of this one ourselves." Angela replied.

"What are we gonna do, just swing in and save the friendly neighborhood reaper?" Sam asked.

"You got a better idea, I'm all ears." Angela replied.

"Angie, reapers are invisible. The only people that can see them are the dead and the dying." Sam said.

"Well, if ghosts are the only ones that can see them…" Dean started.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Then we become ghosts." Dean said. He put the icepack back to his head, smirking.

"You do have a concussion." Sam replied.

"Sounds crazy, I know." Dean said.

"It is crazy." Sam said.

Dean and Angela smirked at each other.

"How?" Sam asked.

~/~\~

Sam opened the door. On the other side was Pamela, and behind her Dean and Angela. They entered.

"I can't even begin to tell you how crazy you three are." Pamela said. She felt the counter, then the chair.

"Well, Pamela, you're a sight for sore eyes." Sam replied, closing the door.

Pamela turned around, lowering her sunglasses far enough to reveal plastic white eyes.

"Aw, that's sweet, grumpy." She replied, putting her sunglasses back. "What do you say to deaf people?"

Angela sighed and Dean looked down. Sam looked uncomfortable.

"Which one of you brainiacs came up with astral projection?" Pamela asked.

Dean and Angela raised their hands.

"Yo." Dean replied.

Angela smiled sheepishly.

"Of course, it'd be you two." Pamela sighed. "So, let's be clear. You want to rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll through the spirit world?"

"Mm-hmm." Dean hummed.

"Do you have any idea how heavy-duty insane that is?" Pamela asked, folding her arms.

"Maybe, but that's where the reaper is, so…" Angela started.

"So, it's nuts." Pamela said.

"Not if you know what you're doing." Dean replied.

"You don't know what you're doing." Pamela retorted.

"No, but you do." Dean said.

"Yeah, I do." Pamela replied. "And guess what? I'm sick of being hauled back into your angel-demon, Soc-Greaser crap."

"Look, I'd love to be kicking back with a cold one, watching Judge Judy, too." Dean said.

"Nice." Pamela scoffed. "More blind jokes?"

"You know what I mean. We're talking the end of the world here, okay? No more tasseled leather pants, no more Ramones CDs, no more nothing."

Angela paused before speaking. "We need your help."

~/~\~

Sam closed the curtains. Dean flicked closed a lighter and dropped it on the table next to some of the several candles burning around the motel room. Angela brought one of the candles over to the bedside table, shielding the flame with one hand. Pamela is sitting on a chair between the beds.

"Tell me something, geniuses." Pamela said. "Even if you do break into the veil and find the reaper, how you gonna save it?"

Sam closed the curtains on another window.

"With style and class." Angela replied.

"You're gonna be three walking pieces of fog who can't touch or move anything. You'll be defenseless, sweetheart." Pamela retorted.

"I seem to recall a bunch of ghosts beating the crap out of us." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, they had plenty of time to practice." Pamela replied.

"Well, then, I guess we got to start cramming." Dean said.

"Wow, couple of heroes. All right." Pamela patted one of the beds. "Lie down. Close your eyes."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela were lying on the beds, Sam diagonally.

"Animum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis." Pamela recited. "Okay, guys. That's it. Showtime."

Dean and Angela sat up. Dean looked at Pamela.

"Well, nothing like shooting blanks." Dean said. "What's plan B?"

Pamela didn't hear him. Dean and Angela looked at Sam, lying on the other bed, then over one shoulder at Sam, standing. Sam spread his hands. Dean looked over his other shoulder at himself, unconscious on the bed.

"Oh, I'm so feeling up Demi Moore." He said.

"All right, so I'm assuming you're somewhere over the rainbow. Remember I have to bring you back." Pamela said. Pamela stood and went over to Sam.

Dean and Angela watched her.

"I'll whisper the incantation in your ear." Pamela said. She leaned over Sam to do exactly that. "You have got a great ass." She whispered.

Sam grinned.

"What'd she—Dean started. Dean looked at Sam. "What'd she say?"

Sam shrugged.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela walked along the street, looking around. A car went past. A jogger went right through Angela without noticing. Dean laughed, watching her go. Dean turned back to Angela.

"That was wild." He said.

Angela looked at him and shook her head. Dean stuck his arm into Sam's chest up to the elbow. Sam looked down at it, then up at Dean, face stony.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Dean asked.

"Get out of me." Sam replied.

Dean pulled his arm back. "You're such a prude. Come on." Dean kept going. Sam and Angela followed.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela crossed the street. Their breath was visible in the cold.

"Oh, man, we've been spooking this town for hours." Dean said. "No demons, no black smoke. I say we hit Victoria's Secret and get our peep on, huh?"

Angela looked up and to the right. "Hey. Three o'clock. Kid in the window."

Dean and Sam looked up. The kid was looking out and upstairs window at Sam, Dean and Angela. It was the same face from the obituary photo: Cole Griffith.

"Am I crazy or is he looking at us?" Sam asked.

"It's 'cause we've seen him before." Dean replied.

"We have?"

"Newspaper. Cole Griffith, the last person to die in this town." Angela said.

Cole flickered and vanished. The three hunters looked at each other.

~/~\~

Mrs. Griffith left the room, going through Dean, Sam and Angela. Cole was standing by the dresser; he threw more balls.

"Stop!" Dean exclaimed. "How are you doing that?"

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"Relax, Cole. It's okay." Angela said.

"How do you know my name?"

"Look, this isn't gonna be easy to hear, but… you're, dead. You're a spirit. Us too." Sam replied.

Dean and Angela glanced back at Sam.

"Yeah, thanks, Haley Joel. I know I'm dead." Cole replied. "What do you want?"

"We just want to talk." Angela replied softly.

"About what?" Cole asked.

~/~\~

Mrs. Griffith poured herself a glass of vodka and took a sip. Cole was leaning on the wall watching her. Dean, Sam and Angela were sitting at the dining room table watching him.

"I was outside all morning." Cole turned around. "They tell you to be careful when it's cold."

"Cold air can cause an asthma attack?" Dean asked.

Cole nodded, shrugging. "But then I was in my room. It happened so fast. I called out for my mom, but nothing came out. Everything started spinning, and then I was just standing there, looking down at my body." Cole leaned on the table.

"And that's when you saw the man?" Sam asked.

"Creepy old guy in a black suit. He wanted me to go with him, but…" Cole looked back at Mrs. Griffith. "I didn't want to go."

"Reaper." Angela murmured.

Sam and Dean nodded.

"How'd you get rid of him?" Sam asked.

"I didn't. The black smoke did."

"Black smoke?" Dean asked.

"It was everywhere. I hid in the closet, and when I came out, it was gone, and so was he."

Dean leaned forward. "Do you know where the smoke went?"

"No. but I know where it is."

The lights started flickering. Cole jumped. Dean looked up. Mrs. Griffith looked around.

"They're back."

"Who?" Angela asked.

Cole vanished. Dean, Sam and Angela looked around. A blast of wind hit them in the face. Something white and human shaped went through the room and up the stairs.

"Another reaper." Sam said.

Sam, Dean and Angela got up and went to the stairs.

"Hey! Hey! Wait! We need to talk to you!" Dean called.

The three hunters stared. A woman descended the stairs: it was Tessa.

"Dean." Tessa said.

Sam and Angela glanced at Dean, who was still confused.

"Do I know you?" Dean asked.

"We go way back." Tessa replied.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is late! Anyway, in the next few chapters we're gonna see Angie express some really _raw_ emotion, and I'm really excited. We're not gonna see her like, lose it or anything, but it's gonna be real interesting, because she's been holding some stuff in about how she feels about Sam and that's caused some build up. So be prepared! **

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	30. Death Takes a Holiday Part 2

Death Takes a Holiday Part 2

Tessa went into the kitchen, Dean, Sam and Angela following, and turned around.

"You don't remember me?" Tessa asked Dean.

"Honestly, if I had a nickel for every time I heard a girl say that… you're gonna have to freshen my memory." Dean replied.

Tessa stepped forward, reached up, and pulled Dean down into a kiss.

Tessa pulled away. Dean watched her for a moment.

"Tessa." Dean said.

"That's one of my names, yeah."

"So, you do know her." Angela said.

"From the hospital after this accident a while back." Dean murmured.

"The accident with Dad?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded.

"So, this is the reaper that came after you." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

Tessa turned to look at Sam.

"Well, this was fun." Tessa turned back to Dean. "Now, if you'll excuse me— Tessa moved to turn away and Dean stopped her.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, you can't, you can't take the kid." Dean replied.

"Why?"

"Demons are in town, that's why." Angela said. "They've already snatched your reaper pal. The kid knows where."

"So?"

"So, you should shag ass." Sam replied. "For all we know, they could try and snatch you, too."

"Except that this town is off the rails." Tessa said.

Mrs. Griffith came out of the dining room, picked something off a side table, put up her hair, and left. Sam watched her.

"And someone has to set it straight." Tessa continued.

"Yeah, we understand that, but these are special circumstances." Dean replied.

"What? Your whole angel-demon dance off? I could care less. I just want to do my job."

"Right, yeah, and, look, we want to help you do your job." Angela said. "So, if you would just bail town—

"No." Tessa replied.

"Well, then, could you hold off until we fix this?" Dean asked. "Please."

Tessa sighed. "All right, but just so we're clear, when I start reaping again, I'm starting with the kid."

"Understood. I'll find him." Sam turned to go upstairs.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Angela said as Sam turned back. "What, what are you gonna say to him?"

"Whatever I have to." Sam replied.

Sam left. Dean, Angela and Tessa watched him go.

~/~\~

Sam came into the room, looking around. He sat down next to the open closet. Cole was just visible inside.

"This all must be pretty overwhelming, huh?" Sam asked. "Pretty scary, too."

"The worst is my mom." Cole replied.

"Must be hard seeing her like this."

Cole leaned out of the shadow. "She's always coming in here, talking to me, telling me how sad she is. I knock some stuff over to let her know I'm here, but… she only gets sadder."

Sam laughed a little. "Well, you might want to ease up on the flying soccer balls."

"I'm not telling you where the smoke is."

Sam thought for a moment. "Hey. What if I told you that if you helped me, wouldn't have to leave here? Ever?"

"What about the one downstairs?"

"Tessa?" Sam asked. "Oh, she wouldn't bother you. No reaper would. You could just stay here with your family for as long as you wanted."

"You can do that?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, you bet I can do that."

"You swear?" Cole asked.

Sam hesitated. "I swear."

~/~\~

"I'll tell you, life is funny." Tessa said.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"Dean and I, together again." Tessa said.

"Are you, are you making a move on me?" Dean cut in.

Tessa shook her head. "You're the one that got away, Dean. You'd be surprised how little that happens to me."

"Can I tell you something between you, me and Angie?" Dean asked.

"Who am I gonna tell?" Tessa asked.

"I won't tell a soul." Angela assured.

Dean nodded. "After mine and Tessa's, uh, little experience… for that whole year, I felt like I had this… hole in my gut… like I was missing something. I didn't know what." Dean said. "Do you know what it was?" Dean asked Tessa.

Tessa listened.

"It was you." Dean said. "The pain of losing my father and Sammy and Angie too. I just… I wish I had gone with you for good. But I guess things are different now."

"What? The angels on your and Angie's shoulders?" Tessa asked.

"So, you know about that, huh?" Dean asked. "Well, hey, don't get me wrong. I mean, most of the ones we've met are dicks with wings. But still… you know, I've done things. Horrible things. And someone upstairs still decided to give me a second chance. It just makes me feel… I don't know."

"Uh-huh." Tessa nodded.

Sam cleared his throat. He had just come down stairs, Cole behind him.

"Hey, guys." Sam said.

"Hey, Cole. I'm Tessa. I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's okay, Cole." Sam assured. "Just tell them what you told me."

"I saw the black smoke at my funeral."

Sam glanced back at Dean and Angela.

"At the cemetery?" Angela asked.

"At the funeral home. It was everywhere."

The lights flickered. Everyone looked around. Dean looked at Tessa.

"You doing that?" Dean asked.

"No." Tessa replied.

The front door opened. Black smoke poured through, filling the house. Everyone ducked as it poured over them. When it was gone, everyone looked around: Tessa was gone.

"Tessa!" Dean yelled.

Sam looked at Cole. "Cole, you know?"

"Well, how the hell are we supposed to fight that?" Angela asked.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "Learn some ghost moves?"

"By tonight?" Dean asked. "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you back at Mr. Miyagi's."

"Who's Mr. Miyagi?" Cole asked.

Sam looked between Dean, Angela and Cole.

~/~\~

Dean, Cole, Sam and Angela stood on the porch. Dean was staring at a miniature windmill.

"It's not gonna move if you don't concentrate." Cole said.

"I am concentrating." Dean replied.

Sam and Angela raised their eyebrows. Dean let out a breath and glared. The windmill turned a quarter turn.

"Ah, here we go, baby." Dean smiled.

The windmill stopped. Cole looked at Dean.

"You pull a muscle?" Cole asked.

"All right, Yoda, let's see what you got."

Cole looked at the windmill. It started spinning and didn't stop. The porch swing started swinging. The wind chimes started chiming. Sam and Angela laughed a little.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed. "You are so Amityville."

Cole grinned.

"This isn't even the good stuff."

~/~\~

Cole punched Sam in the stomach. Sam folded over.

"See?" Cole asked. "If you want to hit something, you just got to get mad."

Sam straightened up. "Yeah, got it."

Cole looked at Dean. "Now you try. Hit me."

"Uh, I think I'll stick to just picking on somebody my own size." Dean indicated Sam.

Cole whacked Dean in the face. Sam and Angela laughed. Dean rubbed his face. Cole went over to Sam.

"Hit me as hard as you can."

"Dude, I'm not gonna do Fight Club with a 12 year old." Sam said.

Cole whacked Sam in the face. Sam shook it off.

"All right, cut it out." Sam said.

"Make me." Cole taunted,

Cole took a swing at Angela. Angela blocked and swung back. Cole vanished. The three hunters looked around. Cole reappeared out of reach.

"Whoa. Whoa, you got to teach us that." Dean said.

~/~\~

The walls of the funeral home were covered in glowing blue diagrams, mostly six sided figures, some in circles and some in squares, all with lines through them and squiggles inside the triangles thus formed. Dean, Sam and Angela crossed the street to the building. Pedestrians went by, ignoring both Dean and the glowing blue diagrams.

"This looks like New Jack City." Dean said. "Can nobody see this?"

"Maybe it's demon invisible ink. Only see it in the veil." Angela said.

"Any idea what it's for?" Dean asked.

"We'll find out." Sam replied.

~/~\~

A door was standing open. Sam went in. Dean and Angela followed. Sam went one way around the stairs, Dean and Angela the other. Sam shrugged: he saw nothing. Dean and Angela turned around.

In the open space in the middle of the room, there was a square with triangles on each side to form and eight-pointed star, with squiggles at each point. Lying in the figure were Tessa and an old man in a suit, presumably the first reaper. Sam, Dean and Angela came for a closer look. On the far side of the reaper was a man standing guard. He had not seen Sam, Dean and Angela.

"Dude, check me out." Dean whispered.

Dean took a few steps forward and vanished. He reappeared behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder; when the man turned around, Dean punched him in the face. When the man straightened up and took a swing, Dean was gone. The man looked around: he and the reapers were the only ones visible. A hand tapped the man's shoulder; this time it was Angela who punched him. Dean and Sam reappeared on the man's other side and Dean punched him again. Sam kneed the man in the chest. The man scrambled away. Dean kicked him. The man hid behind the coffin on the dais. Dean, Sam and Angela followed him up.

"You know, this ghost thing, it's, it's kind of rad." Dean smirked.

Another man came out from behind a curtain, carrying a chain and making pained noises. The first man scrambled over the coffin and out of the way. The second man pulled the chain tight and hooked it to a candle stand.

"It's iron." Angela said.

The man, who must be a demon, let go of the chain. His hands were smoking. Sam, Dean and Angela looked around; the chain surrounded them.

A third demon came into the room.

"You three find the place okay?" the demon asked. Its eyes rolled white: it was Alastair.

~/~\~

Alastair's eyes returned to human. He walked up to the chain. One of the demons handed him a shotgun and left. Alastair checked the shotgun, then aimed it at Dean and fired. Then he did the same to Angela. They both disintegrated.

"Rock salt's not so much fun anymore, is it?" Alastair smirked.

Sam glared at Alastair. Dean and Angela reappeared.

"Alastair." Dean growled.

"You bastard." Angela said.

"Well, go on." Alastair taunted Sam. "Why don't you try some of your mojo on me now, hotshot?"

Dean glanced at Sam. Angela looked at Sam and just shook her head. Sam fumed.

"It's hard to get it up when you're not wearing your meat, huh?" Alastair asked.

"Go to hell." Sam spat.

"Ah, if only I could." Alastair shrugged. Alastair turned away, crossing the room. "But they just keep sending me back up to this arctic craphole."

"To kill death?" Dean asked.

"No, to kill death twice. It takes two to break a seal. I figured another one would show up, though. They're like lemmings."

Alastair pumped the shotgun and fired. Sam disintegrated. Alastair came back up to the chain.

"By the way, it's, uh, good to see you again, Dean." Alastair smirked.

"You can shoot us all you want, but you can't kill us." Dean replied.

"Ah, that so?" Alastair asked.

~/~\~

Alastair was holding a scythe, turning it over in his hands.

"Anyhoo…" he said.

Dean, Sam and Angela watched Alastair.

"Moon's in the right spot." Alastair continued. "The board is set. Let's get started, shall we?"

"You're gonna kill a reaper with that?" Angela asked. "It's a little on the nose, don't ya think?"

"Is it?" Alastair replied. "An old friend lent it to me. You know, he doesn't really ride a pale horse? But he does have three amigos." Alastair went over to the reapers. "And they're just jonesing for the apocalypse." Alastair knelt next to the old man reaper. "It pays to have friends in low places." He hauled the reaper up by the collar. "Don't you think?"

Alastair put the scythe behind the reaper's neck.

"Hic cruor messorius, illud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit, aperiat ut resurgat!" Alastair chanted.

Alastair pulled the scythe. There was white-blue light. Alastair lowered the dead reaper to the floor. Alastair straightened up.

Sam looked up: there was a chandelier hanging above the reaper trap.

Alastair stepped over the dead reaper and grabbed Tessa by the shoulder, holding the scythe to her neck. She was awake. Sam glanced between Dean, Angela and the chandelier.

"Stop!" Tessa yelled.

Dean and Angela stared at the chandelier and concentrated.

"Hic cruor messorius—Alastair started.

Sam stared at the chandelier and concentrated.

~/~\~

"-illud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit—Alastair continued.

The chandelier was shaking with the force that Sam, Dean and Angela were applying. Tessa watched them.

"-aperiat ut—Alastair chanted.

The chandelier fell.

"-resurgat!" Alastair finished.

The chandelier landed on the corner of the reaper trap, breaking it. Tessa vanished. She reappeared at the candle stand and unhooked the chain.

"Bye-bye." Angela waved.

Tessa, Dean, Sam and Angela vanished.

~/~\~

Tessa, Dean and Angela appeared. They looked around.

"Where's Sam?" Tessa asked.

"We'll go find him. You get out of here." Dean replied.

~/~\~

Pamela and the demon fought. Pamela got loose of the demon and leaned over Sam.

"Animum vult decipi, ergo—Pamela started.

The demon grabbed Pamela and threw her across the room, knocking over candles and the coffee maker. Pamela sat up. The demon pulled out a knife and stabbed Pamela in the gut.

Sam sat up. The demon pulled out the knife.

"Pamela!" Sam yelled.

Sam raised a hand and flung the demon against the wall. Sam stood and exorcised the demon with his mind. The demon's host slumped to the floor.

Sam turned to Pamela, crouching down to her lever. Pamela was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sam frowned.

"I can't die, not in this town."

Pamela took her hand away from the injury. There was no blood.

"Pamela—Sam started.

"Quit your worrying, grumpy." Pamela replied. "How about you make me a drink, huh?"

"You need a doctor."

"Make me a drink, Sam."

Sam swallowed thickly. "Fine. But Angie's gonna kill me for not taking you to a hospital."

~/~\~

Dean and Angela walked along the alley, looking around.

"You can't run." Alastair smirked. Alastair stood in the alley. "Dean."

Dean and Angela stopped and stared. Alastair advanced. Dean retreated, pulling Angela along.

"Not from me, Dean." Alastair taunted. "I'm inside that angsty little noggin of yours."

Blue-white light struck Alastair. He vanished.

"What the hell?" Angela asked.

"Guess again." Castiel replied.

Dean and Angela turned around. Castiel was behind them.

Angela broke out into a small smile. "Man, am I glad to see you."

~/~\~

"What just happened?" Angela asked.

"You, Dean and Sam just saved a seal. We captured Alastair." Castiel replied. "Dean, Angela, this was a victory."

"Well, no thanks to you." Dean replied.

"What makes you say that?" Castiel asked.

"You were here the whole time?" Dean asked.

"Enough of it." Castiel looked away.

"Well, thanks for your help with the rock salt." Dean scoffed.

"That script on the funeral home, we couldn't penetrate it."

"That was angel-proofing." Angela said.

"Why do you think I recruited you three in the first place?" Castiel asked.

"You recruited us?" Angela asked.

"That wasn't your friend Bobby, who called, Angela. It wasn't Bobby who told you about the seal."

"That was you?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked down.

"Cas, if you wanted our help, why the hell didn't you just ask?" Angela asked softly.

"Because whatever I ask, you seem to do the exact opposite." Castiel replied, sighing.

"So, what now, huh? The people in this town, they just gonna start dying again?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel nodded.

"These are good people." Angela said.

"What, you think you can make a few exceptions?" Dean asked.

"To everything there is a season." Castiel replied.

"You made an exception for me." Dean said.

Castiel paused, then looked at Dean. "You're different."

There was a long pause. Tessa was next to Dean.

"Dean? Angela? I could use your help." She said.

Castiel was gone.

~/~\~

Cole turned around. Tessa was there, wearing a white dress instead of the jeans and black jacket of a moment ago. Dean and Angela were behind him.

"Tell Sam thanks for nothing." Cole said.

Dean looked down and Angela sighed.

"Look at her, Cole." Tessa said.

Cole glanced back.

"Do you see how unhappy she is?" Tessa asked.

"That's why I want to stay with her."

"As long as she can feel you, she'll be in pain, because she can't let go."

Cole glanced back again.

"Because you won't let go of her."

"Why won't anybody tell me what's on the other side?"

"Maybe nobody wants to ruin the surprise." Tessa shrugged.

Dean looked away.

"That's not an answer." Cole replied.

"She won't answer you, Cole." Dean cut in. "Reapers never do. But trust me. Staying here is a whole lot worse than anything over there."

"Why?"

Angela knelt in front of Cole. "Because one day, your family will be gone, and there'll be nothing left here for you." She whispered. "It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared." Cole said.

"We're all scared." Angela murmured. "In truth, that's the big secret. We're all scared of something."

Cole looked between Dean and Angela. "Are you two coming?"

Tessa looked down.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be there sooner than you think." Angela said.

Cole looked back at Mrs. Griffith. He unfolded his arms and walked towards Tessa. She hugged him, closing her eyes. He melted into her, vanishing into the white light.

Angela stood up.

Mrs. Griffith looked up. She didn't look sad.

Tessa turned to face Dean and Angela.

"Look out for that boy." Dean said.

"Look out for yourself, Dean." Tessa said.

"What do you mean?" Dean frowned.

"I've been around death from the get-go. You know what I see the most?" Tessa replied. "Lies. 'He's in a better place.' 'At least they're together now.' You all lie to yourselves, Dean, 'cause like Angela said, deep down, you're all scared of something. Stop lying to yourself, Dean. You too, Angela."

"What?" Dean asked.

"The angels have something in store for you two. A second chance. Really?" Tessa replied. "'Cause I'm pretty sure, deep down, you two know something nasty's coming down the road. Trust your instincts. There's no such thing as miracles."

"What… what are you saying?" Angela asked.

Tessa said nothing. A moment later, she was gone.

~/~\~

Pamela sat on the edge of Dean and Angela's bed, one hand on the stab wound, leaning on the other.

"Imum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis." Pamela got up to move to the other bed.

Sam got up to help her. "Hey, we just got to talk to Tessa, that's all. Get her to hold off reaping till we get you better."

"I'm pretty sure she's started up again." Pamela replied.

Blood was pouring over Pamela's hand.

Dean and Angela took deep breaths and sat up. Pamela took a drink. She was breathing hard. Dean and Angela looked at Pamela and saw the blood.

"Pam!" Angela exclaimed, rushing over to her.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Where's Tessa?" Sam asked.

"She's…" Dean started.

Pamela took off her sunglasses.

"No, no, no, we, can fix this. We can, we have to!" Angela said, trying to stop the blood, her hand soon getting covered with blood.

Sam looked at Pamela. "Pamela, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

He tried to pry Angela away from her, but Angela shoved him off.

"Stop." Pamela said.

"You don't deserve this." Sam said.

Tears clouded Angela's vision. "No, no, no." she repeated.

"Yeah, I don't. I told you I didn't want anything to do with this." Pamela said. "Do me a favor? Tell that bastard Bobby Singer, to go to hell for ever introducing me to you two in the first place." She added. She looked at Angela. "And Angie, damn you for becoming one of my best friends you crazy bitch." She smiled a bit, before she started coughing.

"Take it easy, Pamela." Angela whispered, sniffling.

"If it's any consolation, you're going to a better place." Dean said.

Pamela turned her head toward Dean. "You're lying."

Sam looked at Dean.

"But what the hell, right?" Pamela asked. "Everybody's got to go sometime." Pamela beckoned Sam closer. Sam leaned close. Pamela whispered in his ear, so not even Angela could hear. "I know what happened between you and Angie. I know what you did to that demon, Sam."

Sam's eyes widened.

"I can feel what's inside you." Pamela whispered. "If you think you have good intentions, think again."

Pamela started coughing again. She leaned back against the headboard, a trickle of blood coming out of her mouth, and was still.

"Pam?" Angela's voice cracked. "Pam, no, no, come on Pam." She tried to control herself, but she started crying anyway.

Pamela's head slid down.

Dean pulled Angela up and pulled her away from Pamela. Angela quit struggling and leaned into Dean. Dean hugged her to him and looked at Sam.

"What did she say to you?" Dean asked.

Sam looked away.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Writing Angie into Pam's death was really interesting. I mean, Pam and Angie have known each other for quite some time, so of course I wanted Angie to be really affected by Pam dying, so I hope you guys really liked this chapter. In the next chapter we have a very intense Cas/Angie scene. I'm a bit worried I wrote Cas a bit OOC, but I do want him to act differently around Angie, so we'll see how it pans out.**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	31. On the Head of a Pin Part 1

On the Head of a Pin Part 1

Sam was driving.

"Ruby will meet us outside Cheyenne." Sam said. "She's been tracking some leads. I know she's not exactly on either of your Christmas lists, but if she can help us get to Lilith—

"Hey, Sam, work with Ruby, don't. I don't really care anymore." Angela said.

"What's up with you Angie?" Sam frowned.

"Pamela didn't want anything to do with this and we dragged her back into it, Sam." Angela replied.

"She knew what was at stake." Sam shrugged.

"Oh yeah." Angela sneered. "Saving the world. And we're doing such a damn good job of it."

"Angie—

"I'm tired of burying friends, Sam." Angela muttered.

"Look, we catch a fresh trail—Sam started.

"And we follow it, we know, Sam." Dean replied. "Like Angie said, she's getting tired. And frankly so am I."

"Well, get angry." Sam said.

~/~\~

They entered the room.

"Ah, home crappy home." Dean said.

Sam flipped the lights.

"Winchester and Winchester and Morgan." Uriel said.

Uriel and Castiel were waiting inside the room.

"Oh come on." Dean groaned.

"You are needed." Uriel said.

"Needed?" Dean asked. "We just got back from needed."

"Now, you mind your tone with me." Uriel warned.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us." Dean retorted.

"We… we just got back from Pam's funeral." Angela said softly. "Please."

Dean nodded. "Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela?" Dean asked. "You remember her. Cas, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for five freaking minutes!"

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes." Uriel replied.

"Yeah, what were those again? What exactly did you want from me?" Dean asked.

"Start with gratitude." Uriel said.

"Oh." Dean nodded.

"We know this is difficult to understand." Castiel said.

"And we," Uriel started, giving Castiel a significant look. "Don't care. Now, seven angels have been murders, all of them from out garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

"Demons? How are they doing it?" Angela asked.

"We don't know." Uriel replied.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it?" Sam asked. "I mean, a demon with juice to ice angels has got to be out of our league, right?"

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much." Uriel retorted.

"Once we find whoever it is." Castiel cut in.

"So you need our help hunting a demon?" Angela raised a brow.

"Not quite." Castiel shook his head. "We have Alastair."

"Great." Dean shrugged. "He should be able to name your trigger man."

"But he won't talk." Castiel replied. "Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse."

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture." Dean said. "I mean, you guys are out of your league."

"That's why we've come to his student." Uriel replied. "You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got."

Dean looked down.

Angela glared and walked up to Castiel and Uriel. "You can't as him to do this!" she exclaimed. She looked at Castiel. "Cas, please, you, you can't." she said.

Cas' eyes flickered to the ground and then back to her. "Angela, I'm sorry." He whispered. "Dean is our best hope."

"No. No way." Dean said. "You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this."

Uriel walked up to Dean. "Who said anything about asking?"

Sam and Angela looked around. The room was empty.

"Dammit!" Sam yelled.

~/~\~

Alastair was visible through a window in a door, chained to a hexacle standing in the middle of a devil's trap.

"This devil's trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely." Castiel said.

"Fascinating." Dean turned away from the door. "Where's the door?"

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked.

"Hitch back to Cheyenne, thank you very much." Dean walked past Uriel, then stopped: Uriel was blocking his path.

"Angels are dying, boy." Uriel said.

"Everybody's dying these days." Dean retorted. "And hey, I get it. You're all-powerful. You can make me do whatever you want. But you can't make me do this."

"This is too much to ask, I know. But we have to ask it." Castiel said.

Dean watched Castiel for a moment, then turned back to Uriel.

"I want to talk to Cas alone." Dean said.

"I think I'll go seek revelation." Uriel replied. "We might have some further orders."

"Well, get some donuts while you're out." Dean said.

Uriel laughed. "Ah, this one just won't quit, will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy."

Dean watched Uriel vanish. "You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby."

Castiel didn't react.

"You know, I'm starting to think junkless has a better sense of humor than you do." Dean sighed.

"Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone." Castiel replied.

Dean walked up to Castiel. "What's going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?"

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies." Castiel said.

"Your sympathies?"

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You and Angela. They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment."

"Well, tell Uriel, or whoever… you do not want me doing this, trust me."

"Want it, no. But I have been told we need it."

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out."

"For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this." Castiel replied.

Dean closed his eyes.

~/~\~

Dean wheeled a loaded cart covered with a cloth into the room where Alastair was imprisoned. Alastair watched Dean enter, grinned, and started to sing, moving within the chains almost as though he were dancing.

"Heaven, I'm in heaven, and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak." Alastair sang. "I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek…"

Dean pulled the cloth off the cart, revealing an assortment of torture implements. Alastair laughed. Dean ignored him.

"I'm sorry. This is a very serious, very emotional situation for you." Alastair said. "I shouldn't laugh, it's just that, I mean, are they serious? They sent you to torture me?"

"You got one chance. One." Dean replied. "Tell me who's killing the angels. I want a name."

"You think I'll see all your scary toys and spill my guts?"

"Oh, you'll spill your guts, one way or another." Dean replied. "I just didn't wanna ruin my shoes."

"Oh, yeah." Alastair said.

"Now answer the question." Dean pressed.

"Or what? You'll work me over?" Alastair asked. "But then, maybe you don't want to. Maybe you're, ah, scared to."

"I'm here, aren't I?" Dean asked.

"Not entirely. You left part of yourself back in the Pit." Alastair replied. "Let's see if we can get the two of you back together again, shall we?"

"You're gonna be disappointed." Dean walked over to the cart.

"You have not disappointed me so far. Come on. You gotta want a little payback for everything I did to you. For all the pokes and prods. Hm?"

Dean was impassive.

"No?" Alastair asked. "Um… how about all the things I did to your daddy?"

Dean's head came up.

~/~\~

Sam opened the door for Ruby. Angela sat on one of the motel beds.

"I can still smell them." Ruby said in disgust. "Seriously, Sam, I'm not exactly dying to tangle with angels again."

"We need you to find out where they took Dean." Sam replied.

"Not sure if I see the problem." Ruby said. "You know they have Alastair strung up six ways from Sunday. Dean cuts himself a slice, Al's reduced to a quivering heap, and the good guys get the goods. What's wrong with that?"

"He can't do it." Sam said.

"Look, I get it. You and Angie don't want him going all torture master again."

"No." Sam shook his head. "I mean, he can't do it. He can't get the job done. Something happened to him downstairs, Ruby. He's not what he used to be. He's not strong enough."

"And you are?" Ruby asked.

"I will be."

Angela stood up, having enough of this. "Don't you get it Sam?" she asked, walking over to him.

Sam frowned and looked at her, confused.

"Dean's going to torture." Angela continued. "These angels are forcing Dean to the thing he has nightmares about!" she exclaimed. "So, please, pull your head out of your ass for one god damned moment and stop worrying about who's stronger than the other, and start worrying about how we can get Dean back so he doesn't have to do this!" she yelled.

Sam went wide eyed at swallowed thickly.

~/~\~

"I had your pop on my rack for close to a century." Alastair said.

"You can't stall forever." Dean replied.

"John Winchester." Alastair mused. "Made a good name for himself. A hundred years. After each session, I'd make him the same offer I made you. I'd put down my blade if he picked one up."

"Just give me the demon's name, Alastair."

"But he said nein each and every time. Oh, damned if I couldn't break him." Alastair continued.

Dean took off his leather jacket.

"Pulled out all the stops, but John, he was, well, made of something unique." Alastair said. "The stuff of heroes. And then came Dean. Dean Winchester. I thought I was up against it again."

Dean drank from a bottle of something probably alcoholic.

"But daddy's little girl, he broke. He broke in thirty." Alastair said. "Oh, just not the man your daddy wanted you to be, huh, Dean?"

Dean put down the bottle.

"Now." Alastair smirked.

Dean picked up a jigger and filled it from a large bottle of water that had a rosary in it.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Alastair said. "Holy water? Come on. Grasshopper, you're gonna have to get creative to impress me."

Dean looked up finally. "You know something, Alastair? I could still dream. Even in hell. And over and over and over, you know what I dreamt? I dreamt of this moment."

Alastair began to look nervous. Dean picked up the needle.

"And believe me, I got a few ideas." Dean said.

Dean filled the needle from the jigger, sprayed a little water from it, and went over to Alastair.

"Let's get started." Dean smirked.

~/~\~

"Oh, man. Ooh." Alastair groaned.

Dean put the needle back on the cart with his other tools. "Let me know if you want some more. There's plenty left."

"Go directly to hell." Alastair replied. "Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars."

Dean smiled.

~/~\~

Ruby chanted, holding a lit candle to the corner of the map. Sam and Angela watched the fire spread around the edges.

"Relax." Ruby said. "The fire is our friend. Besides, the only part of the map we need is the 'where's Dean?' part. Out."

The flames vanished. The map was charred to unreadability; a small circle in the middle was untouched.

"There. Dean's there." Ruby said. "It's a good thing angels aren't concerned with hiding their dirty business. Not used to being spied on. I mean, who'd be stupid enough to try?"

"Ruby, it's been weeks. I need it." Sam said.

Angela glanced over at him.

"You don't seem too happy about it." Ruby replied.

"You think I wanna do this?" Sam asked. "This is the last thing I—he sat on the bed. "But I need to be strong enough."

Ruby straddled Sam's lap and Angela took this as her cue to leave the motel room.

"It's okay." Ruby cooed. "It's okay, Sammy. You can have it."

Ruby kissed Sam. She pulled a knife from an ankle sheath and cut her arm, drawing blood. Sam drank it straight from the vein. Ruby stroked his hair.

"It's okay, Sam." Ruby smirked.

~/~\~

Angela closed the motel room door and walked out to the parking lot. She ran a hand over her face and sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Cas?" she asked. "Um, I, I know you're most likely busy at the moment, and I know you and I haven't exactly been on the best of terms... we disagree and you probably don't like me all that much, but uh, I, I could really use someone to talk to right now." She prayed.

She swallowed thickly and waited for a few moments before she heard the familiar flutter of wings.

"What do you wish to talk about, Angela?" Castiel asked, walking over to her.

"Sam." she replied. "I… I can't talk to him about this and Dean has so much on his plate already, and I... I'm sick of holding all this in." Angela replied. She ran a hand through her hair. She glanced back at the motel room door.

Castiel nodded. "Well, I appreciate that you decided to talk to me instead of keep it in." Castiel replied. "And for the record, I do like you. We just tend to have... disagreements."

She smiled softly at his last comment, then let out a small sigh. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not mad at Sam anymore for cheating on me. I'm not. I'm not even pissed at Ruby anymore. Sure, I hate the bitch, I think she's manipulative and using Sam, but that's not the poin. I'm not mad at either of them to be perfectly honest." She whispered. Tears suddenly pricked at her eyes. "I'm just… I don't even know how to describe it, Cas…"

She sighed and looked up at Castiel.

"I just…." She started. "What does she have that I don't?" her voice cracked. "Besides demon blood, of course." She murmured. "But, what makes her better than me? Is she prettier? Sexier?" she wiped away a few stray tears. "What does she have that caused Sam to throw away our whole relationship? And the worst part is, I still love him dammit. After he threw it all away, I still love him." she said. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be dumping this on you, not now…"

"Angie…" Castiel whispered. He gingerly took her face in his hands and she looked up at him, slightly confused by the action. "Angela Morgan. You are a treasure. You are beautiful, you are smart, you are kind, and you are willing to do so much for people." Castiel smiled a bit.

Angela felt new tears prick her eyes. Not tears of sadness, no, these were different. "Cas…" she whispered.

"And it's okay to still have feelings for him." Castiel assured. "I mean, that is why you started a relationship with him in the first place. Because you loved him." He said. "But that doesn't mean you can't move on. He may always have a place in your heart, but you still deserve a chance at happiness." He murmured.

Angela smiled softly at the angel. "Wow, Ca-Cas, I had no idea that you had such a way with words." She murmured. "Thank you. Really, thank you so much." She said. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Castiel smiled softly at the gesture. He sighed. "Now, I'm afraid I do have to return to where Dean is. You are free to join me. Of course, we won't be in the room with him, just outside."

She thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay. Okay, yeah, I'll go with you."

~/~\~

Dean held Ruby's knife. Alastair looked at it and laughed.

"That's that little pig-poker." Alastair said. "I wondered where it went."

Dean dipped a ladle into a bowl of what is presumable holy water and poured it over the blade.

"Do you really think this is gonna fix you? Give you closure?" Alastair asked. "That is sad. That's really sad. Sad, sad."

Dean approached Alastair, watched for a moment, and stabbed him. There was a sizzling sound.

"I carved you into a new animal, Dean. There is no going back."

"Maybe you're right." Dean shrugged. "But now it's my turn to carve."

"No!" Alastair yelled.

An unseen hand began to turn a faucet. It began to drip, right onto the chalk of the devil's trap on the floor.

~/~\~

Castiel and Angela were in the next room. They listened to Alastair's groans. The lights flickered, catching their attention; the bulb exploded. Anna appeared behind Castiel and Angela.

"Anna." Castiel said.

Angela turned her head to look at Anna.

"Hello, Castiel. Angela." Anna greeted.

Castiel turned to look at her, and Angela did the same.

"Your human body—Castiel started.

"It was destroyed, I know. But I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some old favors and…"

Alastair became slightly more audible.

"You shouldn't be here." Castiel replied. "We still have orders to kill you."

"Somehow I don't think you'll try." Anna said. "Where's Uriel?"

"He went to receive revelation." Castiel said.

"Right." Anna nodded.

~/~\~

Dean pulled the knife out of Alastair, whose head fell forward. Dean tilted it back up, ignoring the blood. Alastair laughed.

"Now it's your professionalism that I respect." Alastair said.

Dean turned away, disgusted. Alastair spit blood.

~/~\~

"Why are you letting Dean do this?" Anna asked.

"He's doing God's work." Castiel assured.

"Torturing?" Anna scoffed. "That's God's work? Stop him, Cas, Angela, please. Before you ruin the one weapon you have."

Angela looked at her feet. "I want to stop him Anna, I do." She whispered. But, she knew it wasn't in her hands.

Castiel looked at Angela and took her hand in his comfortingly. "Who are we to question the will of God?" Castiel asked.

"Unless this isn't his will." Anna said.

"Then where do the orders come from?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know. One of our superiors, maybe, but not him."

~/~\~

Dean splashed Alastair in the face with holy water; it steamed and sizzled. Alastair gargled.

"Who's murdering angels?" Dean asked.

Alastair choked.

~/~\~

"The father you love. You think he wants this? You think he'd ask this of you? You think this is righteous?" Anna said.

Castiel couldn't meet her eyes.

"What you're feeling?" Anna asked. "It's called doubt."

~/~\~

Alastair screamed and chocked. Dean poured out more holy water, splashed Alastair in the face, and watched him sizzle.

~/~\~

Anna touched Castiel's free hand.

"These orders are wrong and you know it." She said. "But you can do the right thing. You're afraid, Cas. I was too. But together, we can still—

"Together?" Castiel yanked his hand away from Anna. "I am nothing like you. You fell. Go."

"Cas." Anna said.

"Go." Castiel repeated.

Anna vanished. Castiel and Angela listened to Alastair scream.

~/~\~

Alastair spit out blood and holy water.

"You're just not getting deep enough. Well, you lack the resources." Alastair said. "Reality is just, I don't know, too concrete up here. Honestly, Dean…"

Dean poured salt into another container.

"You have no idea how bad it really was, and what you really did for us." Alastair continued.

"Shut up." Dean whispered.

"The whole bloody thing, Dean. The reason Lilith wanted you there in the first place."

"Well, then I'll just make you shut up." Dean grabbed Alastair's chin.

"Lilith really—

Dean poured salt into Alastair's mouth. Alastair tried to scream.

~/~\~

Alastair spit out blood and tried to breathe.

"Something caught in my throat. I think it's my throat."

"Well, strap in, 'cause I'm just starting to have fun." Dean went back to his cart.

"You know, it was supposed to be your father."

Dean poured out more holy water.

"He was supposed to bring it on. But, in the end, it was you." Alastair continued.

"Bring what on?" Dean asked.

"Oh, every night, the same offer, remember? Same as your father?"

Dean shook the salt onto the blade of Ruby's knife.

"And you finally said, 'Sign me up.' Oh, the first time you picked up my razor, the first time you sliced into that weeping bitch…"

Dean turned to face Alastair.

"That was the first seal." Alastair smirked.

Dean did not visibly react. He walked closer. "You're lying."

"And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. As he breaks, so shall it break."

Dean turned away.

"We had to break the first seal before any others. Only way to get the dominoes to fall, right? Topple the one at the front of the line."

Now that Dean was not facing Alastair, his shock was visibly on his face.

"When we win, when we bring on the apocalypse and burn this earth down, we'll owe it all to you, Dean Winchester."

Dean closed his eyes, trying not to react.

"Believe me, son, I wouldn't lie about this. It's kind of a religious sort of thing with me."

Alastair noticed the dripping faucet and the broken edge of the devil's trap.

"No." Dean said. "I don't think you are lying. But even if the demons do win…" Dean looked at Ruby's knife. "You won't be there to see it."

Dean turned around. Alastair was right behind him, out of the chains.

"You should talk to your plumber about the pipes." Alastair replied.

Alastair punched Dean, who went down. Alastair grinned.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you really liked this chapter. I did tweak the scene with Cas and Angie a bit and I'm still not entirely happy with it, but I do think it panned out rather nicely. I tried to write Cas as in character as possible, but I wanted him to be really tender with Angie. What I'm going for is that it could sort of be inferred that Cas has a little crush on Angie, but isn't fully aware on how to deal with it because 1. He's not really supposed to feel emotion, yet with her it's different and 2. She does still love Sam, so Cas isn't really sure what to do there. **

**So, we will get more small Cas/Angie moment in future chapters. I know there was really no jealousy factor with Sam, but I really am trying to fit it in, so just bear with me guys. :)**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love you guys!**

**~Emily**


	32. On the Head of a Pin Part 2

On the Head of a Pin Part 2

Dean was covered in blood. Alastair held him by the shirt collar and punched him repeatedly, then dropped him and picked him up by the throat and shoved him up against the hexacle, lifting his feet off the floor.

"You got a lot to learn, boy." Alastair said. "So I'll see you back in class bright and early Monday morning."

Alastair turned around. Castiel and Angela were behind him, Castiel holding Ruby's knife. Alastair dropped Dean and Angela ran over to him. Alastair focused on Castiel, who stabbed Alastair in the heart. The injury sparked gold light, but not as much as when it kills.

"Well, almost." Alastair said. "Looks like God is on my side today."

Castiel lifted a hand. The knife twisted itself. Alastair grunted in pain and pulled out the knife, then tossed it away and charged at Castiel. They fought. Alastair slammed Castiel against the wall, choking him.

"Well, like roaches, you celestials." Alastair said. "Now, I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do is send you back to heaven."

Alastair chanted in Latin. Blue light appeared in Castiel's eyes and mouth. Alastair stopped abruptly, choking, and was slammed against the wall. Sam had arrived, one hand raised. Castiel slumped to the ground. Angela assessed how bad Dean's wounds were and then went to check on Castiel.

"Stupid pet tricks." Alastair said.

"Who's murdering the angels? How are they doing it?" Sam asked.

"You think I'm gonna tell you?"

"Yeah, I do." Sam smirked.

Sam twisted his hand. Alastair's eyes rolled white and he choked.

"How are the demons killing angels?" Sam asked.

"I don't know."

"Right." Sam scoffed.

"It's not us. We're not doing it."

"I don't believe you."

"Lilith is not behind this. She wouldn't kill seven angels." Alastair said. "Oh, she'd kill a hundred, a thousand."

Sam stopped.

"Oh, go ahead. Send me back, if you can."

"I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill." Sam replied.

Angela looked at Sam, terrified. She swallowed thickly and smoothed Castiel's hair back.

Sam held out his hand. Gold light flared inside Alastair as he screamed. Alastair's host collapsed, dead.

~/~\~

Dean was in bed, heavily bandaged with a breathing tube and an IV drip. Sam and Angela sat next to him. Castiel appeared at the doorway, paused, and continued down the hallway. Sam and Angela followed him out of the room.

"Sam—Castiel started.

"Get in there and heal him. Miracle. Now." Sam demanded.

"I can't." Castiel replied.

"You and Uriel put him in there—

"Cas, there's gotta be something you can do." Angela cut Sam off. "Please."

"Angie, I can't." Castiel said.

"-because you can't keep a simple devil's trap together." Sam said.

"I don't know what happened. That trap… it shouldn't have broken. I am sorry."

"This whole thing was pointless." Sam said. "You understand that? The demons aren't doing the hits. Something else is killing your soldiers."

"Perhaps Alastair was lying."

"You know he wasn't." Angela murmured.

Castiel looked at her and then at the ground. She sighed softly and followed Sam back to Dean. Castiel looked as though he had been slugged in the face.

~/~\~

Dean was still in bed, though the breathing tube was gone. Angela was still with him. Castiel sat next to Angela.

"Are you all right?" Castiel asked Dean.

"No thanks to you." Dean mumbled.

"You need to be more careful." Castiel warned.

"You need to learn how to manage a damn devil's trap."

"That's not what I mean. Uriel is dead."

"Was it the demons?" Dean asked.

"It was disobedience. He was working against us."

"Is it true? Did I break the first seal? Did I start all this?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel nodded. "When we discovered Lilith's plan for you, we laid siege to hell and we fought our way to get to you before you—

"Jump-started the apocalypse." Dean said.

"And we were too late."

"Why didn't you just leave me there, then?"

"Dean." Angela murmured.

"It's not the blame that falls on you, Dean, it's fate. The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it."

"Lucifer? The apocalypse? What does that mean?" Dean asked. "Hey! Don't you go disappearing on me, you son of a bitch. What does that mean!"

"I don't know." Castiel replied.

"Bull." Dean mumbled.

"I don't. dean, they don't tell me much. I know our fate rests with you and Angie."

"Well, then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, maybe Angie can, but I can't. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not, I'm not strong enough. Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else to help Angie. It's not me." Dean began to cry.

**A/N: Sorry this is late! I had a soccer scrimmage and after I came home and ate I fell asleep and just woke up... So, here's tonight's chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed. And I completely agree, Angie has been holding it in for a really long time, so I've planned her 'explosion' (I guess that's what I'll call it?) for 4.21. So there will be a bit more waiting, but it'll be worth it I think.**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love y'all.**

**~Emily**


	33. It's a Terrible Life Part 1

It's a Terrible Life Part 1

An alarm clock flipped from 5:59 to 6:00 and started beeping. A hand shut it off.

~/~\~

A coffee cup was being filled from an espresso machine.

The cup was held by Dean, who was in business dress with his hair slicked down.

~/~\~

Dean crossed the street to a silver Toyota Prius.

~/~\~

Dean started the car and rock music blared. Dean looked at it, confused, and changed the station.

"NPR Morning Edition." The radio said. "It's time for this waste and—

~/~\~

Dean drove off in the Prius.

~/~\~

Dean got out of the elevator and crossed the lobby, Angela walking alongside him dressed in a coral cutout detail jacquard sheath dress and nude heels, her hair in a tight bun. There was a Sandover Bridge and Iron history display along the wall.

Dean entered an office labeled 'Dean Smith- Director, Sales and Marketing. Angela followed him inside, giving him a few memos before leaving to go to her desk.

~/~\~

Dean typed at a computer and laughed into a phone headset.

~/~\~

Dean was having a conversation with someone now in his office.

"All I wanna know is when are they gonna have another show like Project Runway?" Dean asked. "Man."

~/~\~

Dean flipped his tie over his shoulder and ate a salad.

~/~\~

Dean was standing and speaking into the headset.

"Net probability aside, it's the client retention rate that concerns me vis-à-vis maximizing return on sales." Dean said. "Buzz me back once you've seen the spreadsheets."

Another someone entered the office.

"Mr. Adler." Dean said.

"Dean." Adler replied, slapping him on the shoulder. "Good stuff."

"Good stuff?"

"Big things. Good stuff." Adler nodded.

"Good stuff."

~/~\~

Dean was sitting at his desk playing with something and speaking into the headset.

"Oh I hear you." Dean said. "No, I haven't been to the gym in ages. Carrying a little bloat around myself. It's a sedentary lifestyle, my man, no two ways. All right, tell me one more time. You said lemon and, what was it? Cayenne and maple syrup, are you serious? How much did you lose?"

Dean put some files in a case and left the office.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were talking before they entered the elevator. They looked over at the other occupant of the elevator, who was staring at them; it was Sam, who was wearing a short-sleeved shirt that said 'Sandover Bridge and Iron Inc. Tech Support'.

"Do I know you guys?" Sam asked suddenly.

Angela shook her head. "No, I don't think so." She said. "Do you know him Mr. Smith?"

"I don't think so." Dean replied.

"I'm sorry; you two just look really familiar." Sam continued.

"Save it for the health club, pal." Dean said.

The elevator dinged and Dean and Angela got out. Sam stared after them.

~/~\~

A printer whirred and spit out paper. A fax machine whirred and sucked in papers. An automatic pencil sharpener whirred. A phone rang. Sam pressed a button on the phone and talked into a headset.

"Tech support, this is Sam Wesson. Okay. Uh, well, did you try turning it off and then on?" Sam poked at a vampire bobble head. "Okay, go ahead and turn it off. No, no, no, just, just off. All right, give it a second. Turn it back on. Okay, is it printing now? Great. Anytime."

Sam took off the headset and pressed a button on the phone. A man at a cubicle behind Sam, the only one in the room who was not wearing a yellow uniform shirt, rolled his chair over to Sam.

"Hey." The man said.

"Yo." Sam replied.

"What do you think of Mimi?"

Sam looked over and shrugged. "She's okay."

"Might have to hit that." The man said.

"Oh, dude, that's totally age inappropriate." Sam replied.

"Experience."

"Trifocals." Sam said.

"There's a MILF there, Sam. I just know it. Maybe a GMILF."

"Come on." Sam replied.

"Coffee break?" the man asked.

"Yeah, for sure."

Sam and the man got up. The passed another man at his cubicle.

"Paul." The first man said. "Time for a refuel, buddy."

"Sorry, no time." Paul replied.

"Since when?" the man scoffed. "Dude, we get paid by the hour."

"Working." Paul said.

"Okay." The man sighed.

"He seems stressed." Sam said.

"Freaked because he got busted surfing porn on the internet."

"No, no, no way." Sam said. "When?"

"Got sent up to HR yesterday. Guess they put the fear of God in him."

~/~\~

The microwave dinged and someone took out a bag of popcorn and left. Sam headed for the coffee pot. The man went to a supply cabinet and started pocketing packets of pencils.

"Ian, dude." Sam said.

"Just doing a little shopping." Ian shrugged. "Running low at home."

Sam handed Ian a cup of coffee.

"So, Sam, had any of those dreams lately?" Ian asked.

Sam turned away.

"What?" Ian asked. "Don't be like that. Come on. It's the highlight of my day."

"I never should have told you in the first place." Sam replied.

"They're genius. Don't hold out on me, dude. Share with the class."

"You're just gonna be a dick about it." Sam replied.

"What? No way. I won't say a word. Total respect. Go."

"I dreamt that I saved a grim reaper named Tessa from demons." Sam replied.

Ian burst out laughing. Sam looked away and sighed.

"Classic!" Ian howled. "How much D and De did you play when you were a kid? Oh, my, okay, so you, rescuing the grim reaper. That's, you're a hero. I mean, thank God we got Harry Potter here to save us all from the apocalypse."

"Dick." Sam said.

"Wizard."

~/~\~

A printer whirred and spit out paper. A fax machine whirred and sucked in papers. An automatic pencil sharpener whirred. Sam was back in his cubicle, filling out a form on a clipboard. He yawned and propped his head on his hand, closing his eyes.

~/~\~

Sam entered the elevator. Dean, Angela and a few others were there. Sam tried not to stare at Dean and Angela while the elevator whirred. Ding: everyone but Sam, Dean and Angela got out. The elevator closed.

"Can I ask you two a question?" Sam asked.

Angela glanced at Sam.

"Look, man, I told you, I'm not into the, uh—Dean started.

"Oh dude, come on, I'm not either." Sam replied. "I just wanna ask you guys one question."

Dean looked at Angela who just shrugged.

"Couldn't hurt." She whispered.

Dean sighed and looked at Sam. "Sure."

"What do you two think about ghosts?" Sam asked.

"Ghosts?" Angela giggled.

"Do you believe in them?" Sam asked.

She shook her head. "No." she laughed. "No, it's silly."

Dean laughed in agreement. "Uh, tell you the truth, I've never given it much thought."

"Vampires?" Sam asked.

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I've been having some weird dreams lately." Sam replied. "You know what I mean."

"No…" Angela shook her head, inching closer to Dean.

"No. Not really." Dean agreed with Angela.

"So, you two have never had any… weird dreams?" Sam asked.

"All right." Angela huffed, looking at Sam. "We don't know you, okay?" she added. "But I'm gonna do you a public service and let you know that, that overshare, sweetie." She said.

Dean nodded in agreement and pressed a floor button. The elevator dinged and Dean and Angela left.

~/~\~

A printer whirred and spit out paper. A fax machine whirred and sucked in papers. An automatic pencil sharpener whirred. Sam was again in his cubicle addressing his headset.

"Did you turn it off, then on?" Sam asked. He was drawing vampires on a pad of paper. "All right, well, let's try that. No, no, it's fine, I'll wait."

Sam pulled up a search engine on his computer, looked both ways, and typed in 'vampires'. He clicked to image search and glanced over the pictures of Dracula wannabes.

"Is it printing now?" Sam asked. "Oh, that's great. Anytime."

"Whatcha doing?" Ian asked.

Sam minimized the search engine and hid the sketches, then turned to Ian, shaking his head. Ian was still the only one not wearing the yellow shirt.

"Nothing." Sam shrugged.

"You get an email from Human Resources?" Ian asked.

"No. Why?"

"Dammit." Ian muttered. "Guess it's just me, then. I'm supposed to, quote, report to HR, unquote."

"They're probably finally busting you for snaking all those office supplies."

"I hope they spank me." Ian smiled.

Ian laughed, shoved his chair back to his cubicle, and left. Sam returned to his search engine.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Paul groaned. "Come on. Don't do this to me. Please."

Sam minimized the window, took off his headset, and stood up to lean over Paul's cubicle.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Sam asked.

"It froze." Paul said.

"They're crap, Paul." Sam replied. "They freeze all the time."

"You don't understand. When I, when I rebooted, everything was gone. A whole day's work deleted."

"Well, did you back up?" Sam asked.

"No, I didn't back up. I wish to God I backed up but I didn't. I'll get it back. I'll find it. It's somewhere. I'll find it."

"Paul, it's okay, man." Sam assured. "These things happen."

~/~\~

People in coroner outfits rolled a body bag past. Sam watched and sighed. Dean, Angela and several other people, some in suits and some in yellow shirts, also watched. Sam noticed Dean and Angela, who noticed him.

"Something about this seem not right to you?" Angela asked Dean and another suit.

"Uh, yeah, try the whole thing." The suit replied. "I'm telling you guys, I'll never eat popcorn again."

"Yeah, right." Dean nodded.

~/~\~

Dean was at his computer and Angela sat in the chair across from the desk. Dean accessed the Sandover personnel file for Paul Dunbar. It said his retirement party was supposed to be in two weeks.

"Angela, come over here." Dean said.

She stood up, smoothed out her blue 'Sunmosa' drape neck Ponte dress and walked over. She noticed what Dean had and looked at him.

"Two weeks?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know, right?" he muttered.

~/~\~

Sam rolled his chair over to Ian's cubicle. Ian was wearing the yellow shirt for the first time and worked busily.

"Hey." Sam said. "Why would someone kill themselves two weeks before they were supposed to retire? I mean, Paul was two weeks from freedom. He should have been happy, right?"

"I don't have time for this, Sam." Ian replied.

Sam laughed. "That's very funny." Sam noticed Ian's shirt and attitude. "What's with you?"

"I'm working. It's important."

"HR but your balls or something?" Sam asked. "You're wearing the shirt. Did you shave?"

A phone rang.

"Tech support, this is Ian. Be right up." He said. "Gotta go up to twenty-two, speak to a manager."

Ian took off his headset and left.

~/~\~

Angela knocked on Dean's door.

"Mr. Smith?" she asked.

Dean looked up from his computer. "Thank you, Angela." He said, dismissing her. "Hi. Ian, was it? Yeah, come on in. Yesterday you filled out a 445-T and no problem, just a few errors when we did your switch over to Vista. So I'm sure you're used to filling out the dash-R's, am I right?"

"Oh, no." Ian murmured.

"No, no, no. It's fine." Dean assured. "It's fine. I just need you to redo one today so I can get the show on the road with the invoicing."

Dean pushed a paper over the desk and smiled. Ian looked at it, terrified.

"Oh my god." Ian said.

"No, it's fine." Dean replied. "Just refile it and we're square."

"I can't believe I did this."

Dean began to notice something was wrong.

"I can't believe I, I can't believe I did this." Ian mumbled.

"Hey, guy, come on." Dean said.

"No. No. It affected profits. It, I screwed up. I, I can't, I can't, I am so sorry. I, how could I do that? I failed Sandover. I failed the company."

"All right, why don't you sit down, Ian?" Dean suggested.

"No." Ian ran out of the room.

"Ian?" Dean asked. "Ian. Hey." Dean followed him.

Angela frowned from her desk and followed Dean and Ian.

~/~\~

"Mr. Smith?" Angela frowned as she followed him into the bathroom. "Something wrong?"

He looked at her and shrugged slightly. He looked back at Ian. "Ian, hey. Just chill out, man. Okay?"

Ian was staring into a mirror. Dean and Angela's breath was briefly visible. All the faucets came on even though Ian, Dean and Angela were the only ones in the room; all the soap dispensers, too.

Angela looked around, starting to get visibly scared.

"Ian, hey, maybe we should get out of here, huh?" Dean suggested. "Come on. Ian. Look at me."

"Ian, Mr. Smith is right." Angela said. "Come on, I, I can get you two coffees, you can sit down, calm down a bit, yeah?"

Ian turned toward Dean and Angela and pulled a pencil out of his pocket. Ian stared at Dean and Angela for a moment, then stabbed himself in the neck. Angela shrieked and covered her mouth with her hands. She froze with shock. Dean stared at the spout of blood and rushed forward as Ian collapsed. Dean and Angela looked and saw an old man in the mirror, then turned around and no one was there. Ian went still.

Angela tried to compose herself. "Somebody help us!" she screamed.

~/~\~

Angela was still shaken up as she and Dan talked to the officer.

"U-um, no, I, I was worried, so I followed Mr. Smith and Ian into the restroom." She said.

The coroner people rolled a body bag past, again with and audience.

"He was, uh, he was standing there in front of the mirror, and then—Dean started. He saw Sam and stopped.

Angela also noticed Sam and froze.

"Continue." The officer said. "Sir. Ma'am."

"And he stabbed himself in the neck." Angela murmured.

"I'm sorry, that's, um…" Dean started.

~/~\~

A printer whirred and spit out paper. A fax machine whirred and sucked in paper. An automatic pencil sharpener whirred. A phone rang. Sam answered the phone.

"Tech support, this is Sam."

"I need to see you in my office. Now." Dean said.

Sam hung up.

~/~\~

Dean buttoned up a fresh shirt. He looked up at a knock. Angela was sitting on one of the chairs, hands folded on her lap.

"Come on in." Dean said. "Shut the door."

Sam closed the door behind himself.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure I know."

"What the hell does that mean?" Angela stood.

"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago."

"All right. You cornered us in the elevator talking about ghosts." Dean replied. "And now…"

"Now what?" Sam asked.

There was a pause.

"Now nothing." Angela cut in. "I, uh… so you started working here three weeks ago, huh?" she asked.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, us too." Angela said.

Dean unscrewed the top of a bottle.

"It's the Master Cleanse." Dean said. "You tired it?" he asked Sam. "Phenomenal. Detoxes you like nobody's business." Dean drank.

"When you two were in the bathroom with Ian, did you see something?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Angela said. "I don't know what we saw."

"Wait. Are you saying that, did you two see a ghost?"

"We were freaking out." Dean replied. "The guy penciled his damn neck."

"You did, didn't you?" Sam asked. "Okay, listen. What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?"

"So, what, ghosts are real?" Angela asked. "And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you're telling us?"

Dean, Sam and Angela sat down in unison.

"I know it sounds crazy." Sam said. "But yes. That's what I'm telling you."

"Uh-huh." Dean nodded. "Based on what?"

Sam looked for an answer. "Instinct."

Dean looked down, shaking his head, then back up. Angela looked at her shoes.

"I've got the same instinct." Dean said.

"Me too." Angela murmured.

"Seriously?" Sam asked. "You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts."

"Yeah." Dean said.

"And then it turns out that there's a real ghost." Sam said.

"So you're telling us that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?" Angela raised a brow.

"No. I mean, that would be nuts. I'm just saying something weird is definitely going on around here, right? So I've been digging around a little."

Sam pulled papers out of his bag.

"I think I found a connection between the two guys."

Sam passed the papers to Dean and Angela.

"You broke into their email accounts?" Dean asked.

"I used some skills that I happen to have to satisfy my curiosity." Sam shrugged.

"Nice." Angela murmured.

"Yeah. Okay. So it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same email telling them to report to HR, room fourteen forty-four."

"HR's on seven." Dean frowned.

"Exactly." Sam nodded.

"Should we go check this out?" Angela asked.

"Like right now?" Sam asked.

"No. No, it's getting late." She said. "You're right."

"I am dying to check this out right now." Sam said.

"Right?" Dean agreed.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela were coming down the corridor when they heard a man yelling and hurried to room 1444. It was locked.

~/~\~

Sam kicked the door open.

"Whoa." Dean and Angela said.

A shelf had fallen on the man. Dean, Sam and Angela hurried over to lift it off him. The old man from the bathroom appeared behind Dean and flung him into the wall, then shoved Sam and Angela over. His hands sparked lightning. Angela got up and swung at the old man with a wrench. The old man dissipated before she could touch the man. The monitors shut off and everything stopped shaking. Dean, Sam and Angela lifted the shelves so the man could scoot out from underneath.

"Angela, that was awesome!" Dean laughed.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Sam asked Angela.

"I have no idea." She replied.

**A/N: Hey, guys! Hope you liked the chapter! This was super fun to write and we're gonna see Angie in a very different light. As for 4.21 when she snaps at Sam, I think you guys will really like it, I've planned it out and am just working out the kinks. :)**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love y'all.**

**~Emily**


	34. It's a Terrible Life Part 2

It's a Terrible Life Part 2

Dean drank his Master Cleanse.

"Holy crap, guys." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "I could use a beer."

"Oh, sorry, man." Dean said. "I'm on the Cleanse. I got rid of all the carbs in the house."

Sam turned to Angela. "Hey. How the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?"

Dean handed Sam and Angela water bottles.

"Crazy, right?" Angela replied. "And nice job kicking that door too."

"That was very Jet Li." Dean nodded. "What are you, like a black belt or something?"

"No." Sam shook his head. "I have no clue how I did that. It's like… we've done this before."

"What do you mean, before?" Dean asked. "Like Shirley MacLaine before?"

"No." Sam replied. "I, I just can't shake this feeling like I, like I don't belong here. You know? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle."

"I think most people who work in a cubicle feel that same way." Angela said.

"No. Well, look, it's more than that." Sam replied. "Like, I don't like my job. I don't like this town. I don't like my clothes. I don't like my own last name. I don't know how else to explain it, except that… it feels like I should be doing something else. There's just something in my blood. Like I was destined for something different. What about you guys? You ever feel that way?"

"I don't believe in destiny." Dean said. "I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us, though."

"All right, so, what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"We do what Angie and I do best, Sammy." Dean replied. "Research."

"Okay." Sam nodded. "Did you just call me Sammy?"

"And did you call me Angie?"

"Did I?" Dean asked.

"I think you did. Yeah. Don't." Sam replied.

Angela shrugged. "I don't mind being called Angie."

Dean nodded and looked at Sam. "Sorry."

Dean sat at one laptop at a corner desk and Sam and Angela at another laptop at the table.

"Oh, jackpot." Dean said.

"What you got?" Sam asked.

"I just found the best site ever. Real, actual ghost hunters." Dean smiled.

Sam and Angela went over to see.

"These guys are genius. Check it out." Dean said.

"Instructional videos." Angela said.

Dean was looking at the Ghostfacers website. He pulled up a video. Ed and Harry of the Ghostfacers were wearing white lab coats.

"We know why you're watching." Ed said.

"You've got a problem." Harry continued.

"A ghost problem."

"A ghost related problem." Harry nodded. "A ghost, it's like a ghost adjacent pr-it's like a problem that's, and the ghost is—

"Whatever." Ed said. "You've come to the right place. The only decent place, really, because the Ghostfacers know how to solve it."

"Period."

"Watch and learn." Ed said.

"See, the first step in any supernatural fight," Harry started.

"Figure out what you're up against." They both said.

Dean looked over at Sam and Angela. On Sam's laptop was an article about the death of Sandover's founder; it had a picture.

"That's him. That's the ghost." Dean said.

"P.T. Sandover. Died 1916. Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids." Angela said.

"Used to say he was the company, and his very blood pumped through the building." Sam added.

"Wow, okay." Dean replied. "So slight workaholic. Maybe he's still here, you know, watching over the company, even killing for it."

"Plus, turns out this isn't the first time people started killing themselves in the building. 1929."

"Yeah, but lots of guys jumped off lots of high rises that year." Angela shrugged.

"How many companies had 17 suicides?" Sam asked.

"Phew." Dean muttered. "Okay, so P.T. Sandover, protector of the company. His ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of grave economic distress."

"Well, I mean, the worst time we've seen since the Great Depression—Angela started.

"Is now." Dean finished. "Yeah, now sucks. My portfolio's in the sewer. I don't even wanna talk about it."

"So Sandover's helping the bottom line—Sam started.

"By zapping some model employees." Angela finished.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "I mean, Ian and Paul. It was like he turned them into different people."

"Perfect worker bees, exactly." Dean replied. "So devoted to the company that they would commit hara-kiri if they failed it."

"One more interesting fact." Angela said. "The building wasn't always that high. Used to be 14 floors. And the room where the ghost attacked, 1444? Once upon a time, that was the old man's office."

Dean, Sam and Angela returned to watching the Ghostfacers video.

"Once you've got that thing in your sights—Harry started.

"You kill it." Ed and Harry said.

"Using special ghost hunting weapons." Harry continued.

"First, salt." Ed said. "It's like acid to ghosts."

"Burny acid." Harry added.

"Not LSD."

"No. It's a bad trip for ghosts. Next up, iron." Harry said.

"That's why the wrench worked." Sam commented.

"Pure power in your hand." Ed said.

"Dissipates ghosts instantly." Harry added.

"Next little trick." Ed continued. "We learned this from those useless douchebags—

"That we hate."

"The Winchesters and their friend, whom we don't hate all that much." Ed said.

"Gun." Harry said.

"Shotgun shell. Pack it up with fresh rock salt."

"Very effective." Harry said.

"Very effective."

"Winchesters still suck ass, though."

"Affirmative." Ed nodded. "Suckage major."

Dean packed three pokers in a duffel back that contained a salt shaker and unidentifiable items.

"Where do we even get a gun?" Angela asked.

"Gun store?"

"Isn't there like some kind of waiting period or something?" Dean asked.

"I think so." Angela nodded.

"Well, how in the hell—

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "Seems pretty impossible, honestly."

"Right." Dean sighed.

"The aforementioned super annoying Winchester douchenozzles also taught us this one other thing." Ed commented. "You have to burn the remains."

"Okay, this next part gets a little gross. Sometimes you might have to dig up the body." Harry said. "Sorry."

"It's illegal in some states."

"All states." Harry corrected.

"Possibly all starts."

"Sandover was cremated." Angela frowned.

"What? So what do we do now?" Dean asked.

"Now, if the deceased has been cremated—Harry started.

"Don't panic." Ed assured.

"Don't panic."

"Just gotta look for some other remains." Ed said.

"A hair in a locket, maybe. Fingernails. Baby teeth."

"Milk teeth."

"Genetic material. You know what we're talking about."

"Go find it." Ed said.

"Fight well, young lions."

"Godspeed."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela entered the elevator.

"Set your cell phones to walkie-talkie in case we get separated." Angela suggested.

Angela had her phone out; Sam and Dean got theirs.

"How the hell are we gonna find some ancient speck of DNA in a skyscraper?" Sam asked.

"Well, that creepy storeroom used to be Sandover's office, right?" Dean pressed button 14.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela looked through the things stored in 1444. Dean and Angela went behind some shelves while Sam rifled through the desk easily visible from the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a guard asked.

Sam startled. Dean and Angela sucked out of sight.

"Nothing." Sam replied. "I just—

"Come with me."

The guard grabbed Sam's arm and shut the door behind them.

"Man, listen." Sam said. "Look. It's okay. I-I work here."

"Whatever. Tell it to the cops."

The guard took Sam down the corridor and into the elevator, which descended several floors. The current weather screen inside the elevator went to static, and both men's breath was briefly visible. The elevator screeched to a halt. The guard used his elevator key to open the inner doors, then pried open the outer doors; they were stuck between two floors.

"Well, come on." The guard said.

Something made an ominous sound.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Last time this happened, it took them two hours to get here."

"Let's just wait." Sam suggested.

The guard crawled out, nearly kicking Sam in the face.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela continued to search through drawers. Angela found a framed picture of a Sandover bridge.

~/~\~

The guard was out of the elevator and turned back for Sam.

"Seriously, I'll wait." Sam said.

The guard leaned back into the elevator. "Look, I don't have the rest of my life."

The elevator jerked downward abruptly, decapitating the guard. Sam's face and shirt were covered in blood spray.

"Hey. You okay?" Dean asked over the phone.

Sam slowly reached for the phone. "Call you back."

~/~\~

Sam walked between the cubicles, talking into his phone. He was cleaning the blood off his face with a towel.

"Dean, Angie, you there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, listen, I think we got it." Angela replied. "Meet us on 22."

"Okay, yeah." Sam replied. "Just, uh, take the stairs."

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were looking at the Sandover history display when Sam came in.

"Whoa." Angela breathed. "T-That's a lot of blood."

"Yeah, I know." Sam replied.

"Right. So, uh, in there." Dean pointed to a glass case containing a pair of gloves.

"P.T. Sandover's gloves." Sam said.

"Yeah, how much you wanna bet there's a little smidge of DNA in there?" Dean asked. "You know, like a fingernail clipping or a hair or two? Something."

"So you ready?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." Dean said.

"No clue."

"Me neither." Sam agreed.

Sam, Dean and Angela all took a poker and Sam took a container of salt.

"Go for it." Sam said.

"Right." Dean nodded.

Dean smashed the glass. Sam and Angela's breath was briefly visible. Sandover appeared behind Dean and flung him into the wall, then Sam and Angela. His hand sparked as he approached Sam, who grabbed the salt and flung some through him. Sandover dissipated. Dean and Angela got up.

"Oh. Nice." Angela said.

Sandover appeared behind Angela.

"Angie." Sam said.

Sam threw Angela a poker. Angela turned and swung it threw Sandover, who dissipated again.

"Nice catch." Sam smiled.

"Thanks." Angela returned the smile.

Sam got up and went over to pick up the other two pokers and threw one to Dean. Sandover appeared between Sam, Dean and Angela, who simultaneously hit him with pokers; he dissipated. He appeared behind Dean, who turned around to get him, then behind Sam, who did the same, then between them, and threw first Sam, then Dean and Angela into opposite walls. His hands sparked as he reached for Dean and Angela. Sam saw the gloves and grabbed them and his lighter. The gloves caught fire and so did Sandover, who burned into nothing. Sam dropped the burning gloves.

"That was amazing." Sam said.

"Right? Right?" Dean replied.

Dean pulled a first aid kit out of his desk.

"I gotta tell you, I've never had so much fun in my life." Dean said.

"Me neither." Sam and Angela said.

"Was a hell of a workout too, wasn't it?"

"We should keep doing this." Sam suggested.

"I know." Dean said.

Dean looked through the kit and came out with three gauze pads. He gave one to Sam and Angela.

"I mean it." Sam replied. "There gotta be other ghosts out there we could help a lot of people."

"Right, we'd be like the Ghostfacers." Angela smiled.

"No, really. I mean, for real."

"What? Like, quit our jobs and hit the road?" Dean asked.

"Exactly." Sam nodded.

"How would we live?" Angela asked.

"Uh…" Sam started.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean said. "How would we get by? With stolen credit cards? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel room every night?"

"That's all just details." Sam shrugged.

"Details are everything." Angela said.

Dean nodded. "You don't wanna go fighting ghosts without any health insurance."

"All right. Um. Confession." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Remember those dreams I told you guys about with the ghosts?"

"Yeah?" Angela raised a brow.

"I was fighting them."

"Okay." Dean nodded.

"With you two. We were these, like, hunters, and we were friends." Sam replied. "More like brothers, really." Sam looked at Dean. He looked at Angela. "And you and I…" he started, swallowing thickly. "I mean, what if that's who we really are? I mean, you saw us back there, working together. The ghost was scrambling people's brains. What if it scrambled ours?"

"That's insane." Angela replied.

"Is it? Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life, but it's not?"

"Hey, man, the ghost is dead and we're still standing." Dean replied. "I mean, I'm sorry, but—

"Look, all I know is this isn't who we're supposed to be."

"No. I'm Dean Smith, okay? Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother's name is Ellen, and my sister's name is Jo."

"I'm Angela Simmons." Angela said. "I went to University of Maryland. My mother's name is Lillian Ann, my father's is Robert, and my boyfriend's is Tyler."

"When was the last time you talked to them? To any of them?" Sam asked.

"Okay, you're upset." Dean said. "You're upset, you're confused—

"Yeah, 'cause I only moved here 'cause I just broke up with my fiancée, Madison. But I called her number and I got a damn animal hospital."

"Okay. What are you saying?" Angela asked. "That our families aren't real? Huh? That we've been injected with fake memories? Come on."

"All I know is, I got this feeling in my gut." Sam said. "And I know, I know that deep down, you two gotta be feeling it too. We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douchebag and you're not just some secretary. This isn't you. I know you guys."

"Know us?" Angela raised a brow.

"You don't know us, pal." Dean said. "You should go."

Sam left.

~/~\~

A printer whirred and spit out paper. A fax machine whirred and sucked in paper. An automatic pencil sharpener whirred. Sam was in his cubicle filling out a form on a clipboard. The phone rang. Sam stared at it. He took off his headset, picked up the poker he brought with him, got up, and beat the phone to death. Everyone stared.

"I quit." Sam said.

~/~\~

Dean was typing at his computer. Angela knocked on the door.

"Mr. Smith?" she asked.

"Yes, Angela?" he asked, not looking up from his computer.

"Mr. Adler is here to see you." She said.

"Got a minute?" Adler asked.

"Sure, of course." Dean nodded, looking up.

Adler looked at Angela. "You can come in, too." He shut the door after Angela came in. "How are you two feeling?"

"Uh, great." Dean shrugged.

"I'm feeling just peachy." Angela smiled.

"You two look a little tired. Been working hard, I gather."

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"Ah, don't be modest." Adler smiled. "I hear everything. And I'm pleased with what I'm hearing."

Adler sat down in front of Dean's desk, Angela followed suit.

"That's why it's important to me that you're happy." Adler said.

Adler pulled out a pen, grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote down a five digit number.

"How's that for a bonus?"

Dean looked at the paper. "That's very generous."

"Purely selfish. Wanna make sure you're not going anywhere."

"Wow. Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Positive. You are Sandover material, son. Real go getter. Carving your own way."

"Well, thanks. I try." Dean replied.

"I see big things in your future. Maybe even senior VP, Eastern Great Lakes Division. Don't get me wrong, you'll have to work for it. Seven days a week, lunch at your desk, but in eight to ten short years, that could be you."

Dean took off his headset. "Uh, well, thank you. Thank you, sir. It's, um… but…" Dean passed the paper back. "I am giving my notice."

Angela looked at Dean and then at Adler. "U-uh, me, me too, sir."

"This is a joke." Adler frowned. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No." Dean replied. "Recently, uh, very recently Angela and I realized we have some other work we have to do. It's, uh, very important to us."

"Other work? Another company?"

"No, it, it's hard to explain." Angela murmured. "Um. We… we're just trying to find ourselves. And this just isn't us…"

Adler grinned.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Dean and Angela." Adler sighed. "Finally."

Adler stood up and pressed to fingers to Dean and Angela's forehead. Dean and Angela looked around the office then at their clothes.

"What the hell?" Angela and dean asked.

"Why am I wearing a tie? My God, am I hungry."

Angela pulled her hair out of her bun. "God, this dress is awful. And these heels, they are killing me."

Adler laughed. "Welcome back."

Dean and Angela stood.

"Wait. Did we, did we just get touched by, you're an angel, aren't you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Zachariah."

"Oh, great." Angela said. "That's all we need is another one of you guys."

"I'm hardly another on, Angela. I'm Castiel's superior. Believe me, I had no interest popping down here into one of these smelly things."

Zachariah indicated his body.

"But after the unfortunate situation with Uriel, I felt it necessary to pay a visit. Get my ducks in a row."

"We are not your ducks." Dean said.

"Starting with your attitudes."

"Oh, so, what?" Angela asked. "This was all some sort of lesson? Is that what you're telling us? Wow. Very creative."

"You should see my decoupage."

"Gross. No thank you." Dean said. "So, what? We're just hallucinating all this? Is that it?"

"Not at all. Real place, real haunting. Just plunked you in the middle without the benefit of your memories."

"Just to shake things up?" Angela asked. "Hm? So you guys can have fun watching us run around like ass clowns in monkey suits?"

"To prove you that the path you're on is truly in your blood. You're hunters. Not because your dad made you, not because God called you back from hell and back to the Winchesters, but because it is what you are. And you love it. You'll find your way to it in the dark every single time and you're miserable without it. Let's be real here. You're good at this. You'll be successful. You two will stop it."

"Stop what?" Dean asked. "The apocalypse, huh? Lucifer? What? Be specific, man."

"You'll do everything you're destined to do. All of it. But I know, I know. You're not strong enough. You're scared. You can't do it. Right?"

"Angel or not, I will stab you in your face." Angela said.

"All I'm saying is it's how you look at it. Most folks live and die without moving anything more than the dirt it takes to bury them. You get to change things."

Dean and Angela turned away.

"Save people, maybe even the world. All the while you drive a classic car and fornicate. This isn't a curse. It's a gift. So for God's sake, quit whining about it. Look around. There are plenty of fates worse than yours. So are you with me? You wanna go steam yourselves another latte? Or are you ready to stand up and be who you really are?"

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I've gotten so behind on my writing, so I'm gonna try and get some done tomorrow while I'm waiting in the dentist office. :)**

**Don't forget review, review, review! Love y'all!**

**~Emily**


	35. The Monster at the End of This Book 1

The Monster at the End of This Book Part 1

A man took a comic book off the shelf as Dean, Sam and Angela entered. Sam and Dean were dressed in suits and long black coats while Angela was dressed in a white button up shirt, a black blazer and black pants. The man behind the counter looked up as they approached and took out their badges.

"Uh… can I help you?" the man asked.

"Sure hope so." Angela replied. "I'm Agent Kennedy and these are my partners Agents DeYoung and Shaw. Just need to ask you a few questions."

"Notice anything strange in the building, last couple of days?" Sam asked.

"Like what?"

"Well, some other tenants reported flickering lights." Dean replied.

"Uh, I don't think so." The man said. "Why?"

"What about noises?" Angela asked. "Any skittering in the walls? Kind of like rats?"

The man was getting skeptical. "And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?"

"What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drops in temperature?"

The man started grinning. "I knew it! You guys are LARPing, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked.

"You're fans."

"Fans of what?" Angela asked.

"What is 'LARPing'?" Dean asked.

"Like you don't know." The man replied. "Live Action Role-Play! And pretty hardcore, too."

"I'm sorry; I have no idea what you're talking about." Dean said.

"You're asking questions like the building's haunted. Like those three characters from the books." The man replied. "What are they called? Uh… 'Supernatural.' Three hunters, use fake IDs; hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires. What are their names? Uh… Steve, Dirk and Amy? Uh, Sal, Dane and Angelica?"

"Sam, Dean and Angela?" Sam raised a brow.

"That's it!"

"You're… you're saying this is a book?" Angela asked.

"Books. It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground cult following." The man went over to a table labeled 'Bargain Bin'. Sam, Dean and Angela followed. "Let's see. Um… ah. Yeah." He handed Dean a book. "That's the first one, I think. Before Angela came into it."

"'Supernatural' by Carver Edlund." Dean read. He flipped the book over. "'Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths.'"

Sam grabbed the book. "Give me that." He said. He looked at the man. "We're gonna need all the copies of 'Supernatural' you've got."

~/~\~

Dean and Angela were reclining on the bed, flipping through two books and frowned. Sam was seated by the window with his laptop.

"This is insane!" Angela exclaimed. "How's this guy know all this stuff?"

"You got me." Sam replied.

Dean got up and crossed to Sam. "How come we haven't heard of them before?"

"They're pretty obscure." Sam said. "I mean, almost zero circulation. Uh, started in '05. The publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one, 'No Rest for the Wicked'," he turned the laptop towards Dean, displaying the website. "Ends with you going to hell."

Angela walked over. "I reiterate. Insane." Angela browsed the site. "Check it out. There's actually fans. There's not many of them, but still. Did you read this?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Although for fans, they sure do complain a lot." Dean said. "Listen to this, Simpatico says 'the demon story line is trite, clichéd, and overall craptastic.' Yeah, well, screw you, Simpatico. We lived it."

"Yeah. Well, keep on reading. It gets better." Sam said.

"There are 'Sam girls' and 'Dean girls', and what the hell is a 'shipper'?" Dean replied.

"As in… like, you want two people to be together." Sam shrugged. "You ship them."

Dean smirked. "Well, you and Angie are a pretty popular ship." Dean said. "You even have a ship name." he laughed.

"What is it?" Sam asked curiously.

"Sangie." Dean laughed. "Well, the uh, Sangie fans were pretty happy when you two finally got together."

Angela looked at the site. "Yeah… they even like… wrote stuff." She said. "Fanfiction?" she asked.

"Um… I would suggest not reading it." Sam said.

Dean shut the laptop. "We got to find this Carver Edlund."

"Yeah, that might not be so easy." Sam said.

"Why not?" Angela frowned.

"No tax records, no known address." Sam said. "Looks like 'Carver Edlund' is a pen name."

"Somebody's gotta know who he is." Dean said.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela were meeting with the publisher of the 'Supernatural' series: a young, attractive woman in a long sweater. She was eager but appeared a little nervous and somewhat skeptical of their intentions.

"So you published the 'Supernatural' books?" Angela asked.

"Yep." She nodded. "Yeah. Gosh. These books… you know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know, 'Doctor Sexy, M.D.'?" she scoffed. "Please."

"Right." Sam replied. "Well, we're hoping that our article can… shine a light on an underappreciated series."

"Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press then m-maybe we could start publishing again."

"No, no, no, no." Dean cut in. "God, no. I mean, why, why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all."

The publisher was getting very emotional. "Oh, my god!" she exclaimed. "That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so… strong… and sad and brave." She said. "And Sam and Angie… they were all each other had after that… and I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in, in 'Heart,' when Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman he loved since Jessica and before he fully realized he loved Angie. And in 'Home,' when Dean had to call John and ask him for help." She turned away. "Gosh… if only real men were so open and in touch with their feelings. And Angie is such an amazing character, she is such an inspiration."

Angela smiled a bit at that.

"Real men?" Dean asked.

"I mean, no offense." The publisher started. "How often do you cry like that, hmm?"

"Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside." Dean said.

"IS that supposed to be funny?"

"Lady, this whole thing is funny." Dean said.

"How do I know you three are legit, hmm?"

"Oh, trust me. We, uh… we're legit." Angela smiled.

"Well, I don't want any smart ass article making fun of my boys and Angie."

"No!" Sam exclaimed. "No, no, no. Never." Sam stammered.

"No, that's…" Dean started.

"We, we are actually, um… big fans." Angela smiled.

"Hmm. You've read the books?"

"Cover to cover." Dean said.

"Um-hmm." Sam nodded.

"What's the year and model of the car?" the publisher asked.

"It's a 1967 Chevy Impala." Dean replied.

"What's May 2nd?"

"That's mi—Angie cut herself off. "Uh… Sam and Angela's birthday."

"January 24th is Dean's." Dean said.

"Sam's score on the LSAT?"

"One…" Sam looked at Dean at a loss. "Seventy-four?"

"The name of Angela's deceased boyfriend?"

"Tyler." Angela replied.

"Dean's favorite song?"

"It's a tie." Dean replied. "Between Zep's 'Ramble On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues.'"

"Okay. Okay. What do you want to know?"

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asked.

"Oh, no. I, no. Sorry, I can't do that." The publisher replied.

"We just want to talk to him." Angela replied. "You know, get the 'Supernatural' story in his own words."

"He's very private. It's like Salinger."

"Please." Sam said. "Like I said, we are, um…"

Off Sam's pointed look, Dean rolled his eyes and displayed his own tattoo. Angela displayed hers too. The woman licked her lips.

"Awesome." The publisher said. "You know what?" she turned around and hiked up her skirt. "I got one, too."

"Whoa. You are a fan." Dean replied.

"Okay." She scribbled something on a pad of paper. "His name's Chuck Shurley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off."

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela got out of the Impala.

They stopped in front of the door, shared a look and shrugged.

~/~\~

"'Then, with determination, Dean pushed the doorbell with forceful… determination.'" Chuck read. He tossed the pages down in frustration. "Ugh!" the doorbell rang. He looked up, nervous, then went to answer it.

"You Chuck Shurley?" Angela asked.

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the 'Supernatural' books?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. Why?"

"I'm Dean. This is Sam and this is Angie." Dean replied. "The Dean, Sam and Angie you've been writing about."

Chuck closed the door. Dean rang the bell again and Chuck opened the door.

"Look, uh… I appreciate your enthusiasm." Chuck said. "Really, I do. It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life."

He tried to shut the door, but Angela put out a hand to stop it.

"See, here's the thing." Angela replied. "We have a life. You've been using it to write your books."

She shoved the door open and entered, forcing Chuck to back up into the house.

"Now, wait a minute." Chuck said. "Now, this isn't funny."

"Damn straight, it's not funny." Dean retorted.

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it." Sam said.

"I'm not doing anything." Chuck defended.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asked.

"What? No. I'm a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about demons?" Angela advanced on Chuck, who fell onto the couch. "And Tulpas, and changelings?"

"Is this some kind of 'Misery' thing?" Chuck asked. "Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a 'Misery' thing!"

"No, it's not a 'Misery' thing." Angela rolled her eyes. "Believe me, we are not fans!"

"Well, then, what do you want?!"

"I'm Sam. That's Dean, and that's Angie." Sam said.

"Sam, Dean and Angela are fictional characters. I made them up! They're not real!"

~/~\~

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, displaying the arsenal. Chuck was shocked.

"Are those real guns?" he asked.

"Yup." Angela popped the 'p'. "This is real rock salt, these are real fake IDs."

"Well, I got to hand it to you guys." Chuck replied. "You really are my number one fans." He said, still very nervous. "That's, that's awesome. So, I, I think I've got some posters in the house."

"Chuck, stop." Angela said.

"Please. Wait. Please, don't hurt me."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"How much do you know?" Sam asked. "Do you know about the angels? Or Lilith breaking the seals?"

"Wait a minute." Chuck frowned. "How do you know about that?"

"The question is how do you." Dean replied.

"Because I wrote it?"

"You kept writing?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but those books never came out." Chuck replied. "Okay, wait a minute. This is some kind of joke, right? Did that, did Phil put you up to this?"

"Well, nice to meet you." Angela smiled. "I'm Angela Morgan, and these are my friends Sam and Dean Winchester."

"The last names were never in the books." Chuck frowned. "I never told anybody about that. I never even wrote it down."

~/~\~

Chuck poured himself a large whiskey and gulped it down, then set the glass on the kitchen sink. He turned around, saw Sam, Dean and Angela, and groaned.

"Oh! Oh, you're still here."

"Yup." Dean replied.

"You're not a hallucination."

"Nope." Dean shook his head.

"Well, there's only one explanation." Chuck said. "Obviously I'm a god."

"You're not a god." Sam replied.

"How else do you explain it?" Chuck asked. "I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through, the physical beatings alone."

"Yeah, we're still in one piece." Angela replied.

"I killed you fathers. I burned your mothers alive." Chuck said. "And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica and Tyler."

"Chuck…" Angela started.

"All for what?" Chuck asked. "All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for… entertainment."

"You didn't toy with us, Chuck, okay?" Dean replied. "You didn't create us."

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"What about the ghost ship?"

"Yes, that too." Angela replied.

"I am so sorry. I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing… if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a god!" Angela exclaimed.

"We think you're probably just psychic." Sam shrugged.

"No." Chuck replied. "If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"It seems that somehow, you're just… focused on our lives." Sam said.

"Yeah, like laser focused." Dean added. "Are you working on anything right now?"

Chuck realized something. "Holy crap."

"What?" Angela asked.

Chuck picked up the pages he was reading earlier. "The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird."

"'Weird' how?" Angela asked.

"It's very Vonnegut."

"'Slaughterhouse Five' Vonnegut or 'Cat's Cradle' Vonnegut?" Dean asked intently.

"What?" Sam asked, surprised.

"What?" Dean asked Sam defensively.

"It's, uh, 'Kilgore Trout' Vonnegut." Chuck replied. "I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house… confronted by my characters."

~/~\~

Sam was doing laundry as Dean and Angela sat nearby, reading Chuck's latest manuscript.

"Angie and I are sitting in a Laundromat, reading about ourselves sitting in a Laundromat reading about ourselves. My head hurts." Dean said.

"There's got to be something this guy's not telling us." Angela said.

Sam turned to toss his darks into the machine. Dean continued reading.

"'Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. He and Angela were starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth."

"Stop it." Sam warned.

"'stop it,' Sam said'" Dean continued. "Guess what you do next."

Sam turned away, scowling. Angela had to force herself not to laugh.

"'Sam turned his back on Dean and Angela, his face brooding and pensive.' I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your 'brooding and pensive' shoulders."

Sam sighed, exasperated. Angela looked down at the manuscript.

"You just thought Dean was a dick." She said.

Sam turned around looking impressed. "The guy's good."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela were back, and Chuck paced nervously, as if building up the courage to speak. He held more pages in his hands."

"So… you wrote another chapter?" Sam asked.

"This was all so much easier before you were real."

"We can take it; just spit it out." Angela urged.

"You especially are not gonna like this."

"I didn't like hell." Dean said.

"It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam."

"Coming to kill him?" Angela asked.

"When?" Sam asked.

"Tonight."

"She's just gonna show up? Here?" Dean asked.

Chuck sat and put on his glasses. "Uh… let's see, uh," he started. "'Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion.'"

Sam laughed. "You're kidding me, right?"

"You think this is funny?" Angela asked.

"You don't? I mean, come on. 'Fiery demonic passion'?" Sam replied.

"Well, I don't know, Sam." She replied. "She wouldn't be the first demon you slept with, now would she?" she raised a brow.

Chuck looked between them and cleared his throat. "It's just a first draft."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Dean cut in. "Lilith is a little girl."

"No, uh, this time she's a 'comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana." Chuck replied.

"Great. Perfect." Dean said. "So what happens after the… 'fiery demonic' whatever?"

"I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet."

"Look, there's nothing to worry about." Sam assured. "Lilith and me? In bed?"

Dean glared at Sam but spoke to Chuck. "How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?"

"You mean my process?"

"Yes, your 'process.'" Angela replied.

"Well, it usually starts with a headache." Chuck started. "A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so… I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"The first time you dreamt about us?" Dean asked.

"It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. It still does. I, I can't stop it, really."

"You can't seriously believe—Sam started.

"Humor me." Angela cut him off.

Dean stood; Chuck held up the manuscript for him. "Look, why don't we, we just…" he took the manuscript. "Take a look at these and see what's what." He said. "You—he looked at Chuck.

"…knew you were gonna ask for that. Yeah."

~/~\~

Dean was driving. Sam sat beside him reading the latest chapter, and Angela sat in the back.

"Guys, come on." Sam said. "'The minivan accident wasn't that bad, but Dean and Angela were still seeing stars. Dean scratched absently at the pink flower Band-Aids on his face.'"

"So?" Dean asked.

"So, I've seen you both gushing blood. You two would use duct tape and bar rags before using pink flower Band-Aids."

"What's your point?" Angela raised a brow.

"My point is this, all of this, is totally implausible, it's nuts." Sam replied.

"He's been right about everything so far." Angela replied. "You think he's just gonna ground out at first now?"

Sam scoffed. "'Dean and Angela got into the Impala and drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window flapping like the wings of a crow.'"

"A tarp?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. On the rear window. And you drive it like that."

"Well, he might be wrong about the details, but that doesn't mean he's wrong about the end result." Angela shrugged.

"So we're just gonna run?"

"Dude, we are a long way from ready for a face to face death match with Lilith." Dean replied.

They came to a roadblock and came to a stop. A deputy leaned over to talk to Dean.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dean asked.

"Bridge is out ahead."

"We're just trying to get out of town." Dean said.

"Yeah, afraid not."

"Is there a detour?"

"Nope."

"There's not a side road that takes us to the highway?"

"To get to the highway, you have to cross that river. To cross that river, you have to take that bridge."

"How deep's the river?"

"Sorry. Afraid you three are gonna have to spend the night in town."

~/~\~

Dean was now reading the manuscript as Sam and Angela looked over the menu.

"Hey, this could be a good thing." Dean said. "I mean, if this is what puts us on the path to Lilith, then all we got to do is get off the path."

"How do you mean?" Sam asked.

"It's a blueprint of what not to do. I mean, if the pages say that we go left—

"Then we go right." Angela nodded.

"Exactly." Dean nodded. "We get off book. We never make it to the end. It's opposite day. It says that we, uh, we get into a fight. So, no fighting. Angie, in the Impala you ride up front. No research for you, Sam…"

"No bacon cheeseburger for you." Sam smirked at Dean.

Dean looked slightly put out. "Yeah, no problem. I'll just order something else."

The waitress approached.

"Hi, uh, what's good?" Dean asked.

"Well, if you like burgers, Oprah's girlfriend said we have the best bacon cheeseburgers in the country."

Sam and Angela laughed.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"I'll just have the cobb salad, please." Sam replied.

"Me too, thanks." Angela said.

"I'll have the… veggie tofu burger." Dean said. "Thanks."

The waitress took their menus and left.

"This whole thing's ridiculous." Sam scoffed.

"Lilith is ridiculous?" Dean asked.

"The idea of me hooking up with her is."

"Right." Angela laughed a bit. "'Cause something like that can never happen. Not in a million years." She said sarcastically.

Sam scowled a bit. "For the first time, we have warning that Lilith is close."

"So?" Dean asked.

"So… we've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming, we know where she's, this is an opportunity."

"Are you—Dean tried not to get angry. "It frustrates me when you say such reckless things."

"Well, it frustrates me when you'd rather hide than fight." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, Sam we can't fight if we're not ready." She glared. "And we aren't ready."

"Cobb salad for you two." The waitress smiled. "And the tofu veggie burger for you."

"Thank you." Dean said. The waitress left; Dean leaned in close. "It's not hiding. It's being smart. It's picking your battles. Angie is right, this is a battle we are not ready to fight." Dean took a huge bite of his burger and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, my god. This is delicious. Tofu is amazing!"

The waitress approached, flustered. "I am so sorry. I gave you the bacon cheeseburger by mistake." She took his plate away.

Sam scowled.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela drove up to a very sleazy looking motel, Angela riding upfront. The pulled into the parking lot.

"Dude, this place charges by the hour." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, the book says Lilith finds you at the Red Motel." Dean replied. "Hence, the uh, hooker inn. It's opposite day, remember?"

~/~\~

Dean dropped a bag on the bed and started pulling out items. He took a few small string tied bags and placed them around the room.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Couple of hex bags ought to Lilith-proof the room."

So, what? I'm supposed to just hole up here all night?"

Angela reached into Sam's back and pulled out his laptop.

"Oh, Angie, come on." Sam groaned.

"Just call it a little insurance." She replied.

"What are you and Dean gonna do?"

"Well, the pages say that Angie and I spend all day riding around in the Impala. So we're gonna go park her." Dean shrugged. "Behave yourself, would you? No homework. Watch some porn."

Dean smiled, and left with Angela. Sam fumed.

~/~\~

As Dean and Angela drove away from the motel, the word 'Toreador' on the neon sign sputtered and several of the lights burned out. The remaining letters spelled: RE D

~/~\~

Dean parked the Impala and he and Angela got out. He checked the doors, then they walked across the street. Moments later, they looked back to see two teenagers attempting to break into the car. They ran towards them.

"Hey!" Angela yelled.

A van careened towards them; and they can't get away in time, and it hit them. They were knocked to the ground, unconscious.

~/~\~

Sam opened the door to reveal Chuck.

"You wanted to see me?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

Looking around shiftily, Sam opened the door wider and Chuck entered. He shut the door behind him.

"Thanks for coming." Sam added.

"Ah, sure."

"Um… I was just wondering how much you know. About me."

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"Have you seen visions of me when I'm not with Dean or Angie?" Sam asked. "Though, I think she already knows…"

"Oh…" Chuck said. "You want to know if I know about the demon blood."

"You didn't tell them." Sam said.

"I didn't even write it into the books. I was afraid it would make you look unsympathetic."

"Unsympathetic?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, come on, Sam." Chuck shrugged. "I mean, sucking blood? You got to know that's wrong."

"It scares the hell out of me. I mean, I feel it inside of me. I… I wish to god I could stop."

"But you keep going back."

"What choice have I got?" Sam asked. "If it helps me kill Lilith and stop the apocalypse—

"I thought that was Dean and Angela's job." Chuck said. "That's what the angels say, right?"

"Dean's not… he's not Dean lately. Ever since he got out of hell. And Angie's not strong enough to do it without Dean. They need help."

"So you got to carry the weight?"

"Well, Dean's looked out for me my whole life? I can't return the favor?"

"Yeah, sure you can." Chuck nodded. "I mean, if that's what this is."

"What else would it be?"

"I don't know. Maybe the demon blood makes you feel stronger? More in control?"

"No." Sam replied. "That's not true."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I know it's a terrible burden, feeling that it all rests on your shoulders."

"Does it? All rest on my shoulders?"

"That seems to be where the story's headed."

"Am I strong enough to stop Lilith tonight?"

"I don't know." Chuck shrugged. "I haven't seen that far yet."

~/~\~

Dean and Angela woke slowly, still lying in the middle of the road. A woman hovered over them; she had very long dangling earrings shaped like stars.

"Oh my god." The woman said. "Just take it easy, you two are gonna be okay."

"Stars." Angela mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" the woman asked.

Dean and Angela tried to raise their heads.

"I'm so sorry." The woman apologized. "I just didn't see you. Are you okay?" she asked as they sat up. "And sorry about… you know." She indicated a young girl standing nearby. "M-my daughter's going through a doctor phase."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"You're all better now." The girls smiled.

Dean and Angela's faces were covered in pink flowery Band-Aids. They looked across the street and stared in horror. The Impala's back window was shattered.

"Oh, no…" Angela breathed.

They approached the car and Dean was fuming. Dean and Angela caught of glimpse of themselves in the side window and saw the Band-Aids. Dean frowned and peeled one off. Angela peeled all of hers off.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela drove along, Dean still fuming. A tarp covered the rear window, flapping like the wings of a crow.

~/~\~

Chuck, carrying a bottle in a brown bag and six-pack of cans, unlocked the door to his house and entered. He walked in slowly and did not appear very surprised to find Dean and Angela sitting in his living room.

"Dean. Angela."

"I take it you knew we'd be here." Dean said.

"You look terrible." Chuck said.

"That's 'cause we just got hit by a minivan, Chuck." Angela replied.

"Oh."

"That it?" Dean asked. "Every damn thing you write about us comes true; that's all you have to say is 'oh'?!"

"Please don't yell at me." Chuck said.

"Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling us?" Dean asked.

"What wouldn't I be telling you?"

"How you know what you know, for starters!" Angela snapped.

"I don't know how I know, I just do!"

"That's not good enough." She said. She shoved Chuck against the wall. "How the hell are you doing this?!"

Castiel appeared out of nowhere. "Angela, let him go!" Castiel exclaimed, pulling her off of Chuck.

She turned to face Castiel.

"This man is to be protected." Castiel said.

"Why?" she asked, calming down a bit.

"He's a Prophet of the Lord." Castiel replied.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in like a week. I took a small writing break, but I'm back now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love y'all!**

**~Emily**


	36. The Monster at the End of This Book 2

The Monster at the End of This Book Part 2

"You… you're Castiel… aren't you?" Chuck asked.

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I… admire your work." Castiel picked up one of the books and started paging through it.

"Whoa, whoa, what?" Dean asked. "This guy, a prophet? Come on, he's, he's… he's practically a Penthouse Forum writer." He said.

"Did you know about this?" Angela asked Chuck.

Chuck had stumbled over to his armchair; he cracked open a fresh bottle of whiskey and poured himself some. "I, uh, I might have dreamt about it." He said. He glanced at Angela. "Oh, you don't look happy, uh, please… don't hurt me…"

"And you didn't tell us?!" Angela yelled.

"It was too preposterous." Chuck defended. "Not to mention arrogant. I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness."

He finished this tirade and desperately gulped down the whiskey.

"This is the guy who decides our fate?" Dean asked Castiel quietly.

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece, a conduit for the inspired word."

"The word?" Angela asked. "The word of god? What, like the new new testament?"

"One day, these books, they'll be known as the Winchester and Morgan gospel." Castiel said.

"You got to be kidding me." Chuck, Dean and Angela said in unison.

"I am not… kidding you." Castiel replied.

"If you'll excuse me for one minute." Chuck stood, still clutching the bottle, and disappeared upstairs.

"Him? Really?" Angela asked.

Castiel looked at Angela. "You should've seen Luke."

"Why'd he get tapped?" Dean asked.

"I don't know how prophets are chosen. The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command."

"How high?" Angela asked.

"Very."

"Well, whatever." Dean said. "How do we get around this?"

"Around what?"

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?"

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten. As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass."

~/~\~

Dean and Angela drove to the motel, parked, and got out of the car. They noticed that the altered sign now read as Chuck's manuscript predicted. Angela shook her head and they went to the room.

~/~\~

"Come on. We're getting out of here." Angela said.

"What? Where?" Sam frowned.

"Anywhere, okay?" she replied. "Out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we got to swim, we are getting out." She looked around, confused. "Sam, where the hell are all the hex bags?"

"I burned them."

"You… you what?" Angela asked.

"Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big 'if'—

"No, no, no." Dean said. "It's more than an 'if'. Chuck is not a psychic. He's a prophet."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Cas showed up, and apparently Chuck is writing the gospel of us." Angela replied.

"Okay." Sam nodded.

"Okay. Let's get the hell out of here." Dean replied.

"No." Sam said.

"Lilith is gonna slaughter you." Dean said.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't." Sam shrugged.

"So what?" Angela asked. "You think you can take her?"

"Only one way to find out, and I say bring her on." Sam said.

"Sam…" Dean started.

"You think I'll do it, don't you?" Sam asked. "You think I'll go dark side."

"Yes!" Angela yelled. "Okay? Yes." She said. "The way you've been acting lately? The things you've been doing?"

Sam looked up, startled.

"Oh, I know. I saw how you ripped Alastair apart like it was nothing, like you were swatting a fly." Angela said. "And Cas and I told Dean, okay?"

"What else did he tell you?" Sam asked. "And since when are you so buddy, buddy with Cas?" Sam looked at Angela.

"Nothing we don't already know." Angela replied. "That you've been using your psychic crap, and you've been getting stronger." She said. She had a pretty good idea of how he was getting stronger. "And you know what, why the hell do you care who I'm 'buddy, buddy' with?" she glared. "What? Can you not handle that maybe I pulled my head out of my ass and moved on a bit?"

Sam blinked at her, a bit shocked. "No, no Angie… that's not what I meant…" he whispered. "And it's not what you think, really."

"Then what is it, Sam?" Dean asked. "'Cause I'm at a total loss."

He and Angie grabbed their bags and headed for the door. Dean stopped and looked back.

"You coming or not?"

"No." Sam replied.

Dean turned back to the door, paused again, the dropped the bag forcefully on a chair by the door as did Angie before they left.

~/~\~

Angela sighed. She couldn't lie to Dean. She had to tell him what she thought, no what she knew what was making Sam stronger.

"Dean." She said.

He looked back at her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I… I think, well I'm 99.9% sure I know what's making Sam stronger…" she whispered.

Dean frowned. "What the hell is it Angie?" he asked. "I'll keep it between us, but you gotta tell me."

She swallowed thickly. "D-Demon blood. He's sucking down demon blood…"

Dean went wide eyed and clenched jaw. "Dammit." He said. "God dammit!" he yelled.

~/~\~

Dean dropped coins into a soda machine, fuming. He took a step back and looked around.

"Well, I feel stupid doing this." He started. "But… I am fresh out of options. So please. We need some help. I'm praying, okay? Come on. Please."

"Prayer is a sign of faith." Castiel said. "This is a good thing, Dean."

"So does that mean you'll help us?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure what I can do."

"Drag Sam out of here, now. Before Lilith shows up." Dean said.

"It's a prophecy. I can't interfere."

"You have tested Angie and I and thrown us every which way. And I have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing. But now I'm asking. We need your help. Please."

"What you're asking, it's… not within my power to do."

"Why? 'Cause it's 'divine prophecy'?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"So, what, we're just supposed to sit around and, and wait for it to happen?" Angela asked.

"I'm sorry." Castiel replied.

"Screw you." Dean said. "You and your mission. Your God. If you don't help us now, then when the time comes and you need us… don't bother knocking."

Dean brushed past Castiel and began to walk away. Angela sighed and walked after him, but they stopped at Castiel's voice.

"Dean. Angela."

"What?!" Dean asked.

"You must understand why I can't intercede. Prophets are very special. They're protected."

"I get that." Dean nodded.

"If anything threatens a prophet, anything at all, an archangel will appear to destroy that threat. Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon."

"And these archangels, they're tied to prophets?" Angela walked over to Cas.

"Yes." He nodded.

"So if a prophet was in the same room as a demon—she started.

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down on that demon." Castiel replied. "Just so you understand… why I can't help."

Angela smiled. "Thanks, Cas."

"Good luck." He replied.

~/~\~

Chuck was sprawled on his couch when Dean and Angela entered; this time, Chuck did look surprised to see them.

"What are you doing here? I didn't write this."

"Come on. We need you to come with us." Angela replied, manhandling him.

"What? Where?" Chuck asked.

"To the motel where Sam is." She replied.

"That's where Lilith is."

"Yeah, exactly. We need you to stop her." Angela said.

"Are you insane?" Chuck asked. "Lilith? I know what she's capable of, Angela. I wrote her."

"All right, listen to us." Dean said. "You have an archangel tethered to you, okay? All you got to do is show up and boom! Lilith gets smoked."

"But I, I haven't seen that yet. Th-the story—

"Chuck, you're the only shot that we've got left." Dean said.

"But… I'm just a writer."

"This isn't a story anymore, Chuck." Angela said. "This is real! And you're in it! Now, we need you to get off your ass and fight. Come on, Chuck."

"No friggin' way."

"Okay, well, then, how about this, I've got a gun in my pocket and if you don't come with us, I'll blow your brains out." She replied.

"I thought… I thought you said I was protected by an archangel." He stammered.

"Well, interesting exercise." She said. "Let's see who the quicker draw is, hmm?"

~/~\~

Sam heard a knock at the door and approached it slowly. He turned the handle carefully, then flung the door open. The doorway was empty. He closed the door, turned around and saw Lilith.

"Hello, Sam." She said.

"I've been waiting for you." He replied.

Her eyes turned white.

~/~\~

"Where's the knife, Sam?" she asked.

"On the nightstand. By the bed."

Lilith began walking toward the bed, then stopped. She stooped down and lifted the rug: beneath it was a Devil's Trap. She rolled her eyes and touched the edge of it with a finger; the mark flared and burned away. She stood to face Sam.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that." She said.

"How 'bout this?" Sam asked.

He reached out a hand and concentrated; a wind rose and blew her hair back but he had no other effect on her.

"You're strong." She smiled. "But you're not that strong. Not yet."

"So why don't you throw me around then?"

"Because I can't, and you know it. You're immune to my charms. Seems we're at a stalemate."

"Why are you here?"

"To talk." She shrugged.

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, well, I'm not interested."

"Hmm… even if I'm offering to stand down? From the seals… the apocalypse… all of it?"

"You expect me to believe that?" Sam raised a brow.

"Honestly?" she asked. "No. you were always the smart one. But it's the truth. You can end it, Sam. Right here, right now. I'll stop breaking seals, Lucifer keeps rotting in his cage. All you have to do is agree to my terms."

"Why would you back down? Why now?"

"Turns out, I don't survive this war. Killed off, right before the good part starts."

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"For it to go back to the way it was. Before I had angels to deal with 24/7. The good old days, when it was all baby blood all the time."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Your head on a stick. Dean and Angela's, too." Lilith said. "Call it a consolation prize. So what do you say, Sam? Self-sacrifice is the Winchester and Morgan way, isn't it?"

"You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for this?" Sam asked.

"I make a deal, I have to follow through. Those are the rules, and you know it." Lilith replied. "Are you really so arrogant that you would put your life before the lives of six billion innocent people?" she asked. "Maybe it's all that demon blood pumping through your pipes. Man after my own heart."

"You think I'm like you? I am nothing like you."

"Then prove it. Going once." She turned and walked to the bed. "Going twice."

"Find." Sam said.

She turned back. "Swell. By the way, a contract with me will take more than a kiss." She sat on the bed. "A lot more. Don't worry. The dental hygienist in here? She wants it bad." She patted the bed.

Sam approached; Lilith ran a hand up his leg as her eyes turned white. She took him by the collar and pulled him down on top of her. When he got close enough, he grabbed the knife and tried to stab her with it. She countered his attack and flipped him over, grabbing the knife. Before she could attack, the door burst open and Dean, Chuck and Angela entered.

"I am the prophet Chuck!" he exclaimed.

"You've got to be joking." Lilith left Sam and approached Chuck.

"Oh, this is no joke." Dean smirked.

The room began to tremble, and a great white light poured in through the windows.

"You see, Chuck here's got an archangel on his shoulder." Angela said. "You've got about 10 seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tangle with that?"

Lilith gave Sam one last look, then poured screaming out of her vessel's mouth.

~/~\~

Dean was driving, Sam was upfront and Angela was in the back seat. The rear window was still busted, still clumsily covered in a tarp flapping in the wind.

"So a deal, huh?" Dean asked.

"That's what she said."

"To call the whole thing off, angels, seals, Lucifer rising, the whole nine?" Angela asked.

"That was the gist of it."

"Huh." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You didn't think once about taking it?" Dean asked.

"You kidding me?" Sam scoffed. "Dude, you and Angie spent all say trying to talk me off the Lilith track."

"I'm just saying…" Dean said.

"She would have found some way to weasel out of it. And all it would have cost us was our lives."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Angela said.

"Anyway, that's not the point." Sam said.

"What's the point?" Dean asked.

"The point is, she's scared. I could see it. Lilith is running."

"Running from what?" Angela asked.

"Don't know. But she was telling the truth about one thing."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"She's not gonna survive the apocalypse. I'll make sure of that." Sam said.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter. Angie had a small blow up there, which makes me real excited for 4x21. She loves Sam, but she's taking action to try and achieve some sort of happiness. Anyway, hope ya liked it!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love ya!**

**~Emily**


	37. Jump the Shark Part 1

Jump the Shark Part 1

The Impala was parked next to a lake. Sam was leaning against the hood, brushing his teeth and Angela was brushing her hair. Dean was lying across the front seat, head and shoulders up against the door. Dean twisted around, getting Sam and Angela's attention, and opened the door, which nearly dumped him on the ground.

"Hey." Angela said. "How'd you sleep?"

Dean climbed out of the car. "How do you think? I'm starving. Let's get breakfast."

"Where?" Sam asked. "We're like two hours from anything."

"But I'm hungry now." Dean whined. He came around to the front of the car.

"There's probably still a sandwich in the backseat." Angela replied.

Dean turned around, rubbing a hand over his face, and reached in through the open back window, pulling out a paper bag. He opened the bag and sniffed, then his head back and inhaled.

"It's tuna." He said.

A phone rang inside the car. Dean tossed the bag back into the backseat and put his hands to his jean pockets. Sam spit out toothpaste foam. Dean leaned in through the front window and rummaged in the glove compartment, pulling out the ringing phone. Dean hit his head on the roof as he tried to get out. Dean looked at the phone.

"Isn't that Dad's phone?" Sam asked.

Dean flipped the phone open, pressed a button, and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

A young man, Adam Milligan answered. "Uh, is this John?"

"He can't come to the phone." Dean said. "Can I help you?"

"No, no, no I really, I need to talk to John. This is Adam Milligan. He knows me."

"Well, sorry to be the one to break this to you, pal, but John died more than two years ago." Dean replied.

There was a shocked sound.

"Who is this?" Dean asked.

"I'm his son." Adam replied.

Dean stared.

~/~\~

The Impala parked next to Cousin Oliver's Hilltop Café.

A van went past.

Dean, Sam and Angela got out of the car.

"Dean, look, best I can tell, Adam Milligan is real." Angela said.

Dean unlocked and opened the trunk, then the weapons box. Sam read from a paper in an open folder.

"Um, born September 29th, 1990 to Kate Milligan. No father listed on the birth certificate. He's an Eagle Scout." Sam said.

Dean pulled assorted weapons out of the trunk, including Ruby's knife.

"Graduated from high school with honors and currently goes to the University of Wisconsin, biology major, pre-med." Sam continued.

Dean closed the weapons box.

"Dean? You listening?" Sam asked.

"This is a trap." Dean said.

Dean closed the trunk and headed past Sam and Angela. Sam closed the folder.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela entered the diner with a bell ringing at the door. There was a man at the counter, a waitress serving a burger and a couple other customers.

Dean, Sam and Angela scanned opposite halves of the diner; Dean saw an empty table in a corner with four chairs.

They sat down, Sam and Dean next to each other and Angela across from them. Sam thumped John's journal on the table.

"Dean, I'm telling you, the kid check's out." Sam said.

"Great, so he's an actual person on planet Earth." Dean replied. "Sucks he's got a demon in him."

Another waitress, Denise, approached the table with menus and glasses of water; she gave them each a glass.

"Hi." She greeted. "Welcome to Cousin Oliver's."

"Thanks." Angela smiled.

"Can I—Denise started.

"We're actually waiting on somebody." Dean interrupted.

Denise, annoyed, slapped down a menu in front of each of them.

"Thank you—Sam started.

Sam picked up his menu long enough to slap it down. Dean took his glass and poured it into the potted plant behind him.

"What are you—Angela started.

Dean put the glass between his knees and pulled out a flask, unscrewing the top.

"Holy water?" Sam asked.

"Yup." Dean nodded.

Under the table, Dean filled the glass with water from the flask.

"One sip of Jesus juice, this evil bitch is gonna be in a world of hurt." Dean said.

Denise walked past; when she was out of sight, Dean put the glass in front of the fourth spot at the table. Dean pulled out a felt wrapped package and undid it.

"And what if he's not possessed?" Angela asked.

"Then he is a shape shifter." Dean replied.

Dean's package contained silver cutlery, which he set at the fourth spot at the table, removing the silverware already there and dropping it on the floor.

"Hence the silver." Angela sighed.

Sam moved the journal on top of the menu.

"Look, either way, this thing is gonna bleed." Dean said. "I mean, using Dad as bait? That's the last mistake of its short, pitiful life."

Sam frowned, watching Dean, who looked over.

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam looked away.

"What?" Dean repeated.

"Dean… listen." Sam said. "There's an entry in Dad's journal." Sam flipped through it. "From January of 1990, saying he's headed to Minnesota to check out a case. That's, roughly, oh, about nine months before the kid was born."

"Coincidence." Dean replied.

"Coincidence. Next two pages of the journal, torn out." Sam said.

Sam indicated the remains of the pages.

"You're not actually buying this, are you?" Dean scoffed.

"Look, man, I don't want to believe it either, I'm just saying it's possible." Sam replied. Sam closed the journal and picked it up, waving it. "I mean, Dad would be gone for weeks at a time, and he wasn't exactly a monk."

Sam put the journal away.

"I mean, a hunter rolls into town, kills a monster, saves the girl… sometimes the girl's grateful." Sam said.

"Well, now I'm thinking about Dad sex. Stop talking." Dean replied.

"Maybe he slipped one past the goalie." Angela shrugged.

"Angie!" Dean exclaimed. "Ew!"

The door chimed. A young man had just come in: this was Adam Milligan. Angela turned around and Sam and Dean looked up. Adam looked around, looking for unfamiliar faces.

"Adam?" Angela called.

Adam looked over. Sam raised a hand. Adam came over.

"You Sam?" he asked, looking at him.

"Yeah. Uh, this is Dean. And this is our friend Angie." Sam replied.

"Hey." Adam said. He set his backpack on the floor and sat next to Angela.

The door chimed again.

"So, um… how did you know my dad?" Adam asked.

"I've just heard of him." Angela shrugged. "Never met him."

"Uh, Dean and I worked with him." Sam said.

Adam's facial expression indicated confusion. "How did he die?"

"On the job." Sam replied.

"He was a mechanic, right?" Adam asked.

"A car fell on him." Dean replied.

Denise came up to the table, much friendlier. "Hey, Adam. How you doing?"

Denise put a glass of water in front of Adam. Dean leaned forward and took it. Sam and Angela frowned.

"Oh, I'll take that. I am very thirsty." Dean said.

Dean took a sip. Denise eyes Dean, displeased.

"The usual, Adam?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, Denise."

Denise left. Adam took the glass of holy water. Dean, Sam and Angela watched carefully as he drank; nothing happened. Adam was not possessed. Adam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"So, uh, when's the last time you saw John?" Sam asked.

"I don't even know. It's… a couple years."

Under the table, Dean pulled out a gun and aimed it at Adam.

"Why did you decide to call him now?" Angela asked.

"I didn't know who else to call. He's the only family I got."

Sam blinked.

"My mom's missing." Adam continued.

"Really? I'm sorry. Uh, for how long?" Sam asked.

"It's tragic, really." Dean said. "But if you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you?"

"'Cause John and me didn't really know each other. Not until a few years ago, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"My mom never talked about him. I knew some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Dean asked.

"My mom's a nurse, and Dad came into the ER, pretty torn up." Adam replied. "Hunting accident or something. And I knew his name. John Winchester. That's about it. We're not exactly a nuclear family."

"Yeah, well, who is these days?" Sam asked.

"So, when did you, uh, when did you finally meet him?" Dean asked.

"When I was 12. My mom had one of his old numbers, and—

Dean tightened his grip on the gun.

"—and after I begged her, God, 24/7 she finally called him. God, when John heard he had a son, he raced to town. I mean, he dropped everything. He drove all night."

Denise put a plate in front of Adam. "There you go."

"Thanks."

"Well, that's heartwarming." Dean said.

Adam indicated his food. "You mind?"

"Please, dig in." Dean replied.

Adam took the napkin out from under the silverware without touching the silverware and spread the napkin on his lap. Dean cocked the gun.

"He would swing by once a year or so." Adam said.

He picked up the knife and fork; nothing happened. So Adam wasn't a shape shifter, nor anything else that reacts on contact with silver. Dean glanced away.

"You know, called when he could. But still…" Adam continued.

Adam took a bite. Dean uncocked the gun and put it away.

"He taught me poker and pool and even bought me my first beer when I was 15." Adam said. "And, uh… he showed me how to drive. Dad, he had this beautiful '67 Impala—

"Oh, this is crap. You know what, you're lying." Dean glared.

"No, I'm not." Adam replied.

"Uh, yeah, you are" Dean said.

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you to call me a liar?" Adam asked.

"We're John Winchester's sons, that's who." Dean indicated himself and Sam. "We are his sons."

Adam stared at Dean, then at Sam, then at Dean.

"I've got brothers?" he asked.

"No, you don't have brothers." Dean replied. "Look, man, I don't know if you're a hunter or what kind of game you're playing here."

"I have never been hunting in my life." Adam said.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Dean replied. "Come on, Sam, Angie."

Dean got up and went to leave.

"I can prove it." Adam said.

~/~\~

Dean held a framed picture of Adam and John; John was wearing a baseball cap. Sam, Dean and Angela examined the picture.

"He took you to a baseball game?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, when I turned 14." Adam replied. "Dad was around for a few of my birthdays."

Sam held up John's journal. "September 29th, 2004. One word. 'Minnesota.'" Sam said.

"He took you to a freakin' baseball game?" Dean repeated.

"Yeah. Why? What'd Dad do with you on your birthday?"

Adam took the picture back.

"Oh…" Dean frowned.

Adam looked away.

"Adam, you said you called John because your mom was missing." Angela said.

"Yeah." Adam nodded.

"How long has she been gone?" Sam asked.

"Three days."

"Who was the last person to see her?" Dean asked.

"Mr. Abbinanti, our neighbor. He saw her come home Tuesday night, but she never showed up to work on Wednesday."

Dean saw another picture, this one of John hugging Kate. Kate resembled Mary.

"Did you call the police?" Angela asked.

"Mom's supervisor at the hospital did. And then I drove down here as fast as I could." Adam paused. "I should have been here."

"What'd the, uh, what'd the cops say?" Dean asked.

"That they, uh, they searched the house. They didn't find anything." Adam paused. "She wouldn't leave without telling anybody. It's like she just dropped off the face of the earth, you know?"

~/~\~

Dean shifted Kate's dresser. Seeing nothing behind it, he shifted it back. There were more pictures on the dresser: one of Kate, John and a younger Adam, and one of Kate and a very small Adam. Dean focused on the one with John.

"The, uh, nightstand was knocked over." Dean said. "Was there anything else?"

"Oh, not really. The sheriff said there's no sign of a break-in."

Dean looked around.

"What, you think the cops missed something?"

"Maybe." Dean nodded. "Yeah. They don't have my eyes."

"You're a mechanic."

"Yeah. That's right." Dean nodded.

Adam hesitated. "Dean, what else can you tell me about Dad?"

"You knew him." Dean replied.

"Not as well as you."

"Trust me, kid, you don't want to know."

Sam and Angela appeared at the door, holding up handfuls of papers.

"Give us a minute." Dean left.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela stopped walking.

"You talk to the cops?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Like Adam said, no leads on his mom." Angela replied.

"Shocker there."

"But we did find this." Sam replied.

Sam went through papers till he found a copy of the Windom Gazette dated January 9th, 1990. The headline was 'Missing Bodies Found' and the subtitle 'Seventeen bodies recovered from abandoned shed'.

"Um… here. In 1990, there were 17 grave robberies in Windom." Sam said.

"You think that's why Dad came through here?" Dean asked.

"I'd day so. Check it out." Angela said.

She pointed at the photo accompanying the article. Dean took a closer look. John was in the background of the photo. Dean nodded.

"All right, so he was hunting something." Dean said. "What?"

"No idea." Sam replied. "Those were the pages he threw out of the journal. But last month, the corpse snatching started up again. Three bodies from the local cemetery."

"So whatever he was after, he didn't kill it. It's back." Dean said.

"And, what, it's stepped up its game to fresh meat?" Angela asked. "I mean, Kate's missing, and, uh—Angela went to the next paper. This one was a copy of a phone of a man in large black glasses, Joe Barton. "So is a local bartender, a guy named Joe Barton."

Dean took the photo.

~/~\~

Adam was sitting on Kate's bed. Dean came to the door and held up the photo.

"Hey, does your mom know Joe Barton?" Dean asked.

"Uh, I don't think so. Why?"

Dean looked back at Sam and Angela, then at Adam. There was a long pause. Dean noticed something by Adam's feet: scratched on the floor. Dean came over for a closer look.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Watch out." Dean said. Dean flipped up the edge of the comforter and looked under the bed, then got up. "Give me a hand with the mattress."

Dean tossed the pillows aside and with Adam's help moved the mattress off the bedframe. Under the bed was a vent large enough to fit someone through. Sam and Angela looked at it. Dean looked at Sam. They raised their fists for rock-paper-scissor, Angela just rolled her eyes. Sam picked rock, Dean scissors. Sam smirked and Dean waved his arms, frustrated, then put his hands on his hips.

"Every time." Dean muttered.

~/~\~

There was a thump, the sound of the vent cover coming off, and light from a flashlight filled the duct. There were red stains along the duct. Dean shined the light around, then slid inside. There was a T-junction at the end of the duct he was in.

"Why didn't I pick paper?" he groaned.

Dean crawled to the T-junction. There more red stains: blood. Dean crawled a bit further; to one side was another vent cover, undisturbed. Dean had a pistol in his other hand, which he pointed around the corner before he leaned around himself. There was a large amount of blood and bits of flesh or bone in the duct.

~/~\~

Dean was cleaning a shotgun. There was a knock at the door. Dean turned. Angela opened the door. Adam entered.

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked.

"Adam, hey." Angela said.

Angela closed the door behind Adam. Dean flipped a cloth over the shotgun.

"Take it easy." Sam walked over.

"No, don't tell me to take it easy, okay?" Adam replied. "My house is a crime scene, my mom's probably dead, and you three, well, you tell me to call the cops, but you got to bail before the show? So, who are you really?"

There was silence.

"Cops didn't know where to look for my mom, Dean, but you did. And I heard you talking earlier, something about grave robberies."

Adam spotted the end of the shotgun poking out from under the cloth.

"You're not mechanics. I just want to know what's going on."

There was more silence.

"Please." Adam urged.

"We're hunters." Sam said.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed.

"He deserves to know, Dean." Sam defended.

"What do you mean, 'hunters'?" Adam asked.

Dean shook his head and Angela sighed.

~/~\~

"Okay, so basically, you're saying that every movie monster, every nightmare that I've ever had, that's all real?" Adam asked.

"Godzilla's just a movie." Dean replied.

"We hunt them. So did Dad." Sam replied.

Adam nodded. "Okay."

"'Okay'?" Dean asked. "That's it?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"That we're liars, that we're crazy." Dean replied. "Nobody just says 'okay.'"

"Well, you're my brothers. And Angela is your friend." Adam shrugged. "You're telling me the truth, right?"

"Yeah." Angela nodded.

"Then I believe you. Now, what took my mom?"

"We're not sure." Sam replied. "Something's in town stealing bodies, living and dead, but we don't know what."

"There's a long list of freaks that fit the bill." Dean said.

"You think maybe she might still be alive?" Adam asked.

Dean looked down. Adam turned to Sam and Angela, who also looked down. Adam nodded, realizing, and looked down.

"Oh. How can I help?"

"You can't." Dean replied.

"That thing killed my mom. If you're hunting it, I want in."

"No." Dean replied.

"Dean, look, maybe—Sam started.

"Maybe what?" Dean asked.

"He lost his mother." Sam replied. "Maybe you, Angie and I can understand what that feels like."

"Why do you think Dad never told us about this kid, Sam? Huh?" Dean asked. "Why do you think he ripped out the pages?"

"Because—Sam started.

"Because he was protecting him!" Dean snapped.

"Dad's dead, Dean."

"That doesn't matter!" Dean yelled. "He didn't want Adam to have our lives, okay? And we are gonna respect his wishes."

"Do I get a say in this?" Adam asked.

"No!" Dean yelled.

"No." Sam agreed.

Angela pinched the bridge of her nose.

Dean headed for the door. "Babysit the kid."

"Where are you going?" Angela asked.

Dean grabbed his jacket. "I'm going out!"

Dean left. Sam and Angela sighed.

"Is he always like that?" Adam asked.

Sam laughed. "Welcome to the family."

Adam looked down.

"Here." Sam pulled out his gun and ejected the clip. "I'm gonna teach you a few things."

"Sam—Angela started.

"Uh, Dean said—

"I know what Dean said." Sam replied. He held the unloaded gun out to Adam. "And I know what it's like to want revenge."

~/~\~

The cemetery director escorted Dean, who was in FBI suit and tie.

"This tomb was built in 1926. Four generation of the Millsap family were interred here."

"They don't build 'em like this anymore." Dean replied.

"Tell me, Agent Nugent, have you thought about where you might like to spend eternity?"

Dean hesitated. "All the damn time." He looked around the tomb. "So, three bodies went missing. Any idea who did it?"

"Hooligans. Sick, deranged hooligans."

Dean noticed something spilled on the side of the tomb. He touched it, smelled it, and recoiled.

"This isn't blood. What is this?" Dean asked.

"No, it's embalming fluid. Whoever committed this crime didn't just take the corpses. They opened them up."

Dean looked up.

~/~\~

Dean took a seat at the empty bar and unfolded the papers he was carrying. The bartender spotted him and filled a glass from the tap.

"First beer's on the house for cops. Feds too."

"Am I that obvious?" Dean asked.

"I know all the local badges." She set the glass in front of Dean. "And you've got that… Law & Order vibe."

The bartender picked up a cloth and started drying another glass.

"So, what's the FBI doing in Windom?"

"Looking into the disappearance of Joe Barton." Dean slid the photo of Joe across the bar. The bartender looked at it, stricken. "I assume you knew him?"

"A little. I'm his wife. Lisa."

"Well, Lisa, what can you tell me about his disappearance?"

"Same thing I told the sheriff. He stayed late Friday before last to do inventory. Never came home.

Dean took the glass of beer. "And the police?"

"Nothing. Truth is, I was scared they stopped looking. But now you're here."

Dean looked at the photos behind the bar. One was of Joe in a police uniform.

"Joe was a cop?" Dean asked.

"Deputy. For a little while. That was a looong time ago."

"He didn't happen to work the, uh, the grave robbery case, back in '90?" Dean asked.

"He did. Yeah. Joe was the one who found those bodies. He got an award for that."

"That was an interesting case." Dean replied. "He ever tell you how he did it?" Dean scanned the newspaper photo for John.

"Most of the time, he said good, solid police work. But after a few beers, he'd admit he had a little help."

"From who?"

"A 'specialist'. That's all he'd say."

"Cops ever find the guy that stole the bodies?" Dean took a drink.

"No. But when I asked Joe about it, he's say not to worry, that 'we took care of what done it.'"

~/~\~

Adam was practicing disassembling a gun while Sam and Angela cleaned shotguns.

"Sam… how did Dad really die?"

"Demon."

"You hunted it down? Got revenge?"

"Dean killed it." Angela replied.

"So it's over for you guys." Adam said.

"It's never over." Sam looked at Adam.

The lights went out. Something rattled.

"What the—Adam started.

"Shh." Sam said.

The three stood.

"Stay here. Angie, stay with him."

Sam loaded the shotgun, approaching the door. He opened the door and looked around, aiming the shotgun in whichever direction he looked; nothing. There was a noise behind Sam; he turned and aimed it in his general direction. Again. There was a vent near the ceiling; Sam aimed at that.

"It's in the vents. Go!" Sam yelled.

Sam fired at the vent, the hustled Adam and Angela out of the room, following right behind.

~/~\~

They hurried down the stairs.

"Where's your car?" Angela asked.

"Over here."

"All right, keys." She said.

"Here."

Adam headed for the passenger side of the truck, Angela for the driver's side and Sam headed for the back. While Angela fumbled with the keys, something grabbed her ankle, yanking her to the ground and under the truck. She grabbed the truck to resist.

"Angela!" Adam yelled.

"Angie!" Sam exclaimed.

The Impala pulled up.

"Dean, help!" Adam yelled.

Adam grabbed one of Angela's arm and Dean and Sam the other and they pulled her free. Dean got out of the car, grabbed the dropped shotgun and sired. Dean looked at Angela and Sam. Sam looked at Adam, Adam flopped onto the ground.

**A/N: Posting a bit early cause I'm super tired. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love y'all.**

**~Emily**


	38. Jump the Shark Part 2

Jump the Shark Part 2

Adam's truck backed out of the space. He'd parked right over a sewer grate, which was half open. Dean got out of the truck and approached the grate, aiming the shotgun. There was blood on the edge. Dean got up and headed past Sam and Angela, who were leaning on the hood of the Impala.

"I winged it." Dean said. "Did you see anything?"

"I didn't get a good look." Angela replied.

"What the hell is this thing?" Dean asked.

"Why, who, should we go after it?" Adam asked.

"No, no." Dean shook his head. "In that maze? That thing's long gone."

"All right, so, we don't know what it is, but we do know who it's going after." Sam said. "Joe Barton, Adam's mom—

"And Adam." Dean said. "It was under his truck, just waiting for him."

"It set a trap, and I walked right into it." Angela replied.

"Doesn't matter. Sam's right, there's a pattern. Joe Barton was a cop. I'm pretty sure he helped out Dad. So we've got him, Dad's girl, and his son."

"All the people Dad knew in town." Sam said.

"At least we know why it's back." Dean replied.

"It wants revenge." Adam said.

Dean, Sam and Angela looked at Adam.

~/~\~

The door opened and Adam, Sam, Dean and Angela entered.

"Grab your stuff. We'll hit the road." Dean said.

Adam flipped on the lights and headed upstairs. Sam and Angela sat at the kitchen table.

"We shouldn't leave." Sam said.

Angela thumped her injured ankle on another chair.

"Yeah, let's stay here, where the kid's mom got ganked." Dean nodded. "Good one."

"I'm serious." Sam said.

"No, Sam, we're gonna take the kid, we're gonna drop him off at Bobby's, and then you, me and Angie are gonna come back here and finish what Dad started.

Angela had an ace bandage in one hand.

"How?" Sam asked. "We got no leads, no witnesses. We do have what it wants."

"You want to use the kid as bait?" Angela asked. "That's why you want to stay here?"

"Maybe this thing will come back. We could train Adam, get him ready."

"He could die, Sam." Dean replied.

"We could all die, Dean." Sam replied. "Even if we do kill this thing, there are tons of other freaks that want revenge, on Dad, on us, on Angie. What if they find the kid instead and he's not ready?"

Angela unrolled the ace bandage and started wrapping her ankle. Adam returned, backpack over one shoulder.

"I'll do it. Whatever it takes, I'll do it. I want to do it."

Dean and Angela looked at Sam, who looked at Adam.

~/~\~

Three gunshots. The first one made a hole in a piece of metal, through which Sam and Adam are visible, Sam holding a gun. The other side of the metal is a sign, 'No trespassing;, 'Trespassing on this property is strictly forbidden', 'Violators will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law in accordance with Minnesota penal code .8', on which two red rings have been spray painted. There were three small holes close together inside the smaller ring. Sam lowered the gun.

"Whoa." Adam breathed.

"It's easy." Sam said. "Just feel the recoil and time the trigger pulls. Three taps." Sam held the gun out to Adam.

"Yeah?" Adam smiled a bit.

"Go ahead." Sam said.

Adam took the gun and moved in front of Sam. He fired three times, kicking up leaves; all three shots hit the sign, fairly close together, one on and two inside the inner ring. Sam grinned. A distance away, Dean and Angela were leaning against the Impala. Dean shook his head and looked away.

"Beginner's luck, right?" Adam asked.

"Nah, man." Sam replied. "You're a natural. Good shooting." He clapped Adam on the back.

"Thanks." Adam smiled.

~/~\~

"So, then we lit it on fire." Sam said.

"With a homemade flamethrower?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. They're easy to build. I'll show you." Sam replied.

"That is some job you got, man."

"Being a hunter isn't a job, Adam. It's a life." Sam said. "You're pre-med. You got a girlfriend, friends?"

Adam nodded.

"Not anymore you don't." Sam replied. "If you're really gonna do this, you can't have those kinds of connections, ever. They're weaknesses. You'll just put those people in danger, get them killed.

Dean, across the room, looked away. Angela set her jaw slightly.

"That's the price we pay." Sam said. "You cut 'em out, and you don't look back. There's only one thing you can count on. Family."

"Sam." Angela said.

Sam looked over.

"Can we talk to you?" Dean asked.

Dean and Angela got up and went over by the stairs. Sam followed.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"'Hunting is life. You can't have connections.'" Dean said. "Dad gave you that exact same speech, remember? It was just before you ditched us for Stanford. You hated Dad for saying that stuff, and now you're quoting him?"

"Yeah, well, turns out Dad was right."

"Since when?" Dean scoffed.

"Since always." Sam replied. "Guys, when I look at Adam, you know what I see?"

"A normal kid." Angela said.

"No. Meat." Sam replied. "Because to the demons and monsters out there, that's all he is. I hated Dad for a long time. I did. But now I think I understand. So we didn't have a dog and a white picket fence. So what? Dad did right by us. He taught us how to protect ourselves. So did your Dad, Angie. Adam deserves the same."

"Listen to yourself, man." Dean said.

"You think I'm wrong?"

"I think it's too late for us. This is our life. This is who we are, okay? And it's fine. I accept that. But with Adam, he's still got a chance, man. He can go to school. He could be a doctor."

"What makes Adam so special?" Sam asked.

"What, are you jealous of the kid?" Dean asked.

"Are you?" Sam retorted.

There was a pause.

"Guys… all this… it's not real." Sam said. "The dad Adam knew wasn't real. The things out there in the shadows, they are real. The world is coming to an end. That's real. Everything else is just part of the crap people tell themselves to get through the day."

"Dad didn't have a choice with us, okay?" Dean replied. "But with Adam, he did. Adam doesn't have to be cursed."

"He's a Winchester. He's already cursed." Sam said.

"No. No, whatever's hunting Adam, Angie and I are gonna find it."

"You already looked everywhere, Dean." Sam said.

"Well, then we'll look again." Angela said.

Dean and Angela left.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela opened the tomb. They turned on their flashlights and shined them around. Angela spotted a loose stone, large enough to hide a tunnel, and showed Dean. They worked it out of the wall with a crowbar. There was indeed a tunnel behind it. Dean and Angela shined the light along the tunnel and crawled in.

At the far end of the tunnel was another room.

"Home sweet home." Angela said.

Dean shined the light around. He stepped in blood; there was quite a lot of it next to a severed arm and a pair of large black glasses. Dean picked those up and looked at them.

"Sloppy Joe." He muttered.

Dean and Angela heard something in the tunnel and fired several times. The tunnel collapsed.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

Dean tried to make a call. No signal.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered.

~/~\~

Sam poured salt along every window and door. Adam nailed boards over every vent.

~/~\~

The vent in the floor, vent cover mostly off, remained unsalted and un-nailed-closed. Sam and Adam stood over it.

"All right. We've closed off every other way into the house." Sam said. "If this thing's coming, it's coming through here."

A creak sounded, like a door opening.

"You were saying?" Adam asked.

"Adam! Adam!" Kate called.

"Mom?"

"No." Sam said.

"Mom!"

Adam!" Sam yelled.

Adam took off downstairs. Sam chambered a shotgun round and followed.

~/~\~

"Mom." Adam said.

"Adam, wait!" Sam called.

"It took me, but I got away." Kate said.

"It's okay."

"I got away."

Adam hugged Kate. Sam aimed the shotgun.

"Adam, step away from her."

"Sam, what the hell?!"

"She's not your mother!"

"Adam, who, what is going on?"

~/~\~

Dean kicked the door out of the tomb. It remained sealed. Dean and Angela explored, pushing a skeleton out of the way with a foot. There was a sealed coffin with relatively fresh blood on the outside. Angela opened the coffin: it was Kate Milligan. Most of her.

~/~\~

"Get away from him!" Sam exclaimed.

"What is going on?" 'Kate' asked.

"You listen to me." Sam said.

"It's really her, okay?" Adam replied.

"There was too much blood. Your mother's dead. There was too much blood in the vents!"

Sam shoved Adam away from 'Kate'. Adam took the shotgun.

"Adam!" 'Kate' exclaimed.

"Shoot it!" Sam said.

"He's crazy! Honey, it's me!"

Adam pointed the gun at 'Kate', then at Sam, looking confused and terrified.

"Look, Adam!" Sam yelled.

"Honey, it's me!"

"Look, that's not your mother!"

"Baby, please!"

"Shoot it! It's not human!"

Adam leveled the gun at 'Kate' and smirked.

"I know." He said.

Adam hit Sam on the chin with the butt of the shotgun. Sam went down. 'Kate' smiled.

~/~\~

Dean opened another coffin. This one had the corpse of Adam Milligan. Dean and Angela put a hand to their mouths; there was quite a lot of blood.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela, now aware that Sam's alone with a monster, redoubled their efforts to escape. They looked around; there was a stained glass window above them, depicting an angel.

~/~\~

'Kate' was humming. Sam was tied to a table, unconscious. When he stirred, he noticed he was tied at the wrists and ankles, with duct tape across his waist. He struggled and groaned. 'Kate' was cleaning her fingernails with the point of a knife.

"Silver." Sam said. "No wonder none of the tests worked. You're not shape shifters. You're ghouls."

"You know, I find that term racist." She replied.

She emphasized the point by waving her knife. She sniffed Sam from hand to neck and nibbled his ear.

"Mmm." She hummed. "Fresh meat. So much better than what we're used to."

"I should have known." Sam said. "It was the fresh kills that threw me. Ghouls don't usually go after the living. See, you're just filthy scavengers, feeding off the dead, taking the form of the last corpse you choke down."

"And their thoughts." 'Adam' replied. "And their memories. Like Adam, for instance."

"Well, we are what we eat." 'Kate' said.

"You're monsters." Sam said.

'Kate' drew he knife across Sam's arm, drawing blood.

"You know, you use that word a lot, Sam." 'Adam' replied.

'Kate' drank Sam's blood. 'Adam' thunked the knife into the table by Sam's head.

"But I don't think you know what it means."

'Kate' looked up. "His blood, it tastes different."

"Our father was a monster? Why? Because of what he ate?" 'Adam' asked. "He never hurt anyone, Sam. Living, anyway."

'Kate' pulled the knife free. "No, he was no monster. But the thing that killed him was. A monster named John Winchester."

Sam looked at her.

~/~\~

Dean broke a long piece of metal off one of the coffins and tried to use it to pry the door open. It didn't work.

"Holy crap." Dean muttered.

Dean and Angela stacked one coffin on another, stood on them, and used the metal bar to smash through the stained glass window. Dean grabbed the edge of the window and swung himself out, Angela followed.

~/~\~

There was a stab wound in Sam's side; 'Adam' dug a finger into it.

"Thanks to your daddy, my brother and I grew up on our own. At least we had each other." 'Kate' said.

'Adam' licked his finer. "Like you and your brother. Inseparable."

"Actually, it was very hard to get you on your own."

"Like you said, Sam, the only thing you can count on is family." 'Adam' said.

'Kate' drank some more blood, then licked her fingers. "And for 20 years, we lived like rats."

"Graveyard after graveyard, all that stinking flesh."

"Then we thought, 'hey, why not move up to fresher game?'"

"And we knew just where to start." 'Adam' smirked. He dug the point of the knife into the cut in Sam's arm. "Revenge, it's never over, is it, Sam?"

"First, it was John's cop friend, and then his slut, and then his son."

'Kate' pointed with the knife at herself, then at 'Adam'.

"Then I called John, but the son of a bitch was already dead."

"So I guess you, Dean and Angela will have to do instead."

"Dean and Angela won't interrupt us this time. We're gonna feed on you nice and slow, like we did with Adam."

"Oh, and, by the way, he really was your brother."

Sam struggled.

"You should know that."

"He was still alive when we took our first bites."

"And he was a screamer."

'Kate' and 'Adam' each opened gashes along one of Sam's arms. Blood dripped into bowls placed to catch it.

"Sam, the more you struggle, the faster you're gonna bleed out. So you might as well lie back and relax."

"Hey!" Angela yelled.

She and Dean appeared, aiming shotguns. Angela fired and 'Adam' hit the wall, a hole through his shoulder.

"Dean, Angie, they're ghouls!" Sam said.

Angela paused, then fired at 'Kate'. Blood spattered the wall; her headless corpse collapsed.

"Which means head shot." She said.

'Adam' slammed Dean, breaking a lot of glass on the way down. Dean grabbed 'Adam' and slammed his head down, then took his metal bar and tried to slam 'Adam's' head. 'Adam' dodged. They fought; 'Adam' went down, and Dean beat his head in. Silence fell.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Angie!"

Dean and Angela came over to Sam and cut through the roped and duct tape, grabbing a couple towels on the way. Angela helped Sam sit up and used to towel as pressure bandages.

"Come on. Come on." She whispered. "Come on. Hang on. All right, here we go. Here we go." She said. "Hang on, Sammy. All right."

"Thank you." Sam said.

She smiled a small smile. "That's what family's for. And we're family, right?"

He nodded, smiling a small smile.

"Keep pressure on that." Dean instructed.

~/~\~

"You sure we should do this?" Sam asked.

Adam's body, wrapped in sheets, was lying on a pyre.

Dean opened a bottle of lighter fluid. "Ghouls didn't fake those pictures. They didn't fake Dad's journal." He sprinkled lighter fluid over Adam. "Adam was out brother. He died like a hunter. He deserves to go like one."

"Maybe we can bring him back. Get a hold of Cas, call in a favor." Sam said.

"No, Adam's in a better place." Dean lit a match and tossed it on the pyre. Adam's body went up in flames. "You know, I finally get why you and Dad butted heads so much. You two were practically the same person."

Sam looked over.

"I mean, I worshipped the guy, you know? I dressed like him, I acted like him, I listen to the same music. But you were more like him than I will ever be. And I see that now."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You can take it any way you want." Dean said.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love y'all!**

**~Emily**


	39. The Rapture Part 1

The Rapture Part 1

Dean and Angela were fishing at the end of a pier. Castiel appeared.

"We need to talk." Castiel said.

"We're dreaming, aren't we?" Angela asked.

"It's not safe here." Castiel replied. "Someplace more private."

"More private?" Dean scoffed. "We're inside our heads."

"Exactly. Someone could be listening."

"Cas, what's wrong?" Angela asked.

"Meet me here." He handed Angela a piece of paper. "Go now."

Angela and Dean looked up and Castiel was gone from the pier.

~/~\~

Dean and Angela woke up with a gasp.

~/~\~

Dean, Sam and Angela walked through the warehouse, flashlights on.

"Well, what did he say, guys? What was so important?" Sam asked.

"If we knew, would we be here?" Angela retorted.

Dean, Sam and Angela ascended a set of stairs.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"It looks like a bomb went off." Sam said.

"There was a fight here." Angela murmured.

"Between who?" Sam asked.

Dean flashlight landed on a symbol painted in blood on the wall.

"Check it out." Dean nodded. "Look familiar?"

"Yeah, it does." Sam nodded.

"Anna used something like that to wish the angels back to the cornfield." Dean said.

"So, what? Cas was fighting angels?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Dean shrugged.

Angela found Castiel in the rubble. "Guys." She said. "Cas? Cas. Hey, Cas."

"What's…? What's…? What's going on?" Jimmy mumbled.

"Just take it easy." Angela said softly. "Take it easy."

"Oh. No." Jimmy murmured.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked.

"Ugh. Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me." Jimmy said.

"Who's 'me'?" Sam asked.

"Jimmy. My name's Jimmy."

"Where the hell is Castiel?" Dean asked.

"He's gone." Jimmy replied.

~/~\~

Jimmy sat at a table and devoured a hamburger while Dean, Sam and Angela watched.

"Mmm." Jimmy hummed.

"You mind slowing down?" Dean asked. "You're gonna give me angina."

"I'm hungry." Jimmy replied.

"When's the last time you ate?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. Months." Jimmy replied.

Jimmy took another bite of his hamburger and then continued to eat ravenously.

"Mmm. Mmm. Mmm!" he moaned.

"What the hell happened back there?" Sam asked. "It looked like an angel battle royale."

"All I remember is a flash of light and I, uh… I woke up and I was just, you know, like, me again." Jimmy shrugged.

"So, what? Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?" Dean asked.

"I really don't know."

"You remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, bits and pieces." Jimmy replied. "I mean, angel inside of you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet." He said. "I do know that he likes you a lot…" he told Angela.

Sam glanced at Angela.

"Well, uh, chained to an angel comet… doesn't sound like much fun." Dean cut in.

"Understatement." Jimmy replied.

"Cas said he wanted to tell us something." Sam said. "Please tell me you remember that."

"Sorry." Jimmy shrugged.

"Come on, what do you know?" Dean asked.

"My name is Jimmy Novak." Jimmy said. "I'm from Pontiac, Illinois." He added. "I have a family."

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela stood outside.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Angela replied. "The guy's got a family. We buy him a bus ticket, send him home."

"I don't know about that. He's the only lead we got." Sam replied.

"He doesn't know anything." Dean said.

"Are you 100% about that?" Sam raised a brow.

"You think he's lying?" Angela frowned. "What, you wanna go Guantanamo on the guy?"

"Angie, maybe he doesn't even know what he knows." Sam shrugged.

"Huh?" Angela asked.

"I say, at least we get him to Bobby's." Sam replied. "Maybe all he needs is hypnosis or a psychic. Or hell, maybe Cas will drop back into him."

"I don't know, man." Dean said.

"Guys, back there, that was angel on angel violence. Now, I don't know what's going on, but it's big. And we can't just let the only lead we got just skip out." Sam said.

Dean shook his head.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You remember when our job was helping people? Like, getting them back to their families?" Dean replied.

"You think I don't want to help him?" Sam asked. "I'm just being realistic,. I mean, hell, we're doing him a favor."

"How?" Angela asked.

"Guys, if we want to question the guy, you can damn well bet the demons do, too." Sam replied.

Dean and Angela sighed in defeat.

~/~\~

"The hell are you talking about, I can't go home?" Jimmy asked.

"There's a good chance you have a bull's-eye on your back." Dean replied.

"What? From who?"

"Demons." Angela answered.

"Come on, that's crazy." Jimmy scoffed. "What do they want with me?"

"I don't know, information, maybe?" Angela suggested.

"I don't know anything." Jimmy assured.

"I know, but—Angela started.

"Look, I'm done, okay?" Jimmy replied. "With demons, angels, all of it. I just want to go home."

"We understand." Dean said.

"I don't think that you do understand." Jimmy replied. "I've been shot and stabbed and healed, and my body has been dragged all over the Earth. By some miracle, I'm out, and I am done. I've given enough, okay?"

"Look, all we're saying is that until we figure this out, the safest place is with us." Sam said.

"How long?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Sam said.

Jimmy shook his head and tried to move past Sam to get to the door.

"Where are you going?" Angela asked.

"To see my wife and daughter, okay?"

"No, you're not." Sam replied. "You're just going to put those people in danger."

"So, what, now I'm a prisoner?"

"Harsh way to put it." Sam replied.

~/~\~

Sam looked at Jimmy, Dean and Angela, all of them appearing to be asleep. Sam left the room, and Jimmy got up. Jimmy snuck past Dean and Angela and left the motel room.

~/~\~

Jimmy left the room unnoticed by Sam, who stood by a vending machine. Sam opened a flask of blood, poured the blood out onto his hand, and licked it up greedily.

~/~\~

Sam quickly packed a duffle bag while Dean and Angela brushed their teeth.

"Guys." Sam said. "Would you hurry up?"

Angela laughed a bit, toothbrush still in her mouth.

"Sorry, uh, Angie, is this funny to you?" Sam asked.

"Mr. Big-Bad-Prison-Guard, Jimmy McMook give you the slip?" she raised a brow. "Yeah, it's pretty funny." She nodded. "What where you doing, anyway?"

"I was getting a Coke." Sam lied.

"Was it a refreshing Coke?" Dean asked.

"Can we just go, please?" Sam asked, frustrated.

~/~\~

Dean was driving while Sam sat beside him and Angela sat in the back. No one spoke. Anna suddenly appeared in the backseat.

"Hey, guys." She said.

"Aah! Jeez." Dean jerked the steering wheel and the Impala swerved before he got it back under control.

"Smooth." Anna said.

"You ever try calling ahead?" Dean asked.

"I like the element of surprise."

"Well, you look terrific." Dean said.

"Um, yeah, not the most appropriate time, Dean. You let Jimmy get away?"

"Talk to ginormo here." Angela nodded at Sam.

"Sam." Anna said. "You seem different."

"Me? I don't know. Heh. A haircut?" Sam replied.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Anna said.

She gave Sam a meaningful look and he looked away. Then she looked between Dean and Angela.

"So, what'd Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?" Anna asked.

"Why? What's going on?" Angela asked.

"It's Cas. He got sent back home. Well, more like dragged."

"To heaven? That's not a good thing?" Dean asked.

"No. That's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off."

"Cas said he had something to tell us. Something important." Angela said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"We don't know." Angela replied.

"Does Jimmy know?"

"I don't think so." Dean replied.

"You don't think so?" Anna asked. "Whatever it is, it's huge. You gotta find out for sure."

"That's why we're going after Jimmy." Sam said.

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place." Anna retorted. "He's probably dead already."

~/~\~

Sam talked on his cellphone while Dean and Angela stood outside. Dean was gassing up the Impala.

"Where the hell are you, Ruby?" Sam asked. "This isn't funny anymore. I'm all out. Stop whatever you're doing. Call me. I need more."

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! It was really short though . **

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love y'all!**

**~Emily**


	40. The Rapture Part 2

The Rapture Part 2

Jimmy pushed Amelia and Claire into a utility room and began searching the shelves.

"Where is it?" Jimmy asked.

"Roger was your best friend." Amelia said.

"Roger was a demon, dammit." Jimmy replied. Jimmy found a bag of salt and poured it in a line across the doorway. "Don't cross this line!"

"Jimmy, you thought you were better, but you are so sick."

"Look, I am not crazy."

"You stay the hell away from us!" Amelia yelled.

"This is all very, very real." Jimmy assured.

"Stay the hell away from us!"

"Claire, sweetie—Jimmy started.

"No! Run. Leave her alone, I said." Amelia said.

While Jimmy and Amelia struggled, Claire ran out of the utility room. Jimmy broke free and went after her.

"Stay here." Jimmy said.

"Stay away from her." Amelia said.

"Claire!" Jimmy yelled.

Jimmy and Amelia ran out of the dining room, where Roger had Claire. He had a knife against her neck.

"Dammit." Jimmy said.

"Hey, pal. Told you I'd gut the bitch." Roger smirked.

"Roger." Amelia breathed.

"Daddy?" Claire asked.

"Just let her go, okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Now, me, I would, hut the missus, she has other ideas."

"No!" Amelia yelled.

"Daddy!" Claire yelled.

Mrs. Roger grabbed Jimmy and threw him to the ground. She punched him and then looked over her shoulder. Amelia saw that her eyes were black.

"Oh, my God." Amelia breathed. "No!"

Amelia jumped on Mrs. Roger, but was thrown back. Suddenly Dean appeared behind Roger and cut his throat with Ruby's knife, killing him. Mrs. Roger got up, but was quickly caught by Sam, who stretched out his hand and used his psychic abilities to begin exorcising her. Dean and Angela looked back at Sam.

"Go." Sam said. "Get the out of here."

"Go, go." Angela said.

Jimmy and Claire fled. Sam tried to exorcise Mrs. Roger, but was unsuccessful. Mrs. Roger smiled and approached him.

"Aw. Can't get it up, can you, Sam?"

Angela took Ruby's knife from Dean. "No, but I can."

Before Angela could stab her with Ruby's knife, the demon fled its host body. Dean grabbed Sam and Angela and they ran out to the Impala.

"Come on, come on, come on." Dean said.

~/~\~

Sam, Dean and Angela ran out to the Impala, where Jimmy and Claire waited.

"Thank god." Jimmy said.

"Where's your wife?" Dean asked.

"Right here." Amelia said.

"Let's go." Dean said.

They all crammed into the Impala, Claire having to sit on her mother's lap. They drove off.

~/~\~

Jimmy, Dean, Sam and Angela stood outside the Impala. Amelia and Claire sat together in the back seat of the Impala.

"You were right." Jimmy said.

"I'm sorry we were." Angela replied.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything."

"I don't think they're inclined to believe you." Dean said.

"And even if they did, you're a vessel. They're still gonna wanna know what makes you tick." Sam added.

"Which means vivisection, if they're feeling generous." Dean said.

"I'm gonna tell you once again, you're putting you family in danger." Sam said. "You have to come with us."

"How long?" Jimmy asked. "And don't give me that 'cross that bridge when we get to it' crap."

"Don't you get it?" Sam asked. "Forever. The demons will never stop. You can never be with your family. So you either get as far away from them as possible or you put a bullet in your head. And that's how you keep your family safe. But there's no getting out and there's no going home."

"Well, don't sugarcoat it, Sam." Angela said.

"I'm just telling him the truth, Angie. Someone has to."

Jimmy opened the back door of the Impala and spoke to Amelia. Claire was asleep next to her.

"Hey. So I pretty much owe you the biggest apology ever." Amelia said.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. I'm so sorry, Jimmy. And I will never, ever forgive myself for letting you walk out that door."

"Well, you did what any rational person would have done. I mean, hell, I thought I was crazy half the time."

"So demons, huh?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah." Jimmy nodded.

"Can we…? Can we ever go home, or…? What are we gonna do?"

"These three are gonna get you a car, don't ask me how, and you're gonna take Claire to Carl and Sally's as fast as you can." Jimmy said.

"Wait. What about you? No, I'm not going anywhere without you, Jimmy."

"Listen to me. Every moment that I'm with you, you and Claire are in danger."

"I don't care. We are not splitting up again."

"We don't have a choice."

"For how long?" Amelia asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"We're a family."

"They will kill you, Amelia, and they'll kill Claire. You just have to get as far away from me as you can."

Jimmy and Amelia embraced while Dean and Angela watched. Sam hotwired a car while Amelia waited. Jimmy and Claire stood next to each other.

"Okay, so, uh, here's your car." Sam said.

"Hey. Take care of your mom, okay, bub?" Jimmy said to Claire.

"Okay." Claire nodded.

Jimmy got in the back of the Impala with Angela. Dean and Sam got in the front. They drove away while Amelia and Claire watched.

~/~\~

It was raining as Dean drove. Jimmy and Angela were asleep in the back, her head on Jimmy's shoulder.

"What the hell happened back there?" Dean asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You practically fainted trying to gank a demon."

"Okay, I didn't faint. I got a little dizzy."

"Well, you can call it whatever you want. Point is, you used to be strong enough to kill Alastair. Now you can't even kill a stunt demon number three?"

"What do you want me to say about it, Dean?"

"Well for starters, what's going on with your mojo? I mean, it's yo-yoing all over the place. I'm not trying to pick a fight here, okay? I just, you're scaring me, man."

"I'm scaring myself." Sam muttered.

Sam's cellphone rang and he answered it.

"Hello? Who is this?" he asked. "Hey it's your wife." He held the phone out to Jimmy.

Jimmy woke up, glanced at Angela who was still asleep on his shoulder and took the phone from Sam.

"Amelia?" Jimmy asked. "Oh, my God."

~/~\~

Jimmy, Dean, Sam and Angela got out the Impala.

"Alright, they're expecting you to come alone." Angela said. "That's exactly what you're gonna do."

"We'll work our way through the catwalks. We'll be right behind you."

"All you gotta do is stay calm and stall. Let us do our job." Angela said.

"You want me to stay calm?" Jimmy asked her. "This is my family we're talking about."

"Listen to me, this will work." Dean said. "You understand? Nobody's gonna get hurt."

"Yeah, whatever. Give me a minute, okay?"

Jimmy walked away from the three hunters, towards the warehouse.

"There's no way they're expecting him to come alone, guys. You know this is probably a trap." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I have a plan." Dean said.

~/~\~

Jimmy walked towards the warehouse, shouting at the sky.

"Castiel, you son of a bitch!" he yelled. "You promised me my family would be okay. You promised you were gonna take care of them. I have you everything you asked me to give. I gave you more. This is the thanks I get? This is what you do? This is your heaven? Help me, please. You promised, Cas. Just help me."

Nobody answered and Jimmy shook his head.

"Typical." He scoffed.

Jimmy entered the warehouse. Amelia stood next to Claire, who was tied to a chair and unconscious.

"Hi, honey." Amelia smiled. "You're home."

"Listen, I'm, I'm begging you here. You do whatever you want with me, but my wife and daughter, they're just, they're not part of this."

"Oh, they're a big part of this, Jimmy. And P.S. You should've come alone."

"I am alone." Jimmy lied.

"Oh, you're such a liar. Like I didn't think you'd bring Heckle, Jeckle and their little bitch, hmm?"

Sam, Dean and Angela were led into the room by three demons that held them prisoner.

"Nice plan, Dean." Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, well, nobody bats 1,000." Dean replied.

"Got the knife?" Amelia asked.

The demon hold Sam held up Ruby's knife to show her.

"And you know what's funny?"

"You wearing a soccer mom?" Angela asked.

"Is I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sort of like a milk run. Now look who landed in my lap."

"Yeah, well, you got us, okay? Let these people go." Sam said.

"Oh, Sam." Amelia said. "It's easy to act chivalrous when your Wonder Girl powers aren't working, huh? Now for the punch line. Everybody dies."

Amelia held up a gun and shot Jimmy in the gut. He fell to his knees. Amelia turned to the demon holding Sam.

"Waste Little Orphan Annie." Amelia said.

Amelia left the room and the demon holding Angela also grabbed Sam. The demon that had been holding Sam before walked around Jimmy and towards Claire, who was still tied to a chair and unconscious. The demon picked up a pipe and swung it towards Claire, but she suddenly grabbed the pipe in one hand and placed the other hand on the demon's forehead. The demon screamed and he was exorcised in a bright light. Using the distraction, Sam, Dean and Angela turned on the demons holding them. While they struggled, Claire, who was now possessed by Castiel, burned away the ropes holding her. Jimmy lied on the ground, bleeding, and looked at her in horror.

"Castiel." Jimmy said.

Sam, Dean and Angela continued to fight the demons. Sam got Ruby's knife back from the female demon and held her down, staring at her neck. Dean and Angela were getting pummeled by the male demon, when Castiel placed her hand on his head, exorcising him. Sam cut the neck of the female demon and drank her blood. He turned, mouth still bloody, to see Dean, Castiel (still in Claire's body) and Angela watching him in horror. Sam turned back and stabbed the demon through the heart with Ruby's knife, killing her, and then turned back towards Dean, Castiel and Angela again. HE stood and held out his hand, just in time to catch Amelia and exorcise her with his recharged psychic powers. Dean held Amelia up and Castiel and Angela went over to Jimmy, who was dying from his gunshot wound. Angela knelt next to him.

"Of course we keep our promises." Castiel told Jimmy. "Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now. Your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now, Jimmy."

"No." he struggled. "Claire?"

"She's with me now. She's chosen. It's in her blood, as it was in yours."

"Please, Castiel. Me, just take me. Take me, please."

Dean, Sam and Amelia approached. Angela stood up and walked over to the three. They watched Castiel and Jimmy talk.

"I wanna make sure you understand. You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture 100, 1,000 more like it." Castiel said.

"It doesn't matter." Jimmy said. "You take me. Just take me."

"As you wish."

Castiel touched Jimmy's face and a bright light emanated from his eyes and mouth. Claire dropped to her hands and knees, and Castiel, now in Jimmy's body, stood up. He walked past Amelia and stood next to Sam, Dean and Angela. Amelia ran to Claire and embraced her. Amelia and Castiel's eyes met, and then he turned to go.

Angela turned and followed him. "Wait, Cas, hold up." She stopped him. "What were you gonna tell us?"

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Angela." Castiel turned to face her. "I serve heaven, I don't serve man, and I most certainly don't serve you."

Angela blinked a few times, hurt evident on her face.

Castiel turned his back to her and closed his eyes, sighing slightly. He immediately regretted saying that to her... He walked off, Dean, Sam and Angela watching.

~/~\~

Dean drove through the rain in silence.

"All right, let's hear it." Sam said.

"What?" Dean and Angela asked.

"Drop the bomb, guys. You saw what I did. Come on, stop the car, take a swing."

"I'm not gonna take a swing." Dean said.

"Then scream, chew me out." Sam replied.

"I'm not mad, Sam." Dean shrugged.

"Come on. You're not mad?"

"Nope."

Sam looked back at Angela.

She sighed. "Sure, I'm pissed at you, but whatever." She shrugged. "That's nothing new, Sam."

"Right. Look, at least let me explain myself." Sam said.

"Don't. I don't care." Dean said.

"You don't care?" Sam asked.

"What do you want Angie and I to say, that we're disappointed?" Dean asked. "Yeah, we are. But, mostly, I'm just tired, man. I'm done. I am just done."

Sam's cellphone rang. He answered it.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam said.

Bobby was leaving the panic room, a bed set up behind him.

"Hey, you, your brother and Angie better shag ass to my place ASAP."

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"The apocalypse, genius. Now get your asses over here."

Sam hung up his phone.

"What'd he say?" Angela asked.

~/~\~

Bobby, Sam, Dean and Angela approached the door to the panic room.

"Well, thanks for shaking a tail." Bobby said.

"Yeah, you got it." Dean nodded.

Sam opened the door.

"Go inside. I wanna show you something." Bobby said.

Sam walked into the panic room while Dean, Bobby and Angela hung back.

"All right. So, uh, what's the big demon problem?" Sam asked.

"You are." Angela whispered. "This is for your own good."

Dean, Bobby and Angela closed and locked the door, and Sam walked to the barred window.

"Guys? Hey, hey. What?" Sam called.

Bobby closed and latched the window.

"This isn't funny. Guys! Hey! Guys?" Sam yelled.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it's a little late! **

**Don't forget to review, review, review! Love y'all.**

**~Emily**


End file.
